


Strange Bedfellows

by Solan



Series: Strange Bedfellows [1]
Category: Bright Young Things, Vile Bodies - Evelyn Waugh
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, Alcohol, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Canon Compliant, Depression, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Historical Accuracy, M/M, Mostly Gen, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Canon Fix-It, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solan/pseuds/Solan
Summary: О встречах в дирижаблях и всём таком.
Relationships: Adam Fenwick-Symes/Nina Blount, Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland, Miles Maitland/Tiger LaBouchere, Nina Blount/Ginger Littlejohn
Series: Strange Bedfellows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Anything Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка максимально согласовать фильм с книгой и со своим видением. Плюс какая-никакая попытка дать этим ребятам будущее.  
> И да, с таймлайном у Фрая немного беда, так что старт решено было поставить на 1938 год.
> 
> 'Strange bedfellows' (букв. «странные постельные партнёры») - идиома, описывающая случайных знакомых, людей, с которыми случайно свела судьба (в средневековой Англии отдельные кровати были редкостью, и лица одного пола часто спали вместе).  
> Корни выражения - из «Бури» Шекспира:  
> 'Misery acquaints a man with strange bedfellows'. — «В нужде с кем не поведёшься».

У повести нет ни начала, ни конца, и мы произвольно выбираем миг, из которого смотрим вперёд или назад.

_Грэм Грин, «Конец одного романа»_

Эдди Литтлджон покидал Коломбо с лёгким сердцем.

Он пробыл тут добрых пять лет, спасибо старику, посчитавшему, что в Лондоне он точно свяжется с дурной компанией, а служба в армии же, наоборот, прививает дисциплину. Дисциплины у Эдди, действительно, прибавилось. Равно как и вредных привычек. Теперь Эдди не только цедил алкоголь да дымил так, будто с минуты на минуту должен был покидать Лондон-Паддингтон[1] с третьей платформы, но и от души временами поигрывал (хотя не столько азарта ради, сколько чисто из спортивного интереса; демонстрировать ловкость в карточных фокусах ему нравилось больше, в перетасовке колоды же он находил успокоение).

За столько лет вдали от родной Англии он дослужился до звания капитана — для Цейлона дело не сказать чтоб уж слишком мудрёное — и последний год больше занимался муштрой других таких же молодых и зелёных сосланцев, как и он сам, да мелкой канцелярской работёнкой. Эдди понимал, что раньше времени покрывается пылью в этой глуши, и твёрдо повторял себе: «Как только старик отдаст концы, сразу махну домой в Англию, да так развернусь, что небу жарко станет». И свято на это надеялся.

Теперь же можно было переставать надеяться и начинать верить. Старший Литтлджон, мир его костям, не задержался на земле, так что и младшему не было больше резона задерживаться в эдакой импровизированной ссылке. Конечно, папашу было жаль, но вот что Эдди уяснил за эти годы, так это то, что над пролитым молоком не было особого смысла плакать. В конце концов, все силы Вселенной работали на благо того, чтобы это молоко разлить[2].

Пожалуй, он скучал бы разве что по местным закатам. В ночь перед отъездом он прошёлся от казарм Эчелон[3] к маяку, который давненько облюбовал. Видок оттуда открывался неплохой как на Манарский залив, так и на озеро Бейра. Хотя вот со светом у маяка этого дела определённо становились плохи: мир не стоял на месте, город разрастался не только вширь, и порту давно пора было переходить на новый… Эдди тогда смотрел на чернильного цвета воду, алеющее закатное солнце, мерцающие первые звёзды и думал о всяком. Но одна мысль засела особенно плотно. Мысль о том, чтобы больше сюда не возвращаться.

***

В пути настроение его стало несколько меланхолическим (что никоим образом не было связано с невыносимой качкой и отчаянным желанием очистить желудок), и под конец путешествия Эдди для успокоения нервишек поцеживал виски на палубе да погружался в фантазии о своей будущей пёстрой лондонской жизни.

Для начала нужно было заново зарекомендовать себя в обществе. Эдди думал о всей той аристократической экстравагантности, что, наверняка, только пышнее расцвела с момента его отъезда. Вспомнил милую Нину. Давненько они не видались. Однажды, в первый его год в тропиках, Эдди получил письмо от старика, а внутри лежали рекомендации и нинина фотокарточка. Её нежные, повзрослевшие черты тогда словно вернули его домой, и одно это опьянило — и уже вечером фотография висела у него над кроватью, своеобразная икона, можно сказать, ангел, охраняющий его сон. О, как он мечтал повидаться с нею снова, может, даже исполнить волю папаши и попросить её руки. Не откажет же она старому другу!

Он вспомнил, как ребёнком Нина называла его не иначе, как Рыжик. Дразнила, точнее, как и все девочки в столь юном возрасте, но, подумал он, звучит-то чертовски неплохо. Даже дерзко. «Здравствуйте, капитан Литтлджон!», скажут ему. «О, для друзей просто Рыжик!», ответит он. Да, определённо хорошая идея — сходу называться Рыжик, чтобы сразу быть с Цветом Лондонской Молодёжи на короткой ноге.

Таможенную проверку новоиспечённый Рыжик прошёл без проблем, он и не вёз-то с собой ничего особо, надеясь от души отовариться на месте. Заглянув в банк и сняв со счёта приличную сумму, чтобы хватило на недельку лондонского сумасбродства, он задумал остановиться в «Шепарде» на Дувр-стрит. Старик его частенько останавливался у Лотти Крамп, и каких-то семейных традиций Рыжик решил не нарушать. Да и там никогда не было скучно. В основном, конечно, благодаря невероятной забывчивости хозяйки в некоторых вопросах.

Вечером он сходил к портному и заказал себе классический фрак и «что-нибудь помоднее» — серенький костюмчик и галстук в шикарную красную полоску, в его понимании, этому описанию полностью соответствовали. И, вернувшись в гостиницу, счастливый завалился спать.

***

Отведённая на сумасбродства неделька прошла несколько томно. Газеты пестрели скандальными заголовками о безумной светской жизни Цвета Лондонской Молодёжи, вот только ход на эти вечеринки таким безызвестным в обществе личностям, как он, был заказан. Во всех же клубах, что он посетил из доброй памяти о том, как раньше в них загуливали, теперь сидели и обсуждали последние новости чинные джентльмены. Рыжик старался делать хорошую мину при плохой игре и даже сыскал у тех успех своим фирменным фокусом с четырьмя монетами, которому его научил один седовласый сингалец в поезде на Тринкомали[4] и который никому здесь не удавалось повторить, отчего Рыжику хотя бы прилично прилетало в карман. Но это начинало порядком надоедать. И под конец недели он вообще решил вечерком остаться у Лотти, надеясь на хоть какое-то развлечение.

Лорды Какбишьего и достопочтенные джентльмены Забылаимя в пенатах Лотти сменяли друг друга с завидной регулярностью, и Рыжик, облюбовав себе тихий уголок, попивал, бросая по сторонам короткое «за ваше», и покуривал в ожидании сколько-нибудь интересного лица.

И лицо появилось.

Лотти вела под ручку какого-то светловолосого малого с приятными чертами, и Рыжик даже подсобрался. Наконец-то хоть кто-то примерно его лет! Лотти толком того и не представила, да сидящих в гостиной джентльменов это не слишком и беспокоило. Бывший король Руритании начал с лёгкой руки Лотти что-то взволновано голосить о бомбах и пропавшей золотой ручке с орлами, под конец его жалобной тирады Рыжик даже сочувственно покачал головой, но, стоило почтенным джентльменам переключить своё внимание на выпивку, мгновенно подсел к заинтересовавшему его молодчику:

— Держу пари, что Вам этого не сделать.

Он выложил на стол четыре монеты по полпенса, прикрыл картами и не спеша подвигал, после чего гордо вскинул голову и нервно облизал губы:

— Ну-ка, сумеете так?

— Вот это ловкость рук! — сказала подоспевшая к столу Лотти, почуяв что-то захватывающее. — И где только Вас такому обучили?

— Один тип в поезде показал.

— Мне кажется, это нетрудно, — отстранённо заметил молодчик.

— А Вы попробуйте. Не выйдет. Держу пари на что хотите.

— На сколько, например? — Лотти сияла, такие вещи были в её вкусе.

— На сколько хотите. На пятьсот фунтов?

— Соглашайтесь, — подначила Лотти. Достопочтенные джентльмены, как коршуны, слетелись на запах азарта. — Выиграете. У него денег много.

— Идёт, — ответил тот. И безукоризненно повторил трюк.

— Ах, чёрт побери, — подивился Рыжик. — В первый раз вижу. Я за одну неделю заработал этим фокусом уйму денег. Получите. — Он достал бумажник и протянул ловкому малому кредитку в пятьсот фунтов.

Лотти подбила молодчика купить всем выпить.

Рыжик не усидел:

— Предлагаю реванш. Орёл или решка. Два из трёх — выигрыш.

— Идёт, — без промедления сказал ловкий малый.

Рыжик бросил монету два раза, и оба раза тот угадал.

— Ах, чёрт побери! Ну Вы и везунчик, — подивился Рыжик только больше и протянул вторую кредитку. И молодчик отошёл позвонить.

***

К ноябрю Рыжик словно утопал в трясине. Он шатался по городу, обедал в сколько-нибудь значительных заведениях, даже приобрёл себе шикарную гоночную машину, но какой толк в променадах без тёплого молчания компании, в обедах без сплетен и в моторе, в котором некого возить.

Из газет он пытался выцепить хоть какую-то информацию о том, где модно кутить, но попытки эти оборачивались полным провалом. Буквально на днях, скажем, он прочёл, что сейчас самое шикарное место, где потанцевать, — отель «Казанова» в Блумсбери. Рыжик о таком никогда и не слыхал, но, подумал он тогда, столько времени его здесь не было, мода меняется, всё такое. Он, конечно же, приоделся как надо и отправился туда провести вечерок. Приехал — а танцующих человека три, не больше. Бара нет, предлагают только кофе. А когда он намекнул на что-нибудь покрепче кофе, получил в ответ воду про отсутствие лицензии на продажу алкогольной продукции, как они выразились. Мда, если это всё, что Лондон мог предложить порядочному человеку, Рыжик бы и носа не казал из Коломбо.

В субботу он порешил хоть прокатиться до Касл Ируэлл на ноябрьский гандикап. Рыжик курил в палатке, когда услышал оклик:

— Ой, Рыжик, ты? Да тебя с усами и не узнать!

Это была Нина. Кудрявенькая, тоненькая, в модной шляпке и очаровательной шубке. Ещё краше, чем на фотографии, и с голосом, словно колокольчик.

Рыжик раскраснелся, отложил трубку и поцеловал тыльную сторону её руки в приветствии. Она присела напротив него за столик.

— Где ты пропадал? Столько лет тебя не видала! — с энтузиазмом сплетницы наклонилась ближе Нина.

Он тоже наклонился и, словно заговорщик, начал травить байки про джунгли Цейлона и варварство туземцев. Она то и дело хихикала и заинтересованно взмахивала руками. А Рыжик не мог налюбоваться её большими ясными глазами.

К столику подошёл какой-то малый, знакомый Нины, и Рыжик узнал в нём давешнего любимчика судьбы. Парниша представился Адамом, Рыжик представился Эдди Литтлджоном...

А потом спохватился и провернул долгожданное «называйте меня Рыжик».

* * *

  1. Крупнейший железнодорожный узел в одноимённом районе округа Вестминстер в северо-западной части Лондона.
  2. Парафраз буквального перевода следующих слов из романа Сомерсета Моэма «Бремя страстей человеческих»: «Всякие сожаления бесполезны. Снявши голову, по волосам не плачут, ибо все силы мироздания были обращены на то, чтобы эту голову снять».
  3. (Бывшие) военные казармы в центре Коломбо, в районе Форт. Построенные в конце XIX века, они использовались как штаб-квартира британского гарнизона острова.
  4. Город-порт на северо-восточном берегу Шри-Ланки. Около города расположены военно-морская и военно-воздушная база Шри-Ланки.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anything goes" («Все средства хороши») – заглавная песня из одноимённого мюзикла Коула Портера (по книге Гая Болтона и П.Г. Вудхауса). Текст песни содержит множественные отсылки к скандалам и сплетням высшего общества эпохи Депрессии.


	2. It Ain't Necessarily So

Ничего не происходит, никто не приходит, никто не уходит — ужасно.

_Сэмюэль Беккет, «В ожидании Годо»_

Майлз отсыпал на ноготок щепотку «весёлой соли».

С утра Тигр сказал ему, что весь вечер проведёт со своей деткой, но только когда пора было выдвигаться на вечеринку и Майлз принарядился и пошёл справиться у того о готовности, а Тигр встретил его весь с ног до головы в мазуте (но по-прежнему такой привлекательный!), до Майлза дошло, что тот имел в виду свою машинку.

Конечно, он всё понимал: гонки уже через несколько дней; но всё равно дулся.

И теперь невыносимо скучал. Да, здесь был оркестр, был бар, была милая Агата, вся, бедняжка, в синяках от всех этих выступов — в конце концов, вечеринок в дирижаблях ещё не проводили, и было непривычно от тесноты и духоты на бесконечных металлических переходиках и винтовых лесенках. Но лица были всё те же. А так хоть бы «соль» помогла от души повеселиться.

Майлз припушил кудри чёлки, подправил глаза. Настроение приподнималось. Да, верная пудреница не подводила его никогда!

Он несколько резво отворил дверь каюты и услышал приглушённый стон. На полу за дверью развалился какой-то привлекательно-длинноногий малый и усиленно потирал нос.

— Ох, дорогуша, Вы сильно ушиблись? Мне так жаль! — поспешил Майлз тому на выручку, раздосадованный столь неловкой встречей с очевидно новым, весьма приятным на вид лицом. Ещё лицо это и подпортил, что ж за невезение!

Он помог тому встать и споро повёл в каюту, второпях попытался усадить на нижнюю койку, но новый незнакомец от такой скорости только чуть было не вписался лбом в верхнюю. Майлз снова как заведённый принялся извиняться, на что тот лишь, задрав голову, убрал ладонь от ушибленного носа, приоткрыв тем самым делавшие лицо весьма милым усы, и со стеснительной улыбкой отмахнулся:

— Вам не о чем беспокоиться, всё в порядке! Не могли бы Вы только промокнуть мой платок, эм?..

— Майлз, — закопошился тот, не без приязни наклоняясь к очаровательному незнакомцу и вытягивая белоснежный платочек у того из нагрудного кармана. — Майлз Мэйтланд, — уточнил он и наудачу похлопал веером ресниц.

Молодчик, кажется, жеста не заметил. Ну что ж, не судьба… Майлз отодвинулся и потянулся к раковине.

— Рыжик, — зато назвался тот; кадык его выразительно бегал, пока он пытался отвечать с запрокинутой головой, и Майлз не мог оторвать взгляда от этого вечного движения. — Вообще, Эдди Литтлджон, но все зовут меня Рыжик.

— О, а это не о Вас ли все последние известия в колонке «М-ра Таратора»? — восторженно воскликнул Майлз, напрочь забывая о включённой воде и взмахивая руками, отчего по каюте разлетелись брызги. Мистер Литтлджон смешно отфыркался от окативших его капель. Майлз изобразил смущение: — Ах, я такой неловкий сегодня! — и выключил воду, складывая смоченный платок.

— Ничего, — просто ответил тот. — Даже освежает, после всей этой духоты. Вы говорите, не про меня ли это пишут, и тут Вы чертовски правы, вот только, признаться, это мой первый выход в такой… высокий свет, — пробормотал он, скосив глаза к переносице, когда Майлз как можно бережнее прижал прохладный платочек к пострадавшему от поцелуя с дверью носу.

— Что? Но как же? Вы же один из виднейших холостяков высшего света! А контракт с кинокомпанией? А загородный клуб в Бристольском заливе? Цейлонские рассказы? — затараторил Майлз.

Мистер Литтлджон глухо рассмеялся:

— Такая же фикция, как и зелёные котелки да замшевые ботинки. Ну, знаете, разве что кроме Цейлона: там я и правда служил. Просто служил, только и всего. Но неужели Вы всерьёз, ну, верите во всё, что пишут в газетах? — недоуменно изогнул он выразительные брови.

Майлз смиренно сложил ухоженные ладони на коленях, когда тот поднял руку, чтобы удерживать платок самостоятельно.

— Не то чтобы, просто… В экстравагантных личностей намного проще верить, дорогуша. А про котелки я с самого начала подозревал. И кто только пишет все эти небылицы? — скорее, риторически спросил он.

К его удивлению, мистер Литтлджон знал ответ:

— Вестимо, Адам Саймз. Вы, быть может, знакомы?

— Милый Адам?!

— Он сам мне сказал, и мисс Блонт подтвердила.

— Вот же прохвосты, — в сердцах вскрикнул Майлз, вызвав у привлекательного мистера Литтлджона столь же невыносимо привлекательную ухмылку. — А мне всё плели, что не знают!

— Этот Саймз и меня вокруг пальца обвёл своими чертовски завлекательными бреднями, я по его наводкам в начале месяца куда только, Вы бы знали, не забредал в поисках хорошей компании, да всё без толку. Да, в Лондоне, после стольких лет, уже не чувствуешь себя как дома, — вздохнул мистер Литтлджон, и Майлз подсел к нему поближе и сочувствующе погладил по плечу. Тот неловко ему улыбнулся: — А Вы чертовски славный малый, Майлз. Может, выпьем?

Мистер Литтлджон… Рыжик опёрся свободной рукой о койку, но в попытке подняться всё-таки ударился головой о верхнюю. Майлз поспешил на помощь, беря того за огрубевшую, видимо, в тропиках ладонь и осторожно вытягивая из этого коечного проёма. Рыжик опять смущённо улыбнулся ему в благодарность, и Майлз не сдержал чарующей улыбки в ответ.

***

Они неспешно прогулялись до лаунжа, присели там, заказали шампанское. Майлз без умолку посвящал своего нового приятеля в последние — по познаниям Майлза, самые что ни на есть правдивые! — дела столичной богемы, и Рыжик (при лучшем освещении Майлз только убедился, что тот был, скорее, русый с лёгким каштановым отливом; и откуда только такое прозвище взялось? Разве что настроение у того, судя по всему, было всегда приподнятое, что правда, то правда[1]) не отвлекаясь смотрел ему в рот, жадно слушая, и Майлзу это невероятно льстило. В конце концов, Тигр его бросил на произвол судьбы этим вечером, Агата прилегла где-то, чтобы оправиться от побоев дирижабля, а Адам и Нина, как и всегда, видели только друг друга. А тут вот такое внимание, да от столь очаровательного джентльмена! Майлз так упивался интересом к собственной персоне и трещал без остановки, что и не заметил, когда Рыжик убрал уже высохший от воды платок обратно в карман.

Шампанское кончилось, они попробовали какие-то сладенькие коктейли и разбавленную заграничную рисовую водку, после перешли на джин. Майлзу вдруг невыносимо захотелось двигаться — не иначе, сказывалось действие «соли». Он торопливо вскочил и даже не стал галантно предлагать Рыжику руку, а просто лукаво потащил того в сторону танцующей толпы. Рыжик еле поспел поставить стакан на столик.

Под неугомонные нотки 'Topsy'[2] Майлзу стало легко и весело. Его тело беззаботно мотало, пока Рыжик пытался поймать ритм и не наступить ему на вечно не стоящие на одном месте ноги. Майлз рассмеялся на эти потуги и взял того за руку, показывая движения. Позволил себе слегка прижаться в танце. Увидел лёгкий румянец смущённого непонимания чуть повыше усов. И отметил затуманенным кокаином мозгом, что таки не ошибся: невод был как раз по рыбку.

— Кажется, такие пляски, ну Вы знаете, всё же не по мне, — протарабанил Рыжик. Майлз покрепче сжал его ладонь в своей и стремительно отклонился в танце. Рыжик, хоть и стеснялся да возмущался, но безукоризненно его удержал. Майлзу приятно было в такой надёжной хватке.

— Да Вы просто не распробовали, душечка! — уверил он Рыжика, вновь приняв вертикальное положение и опять придвинувшись.

— Я просто, ну знаете, в таких танцах не силён, — признался раскрасневшийся от быстроты танца, духоты и нагрузок Рыжик.

— О, а в каких же сильны? — Майлз опять провернул финт ресницами и в этот раз умело подметил, что Рыжик на долю секунды подвис.

— Немного чарльстон, пожалуй? — серьёзно задумался тот. — Но вся музыка здесь уже другая, какая-то дёрганая, и танцы ей под стать — словно наступила белая горячка.

Майлз рассмеялся:

— Право слово, дорогуша, сейчас все так танцуют.

— Эх, ну, раз все, то придётся учиться, — несколько обречённо сказал Рыжик, сведя брови.

— О, не беспокойтесь, я всему Вас научу! — заверил его Майлз.

***

Они попытали счастья в нескольких простых па. Рыжик через каждые пять-шесть шагов не поспевал за музыкой и неловко путался в ногах, извиняясь и алея, но у Майлза попросту не получалось кривить от этой неуклюжести лица, только дурашливо смеяться и терпеливо того подбадривать.

— Учитель из Вас недурной, — сказал, наконец, Рыжик, когда увидел, что Майлз сам утомился, и благородно проводил его обратно до кресел, попросив в баре воды. — И у Вас, чёрт побери, сильные ноги, — по-простецки отметил он, — Вы танцор?

Майлз ухмыльнулся.

— Ох, благодарю, — томно ответил он. И с расчётом. Толком и не скажешь, за что это он так благодарит: за столь… ёмкую рецензию ли на этот совершенно не планировавшийся урок, за воду ли, а может, и за такой откровенно деревянный, незадумывавшийся, но оттого особенно приятный сердцу комплимент. — Я, как Вы могли заметить, весьма частая фигура на подобных мероприятиях, и, ох, волей-неволей приходится поддерживать себя в форме, душенька, — с излишней долей драматизма ответил он, прикрыв глаза, на что Рыжик прыснул. — Хотя я и посидеть, и поваляться любитель, — продолжил он, приоткрыв один глаз, наблюдая за реакцией нового знакомого, — особенно если компания располагает.

Рыжик трактовал его очевидные намёки весьма, как Майлз за это время уяснил, по-рыжиковски:

— Вы устали, старина? — он про себя отметил новое обращение — мистер Литтлджон определённо быстро к нему прикипел. Какая прелесть! — Давайте я провожу Вас до каюты.

Майлз хотел было отказать, но понял, что его и правда медленно, но неотвратимо отпускает, и лучше уж проваляться всё это время во сне, чем сидеть апатично или начинать жалеть себя с новой силой. Да, пудреница всегда была его верной спутницей, но, как и всякая иная любовь, эта после минут эйфории приносила с собой часы тяжести в сердце.

— Было бы просто чудесно, дорогуша, — поэтому ответил Майлз. И подал вставшему Рыжику ладонь.

Они так же неспешно, как и пришли, побрели обратно к каютам. У Майлза уже не было ни сил, ни желания болтать так, как раньше, и Рыжик, как джентльмен, и даже с охотой, начал делиться с ним своими октябрьско-ноябрьскими злоключениями, вплоть до гандикапа и судьбоносной встречи с Ниной пару дней назад.

— О, а я ведь там даже на кого-то поставил и что-то выиграл, — медленно попытался вспомнить Майлз.

— Только не говорите, и Вы там были? — поразился Рыжик. — А мы ведь могли пересечься и раньше, старина!

— А я даже рад, что это произошло именно сегодня, душенька, — ответил Майлз искренне. — Иначе, кто знает, быть может, Вы бы и не пошли этим вечером сюда, и я бы на стенку лез от скуки. А так у меня сегодня была чудная компания. Надеюсь, как и у Вас! — и он подмигнул. — И все в выигрыше!

Рыжик на это лишь смущённо закусил ус и согласно кивнул.

* * *

  1. Ginger можно перевести не только как «рыжий», но и «оживлённость» или «приподнятое настроение».
  2. Инструментальная композиция; версия, исполненная в 1938-м году коллективом Бенни Гудмена, стала поп-хитом.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It Ain't Necessarily So" («Всё ведь необязательно так») – популярная песня из оперы братьев Гершвин «Порги и Бесс». Песня исполняется персонажем по имени Спортинг Лайф, наркоторговцем, который выражает сомнение по поводу некоторых утверждений в Библии.


	3. They Can't Take That Away From Me

Слишком много поваров портят бульон.

_Английская пословица_

Нина, немного болезная, присоединилась к Рыжику за обедом, упав на стул напротив него с блокнотом в руках, задумчиво, но с искрой в глазах покусывая карандаш.

— Мы должны заполнить колонку «м-ра Таратора», — безапелляционно заявила она.

Отстранённо обдумывая заказ, Рыжик уточнил:

— Прости, что?

— Я должна заполнить колонку «м-ра Таратора», — устало повторила Нина, словно подобные новости были абсолютно обыденны, а вопросы — совершенно излишни. — Я обещала Адаму, что мы сделаем это.

— А я-то тут при чём? И что с Адамом? — продолжил недоумевать Рыжик, окончательно отвлекаясь от созерцания меню.

— Адам поехал к папе, снова будет пытаться договориться о женитьбе, раз у него теперь есть эта страничка в «Эксцессе», а значит, и средства.

Рыжик призадумался. Ему вот для женитьбы на Нине не нужны были никакие «Эксцессы», денег и без того было в достатке.

Она меж тем продолжала:

— Так что мы должны в этот раз заполнить её за него.

Рыжик усмехнулся:

— Я, чёрт побери, правильно понимаю: нам нужно написать за Саймза колонку, об успешном ведении которой, в частности, он и едет сообщить? _Интересненькое дельце!_ — Нина в этом проблемы не видела. — Так при чём тут я?

— Ну просто, когда он попросил, я подумала, что раз и ты знаешь, кто скрывается под личиной м-ра Таратора, то от тебя будет толк. Мало ли, поможешь мне придумать что-нибудь. И кстати, — она строго и угрожающе посмотрела на Рыжика, что он нашёл даже милым, — спасибо большое, что разболтал Майлзу о том, что Таратор — это Адам, дурья ты башка! Когда мы сегодня пересеклись за завтраком, он так долго меня распекал, дескать, негодные мы с Адамом _дети_ , утаиваем от _Мамочки_ такие вещи, и почему всё приходится узнавать через _Папочку_ , что моя головная боль после вчерашнего вечера только усилилась! — Нина устало потёрла виски.

Рыжик запоздало осознал, что папочкой в данной ситуации окрестили его.

— Не знал, что это был строжайший секрет, если честно. Мне же Саймз сам сказал, без утайки.

— Только потому, что тебе от всего этого балагана ни жарко ни холодно, — фыркнула Нина. — Ну, зато Майлз быстро перешёл к делу и даже подумывал продать «Эксцессу» новость о помолвке своего брата. Жалко, конечно, что Адам уехал: Вэн предложил пять гиней, и в итоге Майлз продал новость ему. Но вот только они не знали, что временно исполняющий обязанности м-ра Таратора — это я, — нежные губы Нины… нет, мисс Таратор растянулись в своего рода хищную улыбку, — и много трепались о помолвке, так что всё самое сочное — здесь! — она гордо постучала карандашом по голове. — К тому же, если совсем иссохнем без идей, всегда можно в стиле Адама добавить что-нибудь про Имоджин Квест да котелки…

Рыжик яро прервал её, аж привскочив:

— Только не котелки, Нина! Чёрте что с этими вашими котелками, уже в печёнках сидят, да не носит их никто!

— Вот и неправда, мы с Адамом видели!

— Один чёртов раз! Всё, что угодно, только не котелки.

Нина в ответ смерила его таким взглядом, что Рыжик понял: теперь она от души и с лихвой понапишет про эти проклятые зелёные котелки чисто из прямо-таки ослиного упрямства, и тяжело откинулся обратно. Он также понял, что обедать так они будут ещё долго, заказал себе рибай и каберне-совиньон, а Нине — филе-миньон с розе и, вздохнув, морально приготовился оплатить не один десерт.

***

Ранним утром затрещал телефон. Благо, Рыжик за годы на Востоке привык вставать с первыми петухами.

— Рыжик, деточка, Вы не спите, я надеюсь? — раздался на том конце провода подозрительно бодрый для такого времени суток голос Майлза.

— Нет, я не спал. И доброе утро и Вам!

— Не хотите перекусить со мной?

— Прямо сейчас? Не уверен, что быстро соберусь…

— О, это совершенно не проблема! — радостно выдал Майлз, и трубку положили. Рыжик недоумённо уставился на свой загудевший телефонный аппарат.

Не прошло и пары минут, как в дверь апартаментов постучали. Рыжик накинул кардиган и пошёл открывать. За дверью его ждал Майлз, разодетый пусть и броско, но по-дорожному, с небольшим саквояжиком:

— _Надеюсь, я не напутал номер…_ О, доброе утро, дорогуша!

— А Вы быстро, — констатирующе изогнул бровь Рыжик.

Майлз только ухмыльнулся:

— Да, путь был неблизкий, целых два этажа! Могу я?..

Рыжик пропустил странно навьюченного Майлза внутрь. Тот прошёл, бросил чемоданчик на пол и вальяжно уселся в кресло. Рыжик по-хозяйски любезно предложил ему закурить, и тот с удовольствием покусился на его табак. Рыжик ушёл за ширму одеваться.

— Не знал, что Вы тоже в «Шепарде» живёте, — выказал непонимание он.

— О, мы с Тигром — это мой м… приятель, — с каким-то особенным распутством в голосе замялся Майлз, — так вот, мы с Тигром остановились здесь буквально на днях, после того как мой брат вернулся из Канады и нам пришлось съехать из его дома. Как деньги появятся, наверное, попробуем присмотреть что-нибудь, — он попускал задумчивые колечки дыма.

— Старина, да я и сам давно уже подумываю, что несколько засиделся у Лотти в гостях, Нина даже вызвалась мне завтра помочь выбрать дом. Хотите, поделюсь с Вами рекламными проспектами от своего знакомого агента?

— Было бы просто чудно, Рыжик, душечка!

— Можете взять на столике у окна. А Ваш брат, я слышал, женится, мои поздравления!

— Уже читали утренние газеты?

— Тьфу, типун мне на язык! — Майлз рассмеялся на то, как Рыжик за ширмой уронил вешалку, когда начал сам себя обругивать. — В некотором роде.

Майлз не стал уточнять, с энтузиазмом продолжая:

— А я ведь как раз пришёл поделиться с Вами наистраннейшей, причудливейшей новостью, душенька, — Майлз выдержал должную паузу и выдал: — Я теперь м-р Таратор, можете представить? И часа не прошло даже!

Рыжик опешил:

— Но как? Ведь Адам…

— Ох, с Адамом получилось чудовищно и несправедливо: он чем-то там не угодил лорду Мономарку в своей последней заметке, — Майлз неопределённо повёл сигарой в воздухе. — Мол, переборщил с фантазиями, особенно с этими несчастными котелками… В итоге, и мне выговор заранее прилетел, а я ведь даже и не начинал! — возмутился он.

— Чёрт, а я ведь говорил Нине: не пиши про котелки. Глупая девочка, — пробормотал Рыжик, выходя из-за ширмы, тщетно пытаясь симметрично завязать бабочку.

Но у Майлза был хороший слух на тайны:

— Нина? — поинтересовался он, потушив сигару, и поднялся, чтобы помочь.

Рыжик замялся. Майлз вдохновенно бабочку поправил.

— Так-то лучше, дорогуша, — улыбнулся он, и Рыжик благодарно похлопал его по плечу.

— Спасибо, старина!

Они пошли вниз. Рыжик решил, что смысла таить, как вчера весь день на пару с Ниной придумывал богеме жизнь, больше особо и нет, и выложил всё, что знал. Майлз на такие новости только покачал головой:

— Какой курьёз! Вот же глупое дитя, сама себе помолвку расстроила!

— _Вот как?_ — задумчиво сказал Рыжик.

Майлз отвлёкся на заказ каши, бутербродов и кофе, после чего опечаленно продолжил мысль:

— Так ведь у бедняжки Адама теперь нет такого заработка, какой был, пока «м-р Таратор» лежал на его плечах. Так что опять их с Ниной женитьба откладывается на неопределённый срок, — он с грустью схватил бутерброд, но жевать начал уже веселее, — впрочем, им не привыкать.

Рыжик тщательно эти слова обдумал.

— А Вы куда это с саквояжем, да ещё и в такую рань? — учтиво задал он второй смущавший его вопрос.

— О, Тигр завтра участвует в гонках, и мы с моей милой Агатой, Адамом и Арчи через пару часиков поедем его поддерживать, — воодушевлённо загорелся Майлз, определённо в нетерпении. Затем посетовал: — Ох, надеюсь, этот негодник со своей ласточкой не забыл про меня окончательно и заказал нам номера, как я его просил, а то, говорят, когда дело касается автомобильного сезона, в тех местах не протолкнуться. Всё-таки машины, особенно гоночные, в такие минуты становятся абсолютными властителями над человеком, — он в задумчивости так и не донёс ложку каши до рта. — А впрочем, такое событие — просто чудная возможность для меня как нового м-ра Таратора, — хихикнул он, и каша моментально с ложки исчезла.

— Надеюсь, хотя бы Вы отречётесь от, ну знаете, откровенной чуши и вся эта писанина станет хоть сколько-нибудь удобоварима для чтения, — честно высказался Рыжик, прихлёбывая кофе.

— Так и быть, ради Вас, дорогой мой, дальше прикрас я не пойду, — лукаво уверил его Майлз. — Наша жизнь, мне кажется, и без выдумок весьма занимательна и анекдотична. Как по мне, душенька, лучше уж её проживать так, чтобы все эти сплетни, пусть даже и грязные, рождались на благодатной почве. Тогда они сочные, словно персики, и тем приятнее их передавать из уст в уста, — он обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — А в сплетнях из воздуха какой смысл? Да за воздух этот ещё и платить, что за нелепость!

Рыжик подивился такой логике, но что-то чарующее в ней было. Возможно, то, как легко Майлз признавал, что живёт в мире хоть и высокородном, но далёком от благородства.

***

Ещё днём ясное лондонское небо теперь заволокли тучи, и Рыжик раскрыл зонт, чтобы красивое сиреневое пальто Нины не намокло по пути к автомобилю.

Она взяла его под руку.

Они прошли несколько метров от, видимо, в будущем рыжиковского дома в тишине.

Нина выжидающе на Рыжика посмотрела:

— Ну? — тяжело сказала она.

Он сглотнул.

— Нина, как ты смотришь на то… — начал заминаться он, не глядя на неё. Она потянула его за рукав. — Чёрт, как насчёт меня? Ну знаешь, выйти за меня, я имею в виду, Адам… — Рыжик подумывал ради столь важного разговора остановиться посреди дороги, но Нина продолжала бесстрастно идти вперёд.

— Я целый день ждала, когда ты спросишь! — Она помолчала. Он тоже. — Мы должны присмотреть кольца.

Рыжик захлопнул зонт. Они сели в машину.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "They Can't Take That Away From Me" («Они не могут отнять это у меня») – популярная песня авторства братьев Гершвин, впервые прозвучавшая в фильме «Потанцуем?» 1937-го года.


	4. Rhapsody in Blue

Если у вас несколько любовников, ни один из них не сможет причинить вам существенной боли. Если один, это возможно, но всё же не так мучительно, как если бы это был муж.

_Агата Кристи, «Автобиография»_

К вечеру субботы бары, в которых Майлз планомерно надирался, падали по лоску, уровню и контингенту в катастрофических масштабах. Где-то на задворках сознания он по первости ещё пытался удержать мысль, что пора бы и честь знать, но потом своей же, по его мнению, мягкотелостью и оскорблялся: теперь-то, с громким уходом Тигра из его жизни, он-де птица свободного полёта и имеет абсолютное право пить где, что и как хочет! До той кондиции, когда от крепчавшей выпивки дело перетекало на иные сферы деятельности, он пока не дошёл, благо ярость «брошенки» (какое же всё-таки пошлое словечко!), обуревавшая его, не давала разуму помутиться окончательно.

В том, чтобы быть м-ром Таратором, определённо нашлись свои плюсы: Майлз теперь мог позволить себе творить всякое (в разумных для человека его… стихии пределах, конечно) без риска попасть впросак с особенно громкими газетными заголовками.

От жгучей обиды на Тигра и его грубое, даже бессердечное отношение — как перед гонками, так тем более и после той чудовищной водительской замены — мысли Майлза вновь и вновь метались к бедной Агате. Признаться, он сначала и не осознал толком, что с нею приключилось. Понял, да. Даже написал после того, как та потеряла управление, полушутливую заметку о постигшем её несчастье, зная, как Эгги самой потом бы непременно понравилось подобное читать. Но именно осознал, только когда в час следующего после злополучных гонок дня обнаружил, что бедняжка оказалась в больнице, не узнавая никого. И ещё не скоро сможет посмеяться вместе с ним над своей незадачливостью.

Он честно попытался к ней пробиться, прикрываясь даже именем лорда Казма, но ему дали от ворот поворот, так и сказав, что раньше понедельника через неделю «Ваша дамочка никого принимать не будет, молодой человек». Пришлось смириться с мыслью, что на десять дней он волей-неволей опустит руки.

К горлу подступил ком, и Майлз в очередной раз опрокинул в себя стопку не пойми чего, дабы горечью физической заглушить горечь эмоциональную. Возвращаться в «Шепард», рискуя снова постыдно разреветься в теперь пустующих без ставших родными вещей Тигра апартаментах, претило совершенно. Ему всё ещё слышался утренний громкий хлопок дверью и приглушённые ругательства Тигра о том, зачем он вообще в подобные отношения ввязался, знал ведь, что это его только опозорит. Майлз тогда, испробовав ядовитый коктейль из стыда, досады и плевка в душу с нотками попранной гордости, в сердцах разбил свою любимую вазу, что подарила ему милая Эгги, а потом ещё и порезался, тщетно пытаясь осколки воедино собрать.

Раненая ладонь моментально напомнила о себе, потребовав немедля почесать сквозь криво-косо завязанный бинт. Майлз бездумно пьяно расчесал её до проступившей крови и разочарованно цыкнул оттого, что возвращаться всё же придётся.

***

Майлз доплёлся до «Шепарда» и опёрся о витую ограду, пытаясь проветрить голову и привести в порядок мысли, дабы не рисковать показаться внутри в далеко не лучшем своём состоянии. По дороге он умудрился от души наступить во вчерашнюю лужу, и теперь в дополнение к прочим бедам на его голову в правой туфле неприятно хлюпало и мёрзло поджимались пальцы, но это даже слегка отрезвляло.

— Вечер добрый, Майлз! Ждёте кого-то? — раздалось сбоку.

Он повернул голову и, болезненно прищурившись через спасительные солнечные очки, в полутьме улицы различил в говорящем Рыжика, благослови кто бы там сверху ни сидел эти выделяющиеся усы и трубочку (которая и не дымилась даже, видать, он держал её сейчас во рту чисто из привычки)! Тот что-то нёс в руке, судя по размерам, чемодан.

— Добрый, Рыжик, душечка! — постарался как можно бодрее сказать Майлз, пошаркивая сухой ногой по земле и пряча руки в карманы пальто. — Просто вышел подышать свежим воздухом. Погодка после вчерашних дождей просто чудо, не находите? — вдохнул он полной грудью. Если хочешь избежать неприятных разговоров, лучше погоды помощника не найти!

Рыжик долго на него посмотрел, а потом резко поставил то, что держал в руке, на брусчатку, положил трубку в карман и изучающе приблизился.

— Боже мой, дружище, да Вы в стельку пьяны! — ошеломлённо воскликнул он. Потом стушевался, словно только вспомнив о приличиях: — Извините, не моё дело, конечно, но знаете, по-моему, Вы слегка перебрали…

Майлзу вдруг серьёзно захотелось послать его за такое споро включаемое и выключаемое по желанию джентльменство куда-нибудь к чёрту и подальше. Он открыл было рот, чтобы сей витиеватый путь обозначить, но Рыжик вновь собрался и аккуратно цепанул его за плечо, продолжая:

— Может, Вы приляжете? Этот Ваш друг… Тигр, верно? Он присмотрит за Вами? Или его нет сейчас?

Майлзу от одного упоминания снова стало горько, больно и тошно. Вулкан всё-таки извергся:

— Тигр… Тигр — всё, ну и скатертью дорожка! — на глазах его выступили зачатки злых слёз. — А Вам я не дитя неразумное, _Эдди_! И без Ваших потаканий прекрасно справлюсь! — Он агрессивно повёл плечом, чтобы тот убрал руку. Рыжик отцепился и молча застыл. Майлз, опьянённый не одним лишь алкоголем, но теперь и злостью, пошатнулся, руками попытался вернуть себе равновесие и косо поскорее развернулся, лишь бы сбежать в гостиницу, в одинокую тишь теперь только своих апартаментов (прямо-таки королевство одного короля), когда Рыжик вдруг как-то скрипуче медленно выдал:

— Друг мой… Что… Что, чёрт побери, с Вашей ладонью?

Майлз замер. Только не это. Нет, нет, _нет, нет, нет, нет, дьявол!_

Он пьяно разрыдался.

Рыжик медленно к нему приблизился и обошёл, вставая лицом к лицу; осторожно потянул на себя очки — и у Майлза уже просто не было ни душевных, ни телесных сил сопротивляться. Лоб Рыжика пошёл обеспокоенными складками. Он аккуратно сложил очки в карман пальто, извлекая, словно фокусник, заместо них портсигар и зажигалку. Одну папироску достал себе, другую же вложил Майлзу в целёхонькую, но трясущуюся, словно в лихорадке, ладонь.

— Вам не помешает, старина, — просто сказал Рыжик и с тяжёлым вздохом закурил сам, зажигалку не убирая.

Майлз ещё с пару минут прорыдал под чужим присмотром, но всё это время Рыжик словно растворялся в дыму и влаге, и присутствие его оттого не казалось проблемой, будто он лишь какой-то туманный мираж, и потому Майлз перестал стыдиться своих непрошеных слёз и начал постепенно успокаиваться.

Рыжик изменение приметил и протянул зажигалку. Майлз благодарно прикурил.

Они постояли в благословенной тишине, перемежаемой редкими шорохами проезжающих автомобилей, ещё несколько минут, сменяя папироски.

— Сколько Вы ходите с этим бинтом, старина? — спросил, наконец, Рыжик.

— С утра, — просто ответил Майлз. — Мы разругались, и я разбил вазу, — устало добавил он.

— Вы, что же, сами перевязывались? — брови Рыжика беспокойно изогнулись.

— Пришлось, — отрезал Майлз. Рыжик понимающе кивнул.

— Вам нельзя в таком состоянии оставаться одному, — сказал он. — Да и повязку бы не помешало сменить, — с ноткой истеричной усмешки выдал Рыжик.

Майлз на этот комментарий печально ухмыльнулся за компанию.

— Поедете ко мне? — спросил его Рыжик.

— Пойду?..

— Поедете, — повторил Рыжик, подтверждая, что не оговорился. — Я теперь, ну знаете, «счастливый обладатель» и всё такое, — смущённо облизал губы он и указал на брошенный посреди тротуара чемодан: — Вот, пожитки перевозить собирался как раз, хотел новое место поскорее опробовать. Осточертел уже этот «Шепард», если на прямоту.

Майлз так и не понял, когда это вдруг гулко рассмеялся.

***

— Ну и хоромы у Вас, душенька, — подивился Майлз. Голос его отразился от высоких стен, эхом удаляясь куда-то наверх.

Рыжик смущённо потупился, занося чемодан.

— Да и по моим меркам, знаете, большевато, но Нина сказала, что вечера бы здесь были просто отменные.

Майлз проверки ради постучал каблучками туфель по мраморному полу и чуть не навернулся.

— Вы сейчас выглядели, словно чёрт, случайно забредший на освящённую землю, — прыснул Рыжик, за что Майлз, вздёрнув носик, шутливо-оскорблённо на него скуксился.

— Я у Вас так сейчас всё затанцую, что крыша обвалится Вам на голову, так и знайте, деточка!

— Заберите хоть чемодан потом, в нём всё самое дорогое, что у меня есть! Негоже столь ценным вещам валяться в руинах, — подыграл Рыжик, похлопывая сумку со своими пожитками.

— Что же Вы можете мне предложить? — продолжил гнуть линию Майлз, откровенно опьянённый ещё и спонтанным весельем.

— Семь пар носков — по одной на каждый день, — серьёзно начал Рыжик, загибая пальцы, — новенький фрак, пара кардиганов, рубашка-поло, брюки из шерсти…

— Боже мой, Эдди, дорогуша, — хихикнул Майлз, пока тот бесперебойно диктовал.

— …нож, вилка, чайная ложечка, парочка фарфоровых тарелок, сковородка, кастрюля, горелка…

— Душенька!

— …ну, а если бы мы куда-нибудь сейчас отправлялись, то было бы ещё перекусить по мелочи, ну там, скажем, хлеб, джем, парочка яиц, чарочка мёда, помидор…

— Эдди, ну прекрати, — отбросил формальности Майлз и звонко рассмеялся в высоту.

— Я закончил, — гордо отрапортовал Рыжик, неловко почёсывая нос.

— Под конец списочек стал какой-то весьма специфический, как по мне, — отметил Майлз, проходя в не обставленную ещё толком гостиную.

— Когда я был помладше, папаша Нины вбил мне в голову этот джентльменский наборчик, а кто я такой, чтобы ослушаться слова полковника? — отшутился Рыжик и радушно предложил Майлзу чувствовать себя как дома.

Тот присел на краешек прикрытой полотном тахты, пока Рыжик ходил за бинтами и йодом. По его возвращении Майлз грациозно протянул израненную ручку, и Рыжик по-доброму усмехнулся:

— Я смотрю, друг мой, к тебе вернулся привычный боевой настрой, — и ручку принял. — Рад, что получилось тебя отвлечь, — сказал он, сосредоточенно принимаясь разматывать окровавленный бинт.

Майлз изумлённо на того посмотрел. Такая странная чуткость была ему в новинку.

Он перетерпел жгучий йод, благо, по словам Рыжика, Майлз всего лишь разбередил порез, и полупьяно порадовался, что уже скоро ручка вновь станет такой же нежной и ухоженной, как и прежде. Новая аккуратная повязка плотно облегала, словно была продолжением ладони, и Майлз с долей отвращения вспомнил те чудовищные висячие лохмотья, что соорудил поутру самостоятельно.

— Благодарю, дорогуша, — сказал он, вновь и вновь любуясь залатанной ладошкой, — и что бы я без тебя делал!

Рыжик немного нервно расправил усы, видимо, предпочитая не уточнять. Майлз жест оценил.

— Приляжешь? — спросил его Рыжик.

— А есть где? — подивился Майлз.

Рыжик помог ему встать и проводил к одной из дверей. Вся меблировка в комнате так же, как и в гостиной, сияла белизной прикрывавшего её полотна, и Рыжик одно откинул. Кровать была не стелена, но она хотя бы была.

Майлз стушевался:

— А ты?..

— О, конечно! — бодро хлопнул его по плечу Рыжик. — Это гостевая комната. Ничего, что так скромно, старина?

Майлз смущённо улыбнулся:

— Я не в том положении, чтобы жаловаться, душенька, — и присел на матрас.

— Так, я мигом! — уверил его Рыжик и удалился.

Майлз опробовал матрас, по-детски на нём покачавшись: тот попружинил. С каждым стихающим колебанием качался и Майлз, и мысли его бились, подобно прибрежным волнам, о скалы ретроспективы последних дней.

 _Эдди долго не было_ , и Майлза опять начало штормить. Он сбросил отсыревшие туфли, улёгся на живот и вновь начал содрогаться, ну хоть слёз больше не намечалось.

Эдди притопал обратно, Майлз краем уже болевшего от напряжения глаза различил мыски его ботинок. Тот пошуршал чем-то, и на Майлза вдруг свалилась мягкая лёгкая лавина: пахнущее новизной пуховое одеяло принялось нежно согревать его в своих объятьях.

— Ты как? — уточнил Эдди.

Майлз неопределённо помотал головой, по-прежнему продолжая нервно дрожать. Эдди всё же решился присесть на самый край, неловко кладя руку поверх того мелко трясущегося белоснежного холмика, что сейчас представлял собою Майлз, и тихонечко поводя, с каждым разом всё медленнее. Шторм постепенно утихал, приближая полный штиль.

Майлз, смежив болезненные веки, заснул.

***

Он резко очнулся посреди ночи, до странности спокойный. Сон ещё не сошёл, но он всё равно решил сходить поискать ванную, дабы слегка освежить заплаканное лицо. Да и ожидаемая тошнота в подарок от изрядно потравленного алкоголем и переживаниями организма грозилась накатить в любую минуту.

Майлз вышел из комнаты, давая глазам приспособиться к незнакомой темноте. Он тихонько пробирался, натыкаясь на прикрытую от пыли мебель, пока не вписался в, как запоздало понял, чьи-то ноги.

Рыжик, добрая душенька, развалился на по-прежнему укрытой тахте как был, ногами на ней уже не помещаясь. У Майлза от нежности сжалось сердце, и он ринулся обратно в комнату, уже более умело обходя препятствия. Стащил с кровати одеяло и принёс обратно. Аккуратно им Рыжика укрыл. Тот смешно засопел, перевернувшись на бочок.

— Вот же голубиная душа, — пробормотал Майлз, задержав руку, всё-таки растрепал его волосы и побрёл дальше на поиски злополучной ванной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rhapsody in Blue" («Рапсодия в блюзовых тонах») – концерт для фортепьяно с оркестром Джорджа Гершвина. Пьеса была заказана как эксперимент по созданию нового музыкального стиля, сочетающего джаз и классическую музыку.


	5. Tea for Two

Какое блаженство забывать себя самого ради других!

_Ганс Христиан Андерсен, «Чайник»_

К воскресному обеду в «Café de la Paix» Майлз повеселел и стал заметно болтливее, и Рыжик подумал очевидно положительный эффект закрепить:

— Старина, составишь мне компанию в поездке за город на днях? Или тебе нужно навестить мисс Рансибл?

— Ох, к бедняжке ещё с неделю никого пускать не будут, хоть я и хочу завтра всё равно попробовать. Так что, если дельце не выгорит, я совершенно не против, дорогой мой, — сказал Майлз, сосредоточенно сдабривая устриц лимонным соком. — Всё лучше, чем здесь, — добавил он тихо, но вновь приободрился: — А куда?

— Да в Эйлсбери, нужно старую папашину усадьбу навестить да порешить, продавать или оставлять, а вдруг какую менее потрёпанную рухлядь можно и в новый дом перевезти. И потом, мне бы не помешало заглянуть в Даутинг-Холл, надо будет спросить у Нины, писала ли она своему старику, ну, обо мне.

Майлз поперхнулся устрицей. Рыжик деликатно предложил ему салфетку.

— Дорогой?..

— О, да, ты же, возможно, ещё не слышал, дружище, — смутился Рыжик. — Мы с Ниной, ну ты знаешь, помолвлены вроде как. Я предложил, и она, конечно же, ну, согласилась.

Майлз на него вылупился:

— Конечно же?..

Потом недоумённо перевёл взгляд на его левую руку и обратно.

— Кольца ещё делают, — ответил на немой вопрос Рыжик.

— Эдди, душенька, а тебе не кажется, что ты немножечко спешишь? — всё ещё откашливаясь, с заминками спросил Майлз. — Нина-то всегда была… золотоискательницей, надеюсь, ты это признаёшь, так что в этом отношении я практически и не удивлён, хоть и шокирован, но ведь вы столько лет не видались, и Адам…

— Я, наверное, покажусь сентиментальным, но, чёрт побери, за годы на Цейлоне я без мыслей о ней, пожалуй, удавился бы, — признался Рыжик, потягивая белое. — Да и знакомы мы с детства, Саймз, можно сказать, ну ты понимаешь, вклинился и всё такое. — Майлз в этот момент нечитаемо на него посмотрел, но он спокойно продолжил: — И да, я прекрасно знаю, что она девушка требовательная, из тех, которым многое нужно. Я хочу сказать, Нина — словно нежный цветок и требует ухода и комфорта, а я ведь как раз могу ей всё дать. Она же согласилась! — повторив, даже немного выплеснул гордость достигшего долгожданной цели Рыжик.

— Да-да, — неопределённо произнёс Майлз, со вздохом отпив воды.

***

Во вторник Майлз ему позвонил и поделился тем, как безуспешно прикинулся врачом, чтобы проникнуть к мисс Рансибл. Рыжик предположил, что того просто выдало чрезмерное, наверняка, даже маниакальное усердие, с которым он пытался пробиться, и нужно было идти по пути наименьшего сопротивления и представляться, скажем, женихом, на что Майлз оглушительно хохотал в трубку ещё несколько минут, после чего признал мысль дельной. Они назначили поездку на среду, и весь оставшийся день Рыжик посвятил тому, что продолжил приводить свой (а в будущем, и Нинин) новый дом в порядок, а после драил машину от следов недавних дождей.

Вечером он позвонил Нине. Та с самого полудня хандрила. Рыжик галантно предложил сводить её в ресторан или в кино, но она отказала, сказав, что ей будет лучше отлежаться.

— Нина, я хотел спросить. Ты, ну знаешь, сообщала полковнику о нас?

— Нет ещё, да и папе, мне кажется, уже всё равно, за кого я там выхожу. Хочешь, чтобы я ему написала? Он сейчас занят фильмом, и не знаю даже, когда он получит сообщение.

— Уж напиши, я завтра-послезавтра буду в тех краях и постараюсь заехать, чтобы всё было, так сказать, по правилам. Ты сможешь, если что, до выходных забрать кольца?

— Ох, если не забуду. Рыжик, напомни мне попозже.

— Хорошо. Увидимся, Нина! Спокойной ночи.

— Ага, и тебе.

***

Двухэтажная усадебка, откровенно говоря, без хозяина выглядела паршиво. Сад начинал зарастать, дорожку и двор засыпало осенними листьями. Окна заколотили, а внутри всё поскрипывало стариной и отдавало возрастающей неухоженностью. Зря всё-таки папаша взял всё управление в свои деловитые руки, экономя даже на прислуге.

Рыжик уж было с порога подумал вынести очевидный вердикт, но Майлз вдруг схватил его под руку и строго, словно учитель в частной школе, на него посмотрел:

— Дорогой мой, — глубоко сказал он, так что Рыжик даже содрогнулся, — я надеюсь, ты не планируешь эту прелесть продавать?!

— Если честно, именно это я и подумываю сделать.

— Но ведь домик такой чудный! — встал на защиту Майлз.

— Ты считаешь? — скептически выдал Рыжик, ещё раз оглядываясь в поисках плюсов и таковых не находя: — Как по мне, ремонт будет чертовски бессмысленной тратой средств.

— Да ты что, Рыжик, миленький! Просто любому домику, подобно человеку, нужна заботливая рука. Ты только представь, как он будет сверкать, если стены покрасить, окна открыть, печную трубу прочистить, а сад благоустроить! Я даже приметил во дворе конюшенку. Купишь себе парочку резвых пони и будешь за ними ухаживать. Или кто-нибудь будет с ними возиться, а ты — сразу пожинать плоды, так сказать. Да здесь же никогда не заскучаешь! И представь, если… когда… — Майлз замялся, — в общем, вашим деточкам будет где проводить время в играх. К тому же, такие небольшие усадебки всегда можно сдавать на сезон — ещё и деньги получишь с этого дела! Что ещё тут есть? — с энтузиазмом исследователя отпустил он Рыжика и устремился на второй этаж, поднимая в воздух клубы залежавшейся пыли.

— Осторожнее! — закашлявшись, еле успел крикнуть тот, когда одна из ступенек опасно надломилась посередине.

— Ой, деточка, так и упасть недолго! — быстро пережил испуг Майлз и деловито сказал: — Нужно поменять доски, я запишу, чтобы ты не забыл, — уже аккуратнее продолжил подниматься он, доставая из-за пазухи свой извечный теперь блокнотик.

Придя в себя, Рыжик вновь осмотрелся. Пожалуй, можно было попробовать. Коли дело выгорит, будет отлично, если же нет — никто не сможет попрекнуть его тем, что он не пытался.

Сверху донёсся крик Майлза:

— Душенька, почему ты не сказал, что тут есть рояль?! Всё, я официально влюблён.

Рыжик ухмыльнулся на продолжающиеся восторги и пошёл на улицу. Он глубоко вдохнул холодный ноябрьский воздух, содрогнулся и, запахнувшись посильнее, прогулялся до сарая. Там обнаружились перчатки и грабли, которые он достал и приставил к стенке, после чего решил ещё порыться в этой покосившейся сокровищнице. Обнаружив старые велосипеды, он с грохотом выволок и их тоже. Рыжик любовно обтёр рамы и сёдла, осмотрел шестерни и тормоза, изучил шины и принялся за чистку цепей.

За этим делом его и застал Майлз.

— Ох, Эдди, дорогуша, а я тебя уже потерять успел! Рояль, бедняжка, совсем от одиночества расстроился и стонал просто чудовищно, так что я на завтра вызвал ему полюбовничка, пускай тот им займётся. Ты же не против? — Рыжик согласно мотнул головой. — Что делаешь? — сунул тот ему через плечо любопытный нос.

Рыжик смахнул со лба пот и счастливо улыбнулся:

— Да вот откопал наши с отцом старенькие велосипеды и решил, что изменения начинать надо с малого. Когда они подсохнут, а мы расчистим двор, как насчёт небольшого домашнего матча в поло, дружище? — предложил он.

— Я никогда не играл в поло на велосипеде, — признался Майлз, опираясь на стенку сарая и в задумчивости складывая руки на груди, — мне никак не удаётся с ним в этот момент совладать. Вот с лошадью чувствуешь себя единым организмом, вы подстраиваетесь друг под друга, а велосипед чуть не так повернётся — и всё, пиши пропало, — разочарованно вздохнул он.

— Лошади тоже бывают своенравны, — заметил Рыжик, принимаясь цепи смазывать. — Почему бы не воспринимать велосипед просто, ну знаешь, как строптивую лошадь?

— Потому что она под тобою живёт, осязает, ты чувствуешь её дыхание, её перекатывающиеся бока, она, как и ты, увлечена игрой. А велосипед — балки да неуклюжие два колеса, на которых, скажем, только чтобы развернуться, нужно изрядно постараться и описать больший, чем необходимо, круг. Такая морока с ним, это же кошмар, деточка!

— Да, но это всё — дело практики: лошадь тоже, чёрт побери, не сразу даётся, сколько раз ты с неё, брыкающейся, падаешь, но не бросаешь же попыток её обуздать. А насчёт мороки, эдак ты сам говорил о ласковой руке — и вот я смазываю велосипед, потому что он был брошен, забыт, одиноко скрипел и просил хотя бы привести себя в порядок, ведь, знаешь, он, быть может, просто хотел сослужить хорошую службу. Так и с людьми, и с лошадьми, и с домами, и с роялями, и с автомобилями одно и то же — всем им нужна забота, — зачастил Рыжик, после чего сконфузился. — Прости, старина, возможно, я слишком глубоко копаю и всё такое. Я в подобных вещах не мастак, — усмехнулся он, привычный к таким своим вспышкам.

Майлз молчаливо постоял с минуту, смотря на проплывающие облака, после чего мягко улыбнулся:

— Нет, знаешь, милый, наверное, ты в чём-то прав. Пойду-ка тоже о чём-нибудь позабочусь, — он взял грабли с перчатками и пошёл очищать двор от листвы.

***

— Как съездил, дорогой? — удивлённо спросил Майлз на следующий день, когда Рыжик вернулся из Даутинга и теперь грузно топал по старым половицам. — И пары часов не прошло!

Тот в ответ только пробурчал:

— Я не должен бы этого говорить, но папаша Нины вырос в чёртового старого маразматика. Я что, похож на продавца пылесосов? — сердито потеребил усы он и достал трубку, набивая.

— Продавцы пылесосов обычно натянуто улыбаются. Ты улыбался натянуто? — попытался отшутиться Майлз.

— Да какое там, я даже счастлив был повидать этого старого болвана, а он меня и не узнал. Начал мозги мне пудрить, что пылесосов покупать не собирается, никаких капитанов не ждёт, никуда не поедет, ему, видите ли, ещё фильм в прокат выпускать, а дочь его в Лондоне. Знаю я, чёрт побери, что она в Лондоне! — распалился Рыжик, от фразы к фразе возмущённо покуривая.

Майлз подошёл к нему и тронул за плечо:

— Ты голоден, милый? Хочешь чаю?

— Знаешь, было бы неплохо. Я думал, меня там примут как будущего зятя, угостят — а дальше крыльца в итоге и не пустили, — разочарованно протянул Рыжик.

— Ну и хорошо, что не угостили: теперь ты не сможешь отказаться от яблочного джема, что я откопал в кладовой!

Рыжик согласился, что яблочный джем — идея неплохая.

Майлз устремился соображать им чай, словно это он здесь радушный хозяин, впрочем, как Рыжик уяснил, тот всегда старался владеть не только чужим вниманием, но и ситуацией. Субботний инцидент был очевидным исключением из правил, и Рыжик постарался от этих, явно неловких для Майлза воспоминаний отвлечься, пусть эти мысли дальше его головы и не выходили.

 _Да_ , переключился он, пока Майлз громыхающе копался в буфете, _с такими деловыми людьми удобно плыть по течению: они легко отсекают лишние из множества вариантов, оставляя только выбирать из двух зол меньшее_.

— Чай готов, деточка, — крикнул из кухни Майлз. — И кстати, роялю, наконец, уделили должное внимание, так что теперь он только и ждёт, чтобы с ним продолжили шалить. Я хотел бы побаловать его Рахманиновым, думаю, ему страшно понравится. Ты приглашаешься, милый, отказы не принимаются!

Рыжик распробовал табак в последний раз, потушил трубку и отправился посягать на расхваленный яблочный джем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tea for Two" («Чай на двоих») — песня Винсента Юманса и Ирвинга Сизара, впервые прозвучавшая в мюзикле "No, No, Nanette" в 1924 году.


	6. The Weed Smoker's Dream

Поищите в карманах, и всё, чего вы ни пожелаете, всё там будет. Не нужно просить. Пока вы со мной, ваше дело только желать.

_Марк Твен, «Хроника Сатаны-младшего»_

Майлз нашёл, что в тихом пригороде его деятельной натуре хотелось не до полудня нежиться в кровати, а вскакивать ни свет ни заря и чем-нибудь себя занимать.

Возможно, сказывался и долгий, почти недельный перерывчик в его извечном ночном образе жизни — хотя вчера они с Рыжиком прекрасно провели вечерок за играми в кости и картишки под подогретое вино (Эдди к полднику слегка раскашлялся, видать, от надвигавшихся морозов, и Майлз посчитал, что вреда уж точно не будет) и завывания местного радио (под какую-то особо заунывную любовную песенку во время одной из партеек в покер он даже не постеснялся в своей излюбленной шутливой манере поиграть бровками и похлопать вновь подведёнными глазками, скромно прикрываясь своим стрит-флешем, чем, к глубокому своему удовлетворению, слегка Рыжика смутил, спутал и столь прямо-таки мошенническим образом выиграл у того целый один раз; к следующей партии тот собрался и лишь ухмылялся в ответ на такие потуги, и Майлз с видом полнейшего разочарования бросил придуриваться), а потом Рыжик, подогретый алкоголем, принялся нестройно горланить какие-то армейские песенки да стишочки, посреди которых неожиданно затесался ранний Шекспир, приятно Майлза удивив (правда, потом выяснилось, что Эдди ни черта в Шекспире не смыслил и выцепил своё «Когда буран в трубе завыл»[1] в одной из несчастных хрестоматий Лэнга[2], чем Майлз активно возмущался порядка получаса, впрочем, сам Рыжик к «какому-то там Шекспиру» отнёсся весьма скептически, отчего Майлз оскорблённо охал ещё часа два). В общем, желали друг другу приятных сновидений они очень даже неприлично поздно. А теперь вот, как и прошлым утром, Майлз встал до безобразия рано, бодренький и готовый сворачивать горы.

В итоге, с утречка пораньше он занялся тем, что сначала привёл в надлежащий вид себя, уже оклемавшегося от всех потрясений прошедших дней (ну и неделька же у него выдалась, однако!) и вернувшегося в прежнее бойкое расположение духа — по крайней мере, в зеркале он видел именно такую, любимую свою версию Майлза Мэйтланда, отчего сердце его радостно пело; после чего принялся любовно упаковывать в позавчерашнюю местную газетёнку несколько книжонок да всякие склянки с приглянувшимися домашними сластями, которые ему беззаботно отдал Рыжик. Майлз решил того с утра не тревожить, давая отоспаться за обоих, и старался метаться по дому как только мог тихо.

В дверь вдруг бесперебойно постучали. Майлз подивился совершенно нежданным в таком-то месте визитёрам, но пошёл открывать.

За порогом он нос к носу столкнулся с Ниной, которая прекратила третировать дверь и теперь сосредоточенно разглядывала свои ногти, в задумчивости вертя на тоненьком пальчике помолвочное кольцо. Окинув её беглым взглядом обеспокоенной наседки, Майлз быстро понял, что выглядела та пусть и куколкой, как всегда, но словно мученица. Да, расставание с Адамом определённо плохо на ней сказывалось. Ох, ну и история!

— Нина, голубушка моя, какими судьбами? — попытался голосом приободрить её он, раскрывая объятья и щедро расцеловывая в потускневшие щёчки, оставляя на них лёгкие отметки, чтобы хоть как-то вернуть им краски.

— Майлз? — застыла Нина, но поцелуи вернула. — Да мне к Рыжику надо… Ты-то сам здесь что забыл? — не сдержала недоумения она.

— Ты же меня знаешь, милая, — предлагая Нине ручку, проводил её в дом он, — я как шальная мысль: в одну секунду здесь, в другую — там!

Он игриво ей подмигнул, предложил снять пальто и продолжил:

— Я всё переживал, что к нашей несчастной Агате никого не пускают, а тут Рыжик, душечка такой, пригласил меня проветриться, подальше от всей этой лондонской суеты. Чаю, кофе, моя дорогая?

Она кивнула:

— Кофе, — и протёрла уставшие глаза. Нина и утро в принципе пересекались нечасто. — Ей даже моих цветов не передали, — обиженно согласилась по поводу ситуации с Агатой она, усаживаясь на кухонный стульчик, пока Майлз колдовал над туркой, — сказали ждать до понедельника. Ты ведь пойдёшь? — Он в ответ рьяно поддакнул. — А ты здесь! То-то я думала, откуда вдруг все эти тараторовские восхищения «светлым и душистым» мясом эйлсберийских уток! _«Высшее общество гудит: зачем нам пекинская, когда есть своё, родное!»_ — в своей чудной манере изменив голос, спародировала она, и Майлза, словно мать, согрело от мысли, что Нина повеселела. — Я даже на одну крошечную потратилась, — шутливо пригрозила пальцем она. — Тебе не стыдно?

— Ты ведь знаешь, у моего стыда отпуск длиною в вечность, душечка! — лукаво промурчал он, и Нина захихикала. — А вообще, ты льстишь мне, милая. И спасибо, что поддержала местного производителя!

На самом деле, он эту несчастную утку пробовал-то всего разочек: Рыжик, среди прочего, купил ту в среду на рынке, изначально просто поехав за местной прессой, и деловито приготовил, как он окрестил это, «гудакен[3] по семейному рецепту» (что означало в данном случае: по семейному рецепту его нянечки). Ужин тогда получился отменный, но в самой-самой глубине души Майлз не мог не признавать, что дело было вовсе не в утке и даже не в гусе с цыплёнком…

_Мда, как же не вовремя тебя угораздило снова вляпаться, дружочек!_

Нина вновь посерьёзнела и ушла в себя, и Майлз тряхнул головой, прогоняя лишние сейчас мысли: из чистого рационализма влезать в эту, и без его интриг довольно странную заварушку, да ещё и с помолвкой на кону, желания было мало. Хватит по его душеньку пока скандалов.

— Где Рыжик? — бесцветно спросила Нина, когда он поставил перед ней свеженький кофе.

— Да отсыпается: бедняжечка вчера раскашлялся — видно, совсем на этом своём Востоке отвык от климата, — попытался отшутиться Майлз.

— Понятно, — не проявила ответного энтузиазма она и отпила кофе.

Майлз присел напротив и взял её свободную ладошку в свою:

— Нина, девочка моя, тебе ведь есть чем поделиться с _Мамочкой_? — тихо и со спокойным беспокойством спросил он.

Она посмотрела в ответ так устало, что Майлз увидел глаза не беспечной девушки, но женщины с ярмом забот и тревог на шее.

— Папа… папа… папа всё вложил в свою кинокартину, — прерывисто сказала она. — Ни словечком не обмолвился. Вчера позвонил только вот, сообщил ещё так воодушевлённо! Я сорвалась к нему… И теперь я боюсь… Он, конечно, заверяет, но… Я так боюсь, что…

Майлз придвинулся, приобнял её и погладил по начинающей содрогаться голове.

— Ну, ну, Нина, душечка, всё разрешится. В конце концов, ежели что, Рыжик что-нибудь придумает.

— Придумаю что? — раздался в дверях хриплый со сна голос. — О, Нина?!

Она резко перестала дрожать и выпрямилась. Глаза её были сухи.

Майлз обернулся. Рыжик, очаровательно растрёпанный после сна и совершенно других гостей не ожидавший, спешно завязывал халат и тщетно пытался пригладить волосы, недоумевающе Нине улыбаясь.

_Нет, ни шанса. Игра свеч не стоит. И вот достаются же ей всегда такие типчики, что аж завидно!_

Нина встала и прошла к нему. Деловито открыла было рот, но Эдди прервал её, обрадованно наклонившись и клюнув в щёку.

— Рыжик, что я говорила насчёт усов? — лишь отчитала в ответ она.

— Прости, — смущённо отпрянул он. — Почему ты здесь? Что случилось? — Эдди нахмурился: — Я вчера пытался тебе позвонить, напомнить про кольца, как ты просила, но ты не брала трубку…

— Я срочно поехала к папе. — Рыжик понимающе кивнул, принимая объяснение. — Он вчера сообщил мне, что всё вложил в своё кино, — перешла к делу она и испытующе и печально на Рыжика посмотрела.

Тот задумался:

— Сколько я могу вам дать?

— Пару тысяч было бы неплохо.

— Ну, пара тысяч найдётся, я сейчас погляжу, — он, зевая, поплёлся назад в спальню. Нина села обратно, в молчаливой задумчивости продолжая пить кофе. Майлз тоже молчал, теребя край скатерти, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки.

— Милая, ты к понедельнику-то вернёшься? — наконец нарушил тишину он.

— Ага, надо же всё-таки навестить Агату, — ответила она.

— Конечно, дорогая.

Рыжик вернулся с портмоне в руке и протянул Нине кредитки на три тысячи. Она вскочила, схватила их и принялась собираться. Рыжик накинул ей на плечи пальто и приобнял. Нина обернулась к Майлзу, тот вновь от души расцеловал её в щёки и сказал:

— До понедельника, девочка моя.

Она с тенью улыбки кивнула им обоим, повела, словно продрогшая, плечами и ушла.

Они смотрели ей вслед ещё несколько долгих секунд, после чего Рыжик кашлянул, захлопнул дверь, вновь зевнул, развернулся в сторону кухни и вполоборота бросил:

— Видимо, придётся мне самому сегодня заглянуть в ювелирный. Ты завтракал, старина?

***

Его бедная родная Эгги выглядела просто чудовищно. У Майлза сжалось сердце от того, какой слабенькой и исхудавшей она, всегда пышущая энергией, выглядела после контузии. Он присел к ней на кровать и убрал с её лица, преисполненного какой-то детской невинности, спутавшиеся светлые волосы.

— Как ты, Эгги, деточка? Я принёс тебе новых пластинок.

— Ты ангел, — отозвалась она, вроде и узнавая его, а словно бы и нет. Отозвалась хоть и обрадованно, но не привычным своим, полным беспечной бодрости голосом, и Майлзу от всего этого стало просто дурно.

Агата болезненно-возбуждённо предложила запустить патефон. Адам завозился с пластинками, пока Майлз перебирал её волосы и рассказывал о том, какая уйма гостей к ней сегодня собирается завалиться. Он не был уверен, что Эгги до конца его понимает.

Собралась приличная компания. Майлз придвинул телефон и на потеху Агате принялся с деловитой улыбкой надиктовывать:

_«…Вчера я навестил достопочтенную Агату Рансибл запятая прелестную дочь лорда Казма запятая в больнице на Уимпол-стрит запятая где она поправляется от последствий автомобильной катастрофы запятая недавно описанной на этих страницах точка в гостях у мисс Рансибл собралось довольно большое общество запятая в том числе…»_

На фоне Адам с так и продолжавшей выглядеть совершенно больной Ниной закатывали тихую сцену. Майлз старался не греть уши. Получалось из рук вон плохо.

_Хм, значит, прозвище всё-таки из-за волос..._

Язык Майлза продолжал тараторить:

_«…мистер «Джонни» Хуп запятая чья автобиография выходит в свет в будущем месяце запятая рассказал мне запятая что намерен посвятить себя живописи и весной уезжает в Париж учиться точка он уже принят в студию известного…»_

Адам таки добился своего и уговорил Нину вместе отобедать. Какие же его дети, в сущности, ещё _дети_!

_«…мисс Нина Блонт запятая чей жених запятая выдающийся игрок в поло Рыжик Литтлджон… мистер Шверт…»_

Гулянку прервали. Прибежала заведующая и принялась прогонять всех, как тараканов.

Уходя, Майлз обернулся ещё разочек посмотреть на Агату. Та безумно улыбалась, милостиво кивая забинтованной головой воображаемым гостям, и повторяла:

— Будьте осторожны на поворотах, душечка.

* * *

  1. Отрывок «Зима» из комедии Шекспира «Бесплодные усилия любви».
  2. В конце главы 12 «Мерзкой плоти» Рыжик бегло цитирует фрагмент шекспировского «Ричарда II», ссылаясь на синюю хрестоматию (в оригинале – blue poetry book). Эндрю Лэнг - шотландский писатель, переводчик, историк и этнограф. Наибольшей известностью пользовались издававшиеся им с 1889 по 1913 гг. сборники сказок и историй мира с большим количеством иллюстраций (Colored Fairy Books). The Blue Poetry Book входит в эту коллекцию.
  3. Блюдо из мяса птицы: целые тушки птиц, вложенные одна в другую (гусь-утка-цыплёнок).



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, как можно заметить, из-за хронологии пришлось лопатить книгу с фильмом основательно. Но это ещё совсем не значит, что той душераздирающей сцены с Майлзом в больнице не случится...
> 
> * * *
> 
> "The Weed Smoker's Dream" («Мечта курильщика травки») — песня группы The Harlem Hamfats, записанная в 1936 году. Большую известность приобрела переработанная версия песни, вышедшая под названием "Why Don't You Do Right?" («Почему ты не поступаешь правильно?»).


	7. Pennies from Heaven

— Тот человек опаснее всех, — заметил старик, не шелохнувшись, — у кого на уме одно, и только одно. Я и сам был когда-то опасен.

_Гилберт Кит Честертон, «Наполеон Ноттингхилльский»_

Рыжик решил погладить рубашки, чтобы отвлечься, однако методичная глажка лишь медленно превращалась в медитативную.

Весь день он думал о том, как бы помочь Нине. Он не питал иллюзий: денежки её папаши, без сомнения, канули в вечность в тот самый миг, как тот вложил их в своё распроклятое кино. По мнению Рыжика, для людей, лишённых хватки, вкладываться в подобные неясные мероприятия вообще было сродни самоубийству — дельце редко у кого выгорало. Вот у него самого, как он считал, хватка была, только, скажем так, не было интереса.

Руки его сами расправляли редкие складочки на ткани, взгляд же блуждал по комнате (в стену не помешало бы вбить гвоздь под какую-нибудь мазню с сельским пейзажиком, _может, цветочек какой завести, да только сдалось ли Нине за ним ухаживать, а ещё надо бы настроить новенький радиоприёмник, о, и не забыть бы купить молока…_ ), пока не остановился на кольцах и путёвке в Монте-Карло, которую Рыжик раздобыл, ещё когда Нина только согласилась.

_Плюнуть бы на всё, пожениться уже и махнуть на несколько дней туда! К тому же, там тепло и солнечно, дай Боже, этот чёртов кашель, наконец, отпустит, и в груди перестанет так адски давить…_

_А ведь когда они поженятся, она перестанет нуждаться, да и изворачиваться не придётся, чтобы подсобить её старику финансово!.._

_Интересно, Нина уже вернулась? Должна была, они с Майлзом вроде как собирались к мисс Рансибл. Могла бы и позвонить хоть, сказать, как там дела с папашей и всё такое…_

_Хм, не одни же они пошли… Этот Саймз наверняка тоже припёрся… Как-то неудобно получается. И вот надо ему путаться под ногами, когда всё уже решено?_

Рыжик отставил утюг. Нахмурился. Нет, так дело не пойдёт.

Он поспешил к телефону, набрал Нину, та не ответила. Ну, может, утомилась и спит? Он вернулся к глажению, обождал, снова отставил утюг, позвонил ещё. Повторил этот ритуальный круг несколько раз, от рубашек перейдя к штанам. И снова. И снова. В какой-то момент вообще поймал себя на том, что принялся гладить носки, но решил, что тем это дело и не помешает время от времени.

К первому часу ночи Рыжик уже не выдержал и сменил цель, позвонив Майлзу в надежде, что хоть тот что-нибудь да знает, к тому же, он-де точно ещё не спит. Только бы тот не ушёл гулять!

Майлз, хвала богам, не спал и не гулял:

— Дорогуша, если Вы не очаровательный юноша, приглашающий меня к себе скоротать вечерок, и не газета, то я просто понятия не имею, по какому поводу Вам приспичило…

— Алло, дружище? Мне чертовски неудобно звонить в таком часу, но…

— О, Эдди, дорогой мой, что стряслось? Уже успел соскучиться по нашим полуночным посиделкам? — несколько раздражённые нотки в его игривом голосе сменились смешливыми, Рыжику показалось, даже ласковыми.

— Ты не знаешь, что с Ниной? Я уже битый час пытаюсь до неё дозвониться, она же должна была сегодня вернуться. Вы ведь, ну ты знаешь, ходили сегодня в больницу?

Майлз замялся. Рыжик разобрал сквозь трубку, как тот тяжело пробормотал что-то и, судя по всему, взял телефон, чтобы где-то усесться.

— Ходили, — наконец донёсся ответ, — Агата, бедняжка, так ужасно выглядит, ты бы видел! Просто чудовищно, благо хоть условия там хорошие.

— Майлз…

— …Мы для неё закатили небольшую вечеринку, представляешь, душенька? Просто восхитительная гуляночка получилась! Коктейли, музыка, пьяненькие медсестрички!

— Майлз.

— Нас потом так в шею гнали, лично администрация! Вот бы с таким же вниманием и участием впускали! А впрочем, сам всё завтра прочитаешь, заметка в этот раз так удалась, что, думаю…

— Майлз! — он невольно рявкнул. Тот так же резко, как начал болтать, замолчал. Рыжик стушевался и сам, но потом всё же негромко и угрюмо озвучил мысль: — Ты, это, ну, зубы мне не заговаривай.

— Эдди, дорогой… — медленно и как-то печально произнёс тот.

— Ты ведь, чёрт побери, знаешь, где Нина, — констатировал Рыжик.

— Нет, — ответил Майлз так твёрдо, что даже через трубку было ясно, что тот честно не имел понятия. Легче от этого, конечно, не становилось.

— Но знаешь, с кем, — продолжил Рыжик за него.

Майлз ещё помолчал, потом пару раз меланхолично вздохнул и выдал:

— Я… подозреваю, милый. Что совершенно не значит, что…

Рыжик потёр начинавшие ныть виски. В горле запершило.

— Спасибо, старина.

— Эдди, милый!

— Ну что ещё?

— Право слово, дай этим _детям_ последнюю возможность побыть вместе, — без обиняков сказал Майлз. — Их же оторвать друг от друга невозможно было, я сам свидетель!

— Честно? Устал я уже делать всем одолжения, Майлз.

— Милый мой, — ответил тот на это признание невероятно серьёзно, — я ведь знаю, каким ты можешь быть чутким человеком. Мне, признаюсь, очень даже по душе эта твоя чуткость. Поэтому я уверен, что ты сможешь один разочек посмотреть на ситуацию сквозь пальцы. Ты ведь… любишь Нину, дорогой? Тогда ничто не должно мешать тебе в неё верить.

— Дьявол, Майлз!

Тот тяжело охнул и снова замолчал. Рыжик обдумывал, что и как будет завтра делать, под его тихое обеспокоенное дыхание, шебуршавшее через динамик.

Запахло гарью.

— Проклятый утюг! — вспомнил Рыжик и бросил трубку на стол, спеша выдернуть провод.

Перегревшийся без дела утюг дымился и шипел, и Рыжик невольно подумал, что хоть кто-то с ним этим вечером в одной лодке. Не хватало только закурить для пущего эффекта.

Он вернулся к телефону — на другом конце Майлз тихонечко сходил с ума.

— Всё в порядке, дружище, — заверил его Рыжик. В порядке точно было не всё.

***

— Доброе утро, миссис Крамп, — сказал Рыжик самым официальным тоном, на который только был способен, когда тяжёлым шагом ввалился в «Шепард» и приметил Адама в компании хозяйки.

— Идите к нам, голубчик, выпейте винца. Я ведь Вас знала, когда Вас и на свете не было, — бойко выдала та какую-то обычную белиберду.

— Приветствую, Рыжик, — сказал Адам.

— Послушайте, Саймз, — с порога начал Рыжик, в замешательстве глядя на бокал, чудесным образом оказавшийся у него в руке. — Мне нужно с Вами поговорить. Можем мы пройти куда-нибудь, где нам не помешают?

— Да не буду я вам мешать, мои милые, — влезла Лотти, — говорите себе сколько душе угодно. А у меня дел невпроворот, — и оставила их, наконец, наедине.

— Итак? — сказал Адам, глядя на него.

Рыжик вдруг почувствовал себя актёром, который очнулся посреди сцены и забыл все свои реплики.

— Дело в том, что я хочу сказать одну вещь, которая может показаться Вам чертовски неприятной и всё такое, но, понимаете, я хочу сказать, что победа досталась достойнейшему, только я, конечно, не имею в виду, будто я достойнее Вас. Это бы мне и в голову не пришло. И уж, во всяком случае, Нины ни Вы, ни я не достойны. Просто мне повезло. Вам-то, конечно, здорово не повезло и всё такое, но, однако же, как подумаешь, ну, в общем, Вы, чёрт возьми, понимаете, что я хочу сказать?

— Не совсем, — ответил Адам даже как-то по-приятельски. — Повторите ещё раз. Это что-то насчёт Нины?

— Вот именно, — зачастил вдруг Рыжик. — Мы с Ниной помолвлены, и я попросил бы Вас не вклиниваться, а то Вам же будет хуже, — он умолк, несколько смущённый собственным красноречием.

— Из чего Вы заключили, что я вклиниваюсь?

— Она, чёрт возьми, обедала с Вами вчера вечером, разве не так? — начал закипать он. — И домой вернулась очень поздно.

— Откуда Вы знаете, когда она вернулась домой?

— Ну, мне, понимаете, надо было обсудить с ней одну очень важную вещь, и я несколько раз звонил ей, а она ответила только часа в три ночи.

— Вы, надо думать, звонили ей примерно каждые десять минут?

— Ничего подобного, вовсе не так часто, — Рыжика возмутило, как невыносимо Адам был прав. Да и что это за допрос с пристрастием? — Нет, чёрт побери, гораздо реже. Я понимаю, это звучит как-то непорядочно, но мне, понимаете, необходимо было с ней поговорить, а когда я наконец дозвонился, она только сказала, что ей нездоровится, а разговаривать не захотела. Ну вот, я и говорю. Как-никак, надо быть джентльменом. Ещё будь Вы давнишним другом семьи, ну, тогда другое дело, а то ведь нет? Вы ведь сами одно время были как будто с нею помолвлены, верно? Ну вот, я и говорю, как бы Вы отнеслись, если бы я тогда вклинился? Должны же Вы, чёрт возьми, встать и на мою точку зрения, разве не так?

— А знаете, пожалуй, именно это и произошло, — сказал Адам весьма сухо.

— Ну что Вы, Саймз, как можно, чёрт возьми, говорить такие вещи! — Рыжик решил быть с ним предельно откровенен: — Да Вы знаете, когда я жил на Востоке, у меня Нинина фотография всегда висела над кроватью, честное слово! Вы, наверное, сочтёте это сентиментальностью, всё такое, но, говорю Вам: пока я там был, ни на минуту не переставал о ней думать. Я твёрдо решил: вернусь в Англию — найду её, и если она согласится… Вы меня понимаете? — попытался отыскать поддержку он. — Так что видите, как мне должно быть неприятно, когда кто-то вклинивается. Уж это-то Вы можете понять?

— Да, — сказал Адам.

Рыжик подумал, что пришло время раскрывать все карты:

— И есть, понимаете, ещё одна вещь, это уж независимо от всяких сантиментов. Нине, понимаете, нравится хорошо одеваться, она любит красивые вещи и комфорт, всё такое. Так вот, я хочу сказать, её отец, конечно, чудесный старик, прямо-таки замечательный, но в денежных вопросах он, понимаете ли, порядочный осёл. Я хочу сказать, что ей придётся очень туго и всё такое, а у Вас ведь не так уж много денег, верно?

— У меня вообще денег нет, — признался Саймз.

— Ну вот, я и говорю, это я и хотел сказать, что Вам в этом смысле здорово не повезло. Да оно и понятно, сейчас у многих нет денег. Я мог бы назвать Вам десятки хороших людей, прямо-таки превосходных, у которых нет буквально ни гроша. Нет, я только имею в виду, что, когда дело доходит до женитьбы, это всё-таки разница, верно?

— Вы, видимо, всё это время пытались сказать, что не уверены в Нине? — резюмировал Адам его бравую тираду.

Рыжик через силу возмутился:

— Бросьте, дорогой мой, что за глупости! Это абсолютная чепуха!

Он замешкался: прозвучало больно уж по-майлзовски. Ну и каша в голове творится! Тот определённо его вчера заболтал! Рыжика это всё распалило:

— Чёрт побери, конечно, я в ней уверен, как же иначе? В конце концов, что значит любить человека, если не веришь в него?

— Ну-ка, Рыжик, положа руку на сердце, что бы Вы дали за Нину? — поинтересовался вдруг Адам.

— О Господи, вот странный вопрос, да что угодно, разумеется. Я бы ради этой девушки ничего на свете не пожалел, — честно ответил он.

— Ну, так я её Вам продам.

Рыжик опешил. Ну у парнишки и юморок!

— Бог с Вами, послушайте, нет, чёрт возьми, я хочу сказать…

— Продам Вам мою долю в ней за сто фунтов, — продолжил подстрекать его Адам.

Рыжик не сдержался:

— Вы уверяете, что любите Нину, а сами так о ней говорите. Да это, чёрт возьми, непристойно! — Он подумал и решил окончательно перевести всё в нелепую шутку: — И кроме того, сто фунтов — очень большая сумма. Я хочу сказать, женитьба вообще связана с большими расходами. А я ещё выписал из Ирландии двух лошадок для поло. То, другое, Вы знаете, во сколько мне это всё обойдется? — попытался выйти из неловкой ситуации Рыжик.

— Сто фунтов на бочку, и я отказываюсь от Нины в Вашу пользу. Я считаю, что это ещё дёшево.

_Тот ведь точно шутил?_

— Пятьдесят.

— Сто.

_Или же и вправду торговался?_

— Семьдесят пять.

— Сто.

_Не мог же он…_

— Больше семидесяти пяти не дам, хоть ты тресни, — попытался остановить этот нелепый торг Рыжик.

Но Адам всё решил за него:

— Давайте семьдесят восемь фунтов, шестнадцать шиллингов и два пенса. Дешевле уступить не могу, — сказал он, и Рыжик вконец убедился, что тот был предельно серьёзен. По спине пробежал холодок священного ужаса.

— Ладно, идёт, — обречённо сказал он. — И Вы правда уберётесь с дороги?

— Постараюсь, Рыжик. Выпьем? — предложил Адам.

— Нет уж, спасибо… — Рыжику очень захотелось сбежать немедля, но он не смог удержать язык за зубами: — Вот теперь ясно, какой участи избежала Нина… Бедная девочка.

— Прощайте, Рыжик.

— Прощайте, Саймз.

***

Майлз околачивался у «Шепарда» в ожидании или его, или Адама — пожалуй, он любого бы пригрел под своим заботливым крылышком.

Рыжик спустился с лестницы и закурил.

— Ну, как всё прошло? Вы, вроде, не дрались, — скептически оценил его видок Майлз. Беспокойство выдавали лишь перемятые в руках перчатки.

Рыжик хмыкнул:

— Он продал её, старина, — и выпустил колечко дыма.

Майлз замер:

— Что, прости? Мне послышалось, ты сказал…

— Он предложил мне за неё семьдесят восемь фунтов, шестнадцать шиллингов и два пенса, нет, ну ты представляешь? — он усмехнулся этой нелепости и дал Майлзу время осмыслить сказанное.

Тот осмыслил, но как-то не так, как Рыжик того ожидал:

— Мне показалось, или ты сказал _«продал»_? — лицо Майлза приобрело жёсткое, даже пренебрежительное выражение. Словно тот на таракана наступил.

Рыжик удивился такой перемене настроения:

— Так и сказал.

— То есть ты хочешь мне сказать, _Эдди_ , что Адам тебе предложил такую _выгодную сделку_ , и ты тут же счастливо помчался отдавать ему _денежки?_ — Майлз говорил всё тише, но всё отчётливее, выделяя каждое слово.

— Ну да, он же сам предложил и всё такое, я не понимаю, в чём…

— _За Нину?_ — вдруг как-то непривычно грузно пробасил Майлз.

— Так ведь он сам предложил, ну ты понимаешь, что я мог ещё поделать? — повторил Рыжик.

— Вы там оба напились и совместно из ума выжили, что ли?! — Майлз вдруг озлобленно приблизился к нему и отвесил пощёчину, после чего тряхнул за грудки: — Хоть кто-нибудь из вас, джентльменов, вообще подумал не о себе, а о Нине?! Бедняжка! Она ж Вам не девка с улицы! Вы что творите?! Дельцы чёртовы!

— Да я же всё ради неё… — замялся Рыжик, не понимая, в чём его-то тут вина. Щека неприятно ныла: пусть ручка у Майлза была нежная, как у женщины, но бил тот точно по-мужски.

Майлз так же резко его вдруг отпустил. Оба перевели дух.

— Эдди, дорогуша, ты вроде бы смышлёный малый, неужели у тебя мозгов не хватило отказаться? — сказал он, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Саймз бы тогда, чёрт побери, ввек не отлип. А так я хоть помогу и Нине, и папаше её, да и Адам теперь при деньгах, — Рыжик потрогал саднящую щёку.

Майлз покачал головой:

— Это самая извращённая логика, которую я от тебя только слышал, Эдди. Честно, это просто отвратительно. Адам, конечно, негодяй, ну а ты просто чудовище! — с отвращённой нежностью произнёс он. — И ты не думай, с Адамом я тоже хорошенько поговорю, — он посмотрел наконец на Рыжика и кривенько улыбнулся: — За это, — обозначил пощёчину он, — извиняться не буду, дорогуша.

Рыжик тихонько кивнул. Если уж Майлз так говорил, то, видать, и вправду заслужил?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pennies from Heaven" («Гроши с неба») — песня за авторством Артура Джонстона и Джонни Бёрка, впервые прозвучавшая в одноимённом фильме 1936 года в исполнении Бинга Кросби.


	8. Smoke Gets in Your Eyes

С кем говорить мне сегодня? Примирились со злом. И из-за этого добром пренебрегают повсюду. С кем говорить мне сегодня? Нет больше сердца, на которое ты мог положиться. С кем говорить мне сегодня? Нет того, кто был прежде и с кем гулял ты. С кем говорить мне сегодня? Зло поразило землю. Нет конца ему и нет края.

_«Беседа разочарованного со своим духом»_

На спешно готовившемся к радушному приёму пассажиров аэроплане было выведено гордое «Horatius». Майлз не сдержал ироничной насмешки:

— Названьице, однако же, как нельзя кстати.

Рыжик и Нина, перекусывавшие перед перелётом в зоне ожидания Кройдона[1] (Эдди настоял, пусть брошюра и уверяла, что их будут кормить на борту), синхронно подняли головы в его сторону.

— О чём ты, старина?

— Самолёт, душенька, — Майлз подошёл и удобно облокотился на его плечо. Состроил поэтичную гримасу: — _Ut melius, quidquid erit, pati. Dum loquimur, fugerit invida aetas: carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero._ [2] Очень тебе подходит, милый мой, — ненавязчиво повёл бровью он, наклонился к их столику и дерзко стащил печенье, отходя и деланно скромно склоняя глаза к стаканчику с чаем, который решил выпить за компанию.

Нина подавилась, и Рыжик заботливо похлопал её по спине, одновременно с этим недоумевая:

— Это что, латынь? Дружище, я понял только совсем под конец, там что-то про как будто бы ковёр, день, ещё маловерие, нечто такое, да?

— Очень точно, дорогой, — заверил того Майлз. Нина, оклемавшаяся, с ним переглянулась и рьяно впилась в стакан с водой, еле сдерживая горький смех.

— Никогда не понимал, зачем вообще учат латыни, — пожаловался Рыжик. — Я хочу сказать, ну вот где она обычному человеку нужна?

Майлз благоразумно попридержал ехидную ремарочку, что лично ему латынь сейчас очень даже оказалась на руку и по-дружески прикрыла ядовитый сарказм по поводу того, что Эдди с Адамом наворотили, да возмущение, так за последние дни его и не покинувшее, хоть и заметно поугасшее. Нина-то его, в любом случае, поняла.

Рыжик между тем продолжал воодушевлённо вещать на своей частоте:

— А что с самолётом, друг мой? — он обернулся, чтобы оценить аэроплан. — Ну это Хэндли Пейдж[3] H.P.45, вроде тот, что только недавно с ремонта после вынужденной посадки в Лимпне. Я что-то слышал про пострадавшие шасси с крылом и всё такое, — принялся вспоминать подробности он, и теперь Нина перепуганно поперхнулась водой. Рыжик снова ринулся ей помогать.

— Я про то, что ему дали имя «Гораций», — всё же позволил себе мягко уточнить Майлз, когда ей стало получше.

— А, ну, они там все, я имею в виду, самолёты все называют в честь каких-то там римских героев. Этот, вроде, с этрусками воевал[4], ну ты понимаешь.

— А, другой Гораций, — вяло заметил Майлз. Нина от его интонаций хихикнула.

— Их что, ещё и несколько было? И как римляне в них не путались? — искренне подивился Рыжик, на что Нина рассмеялась только больше, да и Майлз не сдержался: Эдди порой был просто невыносимый дурак.

Объявили посадку. Рыжик нетерпеливо вскочил и помог Нине встать, после чего бросился проверять багаж.

Майлз подошёл к ней и ласково обнял:

— Нина, голубушка…

— Наверное, так было лучше для всех, Майлз? — тоненько сказала она ему куда-то в плечо.

— Я, честно, не могу тебе ответить, что в такой ситуации можно считать за «лучше».

— Ах, если бы Адам был хоть вполовину так же богат… — словно мантру, произнесла она в который раз за эти дни.

— Если бы, милая, — грустно вздохнул он своим мыслям: — Мне так жаль, Нина, — и бережно погладил её по спине.

Радостной походочкой вернулся Рыжик:

— Ну что, Нина, поехали?

— Дай мне хоть проводить мою девочку, подлец! — шикнул на него Майлз, отчего тот усмехнулся и вскинул руки в поддельном извинении.

Майлз взял её личико в ладони и посмотрел ей в глаза:

— Плюнь и отдохни в Монте так, чтобы все твои горести забылись, дорогая, — постарался придать ей уверенности он. — Танцуй до упаду, покупай что душеньке твоей будет угодно, гуляй до утра, прохлаждайся и наслаждайся жизнью, как ты умеешь! И помни, что теперь-то кое-кто просто не смеет тебя в твоей блажи останавливать, да с лихвой этим пользуйся, — с хитринкой сказал он, игриво щёлкнув её по чудненькому носику, и ненадолго грозно покосился на Рыжика. Тот стыдливо и нервно растрепал усы.

Нина мягко кивнула. Майлз от души её расцеловал и отпустил с намёком на слезинки в глазах:

— Ну всё, иди, милая, а то ещё тушь потечёт как ненормальная. Ты же не думаешь попортить мне марафет? Я всё утро угробил! — отшутился он.

Нина в последний раз крепко вжалась в него, как утопающий в тростинку, и отпустила, отходя в сторону трапа. Приятный стюард приветливо ей улыбнулся и предложил свою помощь.

Ненавязчиво к Майлзу подплыл Рыжик, улыбаясь в своей обычной, пышущей довольством манере, протянул руку, чтобы положить на плечо, потом стушевался и сменил позу для рукопожатия. Подумал ещё и в итоге принялся метать рукой туда-сюда, никак не решаясь определиться.

Майлз долго смотрел на эти пассы, пока эдакая вымученная рыжикова дипломатичность ему вусмерть не наскучила, и наконец решительно втянул и того в объятья. Эдди замешкался и застыл, но через несколько секунд приобнял в ответ.

— И ты не думай, дорогуша: я всё ещё очень тобою недоволен, — сказал Майлз насколько мог ледяным тоном. Вот только в его глупом сердце этот лёд от тепла объятий предательски трескался и становился приятным дополнением к чудесному коктейлю из неясных чувств с лёгкой горчинкой мысли о том, что теперь-то этот незаконченный нектар придётся поскорее слить и Майлзу уж точно его никогда полноценно не распробовать.

— А мне-то ждать указаний от _Мамочки_? — поинтересовался Рыжик глумливо. Ухо Майлза загорелось огнём от его усмешки. Ещё и усы эти щекотали…

— _Папочка_ своё главное указание уже получил, — постарался по-прежнему сухо и строго сказать он. Рыжик только сильнее рассмеялся Майлзу в ухо.

_Господи, если ты есть, дай сил!_

— Я понял. Вести себя максимально учтиво, степенно прогуливаться вдоль моря да по-стариковски знакомиться только с англичанами, ну и всё в таком духе? — уточнил он.

— Именно так, милый.

— Как скажешь, — ответил Рыжик серьёзно. — О чём ты говорил, старина?

— Когда?

— Ну, ты знаешь, латынь. О чём там было?

— _«Лучше терпеть, что бы там ни было. Средь болтовни время ревнивое быстро мчится; лови день этот, брось веру в грядущее»_.

Рыжик прокряхтел:

— И к чему это, чёрт побери, было?

— Да так, захотелось блеснуть латынью.

— Ну ты и позёр, дружище, — вновь рассмеялся Рыжик.

Снова объявили посадку, тот начал бездумно дёргать ногой и приплясывать на месте в лёгком возбуждённом нетерпении.

— Тебе пора, — сказал Майлз по-прежнему холодно, объятий не разводя.

— Ну да, пора, — ответил Рыжик, напоследок ещё разочек его коротко сжимая.

Майлз собрал в кулак всё своё мужество:

— Хорошего полёта, _Эдди_ , — пробормотал он и быстро потянулся к его щеке — но остановился на самом краю.

Рыжик скосил на него глаза.

— Ну? — ухмыляясь, сказал он.

У Майлза от этой обезоруживающей дьявольской ухмылочки немыслимо помутилось в голове, и он уверенно путь закончил. Эдди потрогал вишнёвую теперь щёку.

— Можно ли считать, что это ты так извинился за тот случай, старина? _Мамочка поцеловала, чтобы не болело_ , ну и всё такое, — издевательски весело сказал тот, и Майлз вспыхнул, осознавая, что это была та самая щека, которую он бил несколько дней назад. Рыжик задумчиво продолжил: — И чего это некоторые так чертовски опасаются? Вроде, ничем от девушки, ну ты понимаешь, не отличается…

Майлз вмиг преисполнился невероятного возмущения:

— Не… Не отличается, дорогой? — ломаным голосом вякнул он, словно речь шла о его поруганной чести, отчего Рыжик прыснул ему прямо в ухо. — Нет, ну ты и негодяй, Эдди! — и Майлз яростно схватил того за плечи и проделал тот же трюк с другой щекой, моментально затем возвращаясь к первой: — Просто возмутительно! — и обратно: — Вот уж от кого-кого не ожидал такого безобразия — так это от тебя, милый! — Рыжик легонько посмеивался и стремительно краснел от этой круговерти. — Ещё и смеет смеяться! Кошмар! Ни совести, ни стыда! С кем я вожусь!

Повторили что-то про посадку. Майлз даже чересчур легко Рыжика оттолкнул и, скрестив руки на груди, грубо ему бросил:

— Беги уже, наглец!

— До Рождества, Майлз! — крикнул Рыжик в ответ, вприпрыжку спеша к аэроплану.

— Чтоб ты провалился, душенька, — совершенно этого в виду не имея, ответил в никуда тот.

Мда, пока кое-кто вовсю учился ловить момент, Майлз этот хорошенький навык, которым успешно владел с малолетства, словно бы и подрастерял. Нужно было срочно исправляться.

Но для начала придётся, видимо, подправлять макияж.

***

Он старательно тараторил про всё, что ему только попадалось.

Со снобизмом — про заезжих американских девиц, одинаково нарядившихся на три — _три, подумать только!_ — вечеринки подряд. После последнего их такого выхода в свет Майлз не выдержал и, представившись неким _М. Злопрактисом_ , в ином стиле письма учтиво предложил им со своих же страниц лучшие бутики и шляпные магазинчики Лондона, на следующей гулянке удовлетворённо приметив, что девицы в кои-то веки перестали мозолить глаза наскучившими нарядами. Ещё бы вкус им кто подарил, и было бы просто волшебно! Впрочем, _такие_ чудеса в одно мгновенье не случаются.

С восторгом — про изрядно налакавшихся малых, что на спор принялись в начале декабря прыгать в Темзу и случайно выловили поскользнувшегося на мосту и свалившегося в реку лорда. Тот их за это нехиленько опосля наградил. Поговаривали даже о медалях!

С белой завистью — про то, как на вечеринку с экзотическими животными умудрились протащить целого муравьеда. Сам Майлз, к слову, как и всегда, решил покичиться острым умом, извратить само понятие, да ещё и расчётливо сэкономить: переворошил гардероб, раздобыл огроменные перья, нарядился и раскрасился ярко под павлина и привёл с собой миленькую ручную обезьянку в очаровательном платьице с ехидным: «Это _я_ здесь сопровождаю прекрасную даму, милые мои», чем заслуженно отхватил и свою порцию охов да ахов — в конце концов, будь он м-ром Таратором хоть шесть тысяч раз, не нужно было окончательно пропадать с газетных радаров, иначе бы все догадались, что главный сплетник «Эксцесса» — Майлз Мэйтланд собственной персоной. Вэн тогда здорово ему подсобил, доложив в газеты об этом скандальном случае.

В работе дела шли неплохо. Что помогало забываться от горестей повседневности.

Каждый день Майлз навещал Агату. Расчёсывал, подправлял маникюр. Её температурная кривая скакала, как горные козлы, хотя больше вечеринок у неё в палате и не закатывали. Разве что время от времени заглядывал Адам, и они вместе пересказывали ей какие-нибудь нелепости. Правда, расскажи они ей что-нибудь о падении фунта, бедная Эгги бы наверняка умильно смеялась абсолютно так же, как с истории про навернувшегося со сцены Арчи Шверта… Грустно.

На любовном фронте было без перемен. Ближе к середине декабря Марго предложила ему поучаствовать в подготовке к небольшому рождественскому концерту «только для своих», сыграть что-нибудь (он остановил свой выбор на «Увертюре» из «Щелкунчика» Чайковского: в конце концов, что может быть лучше старой доброй рождественской классики), и на редких репетициях ему даже подвернулись по-юному очаровательные хористы — а Майлз всегда был уверен в молоденьких хористах в _этом_ плане. Вот только эти были будто бракованные, все как на подбор _отмороженные_ и совершенно намёков не понимавшие, даже под шампанским. Или просто не желавшие понимать. Неприятно.

Он ходил на танцы, ходил в Ритц, ходил в Альберт-Холл, ходил на выставки, ходил в кино, просто ходил. Никто Майлза теперь, кроме кэбменов, по его прихоти не катал. Обидно.

Какое-то зимнее томление так им завладело, что его совершенно не смутил нежданный звонок Тигра. Майлз не слышал его голос вот уже недели три, отчего чуть не утоп в лавине старой, поеденной болью расставания нежности, захватившей сердце, когда он снял трубку и разобрал родные грубоватые нотки:

— Послушай, Майлз, — без экивоков завёл свой мотор Тигр. — Я всё понимаю, Агата так и прохлаждается на койке, но кто-то должен, в конце-то концов, оплатить ремонт моей машины.

Майлз быстро смекнул, что разговор будет исключительно деловым, и постарался потрёпанные чувства окончательно захоронить.

— Дорогуша, у Агаты нет ни гроша в кармане — все её средства уходят на содержание в больнице, — не сдержал горькой усмешки он. — Она ничем не сможет тебе помочь, да и вряд ли тебе удастся с нею по этому поводу договориться. Бедняжка сейчас точно не в той кондиции, когда…

— Что насчёт тебя?

Майлз опешил:

— А что насчёт меня, Тигр, миленький?

— Ты же понимаешь, что это отчасти и твоя вина: ты притащил её на гонки, и вы все дружно напились, хоть и знали, что можете пригодиться на трассе. Не просто так же я вам повязки раздавал! — Тигр разозлился и принялся вновь припоминать ему все прегрешения и несерьёзность в поведении.

Майлз и сам начинал закипать. Даже деловой разговор никак не желал клеиться.

— То есть ни ты, ни Агата платить не собираетесь? — после очередного витка взаимных обвинений заключил Тигр неожиданно спокойно.

— Да даже если бы и хотел, я просто не располагаю такими средствами, душенька, — язвительно ответил Майлз.

— Я понял, — сказал Тигр даже слишком бесцветно и бросил трубку.

Майлзу стало не по себе. Он постарался об этом нескладном диалоге поскорее забыть.

***

Майлз меланхолично возвращался с сеанса «Лётчика-испытателя»[5] ( _Ох, Ганнер, бедняжка, с лёгкой руки сценариста так и погиб, ладно хоть, в каком-то смысле даже признался Джиму в чувствах!_ ), когда приметил у входа в «Шепард» парочку околачивающихся без дела полисменов. В голове вмиг зашелестели тревожные звоночки.

Он нацепил очки, приподнял воротник пальто, натянул на лоб шляпу и свернул в переулок к чёрному ходу. Подёргал ручку, но та не поддалась. Майлз прикурил. Всё это было очень подозрительно: полисмены у Лотти были той ещё редкостью — она обладала удивительной способностью легко их выпроваживать.

Вечерело. Он начинал маленько подмерзать, когда дверь медленно скрипнула и в проёме показалась прилизанная голова Базилио.

— Синьор Мэйтланд! Слава Богу, Вы не пойти через главный вход! — обеспокоенно сказал тот: — Будьте осторожны, Вам нельзя здесь оставаться, господин.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Базилио? — навострил уши он, в спешке отбрасывая окурок.

— Это за Вами, синьор, — ответил лакей. — Что-то говорить про письма и ордер. Парочка вертлявый журналист с ними.

У Майлза душа ушла в пятки. Нет-нет-нет, не мог же Тигр?.. Только не он!

Базилио молчаливо и с лёгким переживанием ожидал указаний. Майлз бездумно потрепал волосы и постарался состроить уверенную мину:

— Я смогу хотя бы незаметно забрать вещи?

— Боюсь, нет, синьор, — отрицательно качнул головой лакей, — они дежурить на лестница.

Майлз постарался успокоиться и пораскинул мозгами.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он. — У тебя получится попасть в номера?

— Да, их не охранять, господин. Но я не пронесу целый…

— Портмоне достаточно, дорогой мой. Оно на столике в спальне, — Майлз выдавил улыбочку. — И будь душечкой, Базилио, отсыпь себе немного. За помощь, — подмигнул он.

— Я понял, синьор, — услужливо кивнул тот, и дверь закрылась.

Майлз откинулся на стенку и незаметно для себя застонал. Мысли словно превращались в неясное пюре. В голове звеняще бегала пустота.

Через какое-то время дверь опять скрипнула, и из проёма вылезла рука с ухоженными ногтями, протягивающая портмоне, поверх которого лежал аккуратно сложенный шарф.

— Холодать, синьор. Если позволите, Вам бы куда-нибудь южнее, — донёсся из глубин гостиницы итальянский акцент, — хотя бы Франция.

— Спасибо тебе, Базилио, — прошептал Майлз, забирая вещи и спешно кутаясь в шарфик.

Чёрный ход вновь захлопнули.

Майлз открыл портмоне, чтобы проверить, сколько хоть у него теперь осталось на жизнь, и увидел, что там лежала ровно та же сумма, что и с утра.

***

Майлз проторчал на улице всю ночь: он не мог уехать, не проведав напоследок свою милую Эгги. С утра только скрытно пробрался на вокзал и купил билет на дневной поезд до Дувра[6], а оттуда — на паром до Кале[7]. Он осознал, что нет ничего горше, чем покупать билеты в один конец.

Так и не решившись снять очки, он бойко ворвался к ней в палату и обнаружил с Агатой Адама, но постарался не терять лица: принялся раздвигать шторы, хлопотать вокруг своей несчастной девочки и угощать. Ещё не хватало портить детишкам день! Сейчас они дружно повеселятся, а потом Майлз махнёт им ручкой и незаметно ускользнёт навсегда.

Притащились Арчи и Вэн. Коллективно порешили включить патефон, разбились по парам. Эгги сидела на кровати и с тихим возбуждением повторяла, как же она их всех любит. Сдерживать так толком и не прошедшую за ночь истерику было с каждой минутой всё тяжелее.

Все его усилия пошли прахом, когда очередная мелодия закончилась и Адам, с которым они столь чудесно всё это время танцевали, решил-таки стянуть с него очки.

— Эй, Майлз, — обескураженно сказал тот при виде отвратительных красных синяков, что никак не желали исчезать, сколько Майлз ни пытался их замазать своим походным наборчиком в замызганной привокзальной уборной.

В полнейшей тишине все принялись на него глазеть.

— Ох, простите, так глупо! — попытался сохранить улыбку он. Вспомнил о времени: — Просто невероятно жаль! Мне, мне пора… На поезд… Во Францию.

Арчи и Вэн начали переглядываться, Адам же раскрыл рот, но оставил вопрос неозвученным. Ах, его милый, чудный мальчик в некоторых вещах так хорошо Майлза понимал!

Агата… Агата сидела и лишь бессмысленно улыбалась. Он таки сорвался.

— Это невыносимо, — вскинул руки Майлз. — Просто невыносимо! Тигр, представляете? Из всех людей — Тигр! — жалостно промычал он, едва сдерживая вновь набегающие слёзы.

— Тигр? — недоумённо подал голос Арчи.

— Он оставил мои письма на виду… Они сейчас у полиции. У них есть ордер на мой… — Майлз весь затрясся и сказал с отчаянной усмешкой: — Я даже вещи забрать не могу!

Всеобщее молчание нестерпимо давило на виски. Майлз шмыгнул, махнул на себя свежего воздуха и прошёл к Агате. В последний раз бережно провёл по её голове и сказал:

— Пока, дорогая!

Повернулся к Арчи:

— Прощай, Арчи.

Затем кивнул Вэну:

— У тебя сегодня будет восхитительная история для газет, Вэн.

Вернулся к Адаму. Тот его от души обнял.

— Адам! — прошептал Майлз и снова чуть не сорвался на слёзы. Тот мягко похлопал его по спине.

Майлз, всё-таки всхлипнув, наконец от него отлип, забрал очки, бросил бодро и шутливо:

— _Снова этот Майлз влип в историю!_ — и, спешно нацепив их, не оборачиваясь, сбежал.

Из палаты ему вслед донеслось лишь по-прежнему безумное агатино:

— А вы всё кружитесь и кружитесь! Ну же, все, продолжайте танцевать!

* * *

  1. Бывший аэропорт в Южном Лондоне.
  2. Квинт Гораций Флакк - древнеримский поэт «золотого века» римской литературы. Цитата приводится в переводе А.П. Семёнова-Тян-Шанского.
  3. Британская авиастроительная компания.
  4. Публий Гораций Коклес - полулегендарный древнеримский герой, якобы живший в конце VI века до н.э. и защитивший римский Свайный мост во время войны с царём этрусков Порсенной.
  5. "Test Pilot", фильм Виктора Флеминга 1938-го года.
  6. Город и порт в Великобритании, в графстве Кент, расположенный у пролива Па-де-Кале.
  7. Город и порт у пролива Па-де-Кале, является ближайшим к Англии населённым пунктом Франции.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes" («Дым застилает глаза») - песня, написанная Джеромом Керном и Отто Харбаком для бродвейского мюзикла Roberta (1933).


	9. Top Hat, White Tie and Tails

Ничто так не выделяет людей высшего круга, как именно привычка расхаживать всюду, где им вздумается.

_Гилберт Кит Честертон, «Странные шаги»_

Рыжик забрёл в магазинчик.

На вторую неделю их пребывания в Монако Нина начала жаловаться на собачий холод (да, прогадал, но, если уж сравнивать с лондонской, здешняя погодка была просто чёртовым раем!), принялась отказывать ему даже в неспешных променадах по террасе (и что ей только не нравилось: луна, море — всё на месте?..) и категорически перестала признавать гольф, на который Рыжик зазывал различных джентльменов, с коими заводил очень даже выгодные знакомства (спасибо хоть, вообще приходила, со скучающим видом полистывая какой-то свеженький детективный романчик про скромную девицу, спешно выскочившую замуж за вдовца[1]).

Было слегка обидно. Да кому он врёт, чертовски обидно! Поначалу же так увлекательно было под ручку гулять по Лазурному Берегу, выходить ненадолго на ялике в море, посещать рестораны… Он даже позволил Нине разок потратиться в рулетку!

А теперь такое холодное отношение! Чмокнет в щёчку — и уйдёт к себе. Ещё и любимые, так удобно прикрывавшие эту распроклятую родинку усы сбрить заставила, чтобы… В чём тогда вообще смысл был от них, как она грубо выразилась, «избавляться»?

Рыжик вдруг сконфузился от собственного неприличия, кашлянул и тряхнул головой, чтобы сосредоточиться. Он вообще-то за подарком пришёл!

Витрины в Монте-Карло сияли, пожалуй, ярче солнца. Рыжик с Ниной как-то опаздывали на концерт, и её взгляд скользнул по глубоко-чёрной броши с переливающейся всеми цветами радуги птичкой, да так на той и задержался — но им пришлось в спешке бежать дальше. Теперь же Рыжик мог с чистой совестью эту брошь купить и подарить ей на Рождество. Дай Бог, Нина перестанет на него беспричинно дуться.

Он на ломаном французском испросил брошь и в ожидании принялся осматриваться по сторонам. Перстни, колье, тиары, часы сливались в какую-то беспорядочную жёлто-белую массу, от которой, честно говоря, начинало порядком мутить. Рыжик побегал замыленным взглядом по залу, пока не уткнулся в отдел с запонками. А точнее, в одну конкретную пару. Четыре тонко обрамлённых золотом прямоугольника заигрывающе подмигивали ему отблесками на кварце и аметисте.

Вот, кажись, и Майлзу нашёлся подходящий подарок. Как всё-таки удачно зашёл!

Принесли брошь. Та, как и в первый раз, красиво мерцала при наклоне и повороте, да и филигранная птичка на веточке была хоть куда — Нине точно понравится! Рыжик поинтересовался запонками, ему предложили дополнить комплект зажимом для галстука с теми же камушками, и он спешно согласился — так небольшой подарок станет только лучше.

Лишь на выходе из магазина, при распихивании коробочек по карманам пальто, Рыжика посетила запоздалая мысль, что он ни разу не видел Майлза в галстуках.

А с другой стороны, чем, чёрт возьми, не повод после этого начать их ему дарить? У каждого уважающего себя малого должна быть хотя бы парочка. Тем более, у эдакого-то щёголя!

С такими мыслями Рыжик побрёл к отелю, в котором они с Ниной остановились. Резкий поток трамонтаны растрепал его волосы, которые он столь тщательно с утра укладывал в сколько-нибудь приличную причёску, а над верхней губой непривычно холодило, и кожа там ощущалась, точно натянутая. Рыжик несколько раз облизал губы в попытке избавиться от этого странного, инородного чувства.

Номера встретили его принаряживающейся Ниной.

— Ты куда? — с порога спросил он.

— О, Рыжик, ты вернулся? Выглядишь неважно. А я на танцы, — ответила она, натягивая чулки. Отвлеклась и указала на консоль у дверей. — Тебе там какое-то письмо, дорогой.

Рыжик хотел было обиженно спросить, почему его на танцы не зовут, но бросил взгляд на письмо, заметил адресанта, вензеля и марки, и все бытовые вопросы как-то сами собой отошли на второй план. Он устремился к столику и распечатал конверт. Вчитался. И моментально принялся наворачивать круги по комнатам, собирая вещи.

— Что там такое? — непонимающе спросила Нина, влезая в миленькое чёрное платье в белый горох и поправляя на шее кружевной бант.

— Меня вызывают в полк, — отчеканил Рыжик, продолжая бросать по чемоданам вещи. — Через три дня я должен вовсю ходить строем в Дувре. А самолёт заказан только на пятницу. Так что он не выход. А вот если сейчас сядем на поезд…

— Я не поеду, — прервала его Нина, спокойно принимаясь перебирать украшения, и Рыжик замер, так и не донеся очередную стопку до саквояжа.

— Как это, не поедешь, чёрт возьми? — нахмурился он.

— Да ты сам прикинь, глупенький: сначала до Лиона, потом до Парижа, оттуда до Кале, затем до Дувра, а мне ещё и в Лондон после всех этих дрязг переть. Я не поеду, — меланхолично повторила она, надевая туфельки. — Отдохну лучше ещё, дождусь самолёта — и сразу же окажусь дома. Тебе-то какая разница?

Он начал было возражать, что очень даже большая, но Нина лишь деловито поправила серьги, накинула плащ, надела шляпку, взяла клатч, поцеловала Рыжика и побежала танцевать.

***

Как и предсказывала Нина, он действительно запыхался со всеми этими пересадками, бегая за поездами как проклятый, но зато оказался в Кале даже раньше, чем планировал: нужный паром в Дувр отходил только утром.

Рыжик подумал-подумал и пришёл к выводу, что тоже имеет право догулять последний денёк медового месяца, пусть и один-одинёшенек, как бы неприятно это ни звучало, поэтому, наскоро кинув вещи в первом попавшемся сколько-нибудь приличном отеле, прыгнул в трамвайчик и покатил бродить по пляжу и любоваться закатом, после чего ноги сами понесли его в казино. Там вовсю пользовались девальвацией франка и сотрясали набитыми карманами опоздавшие — ну или так же, как он, прибывшие слишком рано, тут уж как посмотреть — на паром зажиточные британцы, смешно булькали себе под нос местные французы, стоял гам, гремели шарики рулеток, звенели бокалы, сновали хосты, играли бодренький свинг негры, шелестели карты. В общем, атмосферка была хоть куда!

После парочки весьма успешных пари в крэпс и дружеской партии в контрактный бридж с какими-то преклонного возраста дамами, щебетавшими на неясной смеси французского и английского, Рыжик отыскал уединение в одном из боковых лаунжей и с комфортом растянулся в кресле. Приглушённый стенками шум казино был для него сродни колыбельной, и Рыжик умиротворённо прикрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку, наслаждаясь последним загульным перед службой вечером. Интересно, каково будет служить на своей земле? Всё-таки, на Цейлоне с порядками не так строго…

За спиной послышались лёгкие приближающиеся шаги.

_"Bonne nuit, voulez-vous prendre un-" [2]_

Быстрый говор резко оборвался на полуслове. Рыжик сквозь полудрёму подумал, что звучал тот как будто даже знакомо.

_"Oh, pardon, monsieur!"_

Рыжик всё-таки разлепил глаза. Приподнял голову: из лаунжа в спешке удалялась белая тужурка.

— Эй, постойте! — крикнул он вслед.

Человек встал как вкопанный, но всё-таки обернулся:

— О, здравствуй, Эдди, дорогой, а я уж было подумал, что обознался! И куда ты только дел свои чудные усы?

Это был Майлз. Стоял тут перед Рыжиком в случайном казино в Кале с зализанной чёлкой, в ярко-белой тужурке и чёрном бантике с чёрной жилеточкой, вертел в руках бутылку шампанского и сконфуженно косил глаза. И нелепо улыбался. Рыжик аж подвис от неожиданности.

— Ты какими судьбами здесь, старина? — наконец нашёл слова он, вставая с кресла: — Что, в Лондоне совсем скучно? — и радостно приблизился и сгрёб того в объятья. Майлз продолжал в несвойственной ему манере прямо-таки выдавливать из себя улыбку, точно цитрусовый сок из лимона.

— А, да, — только и выдал тот скомкано. Даже не поцеловал — и Рыжик вдруг внутренне стушевался оттого, что вообще нашёл возмущающим _такое_. — Вся эта предрождественская кутерьма так доконала, милый мой. Захотелось куда-нибудь сбежать, — как-то кисло сказал Майлз.

Рыжик отпустил его и оглядел. Тот выглядел вот вроде бы и прилично, но что-то никак не давало Эдди покоя.

— Так что с усами? — перебил его беспокойную мысль Майлз, уже уверенней пройдя к диванчику и притулившись к подлокотнику.

Рыжик полноценно уселся обратно в облюбованное кресло и даже чуть-чуть голодно поглядел на бутылку у того в руках — после всей этой дневной суматохи определённо не помешало бы слегонца прочистить горло.

— Может, тоже сядешь? — приглашающе повёл бровью он. — Выпьем, ну и всё такое?

— Мне и так чудно, дорогой мой, — Майлз снова забегал глазами, остановился на бутылке и сглотнул.

— Да ладно тебе, старина, я думал, уж выпивкой-то ты всегда с радостью делишься, — с усмешкой сказал Рыжик.

Майлз с каким-то плоским лукавством выдал:

— Да, ты прав, — и принялся откупоривать бутылку. — Ну-с, что же сталось с моей любимой щёточкой?

Рыжик с напускным гневом кашлянул на такое прозвище для его погибших в неравном бою с жестокой женщиной усов:

— Нина сказала сбрить, иначе не… Я имею в виду… Ну ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать, — принялся было отвечать он и снова сконфузился от мысли, какая же неприличная, по его мнению, была причина.

Впервые за всё это время Майлз по-привычному томно ухмыльнулся и игриво качнул головой, отбросив на столик пробку и вскинув теперь свободную руку, якобы прикрыть рот:

— Понимаю, дорогой мой, — протяжно сказал он так, что Рыжик аж подрумянился. Майлз с умилением прищурился: — Очаровательное родимое пятнышко, кстати! И зачем только нужно было столь тщательно его прятать, Эдди? Такие отличительные черты — это же просто роскошь! — повёл плечом он. — А впрочем, тебе вообще всё к лицу, милый!

Рыжик от таких похвал раскраснелся только больше.

— Спасибо, — буркнул он и спрятал смущение в бокале, что Майлз ему после своей небольшой пламенной речи протянул.

— Хотя усы жалко, очень уж они чудно смотрелись.

— Ну так отрасти сам такие, — шутливо предложил Рыжик.

Майлз посмотрел на него шокированно и даже встревоженно:

— Да ты что, Эдди, душенька, да у меня такой чудовищный вид будет, что меня ни в одно приличное заведение не пустят! А в неприличное — так тем более!

— Нет, ну, а что, по-моему, тебе очень даже пойдёт, дружище. Усишки там, может, бородка, ну и всё в таком роде, — подзадорил его Рыжик, за что был награждён полным осуждения взглядом. — В конце концов, тебе-то уж тем более к лицу должно быть всё, — неуклюже вернул комплимент он.

Майлза это, по всей видимости, даже смягчило.

— А где Нина? — спросил тот. — Куда ты дел мою девочку, Эдди?

— Ваша девочка, _мэм_ , наверное, сейчас только проснулась и теперь гуляет по Монако.

— Ты, что же, её совсем одну там бросил, чудовище? — вскрикнул Майлз.

— Не одну, а в компании вполне себе нехилых средств, — даже обиженно ответил Рыжик и отрывисто пояснил: — Мне нужно к Дуврскому замку[3]. В полк. Чемберлена[4] по-прежнему тревожит, что творится у немцев. Даже после Мюнхена[5]. Даже после недавнего их с французами соглашения[6], — сосредоточенно сказал он, но потом напомнил себе, что до завтрашнего дня это пока не его забота. — Так что везде проверки, приказали заняться перевооружением, ну и всё такое, — осушил бокал он.

Майлз с посерьёзневшим лицом механически подлил ему ещё.

Рыжик между тем начал подозревать, что же его с самого начала так откровенно смутило:

— А что, тут какая-то костюмированная вечеринка, старина? — аккуратно закинул невод он, на что Майлз лишь вопросительно изогнул бровку. — Ну ты знаешь, этот твой пиджак, таких года три-четыре уж как не носят, вот я и говорю, может, какой-то маскарад, все дела, — указал бокалом он на белую тужурку.

— Ах, да-да, точно, — Майлз скосил взгляд на белоснежные рукава и опять как-то вымученно улыбнулся. — Ой, а я ведь встретил тебя — да так и не донёс до других шампанское, — резко воскликнул он, словно его осенила гениальная идея, и отлип от подлокотника.

— Мы всё равно вскрыли эту бутылку, — медленно индифферентно заметил Рыжик, смотря на того в упор.

Майлз поставил её на столик:

— Ох, ты не против, я сейчас сбегаю за новой и отнесу? А потом мигом к тебе вернусь, милый, — пообещал он и, не дождавшись ответа, устремился к выходу.

Рыжик по старой привычке задумчиво провёл ладонью над верхней губой и тяжело вздохнул: кажется, он верно угадал, что именно не давало ему покоя.

— Нет, постой-ка, Майлз, — спокойно сказал он. Тот опять замер, как при первом оклике, только в этот раз ещё и мелко затрясся вдогонку. Рыжик собрал мысли в кучку и принялся метать ими в его прямую, как по струнке, спину, словно дротиками: — Ладно, ты тут кому-то так охотливо за шампанским бегаешь, старина. Предположим. Но вот французский этот… Извини, конечно, но если, как ты говоришь, ты тогда подумал, что это был я, зачем было, ну ты понимаешь, начинать по-французски со мной балакать? Нет, скорее наоборот. Я имею в виду, сначала увидел человека, а только потом признал в нём, ну, меня. Тут же принялся пардоны выписывать, убегать и всё такое. Что ты там хотел сказать, друг мой? «Voulez-vous prendre un-»? Мой французский, конечно, весьма так себе и все дела, но, наверное, это должно было быть «voulez-vous prendre un verre»? А может, даже «voulez-vous prendre un verre, _monsieur_ »? Ещё и садиться не хочешь, глазами мечешь. Но, я так понимаю, просто не можешь? Персоналу рассиживаться нельзя, ведь так? К чему весь этот цирк, Майлз, чёрт бы тебя побрал? — Рыжик откровенно завёлся: — Ты что же так безмолвно убегаешь-то? Ты что, думаешь, я бы не узнал всё равно, что что-то с тобой приключилось? Нина бы не узнала? Ой, пропал куда-то этот Майлз, ну и Бог с ним! И знаешь что? Почему-то я даже не удивлюсь, если вдруг окажется, что ты точно так же и этому трижды проклятому Саймзу толком не пояснил, что там с тобой станется, проклятье, да наверняка даже от мисс Рансибл сбежал поскорее! Постеснялся _детишкам_ «обузой» стать, что-то в этом духе, а, _Мамочка_ чёртова? — под конец прозвучало как-то совсем резко, и он заволновался, что больно уж на беднягу набросился, и спешно смолк. Майлза же от его слов просто колошматило от макушки и до самых пят. — Прости, я не хотел вот так, ну ты понимаешь, — сказал Рыжик, замявшись.

— Как… как ты?.. — запинаясь, выдавил Майлз, так и не повернув головы.

— Дружище, да по своей воле ты ни в жисть не надел бы с белым итонским пиджаком чёрные бабочку и жилет[7]. Даже на какую-то там гипотетическую, пускай хоть тысячу раз маскарадную, ну ты знаешь, гулянку.

Майлз обернулся, весь бледный, кроме лихорадочно красных щёк, и по-прежнему ломано улыбающийся. Рыжик подозвал его рукой к себе, и тот, мечась глазами во все иные возможные стороны, на шатающихся ногах к нему вернулся, и с каждым шагом эта его отвратительная пластиковая улыбочка таяла, сменяясь простой человеческой печалью.

Пусть, лучше уж так, удовлетворённо подумал Рыжик, схватил Майлза за руку и усадил, вяло сопротивляющегося, прямиком на потёртый многими тысячами беспечных ног ковёр, взял со столика бутылку, поставил на пол и сам приземлился рядом.

— Ну так что? — ожидающе изогнул брови он.

Майлз молчаливо буравил взглядом пуговицы рыжикова пиджака, словно их там было — как звёзд на небе. Рыжик долго поглаживал его словно безжизненную ладонь своими, после чего одну убрал, проведя ею по кромке его тужурки и приоткрыв полу, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что на Майлзе действительно был распроклятый чёрный жилет официанта.

— Хорошенький у тебя Новый Год намечается, я смотрю, дружище! Ну ты понимаешь, Франция, игорные дома, ни один вечер не обходится без тебя, — полушутливо, полусерьёзно заметил Рыжик.

Майлз наконец очнулся, по-привычному скуксился:

— Ох, Эдди, это было грубо, — и всё равно двинул краешком губ в лёгкой усмешке.

— Извини, старина, — просто ответил Рыжик.

— Но острота неплохая, дорогой мой.

— Мне есть у кого учиться.

Рыжик хлебнул прямо из бутылки.

— Ну и?

— Ох, за мной пришла полиция, там письма…

— Я имел в виду не это, друг мой.

— В смысле, милый?

— Боже мой, вот честно, мне всё равно, что там за чертовщина произошла. Очевидно, какая-то неисправимая дрянь и полная неприличия мерзость, раз теперь тебе приходится прислуживать в чёртовом заграничном портовом казино. Я сказал: ну и? Я говорю, ну и что ты делаешь? Что, ну, собираешься с этим делать?

— Ох, Эдди, — Майлз вдруг несчастно обвил его руками, и Рыжик неуклюже подставил мягкое плечико пиджака ему под щёку. Предложил выпить. Тот принялся отнекиваться. Рыжик заверил его, что сам-то уж точно-точно никому не доложит, никто и не заметит, и Майлз тихонечко хихикнул и всё-таки коротко приложился губами к горлышку. — Ты знаешь, это очень даже неплохая работёнка, — сказал он наконец, устроившись поудобнее и уткнувшись лицом Рыжику прямо в шею, словно хмельной. Странно, выпил-то, вроде, совсем немного. — Непыльная, дали почти легко, платят нехило по местным меркам, ещё и на чай от души оставить могут, не скучно, попадаются экстравагантные личности, _всё, как я люблю, дорогуша_ , — Майлз вскинул голову и шало посмотрел ему в глаза.

Рыжику показалось, что у того радужка в этот момент слегка сменила цвет, будто потеплев в оттенке. Он невольно вспомнил про игривые цветастые запонки и зажим, что так и лежали в левом кармане пальто. Мда уж, действительно удачная покупка, особенно в теперешних обстоятельствах. Видимо, придётся как-то дарить раньше срока. Оставить, что ли, на стойке администратора, чтобы сюрприз удался? Может, и не только их… Майлз продолжал что-то говорить, и Рыжик постарался быстренько выловить нить разговора обратно.

— Конечно, засиживаться я здесь не собираюсь: накоплю прилично — и помчусь дальше, в Париж. В город огней, интриг, в самые лучшие клубы и театры, в самое сердце гулящей жизни. Теперь-то, в бегах, я, пожалуй, что угодно могу себе позволить, душенька, ты так не думаешь? — со смесью откровенного веселья и ироничной грусти протянул он, и Рыжик не сдержался и в попытке хоть как-то того поддержать осторожно провёл пальцем по его надломившимся бровкам и приобретшему лёгкие морщинки волнения лбу. Майлз прерывисто вздохнул и сомкнул веки, смешно сморщив нос и принявшись отдуваться, когда прилизанная чёлка от всех их совместных махинаций без предупреждения упала ему на лицо.

По прикидкам Рыжика да всем новостям, что он читал и слышал, для честных работяг со скромным достатком жизнь во Франции сейчас далеко не сахар. Как Майлз вообще планирует здесь жить? Местные-то еле справляются! Рыжик ещё помнил какие-то возмутительные рассказы о том, что не далее как года два назад торговцы Парижского рынка сотнями килограммов уничтожали картофель, салат и фасоль, просто чтобы поддержать цены высокими.

Он всё-таки не удержал мысль при себе и аккуратно поинтересовался:

— Если что, я могу, знаешь, чем-то подсобить, старина? Ну там, связаться с кем?

К чести Майлза сказать, тот не стал тут же ломаться и воротить нос, а серьёзно и вдумчиво предложение взвесил.

— Не стоит тебе во всё это лезть, Эдди, — всё же мягко отрезал через минуту раздумий он и улыбнулся, как обычно, очаровательно. — Когда соберу достаточно и устроюсь в Париже, напишу семье, может, матушка чем слегка поможет, ну или брат… Да и, как-никак, я давно уже взрослый самостоятельный мальчик, когда надо, очень даже приличный, да ещё и хорошенький и образованный, — напускно помахал Майлз пальцем у Рыжика перед носом, будто бы отчитывая за еретический ход мыслей. — Многое знаю, многое могу, а чего не могу и не знаю, тому учусь.

Рыжик ухмыльнулся. Таким деятельным, гордым и уверенным в собственной изворотливости Майлз ему нравился куда больше, чем трясущимся, словно немощная рыба, безжалостно выброшенная на берег.

***

Вымотанный после трудовой ночки на ногах Майлз всё равно заботливо вызвался помочь дотащить вещи до парома. Сам Рыжик тоже особо бодрым видом не блистал, заснув не накрепко и не сразу, часа с два проворочавшись в постели в раздумьях, и потому в трамвайчик до порта они погрузились через силу и моментально прикорнули голова к голове под неспешное покачивание и дребезг вагончика. Сразу же после окончания смены Майлз растрепал прилизанные волосы обратно, отчего Рыжику в эту короткую дорогу досталась очень даже мягкая подушечка. За друга он аналогичного при всём желании сказать не мог, но тот, вроде, и не думал жаловаться на тщательно подправленный перед выходом рыжиков андеркат.

В порту пришлось побегать с проверками; Майлз терпеливо стоял в отдалении и старался лишний раз не мозолить охранникам глаза. Рыжику было обидно на того, такого зашуганного даже за границей, смотреть, и он постарался разобраться с документами и багажом побыстрее, начав махать письмом и упоминать чин.

Когда пришло время идти на борт, Майлз вцепился в него, словно клещ, и Рыжик мягко потрепал его по голове:

— Ну-ну, дружище, ты же знаешь адрес. Всегда можешь, ну там, написать, весточку оставить, всё такое. И мне, да и Нине, конечно, будет приятно!

У Майлза начинали краснеть глаза.

— Старина, ты же мне обещал без причины не канючить как ребёнок, — несерьёзно сказал Рыжик, и тот тут же помотал головой, прогоняя все намёки на возможные слёзы, и слегка улыбнулся. — Так-то лучше! — отогнул лишние пряди ему за ухо Рыжик.

— Эдди, знаешь, ты просто невозможен, — сказал вдруг Майлз.

— В плохом или хорошем смысле? — ухмыльнулся он.

— Во всех, — не стал пояснять тот.

Рыжик пожал плечами. И что бы это только значило? Ну и любил же Майлз темнить да недоговаривать, вечно себе на уме. Не человек просто, а шкатулка с секретным донышком. С тысячей донышек. Или такое уже и шкатулкой-то назвать язык не повернётся?

Майлз тем временем потянулся к нему на носках, отмахнул ладошкой в сторону зачёсанный рыжиков чуб и несмело оставил скромную печать поцелуя у него на лбу. Рыжик заалел. Ну вот и к чему сейчас-то эти выходки?

— Спасибо тебе, Эдди, — сказал Майлз тихо. — Спасибо, что не дал мне сбежать. Выслушал всё моё нытьё, милый, — усмехнулся он в кои-то веки бодро, яро демонстрируя привычный жемчуг зубов.

Рыжик в ответ только ещё разок потрепал того по загривку.

Стоило взойти на борт, Майлз один раз махнул ручкой и, развернувшись, без оглядки ушёл с причала, не дожидаясь отправки. Рыжик же сразу побрёл выяснять, где всё-таки на этом несчастном судне чёртов бар.

***

Воскресным рождественским утром в Дувре капитан Литтлджон, наверняка, почувствовал себя прямо-таки голливудской звездой: ему пришло сразу три письма.

Первой была телеграмма, как говорили, из дома:

«Рыжик, я вернулась. Еду на Рождество к папе. Спасибо за брошь. Целую, Нина!»

Почтовики-солдаты могли заметить, как аккуратно капитан Литтлджон сложил телеграмму в портмоне с видом довольным, словно у кота, объевшегося сливок.

Вторым был какой-то чек на пятьдесят фунтов, подписанный: «Джеймс Кэгни»[8].

Капитан Литтлджон позже показал чек секретарю, и они вместе подивились чьему-то странному чувству юмора, но было коллективно решено отложить чек до вторника, когда банки начнут работать: чисто из интереса можно было и попробовать обналичить, чем, как говорится, чёрт не шутит.

Третьим был пухленький конвертик.

Секретарь в разговоре похвалил капитанов новый зажим для галстука, и тот сказал, что удачно прикупил его в Монако. Когда же секретарь шутливо заметил, что утренний конвертик-де был как раз по размеру и что-то капитан темнит, тот как-то слишком поспешно перевёл тему, собственно, на уже упомянутый чек.

На самом деле, зажим, пусть и был куплен в Монако, действительно прибыл в конвертике. Как и записка:

«Передали тут от какого-то тайного поклонника просто чудные запонки с зажимом, дорогой. Жалко, галстуков я не ношу.

_Émile Méfait_ [9]

P.S. Неужели ты правда думаешь, что можно абсолютно незаметно оставить чаевые в пятьсот тысяч франков? Вот вложу их сдуру в какие-нибудь сомнительные виноградники да яблоневые сады — и поминай как звали.

Ну и остолоп же ты, Эдди!»

* * *

  1. Нина читает «Ребекку» английской писательницы Дафны дю Морье.
  2. "Bonne nuit, voulez-vous prendre un verre, monsieur?" - "Доброй ночи, не желаете выпить, месье?"
  3. Дуврский замок с давних времен считается "Ключом к Англии" из-за своего стратегически важного положения. Во время ВМВ его туннели были переоборудованы вначале в бомбоубежище, затем в командный центр и подземный госпиталь.
  4. Невилл Чемберлен - 60-й премьер-министр Великобритании (1937-1940).
  5. Мюнхенское соглашение.
  6. Франко-германская декларация.
  7. Белый фрак без фалд (фасон ещё называют итонским) стало модно носить в 1931, однако уже к 1934 году его популярность так же резко упала; одна из причин - подобное начала надевать прислуга, всегда "донашивавшая" модные тенденции, часто ещё и специально неверно комбинируя, дабы не возникало путаницы. Такой же "доноске" подвергся и набор из чёрного жилета и бабочки (в высших кругах надевать комбинацию "зеброй" считается совсем уж дурновкусием).
  8. Джеймс Кэгни - американский актёр театра и кино. (Или: Адам подсовывает Рыжику поддельный чек на Рождество...)
  9. Émile Méfait = Эмиль Злопрактис



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Top Hat, White Tie and Tails" («Цилиндр, белый галстук-бабочка и фрак») - популярная песня, написанная Ирвингом Берлином к фильму "Цилиндр" (1935). Название отсылает к парадному дресс-коду.


	10. Lush Life

Континент более шумен, менее упорядочен; он грязней, несдержанней, пронырливей, страстнее, сплочённее, влюблённей, сластолюбивей; он шумлив, груб, болтлив, распущен и как-то менее совершенен. Прошу вас… дайте мне билет прямо до континента.

_Карел Чапек, «Рассказы северных ветров, или По пабам и паркам»_

— Фанни, ну и похороны были! И зачем мы только на них ездили? Сидели бы себе да играли здесь дальше! Помнишь того обходчивого высокого джентльмена, что появился как-то на одну ночку? Такой хорошенький был. Очень добрые глаза. Родинка, конечно, личико портит, но тот мальчик, вроде бы, даже был женат, какой удачливый. Мы с ним тогда ещё контракты хорошо позаключали… И вот нужно было нам отсюда уезжать на какие-то жалкие несколько дней? Ты не захватила свои нюхательные соли, кстати? Они могут понадобиться, милочка. Как вспомню о похоронах, так сразу плохо становится.

— Конечно, Китти, вернёмся в номер, и я поищу, дорогая. Эй, голубчик, эй, подлейте-ка нам ещё винца, будьте душечкой? Ох, бедная Виола Казм, и как она только держится после такой потери? Лорду Казму определённо стоило больше вкладываться в лечение своей несчастной прелестной дочурки. Вот будь она моей дочерью…

— Фанни, дорогая, мы же уже обсуждали _твою_ дочь… Как она там, кстати?

— После Буэнос-Айреса так и не писала, Китти. В такое-то время вряд ли их труппа уехала дальше Южной Америки. Ох, мальчик мой, да что ж Вы так неуверенно льёте? И кто вас только учит!

"Je m'excuse profondément… _madame!_ "[1]

— Зря только я снова подняла эту тему с дочерьми, милочка, мне так совестно. Вернёмся лучше к похоронам. Раз уж мы о них заговорили, могу я тебе открыться, Фанни, дорогая?

— Всегда, милочка!

— Помнишь тех пьяных молодых людей, что явились на похороны? Друзья этой девочки? Одного из них я даже однажды посчитала весьма приятным на вид молодым человеком. Так вот… Не кажется ли тебе, что бедняжка из-за таких вот молодчиков и попала в эту чудовищную аварию? Ой, спасибо Вам, голубчик, а мне больше не наливать. Можете идти. Ох, Фанни, если я выпью слишком много, от соли станет только хуже.

"…c'est absurde!"[2]

— Милочка, а тебе не кажется, что этот французик был больно уж похож на моего племянника?

— Племянника, Китти?

— Ну да, твоего сына.

— Не говори глупостей, душенька. Эдвард в Лондоне.

— Я про Майлза.

— Да ни капли! Мальчик, конечно, совсем меня теперь не навещает, но такое! Мне кажется, Китти, тебе бы пора перестать пить, а то видятся потом всякие нелепости… Ну, разве что немного со спины. А хотя у этих французов вечно спины гордые. Было бы чем гордиться!

***

Майлз немыслимо лёгкой поступью дошёл до рабочей уборной.

Запер дверь.

Аккуратно поставил подносик на столик у раковины.

Бережно достал припрятанную, потрёпанную злоключениями пудреницу.

Долго и внимательно посмотрел на свои подрезанные теперь ногти.

Разочаровался, огляделся.

Помыл поднос.

Отсыпал на него горсточку своей собственной «соли».

И принялся методично составлять дорожку.

_Бедная Эгги наконец-то обрела покой. Может, и хорошо, что отмучилась так быстро. Лучше бы ей уже не стало всё равно. Бедная, бедная, бедная, бедная, бедная, родная Эгги._

За дорожкой.

_Матушка Майлза, очевидно, и не узнала даже. Хах, что же, надеяться особо и не стоило._

За дорожкой.

_Он обещал Рыжику не опускать руки. Беспечно наврал с три короба про «сильного Майлза». Тот, наверное, думает о нём так хорошо. До зубовного скрежета хорошо. Оставил тут, отвратительный слепой негодяй, совсем одного из-за того, что так в него верит. Невозможный человек, беспросветный идиот, чудовищный олух. Да кто вообще так спокойно доверяет всему, что ему ни скажут!_

За… дорожкой?..

А может, Майлз, это ты тут невозможный? Опять человек без вопросов примирился с твоими заскоками, а ты никак не можешь быть с ним в ответ до конца честен. А оттого не можешь быть честен и с собой. Сам говоришь о своей открытости в отношении к жизни — да только сам же и закрываешься, когда тебе удобно. Словно чёртов моллюск. Да чёртов Рыжик теперь более открыт, чем ты! Да, пожалуй, всегда был! Ему вот даже в голову не придёт что-то из себя представлять, чтобы без обиняков свою открытость показывать. А ты только и можешь, что открытость лишь _изображать_. Ты зачем сам себе-то врёшь? Ты почему так себя не уважаешь? Ты что, настолько себя не любишь?

_Люблю._

Люблю.

— Люблю, чёрт бы тебя побрал, чёртов Эдди, проклятье, гореть тебе в аду, ну или на небесах, где там вообще горят такие непонятные святоши!

Майлз яростно смахнул кокаин обратно и побыстрее спрятал соблазнительную пудреницу куда поглубже. От первых небольших дорожек эффект слегка появился, но, как мудро заметила _тётушка_ , лучше уж так, чем на бесконтрольно пьяный желудок.

Он переждал, успокоился.

Отмыл поднос.

И теперь по-настоящему гордо пошёл дальше копить деньги на свои распроклятые, травящие душу мечты.

***

«Улей»[3] был… странным сооружением. Да и вправду гудел, хотя Майлз просто не представлял, каково здесь было лет десять-двадцать тому назад, когда народу, особенно именитого, было в разы больше.

Он сказал, что пишет книги и музыку, и заплатил вперёд за три месяца, за что был вознаграждён повидавшей многое на своём веку лампочкой и ключом от комнатушки на втором этаже. Перед уходом Майлзу намекнули, что музицирования здесь не особо-то жалуют, так что с этим бы потише. Он в ответ проявил сообразительность и подмигнул со словами, что в такое здание с трудом в одиночку протащит что-то вроде пианино. Казалось бы, сошлись пока на писательстве. Откровенную мысль, что музыку рождать можно и без инструмента, он озвучивать не стал. Тоже ведь писательство! Да и инструменты, на которых Майлз умеючи играл, одними лишь клавишными не ограничивались…

На лестнице пришлось переступить через парочку тел: у тех прошлым вечером была гулянка, но, очевидно, не такая шикарная, к каким Майлз привык. Он немного поплутал по второму этажу, пока не нашёл нужную, как он сразу же глупенько окрестил в голове все комнаты, «соту».

Было… можно жить? Было где поспать, было где помыться, было где поесть. Ввернуть лампочку, прибраться, обустроиться, сменить бельё, закупиться приличными нарядами, погонять да подавить ночью каблуками туфель мокриц — и даже можно будет назвать такое пристанище домом.

Но сначала — в банк. В таких местах суммы, подобные тем, что оставил ему Эдди, хранить прямо в шкафу — далеко не самая блестящая идея. А точнее, наоборот, блестящая даже слишком.

Майлз порылся в левом нагрудном кармане пальто и бережно достал январское письмо какого-то английского капитанишки какому-то неясному французскому малому с чёткими сухими инструкциями и рассуждениями о том, как разумнее всего оформлять вклады «и всё такое». В конце же Рыжик в шутку всячески одобрял и поощрял идею с виноградниками. Яблоневые сады, как тот со всей серьёзностью отмечал, однозначно были делом гиблым, потому как во Франции, по его мнению, за ними бы не следили столь же трепетно.

Майлз, как и при первой, и при второй, и при десятой читке, закатил глаза на рыжиковы формулировки, взялся за карандаш и принялся вдумчиво грызть кончик и вести подсчёты на полях.

***

— Эмиль, дорогуша, мы все, конечно, безумно рады, что в постели ты никогда не одинок, но порой ты откровенно мешаешь.

— Вот да. Вообще-то, тут такое дело: Фу-фу[4] вернулся из Японии, и хотелось бы успеть показать ему свои наработки, пока тот не надумал уехать обратно.

— Простите, милые, но мне запретили таскать сюда музыкальные инструменты, поэтому приходится пользоваться услугами таких, что могут пройти сами и не вызвать вопросов.

— Господи, Эмиль, только не говори, что лишь оттого, что сядешь за рояль, ты перестанешь в таких безумных количествах водить сюда каждого встречного?

— Я хорошенько подумаю. Рояль определённо заполнит большую часть дыры в моём разбитом сердце.

— Ох, да просто сходи к Клоду, он живёт через пару кварталов. Может, хоть там все твои дыры заполнят, чёртов англичанин.

— _Я не потерплю осуждения в собственной комнате, душечка!_

— Эй, салют, ребята, не хотите попробовать товар, что я стащил у того парня, недавно окочурившегося в коридоре?

— О да, отсыпь мне, мои запасы закончились.

— Да, вдохновение сейчас точно не помешает. Ох, как бы Фу-фу вдруг не свалил обратно!

— А ты уверен, что он станет смотреть на такие наброски? После того, что сталось с Мадлен… Мне тоже дайте щепоточку; местного я ещё не пробовал!

— Так тут ведь главное — результат. Результатом будут хорошие работы.

— Так-то оно так, только я бы на твоём месте всё равно не стал скрывать от него свои _источники_. Иначе это может очень его задеть. Я слышал, у месье Фудзиты тонкая натура… Ох, что это за гадость, дорогие мои! Да такое даже «солью» называть непотребно! Фи! Вот вам настоящая «шальная соль»!

— Ты так смешно называешь это «солью», Эмиль!

— Потому что это и должна быть «соль». Кокаин должен быть таким «солёным», словно это — морская вода, что попадает в носоглотку, чтобы ты тонул и тонул, и жизнь стремительно кружилась в ярком танце перед твоими глазами, и ты смеялся и оттого заглатывал этой воды только больше, давясь ею, пока не достигал блаженного, полного радости и беззаботностей дна, а потом резко, захлёбываясь, всплывал на поверхность и просто качался на ней, только это уже и не морская вода, а освободившиеся слёзы — не такие солёные, но всё ещё горчат. Вот что я подразумеваю, когда говорю «соль», душечка.

— Ого, ну и нехило тебя торкнуло! Могу я позаимствовать этой твоей «весёлой соли» немного? Отнесу знакомым химикам из Университета, может, удастся слегка размножить. Самому уже надоела вся эта палёнка.

— Знаешь, Эмиль, тебе бы точно не помешало сходить к Клоду. А то совсем кукушкой двинешься. Ты порой такую откровенно странную пургу несёшь, что даже понятно становится, отчего за тобой такими толпами, развесив уши, ползает на коленях народ.

***

В середине апреля Майлз решился-таки что-нибудь Рыжику снова написать. Что-нибудь, насколько возможно, непоэтичное. На _всякий_ случай. Намеренно криво вышло далеко не с первого раза:

«Уважаемый капитан Литтлджон!

Спешу проинформировать Вас, что успешно провёл операцию по внедрению своей тушки на территории Монпарнаса. Будучи не понаслышке знакомым с Вашей безмерной глупостью (а потому вряд ли название местечка, где я остановился, тебе о чём-либо скажет, дорогой мой), оставлю за собой возможность сохранить название в тайне и лишь упомянуть, что место весьма… сладкое. В мириадах смыслов.

Возможно, скоро — новая работа.

Обнимаю всех, целую щёки Вашей благоверной, целую руки Вам! Ну или любая другая последовательность.

_Émile Méfait_

P.S. Неподалёку чудный парк и булочная, так что кормить голубей да уточек — сплошное удовольствие. Да, как ты можешь заметить, мне хватает на хлеб не только для себя, милый.

Так что волноваться не стоит!»

Мда, просто чудовищное письмо. В школе бы его за такое косноязычие от души отлупили.

То, что нужно.

***

— Ты уже второй месяц к нам приходишь, Эмиль!

— Ох, простите, месье Клод. Вам, должно быть, неприятно, что какой-то англичанин так третирует французских классиков.

— Совершенно не за что извиняться, малышке Эмме очень нравится тебя вечерами слушать. Ты, кстати, обдумал наше предложение? Нам здесь не хватает таких умелых рук.

— Сухая теория — не мой конёк, месье.

— Так мы тут и не для сухой теории собираемся. Главное — пробудить интерес. А язык для этого у тебя точно подвешен.

— Вы мне льстите, месье!

— Ой, вот только скромность не изображай, Эмиль.

— Ах-ах, месье, Вы слишком хорошо меня знаете. Знаете что? А можно бы и попробовать! Только совсем молодняк мне не давайте, я же с ума сойду.

***

В июне Майлз получил нежданный ответ:

«Дорогой М.

Надеюсь, ты не сменил адрес и это письмо до тебя дойдёт.

У нас дела хорошо.

Нине взбрело в голову съездить на Бродвей, поглядеть постановки, и она сейчас вовсю планирует поездку.

Я занимаюсь усадьбой. На днях красил стены и упал с лестницы. Пришлось учить Нину накладывать ножную повязку прямо на месте. Ну и гиблое это дело, дружище, честно тебе скажу. Зато льда она насыпала от души! Теперь не только некомфортно подолгу ходить, но и застудился.

Обустроил детскую как здесь, так и дома. Питаю надежды, но Нина пока молчком.

Ах, да, привезли, наконец, пони, которых ты мне подобрал осенью. Очень резвые. Попросил знакомого фотографа запечатлеть их, так что фотокарточки прикладываю.

Твой, Рыжик.

P.S. Надеюсь, ты не в обиде за столь непристойно поздний ответ. Когда не занимаюсь благоустройством дома — езжу с полком туда-сюда, отчего могу получать твои письма с запозданием, старина.

P.P.S. Спросил у Нины про Монпарнас и сладкое, она упомянула какой-то улей. Ты решил вложиться в пчеловодство, друг мой?

 ~~P.P.P.S. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы коротко созвон Прости, я не подумал, наверное, для тебя это будет слишком дорого.~~ »

Ох, Эдди, глупенький, ну кто так пишет друзьям? Словно какой-то отчёт в высшие инстанции. Спасибо, хоть проценты выводить не начал.

Майлз улыбался и хмыкал себе под нос ещё недели две. Купил на ярмарке рамочку и вставил в неё гордо держащегося в седле Рыжика с перевязанной ногой.

И никак не мог выбросить из головы коряво перечёркнутую приписку про звонок.

***

В июле Майлз сорвался и просто телеграфировал: «Телефон, Эдди».

***

— Эмиль, спасибо, что уломал папу отпустить меня сюда. Мне так не терпится послушать этот новый коллектив.

— Всё что угодно для моей девочки, дорогая!

— Ах, да ну тебя! Ты звучишь прямо-таки как какой-то нелепый старший брат. Или странный дядюшка. Миленькая бабочка, кстати, такая цветастая, где раздобыл?

— Ой, старшим братом меня ещё не называли. Но вот дядюшка — это уже что-то совсем скабрёзное! А бабочка... Ну, бабочка как бабочка, так, жалкие отголоски старой островной жизни.

— А как называли? И не говори о своей старой жизни как жалкой. Если ты её так прожил, что она привела к тому, кто сейчас рядом со мной сидит, значит, чего-то она стоила!

— Ты порой говоришь так по-взрослому, Эмма.

— Потому что папочке нужна ответственная женщина под боком! Ты так и не ответил.

— Да как только не называли, душечка. Может, даже рано тебе пока такое слышать. Давай-ка я тебе скажу, как назывался сам.

— О, так точно лучше! Всегда интереснее знать, что человек сам о себе думает.

— Ох, да такую разумную мадемуазель, как ты, Шушу, точно не стоит держать в неведении. Я... я называл себя _Мамочкой_. Глупый был. Молоко на губах не обсохло, сам из детства не вылез.

— Но разве плохо быть «матерью» для тех, кому это необходимо? Если ты считал себя за кого-то ответственным, значит, окружающие тебя люди в тебе таком особенно нуждались. Вопрос лишь в том, было ли кому позаботиться о тебе самом.

— Спасибо, милая. Ну, ненадолго появился один приятный молодой человек.

— Ой, _тот_ молодой человек?

— ...Да, дорогая. Хотя знаешь, он тоже меня так называл. _Мамочкой_. А я как-то в шутку назвал его _Папочкой_ , и он даже не обиделся, сам стал иронизировать над этим.

— Папочкой?! Вы, англичане, такие странные!

— И вот к чему этот смех, Эмма? Я сейчас обижусь, и мы уйдём, и ты не послушаешь этот свой французский джаз! Что за пошлость вообще, _французский_ джаз?

***

Ближе к середине августа капитан Литтлджон обрадованно и коротко написал ему откуда-то с Солсберийской равнины, что должен освободиться недели через две и тогда позвонит на ближайшую к Майлзу телефонную станцию в первое воскресенье сентября, не позже двенадцати.

***

Сентябрь начался как-то неправильно. Всю пятницу и субботу газеты и радио беспрестанно голосили о поляках и немцах, что-то о вторжениях, но окружающие весьма скептически ко всем этим новостям относились. Майлз общему скепсису не поддавался, однако столь долгожданный звонок от Эдди трепал ему нервишки и заходившееся сердце куда больше каких-то международных новостей.

В воскресенье Майлз, не выдержав, выдвинулся на станцию аж в 10. Заранее слегка подвёл глаза. Подкрутил кудряшки. Через силу вдел в уши едва различимые бежевые гвоздики — мочки без постоянной носки украшений потихоньку начинали неотвратимо зарастать. Несколько раз, принаряживаясь, открывал и закрывал коробочку с любимым подарком. На улице стояла просто чудовищная духота, но он всё-таки решился и надел самую лёгкую шёлковую рубашечку без парочки верхних пуговиц — зато с запонками на концах просторных длинных рукавов! — и весьма модненькие, подходящие к ним тёмно-сиреневые брючки и ботиночки с начищенными носами. Как же жаль, что по телефону нельзя передавать изображение, будто какие-нибудь фотокарточки или даже кино! Он бы посмотрел на реакцию Эдди на свой восхитительный внешний вид. Да и просто посмотрел бы на его чудное, глупое лицо, в эти тёплые карие глазищи, по которым так тосковал…

Всю дорогу Майлз улыбался себе под нос и разве что не насвистывал. Пришёл, бойко сообщил телефонистке, что ждёт звонок от _друга_ часиков в одиннадцать. Та миленько ему улыбнулась и предложила присесть. Он развалился на скамейке, закинув ногу на ногу. Народу не было: видимо, все отсыпались после загульных субботних вечеров. Майлз вчера и сам счастливо напился, но от предвкушения его даже похмелье не мучило. Местное радио вальяжно наигрывало какую-то незамысловатую мелодию.

Часы показали полдвенадцатого, девушка молчала и занималась своими делами.

Сорок минут — Майлз нетерпеливо принялся стучать одной ногой по паркету, а другой качать на весу. Девушка косилась на него и словно даже соболезнующе вздыхала.

Пятьдесят — он вскочил и принялся бродить по залу, задумчиво вглядываться в плакаты и объявления, не разбирая и не запоминая ни слова.

Без двух минут полдень девушка, наконец, с облегчением выдала:

— Месье, Вам из Британии позвонить должны? Пройдите в первую кабинку.

Он метнулся даже слишком прытко. Захлопнул дверцу кабинки. И задержал руку. Сглотнул. Снял трубку с крючка и вальяжно, с шутливой обидой выдохнул в неё:

— Наконец-то, дорогой! Неужели пунктуальность теперь у порядочных малых не в чести?

— Алло, Майлз! — неразборчиво прошебуршал динамик скрипящим голосом Эдди. На фоне стоял какой-то гвалт. — Ты, ты в порядке, старина? Вам уже объявили? Извини, тут такая толчея, я еле пробился: все ринулись звонить после оглашения.

— О чём ты, милый? — сказал Майлз, опешив.

— По радио объявили, что немцы не ответили на наши требования покинуть Польшу.

— Я не совсем понимаю, дорогой…

— Теперь осталось только дождаться, что всенародно скажет «Заика»[5] вечером, но и так понятно, что…

Его голос заглушил очередной поток шумихи с той стороны и помрачневшее тоном радио с этой.

Майлз прослушал сообщение. Вернул трубку к уху.

— Алло! Майлз! Алло! Ты здесь?

— Да, Эдди, милый. Ты хотел сказать мне что-то про войну?

* * *

  1. "Je m'excuse profondément, madame!" - "Мои глубокие извинения, мадам!"
  2. "...c'est absurde!" - "Это нелепо!"
  3. Знаменитый парижский фаланстер начала XX века. Расположен в районе Монпарнас.
  4. Речь о Цугухару Фудзите (также Леонар Фужита), французском живописце и графике парижской школы. Одна из его возлюбленных, Мадлен Лекё, умерла от передозировки кокаина.
  5. Имеется в виду король Георг VI. Тот с детства страдал от сильного заикания, однако упорно занимался под руководством австралийского логопеда-самоучки Лайонела Лога и в результате почти полностью избавился от недуга.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lush Life" («Яркая жизнь») - песня, написанная Билли Стрэйхорном в 1933-1936 гг.


	11. Things Ain't What They Used To Be

Всё пытаюсь вспомнить, как мне хорошо жилось когда-то.

_Грэм Грин, «Сила и слава»_

В первые месяцы война тянулась, словно резина. Рыжик исправно изо дня в день пешком ходил до Уайт-холла (бензин пошёл под раздачу первым, так что постоянным беспечным поездочкам на собственном моторе пришлось помахать ручкой — только особые случаи!), как отмечала Нина, даже выглядел в форме весьма внушительно, вот только занимался он сплошной бюрократией, подай-принеси-заполни-проследи. На франко-бельгийскую границу решено было отправить лишь парочку дивизий, да и те пока сидели себе тихо, разве что время от времени сдвигаясь туда-сюда. «Пассивное ожидание со всеми волнениями и тревогами, которые из этого вытекают», как это называли наверху.

Рыжик упорно не понимал, как можно сидеть и бесцельно плевать в потолок, пока немцы беззаботно себе зверствовали на континенте. Но заградительные аэростаты так и застыли в лондонских небесах, дороги перекрывали, а приказов выдвигаться куда-либо всё не поступало. Странная какая-то война получалась.

С определённой стороны такое бездействие было даже благом. После рыжиковского летнего загородного полёта вверх тормашками с лестницы нога всё ещё ленилась. Вот вроде бы и зажила, ходила себе на здоровье, да только стоять по несколько часов без дела было попросту чертовски невыносимо. Нужно было гулять. Ну, или сидеть да тянуться. Так что, пожалуй, благослови Бог этих бюрократов и сидячую работу, право слово!

Серость до беспокойства спокойных дней скрашивало одно: Рыжик дождался, и всегда тоненькая Нина с октября задалась наконец-таки вовсю приятно округляться. И теперь вечно чувствовала себя неважно и постоянно требовала рыбы. Рыжик, конечно, не скупился и спешил в такие моменты отвезти её в ресторан. Или же отвести в уборную.

***

Однажды Нина приплелась к нему в кабинет с самым неожиданным вопросом:

— Скажи, ты сердишься из-за того, что случилось на Рождество?

Рыжик слегка отвлёкся от подсчёта талонов на бекон, масло и яйца, чертыхнулся и недоумевающе повёл бровью:

— Я что-то пропустил этим Рождеством, Нина?

— Да не этим, глупенький. Я про прошлое.

Рыжик отложил ручку и задумчиво почесал голову. Прошлое Рождество, а точнее, за несколько дней до, было… тяжёлым? грустным? неоднозначным? Уже год прошёл, а ощущение, что он где-то то ли оступился, то ли сделал что-то не так, то ли не уследил, всё никак Рыжика не покидало. Да и в сентябре толком не…

— Рыжик? Рыжик! — позвала Нина, и он осознал, что отвлёкся, и мотнул головой.

— А, да, прости, но из-за чего именно я должен, ну, сердиться, я так и не понял?

Нина как-то по-театральному заломила руки. И вывалила:

— Я сейчас пишу Адаму, на фронт. Ты знал, кстати, что он пошёл на фронт? Вэн о нём столько всего героического пишет, не знаю, чему и верить даже! Ты ведь говоришь, что они там не больно-то и воюют, но откуда-то же слухи берутся! Так вот, я сейчас писала о том, что жду маленького, и подумала, что надо бы Адама сделать крёстным. А потом я ещё подумала и вспомнила, что так и не спросила тебя, простил ли ты ему Рождество.

Рыжик от такого потока информации ненадолго подвис. Но потом всё-таки выцепил главную мысль и медленно строго спросил:

— А что я _Саймзу_ должен прощать такого рождественского, скажи на милость?

Нина слегка нахмурилась и ответила так, словно вела беседу с полнейшим болваном, не владеющим даже элементарным английским:

— Чек, Рыжик, на Рождество. От Адама.

— За что чек? — сглотнул он, потихоньку неумело складывая расплывчатый пазл.

— За меня. На Рождество. Когда я к папе ездила. Адам со мной ездил. Ну, ты же помнишь, мы потом в феврале приезжали с тобой в Даутинг, папа тебя не узнавал ещё? Возмущался, что помнит, что муж у меня светленький. Рыжик, у тебя лицо тогда ещё такое смешное было, ты бы только себя видел! — Нина ухмыльнулась воспоминаниям, после чего будто даже устало вздохнула: — Послушай, ты вообще получал чек?

Рыжик лишь, опешив, хлопал глазами.

— Ну так, получал же?

— Получал… Так вот… что это… чёрт побери… было…

— Ну и?

— Эм, и?

— Так я могу написать, что ты простил ему Рождество?

У Рыжика в голове мозаика резко сложилась в даже чересчур чёткую. Даже с лишними элементами. Не уследил, это уж точно! Правду говорил Майлз: ты тот ещё дурак, Эдди!

Рыжик испустил нервный смешок. Потом ещё один. Через минуту он безостановочно гоготал так, что Нина принялась странно смотреть на него, словно на умалишённого.

— Всё в порядке, дорогой? — спросила она, когда он слегка утихомирился.

— В полнейшем, Нина! Всё просто прекрасно! Знаешь, в военное время нехорошо таить обиды и всё такое, так и напиши этому защитнику родины! Какое уж там Рождество!

И он вдруг снова принялся неровно смеяться, сам себе удивляясь.

— Может, воды принести? — спросила она.

— Нет, нет, иди пиши, а потом отдыхай, дорогая! Тебе надо много отдыхать.

Нина пожала плечами и ушла. Как только дверь кабинета хлопнула, Рыжик смеяться перестал. Открыл ящик со старой корреспонденцией. Переворошил её.

Декабрьский Кэгни.

Мартовский Трейси.

Июньский Купер.

 _Августовский_ Гейбл.[1]

Все четверо смотрели на него с сохранённых, так, конечно же, и не обналиченных чеков. Шутник, оказывается, и не думал скрываться. Бегал себе перед длинным рыжиковым носом и _баловался_.

Ты же обещал закрыть глаза на _детские игры_ , Эдди Литтлджон. Обещал? Обещал. Правда, в этом обещании было не твоим даже, а чужим, чётким, без привычных елейных ноток, голосом сказано: «разочек».

Рыжик молча встал, прошлёпал к полке с алкоголем и, не дрогнув, опрокинул в себя коньяк. Когда же он шатко вернулся к столу, то снова посверлил взглядом чеки, схватил «Гейбла» и порвал на мелкие кусочки. Чёрт, только бы не апрель. Только бы не апрель…

***

— Алло, наконец-то дозвонился! Вы можете прислать машину? У моей жены только что отошли воды!

— Сожалеем, сэр, но машин ограниченное количество. Бензин быстро кончается, сами понимаете. Можем прислать акушерку. Правда, это будет вдвое больше стоить.

— Плевать, чёрт, я имею в виду, пусть приезжает. Мы в Эйлсбери. Полчаса езды от Даутинга. Фамилия — Литтлджон.

— Ох, сэр, Вам придётся покрыть расходы на кэб.

— Да знаю я, чёрт подери. Пусть приедет только!

Рыжик в сердцах бросил трубку. И дёрнул же Нину чёрт за ногу поехать навещать папашу, заранее хвастаться будущим внуком, ну или внучкой.

Нина в гостиной тяжело выдыхала и истошно проклинала всех мужчин на свете. Пожалуй, по витиеватости оборотов она могла легко переплюнуть даже какого-нибудь солдатика. С другой стороны, у солдат времени на витиеватости не сказать чтоб уж и хватало.

Рыжик и сам начал загнанно дышать — не дай Боже, что-то пойдёт не так, Нина же у него сама по себе тоненькая, как деревце, куда ей такие нагрузки — но голова от стресса стала соображать быстрее. Таз, ведро, вода. Он откопал в ящике стола спички, поставил воду на огонь, побежал дальше. Тряпки, бинт, простыни, аптечка. Спирт, обязательно спирт. Рыжик отлил себе немножечко, для храбрости. Вода вскипела, он опустил в неё ножницы и часть тряпок, поставил ещё одно ведро. Вернулся к Нине, принялся судорожно растирать ей бёдра. Бедняжка плакала.

— Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было так больно, Нина, — всё-таки решился сказать он тихо, стараясь за этим скрыть очевидное волнение.

— Я знаю, Рыжик, — ответила она даже мирно. И скривилась: — Но, чёрт, тебе когда-нибудь вырезали внутренности?

— Нет, — по-прежнему виновато сказал он.

— А мне как будто бы да! — рявкнула Нина и снова начала загибаться от боли.

Рыжик уверил её, что акушерка скоро приедет, и с бешено стучащим сердцем метнулся лить подогретую воду в таз…

Акушерка явилась, когда уже показалась головка и Рыжик отвратительно дрожащей рукой удалял с носа и рта появляющегося младенца слизь.

— Почему так долго? — прерывисто спросил он.

— Моторное масло закончилось, сэр, встряли посреди дороги. Пришлось брести пешком.

— Проклятый бензин, чёртово масло. Вы, чёрт побери, идёте, или мне всё за Вас делать? У меня уже ноги затекли тут корячиться и ждать Вас!

— Да-да, секундочку, сэр!

В четыре руки они кое-как управились.

Акушерка тихо щебетала над замученной Ниной и мальчиком. Рыжик же, шатаясь и дыша, словно загнанная на скачках лошадь, упал в кресло и блаженно отрубился. Штопать солдат — и то легче.

***

— Милочка, я, конечно, не лечащий врач, но, кажется, у Вашего мужа астма.

— Астма? Вы думаете?

— Замученный вид, прерывистое дыхание, тремор. Вы говорите, он у Вас капитан, но какой военный так будет дрожать при виде обычной-то роженицы? Вы знаете, я читала, это всё нервное!

— А он и вправду стал какой-то дёрганый, я и не замечала раньше! Он и курить стал больше. Да и пить тоже.

— Ну, курение, говорят, в таких случаях помогает, лёгкие расширяет! Только Вы лучше переведите его на что-нибудь специальное. Есть, скажем, чудные сигаретки для астматиков на основе белладонны!

— Ох, и такое делают?

— Ну конечно! Медицина шагнула далеко вперёд. Кстати, о шагах. Стоять он у Вас тоже подолгу не может, я смотрю. Эк свалился сразу же! На затекающие ноги жаловался. Всё дёргался неровно как-то. Наверняка, плоскостопие!

— Плоскостопие?

— Определённо! Может, падал недавно?

— Прошлым летом он упал с лестницы, бедняжка. В этом доме, кстати! Стены красил, Вы заметили? Правда, чудесный цвет?

— О, как я и говорю, неуклюжий. Точно плоскостопие! Простите, милочка, но Вы же понимаете, муж Ваш — слабенький. Вы с его здоровьем поосторожнее. А цвет, и верно, хорошенький! Сами краску мешали?

***

Сначала Нина засыпала Рыжика расспросами о том, страдал ли в его семье кто астмой. Он не смог припомнить.

Потом она вспомнила, что в детстве иммунитет у него был весьма так себе, да и в прошлом году он частенько болел. Рыжик не сказал бы, что так уж часто.

Нина заявила, что в галстуке он легко задохнётся. Пришлось от них отказаться. Непрезентабельно, но что поделать. Зажим он из принципа продолжил носить прямо на рубашке.

Под конец апреля Нина, видимо, от познания прелестей материнства вся прямо-таки загорелась заботой и заставила его сменить любимые сигары и трубку на какие-то сигареты-вонючки с травами. Вот такое управство уже откровенно бесило, но она уверяла, что это в нём говорит пресловутая нервозность, а потому сигареты необходимы. Пришлось перейти на них.

Затем Нина принялась водить его по каким-то грузным дядькам, старым знакомым своего папаши, и те дружно выражали ей своё скромное мнение, дескать, с такой-то походкой непонятно, как он у неё вообще до кого-то дослужился.

Честно сказать, все эти бредни и странные увлечения сидевшей дома с ребёнком и скучавшей без постоянных вечеринок Нины не так занимали Рыжика, как проблема с бензином. К скольким ещё точно так же не смогли пробиться вовремя врачи, например? Это он-то человек немного тренированный, пусть и не специалист, но что-то да умеет, скорее, исключение, чем правило. Он обращался с вопросом в Министерство, но там пожимали плечами: больше не дадим, самим надо. На кой чёрт надо, Рыжик так и не понимал, пока лорды не забирались в моторы и не укатывали по пустующим без машин улицам обедать.

***

Как же безбожно он надрался! С другой стороны, повод был вполне весомый.

— Ох, Нина, ну зачем? — простонал Рыжик, усевшись у основания лестницы. Нинина чудная головка недоумённо показалась в дверях второго этажа.

— Зачем что, дорогой? И не кричи ты так, Томми только заснул. Подожди, ты где это успел так напиться? — Нина возмутилась: — Рыжик, ты что, без меня ходил в ресторан?

— Какой, к чёртовой матери, ресторан, Нина? Вряд ли мы в ближайшем будущем вообще будем ходить по ресторанам.

— Почему это?

Рыжик покачал головой и лишь разочарованно цокнул:

— И что за извечная любовь так трепать всем и обо всём, мне вот никак не понять!

Нина наконец спустилась и присела рядом.

— Ты знаешь, сколько бумаги уходит сейчас на газеты?

— Я не совсем тебя понимаю…

Рыжик пустился пьяно разглагольствовать:

— Вся эта бумага могла бы пойти на учебники, книги, всё в таком духе. А её отправляют газетчикам. И да, конечно, не пойми меня превратно, есть чертовски хорошие издания, прямо-таки великолепные, освещающие важные события, дающие сводки, наводки, ну ты знаешь. Но вот есть и такие, которые только для того и годятся, чтобы в них рыбу на рынке заворачивали.

Он глухо посмеялся над собственными умозаключениями. Нина косо на него посмотрела и обняла себя руками, поёжившись.

— А знаешь, в чём моя проблема со вторым типом газет, Нина? — продолжил он угрюмо. Она в ответ лишь отрицательно мотнула головой. — Их читают на досуге всякие болваны. Верят им. И несут вычитанное дальше, в большой мир, ещё и дорисовывая и без того аляповатую картинку по пути.

Он замолчал, нашарил ром, который обронил, когда свалился у подножия лестницы, и от души к нему приложился.

— Рыжик, что-то случилось в бюро? — наконец спросила Нина, когда он оторвался от бутылки.

— Я там больше не работаю, — ответил он устало.

Она замерла:

— Почему?

— Потому что кто-то начитался в каких-то «Эксцессах» или чём-то подобном, что капитан Литтлджон прямо-таки помирает от астмы, плоскостопия и всего такого, — Рыжик кривенько усмехнулся. — До верхов это дошло в таком виде, будто я разве что не туберкулёз слёзно скрываю. Словно этот… Как его там… Словно персонаж Ремарка, во! Это немец какой-то, насколько я понял…

Нина ахнула:

— Да я же только чуть-чуть при Вэне упомянула, ничего такого! — она закусила губу, потом долго на Рыжика посмотрела. — И ты, что же, пойдёшь теперь на завод?

— На завод меня с такими характеристиками тем более не возьмут, — неловко рассмеялся он.

Нина вдруг отмерла и вскочила.

— Я… я не пойду! Не пойду на завод! Я не для того замуж выходила, чтобы потом на фабрике работать, — воскликнула она и побежала наверх.

Рыжик крикнул ей вслед, но Нина и не подумала обернуться и только громко хлопнула дверью. Он со вздохом тяжело улёгся головой на ступеньки. Проклятье, как же он перед ней виноват. Уверял ведь, что она ни в чём не будет знать нужды, обещал заботиться — а теперь прямо-таки вынуждает идти зарабатывать самой. Слабак.

***

Париж оккупировали. С лёгкой руки Черчилля правительство радостно выделило метнувшемуся в Лондон де Голлю[2] время на BBC, и теперь тот вовсю призывал французов не сдаваться и оказывать сопротивление. Те вроде как сопротивлялись без особого энтузиазма.

Только бы Майлз был в порядке… Он же успел сбежать? Конечно. Конечно, успел, он же юркий!

Юркий, наглый старина Майлз везде пробьётся.

Это ты, Рыжик, бестолочь, сидишь себе без дела да надираешься в одиночестве.

***

Нина бесстрастно смотрела на то, как Рыжик безуспешно ищет, где бы заработать, и всё чаще пьёт, а потом вдруг объявила, что устроилась на работу к Лотти и ребёнок теперь на нём. Как и всегда, Эдди узнавал обо всём в самую последнюю очередь.

Долго она там, конечно, не проработала. Седьмого сентября на «Шепард» упала бомба.

Когда они в тот день наконец добрались до метро, чтобы укрыться от немецких снарядов, Рыжик с плоской усмешкой даже окрестил такой закат жизни этой несчастной многострадальной гостиницы концом эпохи. Нина его шутку не оценила.

И волей-неволей таки пошла на завод.

***

Рыжик показал, что весьма недурно считает, и его взяли на базу сверять поставки и отмечать талоны; благо, работёнка была такая, что можно было брать спешно подраставшего малыша Томми с собой. Приходившие на базу домохозяйки умильно смотрели на заботливого папашу, щебетали над ребёнком со словами, что за парнишкой с таким _светлым_ взглядом точно в будущем все девицы в округе бегать будут, да подшучивали, что такого молодца нужно воспитывать в строгости. Рыжик лишь поджимал губы, неловко кивал и проставлял штампы.

Он старался экономить на каких-то мелочах, и в итоге дома появились лишние лезвия, посудка, свечки, пластинки. Когда впервые накопилось прилично, Рыжик дождался Нининого выходного, молча погрузил всё в чемоданчик, сел на поезд и отправился поглубже в сельскую местность. Посовал везде свой нос, походил по домам. И принялся потихонечку, ненавязчиво всё накопившееся обменивать. На собачью шерсть, на кусочки дерева, на шматочек мяса, на головку сыра.

Вернулся он, когда Нине уже пора было идти на смену. Она принялась было его отчитывать, дескать, свалил так бесцеремонно, но Рыжик молча сунул ей под нос свои приобретения. Она опешила. Оценила. И похвалила за мясо и сыр, отчего Рыжик впервые за долгое время вновь расцвёл.

— Зачем ты только шерсть взял? — спросила Нина скептически.

— Вязать вот думаю. Томми — носочки там, рукавички, тебе — шаль, что-нибудь такое. Вводят талоны на одежду, а так сэкономим! — бодро ответил он.

— Собачья шерсть колется, Рыжик, — фыркнула Нина. — И не знала, что ты умеешь вязать, — повела бровью она и поспешила на фабрику.

Рыжик достал из кармана пальто спицы с криво начатым в поезде шарфом. Ну, в конце-то концов, не Бог весть какая наука! Как-то же престарелые дамочки с этим справляются!

***

— Эй, мистер! Эй! Это Вы из Лондона уж год как возите всякое?

— Ну, предположим.

— А бензину у Вас, чай, не завалялось?

— Бензину?

— Ну, там, немножечко. Хоть в баночке… До нас теперь со всеми этими их операциями мало что доходит, а собирать урожай-то надо! Мы уже на уголь переходим, но от него дыму больше, чем прока, мистер, сами понимаете, каково оно!

— Я… я посмотрю, что смогу сделать.

***

Томми рос хорошим ребёнком. Тихим, смышлёным, послушным. Всегда уважительно обращался: «сэр». Никаких там «папенька», «отец». Только «сэр».

Рыжик наловчился, вычитал где-то, как делать спицами узор-косичку, и на четвёртый день рождения связал ему зелёного цвета жилетик. Тот был Томми слегка великоват, но сейчас никто к портному при каждом удобном случае и не ходил.

А ещё жилетик очень шёл к его светлым волосёнкам. Рыжик оставил в этом вопросе всякую надежду, глаза не то что закрывал, а словно и не открывал даже, да лишь изредка пил чуть больше, чем то разрешали приличия. Нина по возвращении всегда смиренно собирала бутылки и выставляла у порога, чтобы потом Рыжик обменял стекло на что-нибудь нужное.

***

Что же, когда-нибудь это должно было случиться. Он со своими благими начинаниями, видать, здорово у кого-то с чёрного рынка под ногами путался: прошёл слушок, что про его делишки с бензином и прочим донесли, куда следует. И тюрьма со дня на день ждёт его с распростёртыми объятьями.

Рыжик, когда узнал, просто смирился. Выпил одну бутылку чего-то завалявшегося, потом вторую. Как же давно он расслабленно не сидел и не смаковал алкоголь ради наслаждения процессом, а не ради алкоголя, аж жаль. С другой стороны, в тюрьме и не нальют, так что надо бы вдоволь напиться, пока он может. Рыжик начал третью и отключился прямо за столом.

Он с полнейшей кашей в голове очнулся под звуки патефона. Томми… Тот только научился пользоваться хитрой машиной и теперь каждое утро наслаждался тем, что играл с тонармом и внимательно изучал, как извлекается звук. Нина, по всей видимости, уже ушла на работу. А может, это Рыжик всего лишь продолжает спать…

В дверь постучали.

Рыжик встрепенулся. Уже? Ох, только бы Томми не заметил, как его уводят.

Он подсобрался и смело открыл. Но за дверью его ждали не полисмены. За дверью его ждал Адам, чёрт бы его побрал, Фенвик-Саймз. В военной форме, с медалями, нашивками.

Понятно. Рыжик до таких чёртиков напился залежавшегося алкоголя, что теперь ему всякая дьявольщина мерещилась. С кем не бывает.

— Я могу войти? — спросил Адам галантно, протискиваясь в дверной проём с чемоданом.

Рыжик пожал плечами и поплёлся вглубь дома. Очевидно несуществующий Саймз последовал за ним.

— Так что привело Вас сюда? — удосужился спросить Рыжик.

— О, просто зашёл повидать Вас и мальчика, — ответило нелепое видение.

Рыжик покрутил какую-то пустую бутылку в руке. Потряс. Нет, всё вчера вылакал, до последней капли.

— Предложил бы выпить, да нечего, — всё-таки решил извиниться он. — А Вы молодец, столько медалей, — отметил Рыжик странную детализацию, с которой мозг напоминал ему, какой же Эдди Литтлджон опростоволосившийся неудачник. Он решил за это над собственной бурной фантазией гаденько подшутить: — Если бы не моё плоскостопие… И астма, — добавил он, откручивая крышку другой бутыли.

— Конечно, — только и выдал в ответ несуществующий Адам, что лишь убедило Рыжика, что он просто-напросто всё ещё пьян. Ну и странный же сон.

Рыжик нюхнул бутылку, из той отвратительно несло чем-то затхлым. И эту дрянь он вчера пил? 

— Эй, Томми, выключи музыку, иди-ка лучше поздоровайся со своим крёстным, — крикнул он в никуда, после чего повернулся и снова принялся перед якобы-Саймзом извиняться: — Простите, что без разрешения. Нина и меня-то не спросила…

Адам лишь беспечно ему улыбнулся. И ещё шире улыбнулся, когда музыка выключилась и Томми прибежал на зов.

Рыжик принялся задумчиво протирать чашки. Налил вонючую бурду прямо в них. Когда же он уже очнётся от морока и все эти видения и огрехи его отпустят?

— Рыжик, Нину тогда нашли?

— А? Нину? Она всё время на фабрике, — задумчиво бросил Рыжик.

— Так она жива!

— Ну конечно, — с непониманием сказал он.

— Но я думал, в «Шепарде» никто не выжил.

Однако же, пьяный мозг определённо не давал Рыжику передышки, а?

— О, эм, Нина работала в ночную смену. Она придёт попозже… — он протянул видению одну из чашек, а сам потащился к креслу. — Кому-то в эту войну здорово повезло. А меня вот скоро арестуют.

— Арестуют?

— Да чертовщина такая, даже смешно! — не сдержался Рыжик. — Всего лишь пытаешься людям помочь: немного бензином, всякие бытовые мелочи, я имею в виду, чёрт побери, война же — не конец жизни, — он протёр уставшие глаза. Поскорее бы уже вся эта пытка моралью закончилась. — В любом случае, я слышал, что скоро всё конфискуют, а меня арестуют. Это всё просто так чертовски несправедливо! Мда… — Рыжик принялся бормотать себе под нос все те глупости, о которых в шутку думал прошлым вечером, беспечно надираясь: — Было бы деньжат побольше, махнул бы себе через Ирландию да укатил в Америку: в Штатах такие, как я, на вес золота.

Что бы он в этой Америке делал, оставалось загадкой. Даже не понять, то ли плакать, то ли смеяться.

Рыжик задумчиво отхлебнул из своей кружки немного зловонной жижи и содрогнулся.

Видение вдруг снова дало о себе знать:

— Сколько?

Рыжик выплыл из своих размышлений и недоумённо поднял голову:

— М?

— Сколько надо? — ненастоящий Саймз деловито взялся за чемодан.

— О, ну это многих пришлось бы умаслить по пути, — слабо бросил Рыжик, перегнувшись через подлокотник кресла и безвольно наблюдая за тем, как видение принялось расправляться с чемоданом.

— Тридцати четырёх тысяч хватит?

Рыжик замер. Собственный мозг предательски играл с ним в какие-то чертовски мудрёные игры.

— Тридцати четырёх тысяч… фунтов? — нерешительно уточнил он, поднимаясь с кресла.

— И пять, — триумфально заявило видение. Рыжик в ответ глупо захлопал глазами, отчего те только больше заболели. Очевидно, определённо точно, однозначно мерещащийся ему Адам вбил в крышку рыжикова гроба последний гвоздь: — Я выкупаю у Вас Нину и Томми за тридцать четыре тысячи и пять фунтов.

Эй, эй, _эй_! А ну стоп!

— Мы разве это уже не проходили?

* * *

  1. Спенсер Трейси, Гэри Купер, Кларк Гейбл - американские актёры.
  2. Шарль де Голль - французский военный и государственный деятель, генерал. Во время Второй мировой войны стал символом французского Сопротивления.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> До сих пор никак не могу спокойно уложить в голове, что ради хэппи-энда между Адамом и Ниной Рыжика, капитана, на минуточку, лёгким движением сценарной руки с бухты-барахты наградили комбо из плоскостопия и астмы. Это, конечно, пик комедии. Просто пик!  
> И да, пожалуйста, ни в коем случае не курите при астматиках!  
> И всегда обращайтесь к проверенным специалистам, особенно в вопросах здоровья своего и близких!
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Things Ain't What They Used to Be" («Всё не так, как было раньше») - песня 1942-го года авторства Мерсера Эллингтона и Теда Пёрсонса.


	12. The Entertainer

Умный человек не боится показаться глупцом другому умному человеку.

_Марсель Пруст, «По направлению к Свану»_

Кауард[1] заново ставил свой «Сегодня вечером, в восемь тридцать» и колесил с ним по Америке, а такое событие Майлз, запоздало узнавший об этом из какого-то потёртого англоязычного вестника об искусстве, который случайно оставили в баре, ни в коем случае не мог проворонить: пьески в цикле были просто чудесные, как он помнил из лондонских постановок десятилетней давности, да и самого душечку Ноэла он не видал примерно столько же.

Всё-таки порой Майлз нестерпимо тосковал по своей прежней беспечной жизни Цвета Лондонской Молодёжи. По высшим кругам, в которых вертелся. Но после таких приступов меланхолии он себя одёргивал: жизнь и окружение Майлз, как и раньше, выбирал себе сам, и сейчас всё у него по-прежнему складывалось прекрасно. Пожалуй, единственное отличие — за это время он вырос над старым собой, стал осмотрительнее, в каких-то вещах окончательно затвердел гранитом, а в других, напротив, стал мягче зефира. По крайней мере, так ему самому казалось, а лучшего для себя судьи в этом вопросе он не то чтобы не нашёл, да попросту и не думал искать.

Майлз выяснил, что успеет попасть на постановки в Сан-Франциско, выпадавшие на его отпуск, и со всех ног ринулся покупать билет на самолёт.

***

Часть вечерних представлений решили пускать как матинэ, обозвав «Сегодня днём, в двенадцать тридцать». Цикл, как оказалось, сократили до шести пьес — и Майлз негодовал, на что Ноэл, бесконечно обрадованный их встречей, пожаловался, что вообще заново ставить ничего не хотел, но Герти его уговорила. А ещё из-за того, что Грэма от череды гастролей скосила болезнь, Ноэлу пришлось, как в былые времена, выйти на сцену самому, и Майлз откровенно пустил слезу, увидев его с Гертрудой старый актёрский дуэт снова в деле.

Успешно отбив первые три пьески, те предложили ему вместе отобедать недалеко от парка Золотые Ворота, и за душистым томатным супом с гренками они предавались воспоминаниям о славной доброй Англии, после чего Ноэл с Герти отправились лечить Грэма и готовиться к завтрашней половине выступления; Майлз же закупился в лавчонке у входа в парк пончиками и булочкой и пошёл прогуливаться. Отыскал какой-то прудик и принялся задумчиво и неспешно крошить булку важно чистящим пёрышки селезням и их грациозно скользящим по воде товаркам.

И всё же, со сколькими людьми теряешь связь из-за войны, всех вон по свету раскидало — его и самого куда только по несчастной Франции за эти годы не носило. А кого-то, быть может, уже и нет вовсе… Майлз себя одёрнул. Нет, все его знакомые обязаны были пережить бомбёжки! А почему его беспокойные письма к Эдди вот уж года два как возвращались обратно — так это они, должно быть, переехали, только и всего!

Вдалеке завывала шарманкой карусель, слышался гул отдыхающих, и Майлз в сердцах докрошил булку и поспешил на радостный шум, лишь бы грусть заглушить. Площадка перед каруселью была набита битком: малыши клянчили содовую и мороженое, дети постарше заняли качели и наивно пытались раскачаться если не до полной окружности, то хотя бы до самого верха, заставляя родителей раньше времени седеть, а уже давно поседевшие американцы играли в шахматы за столиками под сенью деревьев. Майлза такая пышущая энергией круговерть моментально привела в чувство и вернула в свою стихию, и он успокоенно устроился на лавочке и принялся с довольным видом уничтожать пончики, подумывая о том, а не прокатиться ли по-ребячески на карусели.

А почему, собственно, нет! Время от времени впадать в детство никому не навредит.

Очередь на карусель, конечно, змеилась внушительная. У одной из колонн ротонды обосновался какой-то бородач и задумал показывать фокусы скучающей в ожидании толпе. Элегантно достал из красной пачки «Bicycle»[2] колоду, вольготно её демонстрируя (кажется, сверху лежало что-то червовое, но со своего расстояния Майлз не мог разглядеть хорошо), и вдруг по-заговорщицки выдал:

— Замечали ли вы, что вам вечно дурят голову?

Майлз неосознанно вздрогнул. Очередь сдвинулась. Тот же пламенно заголосил:

— В карты, я имею в виду. К примеру, давайте-ка поищем четырёх тузов, — он ловко распростёр колоду и принялся деловито вытаскивать их одного за другим. На столик полетели червы, трефы, пики. — И не моргайте, иначе не заметите, как вы с концами пропали! — с ухмылкой в голосе уточнил фокусник, достав бубны и махом собрав тузов со стола в стопочку алой рубашкой вверх, да так их и бросив на столик. — Если вы видите, что кто-то так же набирает себе карты, это _прекрасный_ повод для сомнений. — Он положил основную колоду с, как выяснилось при приближении, червовой десяткой сверху рядом с пустующей красной пачкой и схватил своих тузов. — Скажем, мухлёвщик мог незаметно взять лишка, так что, может, стоит проверить? Хм, да и в нашем случае карт-то всего четыре, это должно быть несложно, — задумался он, вертя стопочку в руках. Показал начинавшей засматриваться публике туза треф и туза пик: — Вот же, два красных туза, — бросил эти карты на стол он, показал червового и бубнового и тоже бросил: — и два чёрных.

Майлз заворожённо глядел на умелые руки, столь вальяжно и даже интимно перебиравшие карты, и не сразу осознал, что их всех тут внаглую при свете дня обманывают. Зато быстро заметила какая-то малютка из толпы:

— Дяденька, кажется, Вы напутали, эти карты красные, — указала на червы и бубны она.

— Как я и сказал, эти чёрные, — без стыда показал на пики и трефы фокусник, — а эти — красные, моя хорошая, — указал туда же, куда и девочка, бородач и улыбнулся ей. Та озадаченно склонила головку вбок, но согласно кивнула. — Один из простейших способов мухлежа, — продолжил объяснять он, переворачивая бубнового туза рубашкой вверх, — это краплёные карты. — Фокусник постучал костяшкой пальца по украшенной ангелами на велосипедах алой рубашке, и некоторые принялись тщательно её разглядывать на предмет каких-то меток, по всей видимости, не особо в этом преуспевая. — Не будем начинать разглагольствовать на тему всех возможных маркеров, а то ещё сами в шулеры подадитесь, а такого мы в порядочном обществе не приветствуем! Лучше я просто покажу вам, как это работает! — Он взял в руки колоду, разделил примерно пополам и схватил бубнового туза, замученного охочими до ответов глазами. — Положим-ка один из наших тузов вверх рубашкой в колоду и сделаем так, чтобы он в ней затерялся, — фокусник вставил беднягу между этими половинами, неровно разделил колоду на несколько частей и вразброс положил миниатюрные стопочки друг на друга прямо перед собой, после чего выстроил оставшихся тузов, словно солдат, в ряд поближе к зрителю. Выдержал паузу. — Что же, можете моргать, — весь он расслабился, в голосе поубавилось серьёзности и стало больше усмешки. Пожалуй, даже слишком много. Он взял в руки свою стопку и принялся неспешно крутить её в руках во все стороны, туда-сюда замелькала перед всеми сапфировым нарядом колода…

_Каков негодник!_

Фокусник, наконец, перестал балагурить с колодой и по-издевательски плавно разложил карты рубашками вверх. Посреди всего этого синего безобразия одиноко, словно бастуя, мелькал красным бубновый туз. Толпа заозиралась, дети возбуждённо завертелись, Майлз же начал глупо хихикать.

Бесстыдный мошенник беспечно выдал:

— Ой, согласитесь, очень легко найти краплёную карту!

Словно разворошённый улей, толпа загудела. А тот продолжал добивать:

— Я упоминал, что все карты здесь краплёные?

Он неспешно начал переворачивать выложенных в ряд тузов. Синие червы. Синие трефы. Синие пики. Наконец, взял в руки замученные бубны. Демонстративно легонько и словно бы играючи щёлкнул их по рубашечке и развернул той стороной к аудитории. Карта успела приодеться в индиго.

— Все посинели, вот незадача!

Фокусник деловито поклонился, и дети принялись просить у взрослых денег, чтобы бросить ему в шляпу. Те были не прочь и сами дать ему пару монет. Майлз похлопал себя по карманам в поисках завалявшихся после булочной центов.

Бородач продолжил скромное выступление: детям приходились по нраву трюки на ловкость с монетами да такие, где их звали ассистировать, взрослым же — карточные фокусы посерьёзнее открывающего. Люди стайками уходили на карусель, которая скоро уже должна была закрыться, а потом с неё возвращались и продолжали глазеть. Майлз откатался всего кружок и тоже поспешно вернулся, подождал, пока толпа вновь рассосётся, и решил-таки бросить немного. К тому же, его снедало любопытство: мало ли, вдруг удастся выпытать, как же тот сделал красную колоду синей. В конце концов, заболтать и вскружить голову Майлз умел на раз-два.

Фокусник, оперевшись на колонну, в отстранённой задумчивости мешал колоду, когда Майлз подошёл к его столику и сразу принялся наклоняться к выставленной для денег шляпе, попутно ненавязчиво спрашивая:

— Сэр, благодарю Вас за чудное выступление, я вот хотел бы узнать, как Вам так удало-?

Умелые руки с красивыми длинными пальцами, видимо, от неожиданности резко выронили карты, и стопка разлетелась по столу, а часть карт спланировала прямиком на землю.

— Ой, запачкаются же, бедняжки! — всплеснул руками Майлз и присел, чтобы карты подобрать, фокусник тоже наклонился, но свою собственность собирать почему-то не спешил. Майлз полез под столик за последними павшими — и уткнулся прямиком в чужую бороду. Его вдруг крепко обняли. Майлз недоумённо возмутился и дёрнулся:

— Это всё, конечно, очень мило с Вашей стороны, но я, знаете ли, не большой любитель бород…

— Господи, Майлз, ты жив! Слава Богу, живой! Чёрт возьми! Чёрт, старина! — только и было ему ответом.

И Майлз трепыхаться перестал.

И осоловело подумал, что не так уж и против бород, вполне себе за, очень даже за, главное ведь — человек, который к этой бороде прилагается…

Он безвольно вдруг расплакался чудовищно заросшему негодяю Эдди прямо в колючую шею, тот всё продолжал причитать да приговаривать, только крепче Майлза сжимая, будто боялся, что тот утечёт, словно вода, из его рук. Со стороны они наверняка смотрелись просто отвратительно. Ещё и под столом — мда уж, скорее, даже нелепо.

— Я… я… я боялся, что бомбы… — наконец выдавил Майлз скомканно: — Милый, такое передавали, слышать об этом было просто невыносимо! — и весь задрожал, глотая слёзы.

— Всё в порядке, в порядке, старина, — тут же принялся утешать его Рыжик, подняв голову и поглаживая по плечам. Глаза у того, под которыми, как Майлз обнаружил, залегли едва заметные круги усталости, жили какой-то своей жизнью, с горячей обеспокоенной радостью мечась и его осматривая. И возбуждённо блестели, словно свежелакированное дерево.

Ну ты и слепец, Майлз, как можно было его не узнать! Борода же — ещё совсем не повод ставить на мужчинах крест.

— Душенька, ты страшно зарос! — отвлечённо вымолвил Майлз. — Стал похож на карточного короля. Я, конечно, королей обожаю, они те ещё забавные старикашки, но, помилуй мою грешную душу, Эдди, тебя же просто узнать невозможно!

Рыжик виновато рассмеялся и сказал:

— А вот ты не больно-то и изменился. Это ж надо так уметь вызревать, словно вино какое-то!

Майлз вспыхнул: Эдди был в своём репертуаре и выдавал феерически косолапые нелепости. И это успокаивало получше валерьянки и мартини. Правда, вместе со спокойствием вернулись и окружающие звуки, и Майлза вдруг начала так нестерпимо раздражать несмолкающая карусельная трель, что он скривился.

Рыжик, заметив перемену, закопошился:

— Пойдём-ка куда потише, друг мой, да и что это мы, ну ты понимаешь, под столом расселись, надо выбираться, — и попытался расцепиться и вылезти из-под стола, но в итоге ударился о столешницу затылком.

— Ох, осторожнее, дорогой, — Майлз аккуратно выполз со своей стороны, не забывая нашарить последнюю карту, и поднялся, тщательно отряхиваясь. Протянул стопочку очень приятного синего оттенка кое-как выбравшемуся, очаровательно всклоченному Рыжику. Тот принялся спешно убирать карты и прочий реквизит да складывать столик. Всё это магическим образом вместилось в скромный чёрный дипломат.

Вопросов у Майлза было много, но он благоразумно любопытство попридержал до лучших времён и сейчас только искал платочек, чтобы привести в добропорядочный вид лицо.

Рыжик достал портмоне, поднял шляпу и изучил содержимое.

— Нехиленько! — обрадованно отметил он, опустошил её и нахлобучил, став с бородой похожим не то на детектива из нуарного фильма, не то на гангстера низкого пошиба, так что Майлз не сдержал смешка. Эдди на него взглянул по-прежнему взбудораженно и улыбнулся так по-рыжиковски, как больше никто, разумеется, и не умел: — Парк, аквариум, а может, ты хочешь поесть, старина?

Майлз схватил его под руку и совершенно наобум вынес вердикт.

***

До аквариума они добирались молча, радостно ухмыляясь и играя в гляделки, будто оба дожидались момента, когда уже смогут выведать чужие секреты, словно две сплетливые пигалицы. Майлз лишь изредка покрепче прижимал локоть Рыжика к своему и удовлетворённо вздыхал.

Оказавшись внутри, они уселись перед огромным стеклом, за которым величаво проплыл скат, распугав мелких рыбёшек. Кто-то должен был начать дружественный допрос. Эдди, видимо, решил проявить галантность:

— Ты здесь живёшь, старина?

— Нет, милый, просто приехал на несколько дней.

— А где тогда? Я всё задавался вопросом, куда ты мог после оккупации метнуться. Ну, от преследований режима и всего такого, — нахмурился Рыжик.

Майлз прыснул с деланным возмущением:

— Никуда я не метнулся, Эдди, что за дерзкие предположения? То есть ездил, конечно, по разным местам, но всё ещё живу в Париже. — Он решил поделиться последней новостью: — Квартирку недавно прикупил. Райончик, конечно, посредственный, но сама квартирка чудесная, с балкончиком и французскими окнами, можно даже различить Эйфелеву башню, очень романтично, ты не находишь? Да и до центра рукой подать.

— Но как же… — Рыжик продолжил строить предположения: — Ты скрывался?

— И скрывался, и лез на рожон! — весело сказал Майлз, а потом стал серьёзен: — Просто подумай: эта страна приютила меня, когда родная спесиво от меня отказалась, и, что же, я ей за это отплачу тем, что попросту сбегу и не помогу в трудную минуту? — Он риторически поднял бровь. Рыжик стушевался, и Майлз беспечно продолжил, откинувшись назад на руках: — Так что, конечно же, пошёл в Сопротивление[3]. Им никогда не мешали лишние руки, — Рыжик на такое заявление оторопело издал какой-то булькающий звук, и Майлз усмехнулся, довольный произведённым эффектом, наклонился к нему и принялся шептать: — К настоящему времени де Голль, если между нами, несколько помешался на своих, давай признаем, в наши времена опасных национальных идеях о том, что Франция всего в войне добилась одними только силами французов, но вроде бы его пыл есть кому охладить, и по _кое-чьим_ стопам он пойти в этом вопросе вроде как не должен, — Майлз отодвинулся и уже нормальным тоном закончил мысль: — Однако в то время пойти в сопротивленцы было единственным для меня разумным ходом. И весьма плодотворным, я тебе скажу.

Рыжик, как обычно, делал выводы, просто восхитительно блестящие в своей неверности:

— Боже мой, дружище, только не говори, что в политику подался. Язык у тебя, конечно, на месте, да и лицо такое, что тебе лишь дай новорождённого на публику поцеловать да белозубо блеснуть на фотографии в прессе, всё в таком духе, но…

— Ох, Рыжик, ты по-прежнему такой глупышка, — вздохнул Майлз, наигранно закатив глаза, улыбнулся и щёлкнул того по носу. — Я просто подумал, что могу с тобой поделиться мнением. Тем более, здесь-то, где мои взгляды на вопрос никто, кроме тебя, не услышит и не осудит.

Рыжик слегка покраснел и смущённо кивнул.

— Ты переводил что-то?

— Переводил, да, разносил агитки, иногда возил документы да необходимую _всячину_ между городами, — Майлз решил, что может и рассказать про один, как он считал, момент слабости: — Как-то зимой чуть не уличили, я успел сбежать, улепётывал ещё по гаражам, поскользнулся и провалился через, видать, прохудившуюся крышу на чей-то Ситроен. Тот даже не помялся, представляешь? — Майлз испустил смешок, Рыжик же смотрел на него встревоженно. — А я потом весь вечер проплакал в ванной, как дурак, что вот, мол, крышу кому-то повредил и хозяину машины теперь придётся незнамо где искать шифер. — Эдди потрепал его по ладони, и Майлз благодарно улыбнулся. — В какой-то момент нам стало не хватать радистов, так что всех, кому медведь на ухо не наступил, стали сажать на перехват. До сих пор в ушах как начнёт звенеть каким-то фантомом — так это на добрые полчаса без остановки, просто невыносимо, дорогой мой!

Рыжик смотрел на него с удивлением, вниманием и как будто бы даже гордостью за него, да так и продолжал гладить по ладони. Но Майлзу нестерпимо хотелось получить ответы на собственные вопросы, так что он решил начать издалека:

— Как Нина? Вы теперь в Америке живёте, как я понимаю?

Чужое тепло вдруг пропало с его руки, и Рыжик принялся наблюдать за рыбками. Те быстро сбивались в единые яркие стайки и так же поспешно распадались на индивидуалистов, словно нестабильное атомное ядро. Майлз уж хотел было обидеться на такую игру в молчанку, когда Рыжик, наконец, тихо выдохнул:

— Я живу. А Нина как — не знаю, надеюсь, неплохо.

— Эдди, милый, что-то случилось? — спросил Майлз недоумённо.

Рыжик потянулся к пиджаку и с мастерством фокусника — ха! — достал откуда-то фляжку. Майлз на такой ответ изогнул бровь. Эдди пригубил очевидную не-воду:

— Людям не хватало бензина. — За каждым его предложением следовал глоток. — Я добывал остатки да менял их и всякие бытовые безделушки на прочие мелочи. Меня пригрозили посадить. Подумывал о побеге, но денег бы на троих не хватило.

— Но у тебя же были твои пресловутые «нехилые средства», — встрепенулся Майлз.

— Были, да сплыли, какая теперь разница, — ответил тот резко, и Майлзу такая смена тона не понравилась, и он скривился. Эдди заметил это и сделался только угрюмей: — Извини. В любом случае, потом пришёл Саймз и дал за Нину и Томми — это наш… _их_ сын, я имею в виду, ай, не важно — тридцать четыре тысячи. И пять. Договор ещё составил, ишь важный какой.

Рыжик горько усмехнулся и принялся пить, пока фляжка не опустела. Даже язык высунул и дождался, когда на тот скатится последняя капля, после чего принялся закручивать крышку. Фляга так же непостижимо скрылась.

Майлз же сидел и тяжело обдумывал услышанное. Скажите, пожалуйста, и какого чёрта? Опять на те же грабли? И этот бесстыдник сидит теперь, нагло напивается и жалуется тут ему на жизнь?

Он разозлился и низко произнёс, исподлобья сверля Рыжика взглядом:

— И ты взял деньги, я так понимаю.

Рыжик пожевал губы, последив немного за тем, как процессия из морских коньков, качаясь, степенным полонезом проследовала по своим делам, наконец, развернулся и встретил тихую ярость Майлза открытым и ясным карим взглядом:

— Знаешь, я перед его приходом так надрался, что вообще думал, что это сон, что этот чертяка мне видится, ну и всё в таком роде…

— Так взял? — Майлз принялся повышать тон.

— Ещё и договором своим в нос мне тыкать начал…

— Взял? — Майлз начинал закипать.

А Рыжик вдруг запылал широко раскрытыми глазами и усмехнулся гордо, словно в него бес вселился:

— Я в тот момент так обозлился, ты не представляешь, друг мой, и ведь главное, не знал даже, на кого: на него или же на себя. Сейчас я понимаю, что всё-таки на себя, недотёпу такого. Ну и я, к его вящей радости, размашисто подписался: «Рыжик Литтлджон». Ну и собрал вещи.

И тут Майлз его от души ударил, кажется, ровнёхонько промеж этих бесстыжих глазищ. Рыжик полетел со скамеечки и вписался головой прямиком в аквариум.

Майлз тяжело дышал и мелко тряс головой, словно разъярённый испанский бык, Рыжик же так и развалился на полу с кровоточащим носом. Живописная, должно быть, была картина.

Тот со стоном поднял руку и принялся нос ощупывать.

— А вот это было зря, старина, — сказал он гнусаво, но весьма спокойно.

— Зря? — Майлз заклокотал и топнул ногой, вновь собирая ладони в кулачки. — Зря, говоришь? Эдвард Литтлджон, Вы просто гнусный мерза-!

Он осёкся.

О, нет. О, нет, нет, нет. Его Эдди был не только полный дурак. Его Эдди был ещё и очень смышлёный малый. Самый смышлёный малый на всём белом свете!

Ведь только человек недалёкий и только человек знающий стал бы подписывать такие пусть и странные, но всё же серьёзные бумаги столь нелепым детским прозвищем.

Майлз молнией к нему метнулся и взялся вокруг бедняжки суетиться и споро его ощупывать:

— Ох, Эдди! Милый, дорогой, родной мой, душа моя, прости меня, ты не сильно ушибся? Голова как? Я не очень тебе навредил?

Рыжик ему улыбнулся одними только глазами. Майлз вытащил платок и начал на скорую руку оттирать застывающую кровь с его носа и бороды.

— Всё в порядке, я понимаю, — прогнусавил Рыжик между делом. — Как ты догадываешься, я умею прислушиваться к чужим _советам_ , — даже попытался сыронизировать тот.

Майлз запричитал:

— Конечно, душечка, конечно, миленький, как я мог в тебе хоть на секундочку усомниться! Сам говорил: нужно верить тем… — Он запнулся. Нет, совсем не время и не место. Майлз выдохнул и поинтересовался: — Что ты сделал с деньгами? Договор же был недействителен, ты мог вернуться.

Эдди с вымученной улыбкой изогнул брови и с глазами, словно у побитой собаки (и правда ведь, побитой — Майлз закусил губу на собственную горячность), сказал:

— Знаешь, старина, я просто в какой-то момент понял, что слишком Нину мучил. Она из-за меня работать пошла, бедная девочка. — От такой формулировки Майлз скептически хмыкнул. — Так что я хоть как-то попытался загладить перед ней вину за попорченный брак. Да и за попорченную, ну, молодость, наверное? В её глазах я тот ещё злодей, пожалуй, — он очень печально усмехнулся, но потом во взгляд его вернулась твёрдость: — А деньги — так это вообще смешно. Давай пораскинем мозгами: этот идиот ведь наверняка карманы наизнанку вывернул, всё до последнего пенса мне отдал, что имел за душой, затуманенный юношеской романтикой и прочей чепухой, и совершенно не подумал, на что в итоге его любимая женщина и ребёнок будут жить. Что будут есть. Ну ты понимаешь. Нина бы так и продолжала надрываться, Томми бы недоедал и вырос, не дай Бог, болезным — разве так поступают с любимыми людьми? Так что я отнёс деньги в банк и положил мальчику на семейный счёт. В конце концов, его папаша их ему заработал на честную жизнь.

Майлз смотрел на Рыжика во все глаза и ловил себя на одной лишь мысли, как, оказывается, по-прежнему его любит. Наверное, даже сильнее, чем прежде. И как этот подлец только смеет столь беспечно его будоражить!

— На какие же шиши ты здесь оказался, джентльмен? — ласково спросил он, сглотнув.

— Да продал загородный дом. Его потрепало знатно, конечно, ничего толкового внутри и не осталось, да, старина, извини, рояль пришлось продать ещё в самом начале, — Майлз на рыжикову полушутку лишь тихонько отрицательно потряс головой, — но денег с земли как раз хватило, чтобы перебраться в одиночку. Кажется, там сейчас больница, что-то такое, уже не помню… Эм, Майлз, а можно мне водички? — неуверенно спросил Рыжик с тенью улыбки в затуманенных глазах и грохнулся в обморок.

* * *

  1. Ноэл Кауард - английский драматург, композитор, режиссёр, актёр и певец (и один из реальных представителей Золотой Молодёжи, кстати). Его цикл одноактовых пьес 'Tonight at 8.30' (в зависимости от времени, когда начиналось представление, название менялось соответственно), впервые поставленный в 1936 году (в главных ролях в то время были сам Кауард и актриса Гертруда Лоуренс) и состоявший из 9 пьес разной направленности, показывавшихся по тройке в день, в 1947-1948 годах частично поставили заново по просьбе второй, только в мужской главной роли на этот раз был протеже и любовник Кауарда Грэм Пейн. Единственный и последний раз, когда Кауард и Лоуренс снова играли в постановке вместе, был на театральном утреннике (или "матинэ") в Сан-Франциско.
  2. Марка игральных карт.
  3. Движение Сопротивления (Résistance) — организованное противодействие оккупации Франции нацистской Германией в 1940-1944 годы.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Entertainer" («Затейник») - известный регтайм Скотта Джоплина, написанный в 1902 году.


	13. Someone to Watch Over Me

Памфлетисты разъясняют, как нам улучшить нашу жизнь; но когда нет воли к улучшениям, никакие памфлеты не помогут.

_Джордж Бернард Шоу, «Человек и сверхчеловек»_

В нос ударили знакомые пары алкоголя. Рыжик кое-как разлепил глаза, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Несколько расплывчатый Майлз, убедившийся, что эффект есть, и отставивший в сторону откопанную, по всей видимости, в рыжиковом пиджаке фляжку, теперь сидел и аккуратно перебирал его волосы с серьёзной улыбкой на красивом лице. И беззвучно неспешно плакал, понапрасну тратя на него свою наверняка недешёвую косметику. Ну вот что за чёрт, опять Рыжик довёл его до слёз!

Лежать боком на холодном кафеле было дьявольски неприятно. Хм, и когда только успел повернуться, на спину же грохнулся?.. Рыжик снова скосил на Майлза взгляд, но уже более внимательный. Однако! И как только тот догадался его развернуть? То ведь и перебинтоваться самостоятельно не умел раньше!

Рыжик высвободил придавленную головой руку, медленно потянулся и попытался большим пальцем оттереть серый след с его щеки. Майлз замер, громко шмыгнул носом и тихо сказал:

— Не надо, Эдди, размажешь. Я потом умоюсь.

На него падал отсвет аквариума, делая лицо особенно печальным. И изящным.

— Тебе очень идёт синий, — невпопад выдал Рыжик.

Пальцы в его волосах застыли. Майлз покрылся лёгким румянцем.

— Красный тоже, — отметил Рыжик. Остатки стресса вдруг попросились наружу: — Ох, кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, старина.

— Вот и умеешь же ты портить момент, мой милый! — раздражённо цокнул Майлз и хохотнул, после чего сказал: — Секундочку ещё полежи, я должен кое-что проверить, — отпустил рыжиковы волосы тот, изучил его глаза, затем удовлетворённо промычал что-то себе под нос и, на коленях проползя нехилое расстояние вдоль его ног, стащил с него туфли, завернул штанины и принялся, пыхтя, отстёгивать носки.

Рыжик непонимающе на Майлза косился. Тот между тем деловито нашарил во внешнем кармане своего клетчатого твидового пиджачка ручку и легонько провёл кончиком по его стопам. Было щекотно, и Рыжик, невольно согнув пальцы, фыркнул.

— Вроде бы, пронесло, дорогой, — сделав какие-то выводы[1], сказал Майлз задумчиво, бережно натягивая носки обратно. — Так, сейчас мы сходим в уборную, а потом ты объяснишь мне путь до ближайшей больницы. На всякий случай, — он уверенно кивнул сам себе, а Рыжику только и оставалось, что следовать его великим планам.

***

Врач подтвердил, что опасения беспочвенны, но всё равно порекомендовал покой денька на три. На вопрос, как мистера Литтлджона вообще так угораздило получить со всех сторон, Рыжик прямо ответил, что немного выпил, горячо заболтался с давнишним другом, которого много лет не видал, и случайно вписался носом в дверь, после чего, по неуклюжести своей, упал и ударился затылком об пол. Конечно, правдивости легенде не прибавило то, как предательски густо устыдился Майлз на этих словах; скорее всего, врач не то чтобы поверил. Но Рыжику было на его неверие, откровенно говоря, плевать с высокой колокольни.

Они вышли из больницы. И Рыжик понял, что не знает, что дальше делать. Майлз вопросительно на него посмотрел:

— Ну? Мы идём?

— Куда? — глупо хлопнул глазами Рыжик.

— На танцы, конечно же! — вскликнул Майлз, возмущённо вскинув руку. И тут же рассмеялся и ткнул его пальцем в грудь: — Домой, Рыжик, в кроватку, ну ты чего? Душенька, тебе лежать надо, отдыхать.

Рыжик нервно облизал губы. Не хотелось бы водить опрятного Майлза в свой гадюшник.

— Ты же, как я понимаю, гулять сюда приехал, дружище, могу порекомендовать пару мест…

— Пустое, милый мой, давай потом. Пока я лучше прослежу, что тебе не станет хуже. В конце концов, я сам виноват, — плечи Майлза горько опустились, и Рыжик ободряюще похлопал его свободной рукой по левому. Тот же вдруг откинул чёлку в сторону, томно улыбнулся, прищурился и поиграл ухоженными, как и прежде, бровками: — Настала пора _Мамочке_ о _Папочке_ заботиться, а то что это он всё на своём горбу тащит, — и эти слова прозвучали с такими неприличными интонациями, что у Рыжика от смущения даже волосы на руках дыбом встали. Этот малый что, так и не вырос из столь до чёртиков дерзких прозвищ? Майлз же, приметив его реакцию, озорно хихикнул: — Ну вот, теперь я твёрдо убеждён, что ты меня простил, дорогуша. Мне, честно говоря, так не хватало твоего дивного румянца! — расплылся в умиротворённой улыбке он и тотчас же заактивничал: — Гульнуть-то я всегда успею. А сейчас можем зайти ко мне, я возьму сменные вещички, а потом — к тебе!

Рыжик отпустил его плечо, и Майлз ойкнул.

— Что-то не так, Эдди? — спросил тот, на что Рыжик убрал руку в карман и ссутулился.

— Я не думаю, что стоит, ну ты понимаешь? — неуверенно, даже вопросительно сказал он, засматриваясь на редкую бурую траву под своими туфлями. Та упрямо пробивалась между плитками пешеходной дорожки. Он слегка пошаркал вбок, чтобы не мешать травинкам расти. И не сразу заметил, что задумался и Майлз уж добрую минуту как в смятении треплет его за локоть.

— Эдди? Эй, Эдди! Тебе плохо? Голова болит? Давай вернёмся?

Рыжик наконец отмер:

— Нет, всё в порядке, старина, просто…

Майлз резко прекратил вертеться на месте, оценил его видок и шумно вздохнул.

— Ты не хочешь, — сказал тот прямо, на что Рыжик кивнул. — Почему?

— Я сейчас чертовски много пью, — просто ответил он, пиная плитку носком туфли.

— Ты всегда от души пил, дорогой, — заметил Майлз нежно.

— Я много _пью_ , — повторил Рыжик и сгорбился только больше.

Майлз долго молчал, и Эдди опять принялся изучать травинки. По одной серпантином упрямо ползли вверх муравьи.

Его лицо вдруг ласково объяли мягкие ладошки, и Рыжик скосил на Майлза усталый взгляд. Тот в ответ смотрел на него с решительным блеском в штормовых глазах.

— Идём, милый.

— Правда, не стоит, — замялся Рыжик.

— Идём, я хочу, — упрямо повторил Майлз и, недовольно сморщив нос, поцеловал его в заросшую щёку, — ты посмеешь мне отказать, Эдди? — улыбнулся он. Глаза его разве что не метали игривые молнии.

Конечно же, Рыжик бы никогда не посмел. Да и молниеотвод-то ставить ему в любом случае было уже чертовски поздно. Возможно, даже с самого начала поздно.

***

Рыжик уже привычно обошёл разбросанную в дверях обувь и, щёлкнув выключателем, повесил шляпу. Он всё ждал и ждал язвительных реплик в спину, но Майлз лишь изучающе застыл в дверях с небольшой сумкой, захваченной в отеле, наперевес.

— Прости, дружище, я давно не убирался, — сконфуженно сказал Рыжик, решившись, — не вижу особого смысла.

— Всё в порядке, дорогой, — уверил его Майлз с тонкой улыбкой. — Ты не поможешь? — он пробрался внутрь и протянул ему свою сумку.

Рыжик поспешно её взял и приставил к комоду вместе со своим дипломатом. Майлз продолжил выжидающе на него смотреть и повёл плечами, расстёгивая пуговицы. Рыжик, наконец, понял, что от него хотят, и помог тому снять пиджачок, повесив на крючок рядом со своей шляпой.

— Благодарю, милый! — Майлз приободряюще улыбнулся, потрепал его по щеке и нагло двинулся изучать рыжиковы однокомнатные владения, на ходу бросая: — Сходи помойся — и будем тебя укладывать. А я пока осмотрюсь! Зови, если надо потереть спинку. Или что ещё, — шаловливо вполоборота похлопал ресницами он, заметил на обеденном столе гордый ряд бутылок и принялся тяжело сверлить их взглядом. Если бы те треснули, Рыжик бы не удивился ни капельки.

— Это… — попытался оправдаться он.

— Потом, Рыжик, — строго сказал Майлз, отводя недовольный взгляд от остатков дешёвого алкоголя, — иди уже, — и стал в задумчивости смотреть в эркер на дома через улицу.

Рыжик несмело порылся в комоде и, найдя самые приличные для приёма гостей вещи, пошлёпал в сторону ванной.

— Мда, ну и готика, — еле различил чужое бормотание он, прикрывая дверь, и уныло опустил голову.

Рыжик настроил воду и стал неспешно раздеваться. Пару минут посидел на туалетном стульчике, опустив брюки до щиколоток, но так и не сняв, бессмысленно всматриваясь в одну точку. В какой-то момент очнулся и машинально добавил в набирающуюся воду какую-то пену. Оставшись в одной только майке да трусах с носками, он долго глядел на себя в зеркало. Водил пальцами по мешкам под глазами, дёргал неровную клокастую бороду.

Ну и чертовски же ты, конечно, зарос, Эдди, что правда, то правда. Как тебя народ вообще не шугается? А Майлз вон, пусть и жаловался, всё равно целовать полез, чудной такой.

Рыжик вдруг решительно открыл зеркальный шкафчик и принялся в нём ковыряться, но с каждой секундой поисков эта бравая решимость угасала. К тому моменту, как он откопал злополучную электробритву, которая спряталась куда поглубже, обидевшись, что о ней совсем позабыли, Рыжик уже вновь думал о том, что доходчиво из раза в раз нашёптывал ему, наверное, ну, разум, что же ещё, если не он... А именно: зачем бриться, если в любом случае опять потом зарастёшь, Эдди?

Вода набралась и вспенилась. Рыжик в сердцах бросил бритву в раковину, закрыл кран, вылез из белья и тут же поспешил в теплоту ванны отмокать. Устало откинув голову на бортик, он старался размышлять о всякой ерунде, лишь бы не зацикливаться на том, какие выводы успел сделать о его теперешнем образе жизни Майлз. Рыжик уже привык из раза в раз просылать перед этим язвой бесконтрольно недалёким болваном.

Надоедливые лучи старой лампы вдруг перестали так сильно бить в полуприкрытые веки: Майлз склонился над ним, и загороженный свет, огибая, затемнял его лицо, отчего едва подведённые глаза и маленькая обеспокоенная улыбка сверкали лишь ярче.

— Ты уже минут двадцать как тут плещешься, Эдди. Я стучал раз пять, но ты всё не отзывался, — он хмуро свёл красивые брови: — Я боялся, вдруг ты утонул или ещё какие ужасы.

Рыжик в ответ бездумно поднял ладонь и оставил на его носу пену.

— Ох, дурачишься, милый? Это замечательно, может, тебе ещё и уточку принести для полного счастья? — негодующе фыркнул Майлз, склоняясь к его плечу, чтобы зачерпнуть воду в попытке отмыться, но тут же одёрнул руку. — Ну и холодрыга, душенька! — Он поспешил обогнуть ванну и включил горячую воду, попутно нашаривая пробку, чтобы немного слить остывшую. — Застудишься ведь, бедняжечка!

Рыжик неопределённо повёл плечами:

— Плевать.

— Мне — нет, — грозно посмотрел в ответ Майлз, и Рыжик неловко улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

— За что, дорогой?

— За это. Да и просто подумал, что хочу сказать спасибо. Нужен ли повод?

Майлз только хмыкнул, подождал, пока вода вновь наберётся, выключил её и выдвинулся по небольшой ванной комнате с инспекцией. Рыжик снова отогревался и теперь лениво следил за тем, как тот пытливо сунул нос в раковину и достал бритву. Глаза Майлза загорелись только больше.

— Эдди, дорогой мой, — тягуче произнёс он и тут же бросился искать розетку.

— Может, не надо? — устало протянул Рыжик. — Я всё равно потом бриться не буду.

— Будешь, как миленький будешь! Я с тебя слово возьму. И только посмей у меня его нарушить! — с хитрецой и уверенностью подмигнул Майлз, опробывая пальцем лезвия.

— Ты ведь говорил, что мне, ну, всё к лицу! — прищурившись, припомнил Рыжик с усмешкой.

— Я много чего и кому говорил, голубчик, всего и не упомнишь! — легкомысленно ответил тот, роясь в шкафчике в поисках ножниц и, кажется, крема.

— А вот это, чёрт подери, просто нечестно! — Рыжик возмущённо запустил в Майлза пеной.

— Так, отставить баловство, — смеясь, сказал тот. — Ох, ты мне рубашку так попортишь, она же дизайнерская, выходная! — с досадой заметил он развод на закатанном шифоновом рукаве, и Рыжик стушевался, подозвал Майлза к себе и аккуратно попытался оттереть неопрятный пенистый след более-менее чистой водой. Шибко лучше, конечно, не стало, и нелепое пятно только разрослось, однако оскорблённый владелец сменил-таки гнев на милость: — Ладно, прекращай, потом в тазике застираешь. И прополощешь. Сам! Ручками! Шалопай, — Майлз смочил ладонь в ванне и нежно разворошил Рыжику волосы, отчего голове стало и жарко, и холодно. — А если серьёзно, то, конечно, идёт всё, душечка. Но лучше бы порядочному джентльмену следить за своим внешним видом, — он пододвинул стульчик к бортику ванной.

Эдди упрямо отвернулся, но его легонько ухватили за виски, вернув на место, и Майлз, склонившись, принялся с деловым видом состригать ножницами особенно буйно цветущую бороду.

— Никакой я теперь, к чёртовой матери, не джентльмен, — пробурчал Рыжик угрюмо, на что услышал тихое и твёрдое: «Неправда», но продолжил: — Да и с порядочностью у меня так себе, ну ты понимаешь.

— Уж кому, как не мне, понимать, душенька, — получил он лукавый ответ. Майлз коротко похлопал его по колкой щеке.

— Я не об этом, — недовольно сморщил лоб и поджал губы Рыжик.

— Я тоже, — уже серьёзно ответил Майлз и погладил его по голове, так что Рыжик вновь расслабился.

С первым этапом этой нелепой и, как он по-прежнему считал, бессмысленной борьбы было покончено, и Майлз взялся за бритву. Та противно зажужжала.

Под чужим молчаливым руководством Эдди, прикрыв глаза, откинул голову и начал претерпевать лишения, пока Майлз мягко водил свободной ладонью по его шее и подбородку, удерживая, проверяя на гладкость и отряхивая. Тот вдруг прыснул.

— Что такое, старина? — аккуратно спросил Рыжик, не поднимая век и стараясь не дёргаться.

Майлз так и посмеивался да не давал каких бы то ни было вразумительных или, что бы Рыжика нисколько не удивило, безумных ответов.

— У тебя руки дрожать начинают, друг мой, ты перестанешь? Скажи уже толком, — нахмурился Рыжик, всё-таки, щурясь от света, поглядев на него.

— Ничего, ничего, прости, дорогой, — сказал Майлз спокойнее и отклонил рыжикову голову так, как ему было удобно. Рыжик недоумённо пожал плечами и опять закрыл уставшие глаза. — Кошмар, ну и ирония, — только и добавил Майлз, в последний раз нервно хихикнул и вновь замолчал.

Молчал тот ровно до тех пор, пока не дошёл до верхней губы. Отключил вдруг бритву и принялся задумчиво хмыкать.

— Ну что теперь-то, чёрт бы тебя побрал? — Рыжик запрокинул в его сторону голову и в досадливом ожидании засверлил взглядом. Майлз же сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, рыжиковы послания и потуги мастерски игнорировал и, точно какой-то оценщик, его изучал, двигая в воздухе ладонью вверх-вниз.

— Хм, нет… Или всё-таки?.. Как же тяжело, деточка, — бормотал он себе под нос.

— Ты чего удумал, старина? — спросил Рыжик строго.

— Пытаюсь решить, оставлять или нет, — задумчиво закусил губу тот. — Усы мне, в принципе, нравились, но потом ты явился пред моими ясными очами со своим маленьким секретиком напоказ, а я очень люблю секреты, дорогой. И теперь ты мучаешь меня выбором, спасибо большое! — с упрёком сказал Майлз. Рыжик возмущённо сглотнул и неразборчиво крякнул в ответ на такие обвинения.

— Делай что хочешь, — бросил он, укладывая голову обратно.

Майлз вновь включил бритву, коротко подровнял над губой бока:

— Пока так. Сохраним нашу маленькую тайну: я-то всё равно буду знать, что ты там такое чудесненькое прячешь. Но, если что, я ещё думаю, милый, — и поводил ладонью по гладкой теперь щеке. — Ну вот, совсем другое дело, Эдди!

Рыжик только обречённо вздохнул и, приподнявшись, потянулся к кранику ванны, чтобы смыть с лица и шеи остатки сбритых волос.

— Ещё вот... — сквозь шум воды разобрал он голос Майлза и повернул в его сторону голову. Тот слегка ошалело глядел ему куда-то промеж лопаток, протягивая полотенце и крем после бритья.

Рыжик благодарно схватил полотенце, промокнул один конец и от души обтёр лицо, после чего вытерся сухим. Майлз смиренно стоял у него над душой с кремом в руках и неотрывно наблюдал за этими махинациями.

— Давай уж помогай до конца, старина, — сказал Рыжик с ухмылкой, чем вдруг вогнал того в краску. — У меня руки слишком влажные мазать, — пояснил он, опёрся локтями о бортик и поднял подбородок.

— А, ох, конечно, милый, да, чего это я, — Майлз резко выдохнул, склонился над ним и принялся постепенно втирать крем. И по-прежнему штормяще смотрел Рыжику в глаза, заставляя несколько смущаться в ответ.

Закончив, тот захлопнул крышечку, неровно поставил тюбик на бортик и потянулся прямо через Рыжика отмывать руку. Мог бы и к раковине сходить, путь-то недалёкий. Эдди невольно принюхался: тоненький, освежающий парфюм безбожно Майлзу шёл. А сам-то Рыжик сейчас наверняка весь прямо-таки благоухает дешёвым спиртным, аж стыдно.

Майлз между тем снова выдернул пробку, быстро сказал:

— Поторапливайся, не то продрогнешь, деточка! — и как-то чересчур прытко улизнул за дверь.

Ну и какого чёрта?

— А спина? — шутливо крикнул Рыжик.

— Распутник, совсем от рук отбился! — донеслось из-за двери.

***

— Я вот чего не понял, дорогой, — начал Майлз, когда Рыжик, помывшись, вышел из ванной и увидел, как тот без сожалений сливает остатки его выпивки в кухонную мойку и ополаскивает бутылки.

Рыжик его сердито прервал:

— Ты чего, сам выпить не мог? Выливать-то зачем?

— Вот не знаю, смешно или оскорбительно, что ты можешь даже помыслить, что я буду пить такую гадость, дорогуша, — поморщился Майлз, и Рыжик виновато отвернулся и пошёл вешать костюм в шкаф. — Я пошутил, милый. Но это пойло и правда лучше вылить.

— Как скажешь, дружище.

— Оно сольётся в океан, рыба напьётся, и мясо у неё станет мягким и приятным, — мечтательно произнёс Майлз, и Рыжик усмехнулся таким бредням.

— Я тебя перебил, прости, — вспомнил он.

— Ах, да, где ты спишь, милый? — непонимающе повернулся к нему Майлз.

— Когда лень или нет сил, то на диване под окном, — указал на эркер Рыжик.

— Как ты на нём вообще помещаешься? — подивился тот.

Он в ответ пожал плечами и продолжил:

— А вообще, у меня Мёрфи[2], — Рыжик потянулся и опустил кровать.

— О, а я-то думал, зачем тебе в таком маленьком помещении два шкафа. И тебя что, когда ты пьяный, никогда не придавливало матрацем, как Чарли Чаплина? — хихикнул Майлз, закончив мыть бутылки.

— Такое бывает только в кино, старина, — хмыкнул Рыжик и задумчиво упал поперёк кровати, засмотревшись на трещину в потолке.

Свет вдруг погас. Рыжик непонимающе поднял голову. Майлз в лёгкой пижаме в едва различимую полоску присел рядом с ним на кровать:

— А ну-ка разворачивайся и двигайся давай, дорогуша.

— Когда ты успел?.. И я вообще-то планировал, что ты тут ляжешь, а я, ну, на диване.

— Корячиться там будешь? Ещё чего! А когда-когда успел? Ты уже час тут валяешься. Я бутылки вынес, вымел остатки твоей бородёнки, _рубашку застирал_ , сам помылся… Опять ворон в беспамятстве считаешь, Эдди? — понимающе грустно вздохнул Майлз.

Рыжик не ответил и принялся разворачиваться.

— Мы точно не упадём или не перевернёмся, дорогой?

— Да точно, точно! — шутливо оскалился он, укладываясь на бок. — Если так боишься, дружище, иди на диван сам.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы _я_ корячился, чудовище? — Майлз улёгся рядом, тяжело на него посмотрел и пнул по коленке.

Рыжик чертыхнулся и прикрыл глаза.

— Ты слышал басню о том, как Мёрфи придумал такую кровать? — ни с того ни с сего начал болтать Майлз.

— Нет, — ответил Рыжик, пытаясь хотя бы задремать.

— О, по легенде он ухаживал за одной певичкой, но жил в подобной квартирке, а тогда мораль им диктовала, мол, негоже дамочку водить к себе в спальню, — воодушевился Майлз. — А такая кровать помогала ему легко превращать спальню в гостиную.

Рыжик хмыкнул.

— Но ты пошёл дальше, душенька. С другой стороны, сейчас и времена иные, и нравы…

— Ты о чём, старина? — непонимающе прищурился и всё же посмотрел на Майлза он. Тот сверкал хитрыми глазами в полутьме и прямо-таки строил саму невинность.

— Привёл к себе домой и уложил рядом, негодник.

— Ты сам улёгся! — возмутился Рыжик.

— О, ну это с какой стороны посмотреть! Ты же мне выбора не оставил, — Майлз повёл бровью, шаловливо закинул на него руку, проведя разок по спине, и стал неожиданно серьёзен: — Часто у тебя такое, дорогой?

— Ты о чём? — сглотнул Рыжик, предчувствуя _разговор_.

— Не будем и говорить об алкоголе. Я скорее про все эти перепады настроения, апатию, отрешённость, про то, как ты не находишь смысла в каких-то незатейливых, повседневных вещах вроде уборки и бритья…

Рыжик резко прикрыл его рот ладонью.

— Не надо, Боже мой, я тебя прошу, — умоляюще сдвинул брови он и часто задышал.

Майлз не дёргался и несколько томительных секунд печально смотрел в ответ. А потом взял его ладонь в свои и мягко отодвинул.

— Ты знаешь, я ведь мог тогда, в Кале, в любой момент сорваться, — неспешно зашептал тот, поглаживая его по руке. — В глубине души я этого очень боялся. Себя боялся больше, чем блюстителей закона. А ты вдруг случайно появился такой беспечный и уверенный, как и всегда, и мне помог. Именно тем, что появился, помог. _Как в первый раз_. Я потом, конечно, тоже боялся, но уже не так сильно, как раньше. Потому что тогда бы тебя очень разочаровал. А я ни в коем случае не хотел разочаровывать _тебя_ , мой милый.

— Поэтому теперь я разочаровываю _тебя_ , — уныло пробормотал Рыжик.

— Нисколечко! — улыбнулся ему Майлз. — Тут ведь ситуация другая. Тут ведь тебе никто не помог. Прости меня, что не появился раньше.

— Как бы ты узнал, старина, — ответил Рыжик, сглатывая горький ком, собравшийся в горле.

— Никак, — вздохнул Майлз тяжко. — Никак, и от этого мне очень больно за тебя и обидно. Но больше такого безобразия не повторится, я тебе обещаю, — он поднял рыжикову грубую ладонь обратно к губам и аккуратно поцеловал.

И Рыжик вдруг подумал, что впервые за очень долгое время, за многие годы, просто дьявольски отчаянно хочет скулить и даже чуточку жаловаться. Ну он и заскулил...

— Ох, милый мой, — Майлз принялся успокаивающе гладить его по ещё влажным волосам.

— Проклятье, Майлз, я так устал. Отчего — сам не понимаю, но устал адски. Всё к чертям собачьим из рук валится, знаешь? Серьёзно не зарабатываю, ничего толкового не могу начать делать, силы впустую пропадают, аж обидно. Карты, всё вот это — хорошо, конечно, но стабильности от них никакой. А мне бы, ну, потвёрже стоять на своих двоих, ты же знаешь... Вся жизнь словно катится в бездну какую-то, говорю тебе. Я ведь, ну, стараюсь, чёрт побери! А всё равно каждый раз одно и то же, одно и то же. И рук-то опускать не хочется; я бы ещё понял, если бы я только и делал, что лежал день-деньской да грыз сам себя, так ведь нет же! Вдвойне обидно! Ну что за чертовщина?

Майлз лишь продолжал задумчиво спутывать его волосы и изредка целовать ладонь. Рыжик не сдержался и крепко того обнял. Майлз охнул от неожиданности и, скорее всего, боли.

— Извини, — смутился Рыжик, собираясь отпустить, но тот притянул его обратно, обвил руками и ногами в ответ и принялся легонько качаться, словно баюкал младенца.

— Всё хорошо, Эдди. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Ты у меня очень хваткий малый!

Так и лежали. Когда Рыжик начал успокаиваться и задрёмывать, Майлз вдруг снова чуть слышно подал голос:

— Знаешь, что я нашёл таким смешным в ванной?

— Что, старина? — сонно спросил Рыжик.

— Я просто засмотрелся на тебя, родной мой, и подумал: нас с тобой так бесцеремонно пнули из привычной хорошей и стройной жизни. А мы всё равно бегаем да вертимся в попытке отстроить новую, да чтобы ещё и была не хуже прежней. Ох, получается ли, нет ли — вопрос, конечно, но, что главное, этих своих попыток почему-то ни ты, ни я, разини такие, не оставляем. Да, порой бывает тоскливо, но жить-то в удовольствие хочется! — Он помолчал и добавил: — Ты знаешь, душенька, когда я _уходил_ , бедняжечка Эгги в безумстве бросила мне вслед, что мы всё кружимся и кружимся. И я долгое время считал, что это она о том, как всё в нашей жизни бесцельно, ведь, из раза в раз наворачивая круги, ни к чему новому уже не придёшь. Да, наверняка, думалось мне, что-то подобное она, несчастная, больная и неотвратимо угасающая, и имела в виду, но…

— Но ведь можно кружить и по спирали, Майлз, — погружаясь всё глубже в дрёму под его рассказ, вяло прокряхтел Рыжик.

— Да, потом я тоже об этом вспомнил. Возможно, это был последний проблеск её цепкого разума, кто знает…

— Так в чём ирония?

— М?

— Ты упоминал иронию или что-то такое…

— Ах, это! Ирония, душечка, в том, что выкинуло нас обоих. Сначала меня, ладно. Но потом вдруг тебя… Я, честно говоря, и помыслить о таком исходе не мог: уж тебе-то что будет! Ан нет! Такая чудовищная нелепость, ну право слово! Или это ты такой нелепый, Рыжик? Странный? _Прямо как я_ , — в тихом лукавом смешке содрогнулся Майлз.

— Наверное, — пробормотал Рыжик, убаюканный нежной рукой в своих волосах. И, засыпая, вскользь подумал, что вот уже второй раз за день тот назвал его родным. Приятно.

Ну и странный же тип этот Майлз, это уж точно. А может, правду он говорит, и ты всё-таки тоже недалеко ушёл, а, Эдди?

_Всё может быть, чёрт побери…_

* * *

  1. Одни из преходящих микросимптомов сотрясения мозга - нистагм (спонтанные самопроизвольные колебательные движения глазных яблок) и рефлекс Бабинского (изолированное разгибательное движение большого пальца ступни или одновременное разведение других пальцев "веером" при штриховом раздражении наружного края подошвы; в норме подобная стимуляция вызывает подошвенный рефлекс в виде непроизвольного сгибания большого пальца, а нередко и всех пяти).
  2. Кровать Мёрфи - подъёмная кровать, которую можно повернуть в вертикальное положение, тем самым освободив пространство помещения для других целей. В некоторых фильмах обыгрываются комичные эпизоды, связанные с такими кроватями, когда те складываются в вертикальное положение вместе с людьми, которые оказываются прижатыми к стене матрацем (например, в комедии «В час ночи» (1916) пьяный герой Чарли Чаплина пытается справиться с неподдающейся кроватью Мёрфи).



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Someone to Watch Over Me" («Тот, кто меня бережёт») - популярная песня братьев Гершвин, написанная ими в 1926 году для мюзикла "Oh, Kay!"


	14. I'm Putting All My Eggs in One Basket

Странно, каких только путей мы не выбираем, чтобы скрыть наши истинные чувства.

_Эрих Мария Ремарк, «Ночь в Лиссабоне»_

Майлз чутко охранял рыжиков сон уже часа два, если не больше, и развлекал себя тем, что бесстыдно любовался. Эдди, засыпая, успел бездумно упереться своим прелестным точёным лицом ему прямо в грудь и теперь невольно грозился исполосовать им и без того полосатую пижаму в лоскуты, негодник такой. Пижамка, конечно, была одной из любимых (и едва ли не единственной максимально «приличной», если уж начистоту), но, случись и вправду такое несчастье, Майлз бы никоим образом не стал возражать или жалеть. Изредка Рыжик шумно вздыхал во сне, отчего безобразно длиннющие ресницы того трепетали, и Майлз из раза в раз смаковал мысль, какая бы это была катастрофа для его бедного сердца, носи тот тушь.

Пожалуй, только этого приятного в комнате и было. Во всём остальном эта самая что ни на есть конурушка была зрелищем несколько жалким и напоминала Майлзу о временах, когда он обретался в «Улье»; только вот если «Улей» никогда особым лоском и не думал блистать, квартирка Рыжика располагалась в довольно приличном райончике и выбить её наверняка стоило тому немалых усилий. Майлз в очередной раз оглядел обстановку и тяжело повздыхал. Это как же всегда домовитый Эдди так себя запустил, что столь немыслимо захламил собственный кров!

Майлз бросил недовольный взгляд на эркер — неплохо было бы опустить жалюзи: беспощадные уличные фонари никак не желали выключаться и дарить ему покой. Он ещё немного потрепал Рыжика по голове, всякий раз бережно минуя лёгкую шишку на многострадальном затылке, и нехотя принялся выпутываться из цепких тёплых рук. В какой-то момент Эдди от его барахтаний сонливо разлепил глаза, легко отпустил его с невнятным: «Прости», отвернулся — и тут Майлза накрыла такая нестерпимая волна горечи и обиды, что захотелось грязно ругаться и кричать не пойми на кого. То ли на Рыжика с его безграничной слепотой. То ли на Нину с её ожидаемой холодностью. То ли на себя. На себя за свою неосмотрительность, беспечное потворство и советы, советы, такие необдуманные, лишние советы…

Он хмуро, но аккуратно присел на край кровати и осторожно с неё слез. Что бы Рыжик там ни утверждал, ненароком перевернуться не очень-то хотелось. Тихо добравшись до вешалки и нашарив в кармане пиджака пачечку сигарилл, Майлз, захватив у плиты спички, пошёл к эркеру, приоткрыл потускневшее без регулярной чистки угловое окно и уселся с ногами на всё-таки весьма удобный диванчик, положив голову на оконную раму и зажёгши одну папироску. Распробывая коричные нотки, он отвлечённо разглядывал цветастые сайдинги, покачивающиеся на тёплом ветру деревца, блестящие в жёлтом фонарном свете соседские автомобили. На самом-то деле, сносное местечко для того, чтобы убежать от проблем и остаться наедине с собой или же с кем-то. Как раз в духе Эдди.

Он на того покосился. Рыжик, ворочаясь, сбил одеяло в сторону и сдвинулся на самый край, изогнувшись какой-то до умиления нелепой запятой, и у Майлза резко зачесались губы расцеловать того в дерзко выступивший на изящной шее позвонок. Он хотел было себя одёрнуть, но вдруг, словно обухом по голове, его с просто неприличным запозданием ударило осознание: Эдди-то ведь снова был свободный малый! А значит, ничто и уж тем более никто теперь не мог Майлза с его поползновениями остановить. Кроме самого Рыжика, разумеется. Который сейчас, впрочем, как и всегда, и сам жаждал его компании. Вот это Вы куш сорвали, конечно, господин Мэйтланд!

Настроение резко из дождливых полей меланхолии перекочевало в ветреные степи взбалмошности. Майлз задумал небольшую шалость! Он нетерпеливо подождал, пока уже не столь интересующая его сигарилла догорит, и устремился к своей сумке. Разворошив её в поисках косметички и с особой тщательностью перебрав имевшиеся в скромном дорожном арсенале помады, Майлз остановил свой выбор на кричащем кроваво-красном оттенке, прокрался в уборную к единственному на весь дом зеркалу и как мог аккуратно помаду нанёс, пусть от собственной бесшабашности и дрожали руки да хотелось заливисто смеяться — но тогда бы Рыжик проснулся и дурашливый план накрылся медным тазом. Судя по скрипу, Эдди как раз вновь заворочался.

Майлз неслышно вышел, упёрся коленом на кровать, которая от ударившего в голову адреналина даже перестала его так сильно пугать, опустил руку видящему что-то дурное Рыжику на голову, перебирая гладкий шёлк волос, и долго плотоядно изучал его шею, выжидая, когда же того отпустит беспокойство. Тот, весьма быстро утихомирившись, лишь поёжился от лёгкого бриза, прокравшегося с улицы, но позы не сменил, и Майлз с вдохновением и отдачей поцеловал его в этот соблазнительно несчастный, беззащитно выставленный на всеобщее обозрение позвонок, в какой-то момент всё-таки не удержав тихого смешка. Чудно пахнущий обычным дешёвым мылом Эдди шелохнулся, и Майлз, нехотя оторвавшись от приятного занятия, поспешил обратно в ванную избавлять себя от ниточек, что могли связать его совершенно безвинную душу со столь дерзким преступлением. Даже на всякий случай смыл салфетку со стёртыми остатками помады в унитаз и умылся пару лишних раз, еле подавляя самодовольство в струе воды.

Наконец успокоившись и нацепив маску отрешённого безразличия, он вернулся в комнату, опустил-таки спасительные жалюзи, погрузив это маленькое разваливающееся королевство, правителя-неумёху которого зачем-то так безрассудно мечтал сцапать, в благодатный мрак, улёгся, нашарил сбитое одеяло, укрывая их обоих, и перекинул через Рыжика руку, пододвигая от опасного края поближе к себе. И всё же, ещё разочек задумавшись о скандально покрасневшей шее, бесстыдство которой столь тщательно скрыла тьма, Майлз не сдержался и абсолютно счастливо уткнулся лбом Рыжику в лопатки.

***

Тихо что-то шкварчало, по-домашнему еле слышно бормотало, изредка шуршало — спросонок было совершенно не разобрать, но звуки были настолько умиротворяющие, что так и подбивали ещё чуточку поваляться. Поболтать. Может, понежить ближнего своего… Майлз пошарил руками по сторонам, понимая, что развалился прямо посреди кровати, и разочарованно обнаруживая вокруг одну лишь пустоту. Он дремливо задумался. Секундочку! Это что же получается, это его тут _Эдди_ бросил? Нет, ну каков монстр! Вот так жалей этого малого, чтобы тот тебя потом в холодном одиночестве оставлял! От переполнившей всё нутро обиды Майлз окончательно проснулся и, недовольно перевернувшись с живота на спину, приподнял голову, оценивая происходящее.

На сковородочке в другом конце комнаты шипел, судя по лёгкому запаху, бекон.

Радиодиктор закончил приглушённо щебетать что-то о петициях и закрытии кабельного трамвая и перешёл к прогнозу погоды, обещая особенно туманный день и безоблачный тёплый вечер.

Рыжик с по-прежнему красной от щедрой майлзовой метки шеей сидел у порога и поочерёдно водил то щёточкой, то тряпочкой по теперь вымытой обуви, начищая и выставляя ту в строгие шеренги. Яркое калифорнийское солнце упрямо пробивалось сквозь накрывший утренние улочки Юрика-Вэлли туман да свежевымытые окна и лёгкими бликами играло в его волосах, изредка делая их в кои-то веки рыжее.

Прибрать-таки вздумал, молодец какой! Это ж сколько Эдди уже не спит?

Сковородка опасно зарокотала, и тот, чертыхнувшись, спешно дочесал замшу очередных туфель, отставил их в сторонку — и Майлз разглядел, что это были _его_ туфли — и побежал спасать завтрак. Сняв с плиты бекон, Рыжик поставил на слабый огонь чайник и открыл навесной шкафчик, перебирая цветастые жестяные баночки. Неловко громыхнул одной, поднял крышку, сунул внутрь нос. Неразборчиво ругнулся. Нарыл другую — сценка повторилась. Достал третью, четвёртую…

— Дьявол, ну серьёзно? — в сердцах буркнул Рыжик, тут же опасливо оборачиваясь. Майлз, разве что не хохоча от этого нелепого представления, моментально уронил голову обратно на подушки и притворился безмятежно спящим, слегка отвернувшись, чтобы предательски растянувшиеся губы не выдавали его.

Он разобрал, как Рыжик с облегчением вздохнул, замысловато ругнулся себе под нос ещё разок, прокрался к платяному шкафу и, скрипя дверцей, достал с ударяющихся о соседние плечиков что-то шелестящее. Недолго пошебуршал и подошёл вдруг к кровати. Майлз старался держаться и не выдавать своего бдения. Было во всём этом что-то забавное и волнующее — словно в детство вернулся и его вот-вот застукают с припрятанной книжкой посреди ночи. Или в юность — правда, в те времена книжка начала всё чаще уступать место кому-нибудь… Хм, и когда только наступает тот момент, когда домашним становится плевать, что ты делаешь ночью, да и дома ли ты вообще?

Рыжик между тем поправил одеяло, подтянув Майлзу до самых ушей, и замешкался. Майлз уж было решил, что его раскусили, но тот положил ладонь ему на укрытое плечо и коротко и целомудренно клюнул в потрёпанные сном кудри, тут же отстраняясь и в спешке убегая с лёгким хлопком входной двери.

Майлз довольно поднял голову. Кажется, Эдди удалось-таки выбить себе маломальскую долечку прощения.

А ещё этот заглядевшийся на него остолоп совершенно позабыл про оставленный на плите чайник…

Майлз от души потянулся, вскочил и босиком побежал по едва высохшему паркету изучать завтрак. По соседству с ещё подрагивающим на остывающем масле беконом прятался и хранил под крышкой тепло красивый, пышный омлет. Со всеми этими военными дрязгами да рационированиями Майлз уже много лет не ел хороших омлетов. Можно было и разбудить ради такого дела!

Он выключил чайник — не кипятить же воду на себя одного, сходил умыться и причесаться, по дороге открыв чистенькое, отдающее химическими нотками лимона окно пошире, достал из сумки перламутровый лак и уселся на диван, по-охотничьи выжидая, когда Эдди вернётся и они, наконец, позавтракают.

Тот не заставил себя долго ждать, выплывая из тумана с набитой авоськой и задумчиво кутаясь в плащ. Майлз, высунувшись в оконный проём и махнув рукой (в большей степени, чтобы лак побыстрее подсох, чем приветствуя), привлёк рыжиково внимание и, когда тот приблизился к дому и счастливо раскрыл рот, со всей возможной ленцой и строгостью бросил вниз:

— Я тут погореть мог Вашими стараниями, дражайший мой Рыжик.

Тот оцепенело встал посреди тротуара, а потом с такой прытью и священным ужасом устремился внутрь, что Майлз и сам на мгновение невольно испугался. Он едва успел закрутить крышку лака, когда Рыжик ворвался в квартирку, с порога заводя своё:

— Господи Боже мой, ты цел?

И Майлзу вдруг стало так невыносимо смешно от вида, как Эдди безумно мечет непонимающими глазами по нему, по плите, по комнате и обратно по нему, что он, просто отвратительно гогоча, откинулся назад и чуть было не вывалился в приоткрытое окно. Рыжик, бросив авоську, к нему поспешил и ухватил за талию.

— Давай упади ещё, погорелец ты чёртов, — беззлобно сказал тот, с укором смотря Майлзу в глаза и оттаскивая подальше от эркера.

— А вот не нужно было брать квартиру на втором этаже. Или уходить и беспечно оставлять чайник на огне, голубчик, — ответил он, вздёрнув нос, и с притворным негодованием ударил того свободным кулачком в грудь.

— Туше, — погрустнел Рыжик, — прости, — и беспокойно смял в руках майлзову пижаму, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо. — Я так виноват! Ох, чёрт, как же хорошо, что ты услышал свисток, старина!

— Ага, — насмешливо хмыкнул Майлз, выпутался из его рук, бросил лак на диван и прытко пошёл баловать себя долгожданным завтраком, насвистывая под диксиленд, что бесперебойно шелестел по радио.

Рыжик проследил за ним взглядом. Изучающе помолчал. Подошёл к плите и потрогал чайник. Зажёг газ заново и, наконец, высказал столь ожидаемый упрёк:

— Он ведь не кипел!

— Не-а! — только и ответил Майлз, вдыхая пар от омлета и отделяя себе щедрую порцию.

— Тогда как ты проснулся?

— Сам, — коротко бросил через плечо Майлз, присаживаясь за стол.

Рыжик бездумно пожелал ему приятного аппетита и ещё молчаливо постоял, после чего высказал гениальную догадку:

— Ты не спал?

— Не-а! — промурчал Майлз, уплетая нежный омлет за обе щёки.

— А, ну ладно, ну и хорошо, отлично… — вдруг громко сглотнул и неловко дёрнулся Рыжик, стаскивая плащ, поплёлся к порогу, повесил одежду на крючок и неясно сказал: — Можешь мне тоже немного положить? Я сейчас, ну… Да, и, если что, в авоське чай, кофе, конфеты… Ну ты понимаешь.

— Ага, — уверил Майлз, удовлетворённо наблюдая, как с каждым шагом Рыжика к уборной всё стремительней краснеет его шея, затмевая своей яркостью даже то алое, что хранила с ночи. Интересно, если так и будет продолжаться, как скоро Эдди, в конце-то концов, обнаружит его скромный подарок?

О, определённо, Майлз прекрасно понимал.

— Душенька, пойдёшь со мной в театр через часок? — громко крикнул он, вставая, чтобы разобрать рыжиковы покупки, и не больно-то прислушиваясь к приглушённому дверью возгласу. Конечно, пойдёт, куда ж Рыжик от Майлза теперь денется!

Дверь распахнулась, и тот высунулся из ванной комнаты с влажным затылком, водя по шее. Много ниже расстёгнутого ворота рубашки, в районе рёбер, несмело мерцал знакомый зажим для галстука, словно какой-то знак отличия, и Майлз чуть не растаял на месте.

— Эм, старина, извини, конечно, но, кажется, ты вчера вечером снял не весь макияж, — между тем потупился Рыжик. — У меня тут какая-то вакханалия на шее, да ещё и не смывается толком.

Ох, увидел-таки!

Майлз изо всех сил сдержал довольный смешок и изобразил негодование:

— Ой, душечка, мы же в театр идём, ну и когда ты теперь успеешь высохнуть?

***

Первая пьеса снискала у поначалу весьма равнодушно настроенного Рыжика успех тем, что была про семейную пару неудачников и их игорные долги. Тот даже удовлетворённо аплодировал лихому финалу. Но вот следующая началась с того, как к выпившей кучу таблеток женщине ровно в этот момент пришли требовать развода, отчего та была немножко не в себе и принялась бредить. И тут Эдди с тихой серьёзностью тронул Майлза за плечо:

— Позови меня, когда начнётся следующая, дружище, — только и сказал он, приподнялся и, стараясь не сильно мешать зрителям, осторожно вышел из зала.

Майлз охнул и поспешил следом. В холле никого не оказалось, и он пошёл на улицу.

Рыжик стоял возле входа, заложив руки за фалды, и бездумно наблюдал за прохожими. Выглядел таким же очаровательным джентльменом, как в их первую встречу. Только ужасно печальным. Майлз неожиданно поймал себя на мысли, что за всё это время ни разу не видел извечную красивую трубку, всегда вроде как шедшую с Рыжиком в комплекте. Он приблизился, и тот, продолжая бессмысленное созерцание, сказал:

— Прости, старина, тебе, должно быть, ну, интересно, чем всё закончится, а я тебя отвлёк и всё такое.

— Да не особо, я так-то это всё уже видел.

— И что же, — непроизвольно сглотнул Рыжик, — героиня даст мужу развод?

Майлз задумался и попытался сформулировать как мог аккуратно:

— Скажем так, милый, он сам… передумает? В каком-то смысле?

— Понятно, — кивнул Рыжик и сосредоточенно вернулся к своему увлекательному занятию.

Майлз нашарил в кармашке коричные сигариллы и протянул ему одну папироску. Рыжик голодно на ту покосился, но только выдавил:

— Так это ты вчера надымил, друг мой? Мне всё драить пришлось…

— Это ещё что за претензии, милый? — недоумённо возмутился Майлз. — Да я даже окно открыл, чтоб ты знал! И ты что же, драил всё из-за табака, а не потому, что стыдно стало в свинарнике жить? — съязвил он. — Да и вообще, это _ты_ мне говоришь, а, дорогуша?

Рыжик смущённо облизнулся и забормотал:

— Конечно… конечно, стыдно, чёрт побери, я имею в виду, как я вообще мог потащить тебя в такое непрезентабельное место, чем только думал! Это же просто неприлично! Я как проснулся, как оглядел тебя посреди всего этого бардака, так чуть не поседел со стыда. Тут же побежал искать ведро и всё прочее — и то еле откопал, совсем ведь пылью покрылось.

Рыжик снова принялся себя накручивать, и Майлз поторопился взять того за руку. В его планы совсем не входило бедняжку изводить — просто поддразнить, только и всего. Тот его понял и переключился:

— Ещё и табаком с корицей так соблазнительно пахло, я, ну, чуть с ума не сошёл. Думал, сорвусь. В магазин пошёл — еле удержался и не попросил пачку. Пришлось конфеты брать: лучше уж они, чем все эти дешёвые сигареты.

— Эдди, ты что, бросил? — неверяще перебил его Майлз.

— Ну, тут как посмотреть, бросил ли. Нине как-то с чего-то наплели, что у меня астма, и я долгое время курил какую-то травянистую дрянь…

— Подожди, что? — Майлз, сдвинув брови, просто пустоголово на Рыжика смотрел. Здравый смысл начинал слезливо махать ему белым платочком на прощание. Майлза разозлило, каким непривычно глупым он себя вдруг почувствовал: — Дорогой, какая ещё, к дьяволу, астма? Да ты же служил! Да ты же дымил как паровоз! Да, будь такое, ты бы скопытился к двадцати от пары вдохов! И ты мне говоришь, что ещё и продолжал курить после таких «диагнозов»? Да астму уже много лет как не лечат курением, давно признали, что ни черта не помогает, а только хуже делает: бронхам же…

— Я знаю, — плоско прервал Рыжик, сжимая его ладонь. Майлз моментально успокоился, словно тот тем самым выключил рубильник. — Когда стал, эм, жить отдельно, пошёл к местному врачу, получил в итоге приблизительно такую же лекцию. Но, в любом случае, к чему это я: табака я дорогого уже очень давно не пробовал, а позволить теперь не то чтобы могу, но и дешёвый покупать — зачем мне такая замена, ещё и воспоминания о хорошем бередить да портить, всё такое? Так что, ну, держусь, ворочу нос, слава Богу, никто рядом хороший табак и не курит, как ты понимаешь. Но сегодня утром было чертовски туго, — и Рыжик в кои-то веки снова по-своему чудесно ухмыльнулся.

И вот опять Эдди валил его с ног своей неубиваемой логикой. Впрочем, Майлз мог понять: он тоже терпеть не мог дешёвые замены. И всегда старался держать под рукой только самое лучшее.

А что, Майлз, может, попытать счастья? Рискнуть уже? Когда ещё судьба шанс предоставит?

Он твёрдо вновь протянул Рыжику несчастную папироску. Тот, вмиг подрастеряв весь свой бодрый запал, долго мученически на неё смотрел. Потом поднял на Майлза взгляд, в котором сквозила одна лишь затравленная усмешка:

— Не надо меня соблазнять, я же потом подохну без табака. Ты зачем так чудовищно меня изводишь? Где я после твоего отъезда средства на постоянный запас достойного курева добуду-то?

— Не вижу в этом проблемы, душенька, — ответил Майлз, нехотя отпуская рыжикову руку, чтобы зажечь сигариллу. От той опасно повеяло дымом и корицей, и Рыжик до смешного пугливо отстранился. Майлз пожал плечами и поднёс её к губам: — Вообще, если так подумать, то ты всё ещё вполне состоятельный малый, — ненавязчиво завёл он.

— Господи, если сейчас начнутся сопливые байки про богатство души и всё такое, я уйду, старина, — рассмеялся Рыжик, воротя нос.

— Я весьма серьёзно, — Майлз издевательски томно выпустил вкусную струйку дыма в рыжикову сторону, и тот страдальчески застонал. — У тебя точно где-то завалялась парочка тысяч франков на всякую блажь, вроде табака, ну или без чего ещё ты там жить не можешь, дорогой, — тягуче продолжил Майлз, пробуя корицу вновь и цепко следя за ним из-под опущенных ресниц.

Рыжик хлопнул глазищами. А потом шумно вздохнул с дикой смесью из насупленных бровей и горькой гримасы:

— Ты знаешь, у тебя порой очень жестокие шутки, друг мой. Мне такой юмор в жизни не понять!

— Почему ты думаешь, что я шучу?

Рыжика, преисполненного тяжёлой уверенности, понесло:

— Я, честно тебе сказать, очень надеялся, что этого разговора у нас не случится, но… Эм… — он тут же смутился, — ты мне, ну, ничем _отплачивать_ не должен, старина, знаешь, я тогда помог потому, что мог помочь. — Рыжик расстроенно процедил сквозь зубы: — Ну вот вечно подобная каша заваривается, чёрте что просто! — и посмотрел на Майлза невероятно утомлённо: — Я в этом вопросе уж как-нибудь сам разберусь, моральной поддержки мне более чем достаточно.

_Ох, бедный Эдди._

Майлзу очень захотелось Рыжика обнять покрепче и расцеловать беспокойное лицо, но тот явно был не в настроении для подобных проявлений заботы. Нужно было выкручиваться.

— Не собираюсь я тебе _отплачивать_ , Эдди, — постарался легко ответить Майлз. И, пораскинув мозгами, добавил: — Я вообще о другом. О том, что пора бы забрать у тебя то, что я тебе так доверчиво _заложил_. Спасибо, что всегда носишь с собой, кстати, — с иронией произнёс он и глубокомысленно замолчал.

Рыжик не сразу соединил точки, но, разобрав его намёк, рассмеялся так свободно, словно и не начинал серьёзного разговора:

— Господи, старина, я вот не пойму, почему ты такой вертлявый — и всё ещё не барристер. Только не говори мне, что предусмотрел это ещё тогда! Сделал из меня чёртов ломбард какой-то!

— Так и быть, не буду, — только и улыбнулся Майлз, ещё раз попробовав табак.

Возможно, предусмотрел. Ему никогда не были по душе махинации с деньгами, пусть даже это был щедрый дружеский подарок. А может, просто отправил этот несчастный комплементарный зажим обратно дарителю из своего рода сентиментальности. Чтобы можно было изредка баловать себя отрадной мыслью: «Вот я же ношу запонки. А вдруг и он иногда зажим носит?» Майлз бы даже себе не смог ответить, что его сподвигло больше.

Однако кто ж знал, что Рыжик ещё больший сентиментальный размазня в некоторых вопросах, чем он сам?

Майлз от этой шальной мысли набрался вдруг небывалой смелости и решил ковать железо, пока горячо:

— Поедешь со мной, Эдди? — прямолинейно спросил он.

Рыжик ещё более сконфуженно хлопнул глазами и дёрнулся. Неужели прогадали, господин Мэйтланд? Да быть того не может!

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался тут один, милый мой, — снова взял его за руку Майлз и по старой привычке затараторил: — Да ты в развалину превращаешься, как только цель теряешь, ну или ради кого бы что сделать. Думаю, будь у тебя поменьше самоуважения, ты бы и в бараке жил себе да не тужил, — Рыжик хотел было на это вякнуть, но Майлз погладил большим пальцем его ладонь и настойчиво продолжил: — Ты знаешь, мне бы очень пригодилась помощь. Я, конечно, вложился, как ты рекомендовал. Правда, не в виноград. Но я всё-таки в этом совсем мало смыслю. Полтора года назад, конечно, особенно здорово получилось со всеми этими навороченными радиальными разработками, но вот… метания с акциями, деньгами для меня просто невыносимы, нет во мне этой жилки… Я, правду тебе сказать, уже давно думал это дело бросить. Я ведь сразу начинаю волноваться и истерить, если есть прогноз, что что-то пойдёт плохо. Из нас двоих ты этому учился, Эдди. Не кабали меня этим всем, милый, ну право слово. Мне было бы так приятно, подари ты мне возможность заняться собой, заняться делами, которые мне приятны. А себе дай шанс заняться, наконец, своими!

— Подожди, во что ты вложился, я не понял? — отмер Рыжик, резко став деловым.

— В шины.

— В шины?! — Рыжик с неверием ухмыльнулся и потрепал Майлза по плечу. — Ну вот, а говоришь, жилки нет. Очень ведь мудрое решение, дружище. Своевременное. Я читал, новые особенно перспективны: улучшают управляемость, меньше нагреваются…[1]

— Ох, только не снова все эти технические разговорчики! Да я выбрал их всего лишь потому, что одно время имел возможность наслушаться всякого про плохую резину, — махнул рукой он, и Рыжик понимающе кивнул.

Майлз посмотрел тому в глаза: эти прекрасные блюдца с чаем еле заметно блестели, наполняясь вдогонку чем-то сродни вдохновению. Он потрепал Рыжика за рукав и начал вкрадчиво:

— Поехали, а? Я же вижу, тебе нравится. Разве тебе самому не интересно? Сам же говорил, что осточертело тут сидеть без дела.

— Я вот не пойму, к чему ты меня так улещиваешь?

— Ты ведь хотел за что-нибудь стабильное взяться. Вот, пожалуйста, наслаждайся! Всё готовенькое, только тебя и ждёт!

— С моим дряным французским? Ну-ну!

— Подтянем. Со временем так балакать будешь, что только акцент и останется.

— И что же, мне просто так взять и махнуть в никуда?

— А ты будто и не махал до этого! Думаю, я найду, где тебя пристроить. Я планировал раздобыть себе лакированного товарища в одну из комнат, но, так и быть, уступлю тебе его место. Тебе, конечно, когда он появится, придётся иногда выслушивать его оскорблённые стаккато, но уж потерпишь. Да и там окна во дворик, поспокойнее, как ты любишь, хотя фонарь просто кошмарный, сразу предупреждаю. Но твой сон, как я понял, вообще не от света зависит. А квартирку эту сдай. Район вроде бы даже хороший, семейный. Да и если вдруг надумаешь вернуться… Но, надеюсь, мне будет чем тебя удержать, душечка. Одна еда только — пальчики оближешь, хотя, между нами, те же омлеты у тебя получаются гораздо лучше. Да и на танцы по воскресеньям ходить с кем-то намного интереснее!

— Вот последнее, чего бы я хотел, — это путаться у тебя под ногами, Майлз.

— Ты сейчас оплеуху получишь, дорогой, за такие слова. Или нет, хуже. Я расплачусь. Хочешь, чтобы я опять плакал? Такой ты стал жестокий? Путаться он вздумал! Ты подумай: стал бы я предлагать, если бы считал, что ты, родной мой, хоть чуточку мне помешаешь?

Рыжик продолжал внутренне разрываться на глазах, и Майлз устало пробормотал:

— Я понял, меняем тактику. Эдди! — ясно и строго сказал он, так что Рыжик моментально выплыл из дум и внимательно на него посмотрел. Майлз поднял папироску и принялся деловито водить ею в воздухе для пущего эффекта: — План таков! Мы идём в театр и досматриваем несчастные пьесы. Там ещё одна есть, безалаберная — точно поднимет тебе настроение. — Рыжик безотчётно кивнул, соглашаясь. — После обедаем с моими друзьями. Ты показываешь им свои фокусы, все падают ниц перед твоим талантом, я же получаю заслуженную похвалу, что раздобыл вдруг такое золотце: казалось бы, Лихорадка уже давно прошла. — Рыжик несмело усмехнулся, и Майлз довольно продолжил: — Затем мы отправляемся в магазин и покупаем тебе учебник. Et nous parlerons toute la soirée[2]. Надеюсь, тебе есть что мне поведать. Никаких: «Здравствуйте, меня зовут Рыжик Литтлджон, и я втайне очень даже люблю носить зелёные котелки», — Рыжик на это состроил рожу отвращения, и Майлз хихикнул. — Так, о чём я? Вспомнил! Я в беседах невероятно разборчив, душенька. Ближайшие несколько дней тебе придётся особенно много болтать. И вот ещё что, уговор таков: пить пока только по выходным. Ты же у меня дисциплинированный малый, не так ли? — Майлз отпустил рыжикову руку и погладил того по голове, прищурился и подумал, не забыл ли чего. — Ах, да! — Он посмотрел на потухшую сигариллу и зажёг её вновь. Рыжик, заворожённый толкнутой речью, даже не дёрнулся. — Перво-наперво ты раскуриваешь это. Кошмар, конечно: Эдди, который не курит! Что за дурость! Мужчина, Вы кто вообще? Я незнакомцев в Париж просто так не увожу! И даже за красивые глаза!

Рыжик посмотрел на него долго и широко.

— Ну вот что за спешка? — смурно пробормотал он себе под нос, сглотнул и с неуверенной улыбкой сказал: — Чёрт, и чем я тебя только заслужил, старина?

Майлз неопределённо ответил:

— Это ведь в обе стороны работает, ты же понимаешь?

Рыжик улыбнулся только больше, потрепал усы и принял несчастную папироску у него из рук. С тихим блаженством распробовал табак и кряхтяще выдал:

— От всей этой корицы я захотел штрудель. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы в обед мы на десерт взяли штрудель, дружище?

— С мороженым. Хочу штрудель с мороженым.

— Отличная мысль! — сказал Рыжик, жмурясь, и Майлз того всё-таки обнял и предложил платок. В конце концов, он предпочитал отражаться в этих дружелюбных глазах без всякой солёной мути.

* * *

  1. В 1946 году во французской шинной компании «Мишлен» разработали и запатентовали инновационную на тот момент технологию радиальных шин, что в дальнейшем позволило компании стать одним из лидеров в этой сфере.
  2. "Et nous parlerons toute la soirée" - "И будем болтать весь вечер"



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm Putting All My Eggs in One Basket" («Я ставлю на кон всё») – популярная песня, написанная Ирвингом Берлином к фильму "Следуя за флотом" (1936).


	15. Dizzy Atmosphere

Мне кажется, что он уже не так интересуется нами, что ходит сюда по привычке. И поскольку единственное, что я могу делать, — это думать, я много думаю о нём.

_Хулио Кортасар, «Аксолотль»_

Эдди Литтлджон ощущал себя трофеем сродни медальке на красно-чёрной ленте, висевшей у Майлза в гостиной. Только вот если медалька висела себе, собирала пыль да в ус не дула, то Рыжику, который, как он сам считал, трофеем был даже лёгким и добровольным, пришлось туже. Мало того, что Майлз свалил на него кучу бумаг, которые Рыжик, конечно, счастлив был разобрать, если бы понимал больше, чем отдельные словечки да универсальные термины (он даже начал уважать латынь и древнегреческий за то, как часто их в подобных делах используют), так его ещё продолжали третировать французским каждое божье утро за завтраком. Первое, безусловно, вязалось со вторым, но легче от этого не становилось.

Но самое обидное заключалось в том, что, кроме воскресений, к полудню Майлз бессменно сидел с пилкой, подправлял маникюр, а после отрывал Рыжика от чего бы то ни было, целовал в щёку или в лоб и с чем-то в духе: «Не скучай тут без меня, душенька!» уходил к себе, за считанные секунды одевался и куда-то спешно убегал. И Рыжик целый вечер одиноко мотался по чёртовому Парижу, пока тот шатался незнамо где часов до трёх-четырёх ночи, если честно, заставляя волноваться: годы менялись, людские настроения тоже, и в их теперешних обстоятельствах, в городе всё-таки чужом (хотя был ли он так уж чужд Майлзу?), незнакомом (тот прожил в Париже почти десятилетие, часть даже — в военное время, чёрт подери, Рыжику ведь определённо не было нужды беспокоиться!) подобные ночные гуляния могли обернуться бедой. Один только Булонский лес неподалёку от дома к вечеру начинал вызывать у него серьёзные опасения.

Не так, Эдди думал, всё обернётся. Умом-то понимал, что у Майлза тут своя жизнь, свои увлечения, но он, признаться, наивно полагал, что тот будет с ним почаще. Хотя бы водить его куда: Майлзу всегда было что ему рассказать или показать.

Скажем, в самом начале этого их сожительства Рыжик, совершенно ещё не привыкший к смене обстановки, имел неосторожность проявить неосведомлённость в вопросе Джоконды, спросив Майлза, с горящими глазами вещавшего ему по-французски о её красоте, не работница ли это из бакалеи по соседству, чем заслужил самый громогласный на свете шокированный вскрик, самый возмущённо-негодующий взгляд и самые скорые сборы в Лувр («Немедля, дорогой, это просто чудовищно и нелепо!»). Они тогда несколько часов простояли (в понимании Рыжика — прострадали) в очереди, но хотя бы всё это время Майлз развлекал его тем, что рассказывал, как множественные попытки — и даже как минимум одна удачная — в начале века украсть картину подарили ей славу одного из ценнейших произведений искусства. Наконец оказавшись внутри, Майлз, словно танк, попёр с Рыжиком под ручку сквозь толпу таких же жаждущих. Ну, пробились они. Ну, Рыжик посмотрел. И когда Майлз продолжил в красках распинаться про таинственность её улыбки и великолепие пропорций шедевра этого итальянишки Да Винчи, Рыжик послушал, конечно, но под конец этой импровизированной лекции только сказал:

— Да, неплохо. Но у тебя улыбаться получается много лучше. А она бы неплохо смотрелась в гостиной. И неужели всё остальное здесь не заслуживает такого же внимания?

Майлз тогда долго смущался и смеялся над его непосредственностью. И согласился, что остальное, пожалуй, тоже стоит посмотреть…

***

В коридоре хлопнула тамбурная дверь, пробудив Рыжика от дрёмы. Он подслеповато нашарил рукой будильник и приподнял, чтобы на тот упал свет уличного фонаря, пробивавшийся сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы. Почти два ночи. Спасибо и на этом.

Рыжик застыл, прислушиваясь к соседскому шебуршанию, заворочался, скинул одеяло и, опустив ноги в домашние туфли и запахнув халат, который так и не удосужился снять, попытался приладить волосы и пошаркал в сторону двери. Он бесшумно приоткрыл её, присматриваясь к тому, как Майлз копается в почтальонке, видимо, в поисках ключа. Потерпев неудачу, тот стал рьяно прощупывать своё уже поношенное, но по-прежнему ладное синее пальтишко и даже снял кепочку, выворачивая в надежде найти, очевидно, пропавший ключ. Плечи того разочарованно опустились. Раздался тяжёлый вздох. Только когда Майлз резко обернулся и ослепительно улыбнулся ему в приветствии, Рыжик осознал, что вздохнули они оба.

Он постарался не терять лица, распахнул дверь шире и, оперевшись о косяк, сходу отрезал:

— Потерял?

Майлз в ответ стрельнул глазами и потеребил пояс сумки:

— Ох, извини меня, милый, я разбудил тебя? Право слово, так неудобно, но, кажется, я забыл свои ключи у Клода. Или у Луи.

Рыжик не раздумывал ни секунды:

— Можешь переночевать на моей оттоманке, если хочешь.

— Ой, ты купил-таки ту оттоманку? А можно? Ох, дорогой, это было бы просто чудесно, — Майлз даже слишком быстро оказался в дверях, нос к носу с Рыжиком, — так мило с твоей стороны! Надеюсь, я не помешаю, — и сунул этот свой очаровательный носик дальше в комнату.

Рыжик пропустил своего визави вперёд. Когда он обернулся, Майлз уже опробывающе оккупировал тахту, которую сам же и намекнул купить в прошлое воскресенье, раскинувшись на ней в своей неизменной манере хозяина положения, искоренить которую не удалось даже войне. Рыжик зажёг свет и только сейчас разглядел, насколько Майлз был выжат: тот практически засыпал прямо так, в пальто и с сумкой через плечо, даже не удосужившись скинуть туфли. Рыжик устремился к нему, с отеческой заботой стягивая с чужого плеча почтальонку и кладя её на столик рядом, после чего принялся вытряхивать того из верхней одежды, под которой весьма неожиданно оказалась довольно-таки простецкая рубашка, а из кричащего были только невозможно алые шёлковые помочи, больше декоративные, нежели и правда удерживающие и без того отлично сидящие бурые брючки.

 _Не думал, что подобное сейчас — писк моды на столичных вечеринках_ , подивился про себя Рыжик, принимаясь за туфли, аккуратно расшнуровывая и высвобождая ноги в высоких носках. Он замялся, раздумывая, всё ещё ли Майлз носит те на подтяжках, да и насколько неприлично было бы снимать и их тоже, когда почувствовал на своей макушке взгляд.

Майлз подглядывал за его стараниями из-под полуприкрытых век, очевидно, едва сдерживая ухмылку. Рыжик вскочил и неловко почесал голову:

— Чёрт, прошу прощения, дружище, я просто…

— Что ты, дорогуша, без тебя я бы не справился, — со смехом, но и искренностью ответил Майлз, — знал бы ты, как всё это бесконечно утомляет!

— Могу представить.

— Музыка да канитель весь вечер напролёт. Такая круговерть, что уже сам себя забывать начинаешь. Присядь-ка лучше рядом, я хоть отдохну — тобой полюбуюсь.

Рыжик, поколебавшись под с каждой секундой всё более проясняющимся взглядом, взял со столика трубку, присел на подлокотник и посмотрел на Майлза. Попыхтел. Потом очнулся:

— Будешь?

— Благодарю, милый, но сейчас мне нельзя, — ответил Майлз с улыбкой. Рыжик поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал. Нельзя — так нельзя. Он начал пускать из табачного дыма фигуры.

На лице Майлза застыло сосредоточенное выражение, он больше не разваливался вальяжно на кушетке, а приподнялся на локтях, напряжённо глядя на Рыжика:

— Ты чем-то недоволен, Эдди. Хм, вроде бы кушаешь хорошо, за собой следишь, — он протянул руку и слегка огрубевшим пальцем провёл по рыжиковой щеке, и Рыжик подумал, что этому малому наверняка невероятно приятно будет получить на какой-нибудь праздник крем. А может, и просто так, без всяких праздников. Узнать бы ещё любимые марки… — Да и не срывался пока, это ты молодец, — Майлз замолк, изучил ничего не выражающее рыжиково лицо и вынес приговор: — Это из-за меня? Ты почему-то недоволен из-за меня, — Майлз тяжело вздохнул и полноценно уселся.

Рыжик скосил на него взгляд:

— Нисколько.

— Ну, хорошо, не недоволен. Но что тогда тебя гложет? Ты только поговори со мной, — Майлз доверительно придвинулся ближе, заглядывая ему в глаза и кладя руку на плечо.

Рыжик долго смотрел на того в ответ. Открыл рот. Замялся.

— Это, конечно, не должно меня касаться, дружище, никогда бы не стал совать нос не в своё дело, ну ты знаешь, и чтобы ты понимал, я ни в коем разе не хочу, чтобы ты решил, будто я пытаюсь навязать тебе свою точку зрения, чёрт возьми, ты только не подумай, что это я так собираюсь за тебя решать, что тебе и как делать, ну ты меня понимаешь.

Он замолчал, выжидающе вперившись в Майлза. На лбу того проступила очаровательная морщинка замешательства, но быстро исчезла, а лицо стало ласково:

— Поконкретнее, милый, — приободрил он.

Рыжик секундно насупился и так же моментально распалился:

— Меня беспокоит, что ты вот так поздно возвращаешься, друг мой, я понимаю твоё стремление сохранить молодость духа всеми этими сборищами, вот только ночные улицы, чёрт побери, за эти годы лучше не стали, ну ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать, — и, устыдившись, замолчал. Майлз посмотрел на него с изумлённым: «Дорогой?» Рыжик вновь набил трубку, распробовал табак и спокойнее продолжил: — Ты знаешь, порой я опасаюсь, старина, что ты просто не сможешь за себя постоять, — он снова заводился. Трубка в руке подрагивала. — Чёрт, хотя бы гуляй не один, пусть хоть эти твои дружки из куда-бы-ты-там-ни-ходил провожают тебя до квартала. Ну, или сообщай, в какой час тебя ждать. Да посмотри, ты здесь-то только оттого, что потерял ключи. Ты же понимаешь, дружище: спи я крепким сном младенца, ты бы…

Майлз вдруг обхватил его подрагивающую в негодовании ладонь и сжал так крепко, что Рыжик словно очнулся. От грустной улыбки Майлза у него затрепетало в груди.

— Эдди, милый мой Эдди. Ну что же творится в твоей такой чудной, сообразительной голове? — Рыжик непонимающе открыл рот, но Майлз прервал его на полуслове, продолжив: — Прости, но откуда я, по-твоему, сейчас пришёл?

Рыжик нахмурил брови и уверенно ответил:

— Ты днями пропадаешь до поздней ночи, даже раннего утра, знаешь? Не скажу, куда именно ты там ходишь, но догадаться, чёрт возьми, не сложно.

Неожиданно Майлз издал звук, словно лопнувший шарик. Его крепкая хватка исчезла с руки, он резко откинулся обратно и так легко и беззаботно рассмеялся, что Рыжик невольно вновь увидел в нём того приятного легкомысленного юношу, которого встретил на дирижабле.

Если так подумать, опять ему никто ничего не объясняет. Стоило ли надеяться на что-то новое, Эдди?

Отсмеявшись, Майлз покосился на него с хитринкой в лучиках лёгких морщинок вокруг глаз. Это вернуло с небес воспоминаний и въедливых дум на бренную землю.

— Ой, деточка, у меня есть предложение, а у тебя нет права отказаться. Завтра ты идёшь со мной.

— Что? Зачем? Мне и делать нечего на подобных, ну ты знаешь, мероприятиях.

— О, нет, завтра ты _идёшь_ со мной. В конце концов, я глубоко несчастен. У меня нет никого, кто бы… защитил меня. Мне же нужен… провожатый, — Майлз покатал это слово на языке, и Рыжик вдруг понял, что, как и всегда, не сможет отказать этим притягательным интонациям. Майлз опять приподнимался, и игривая улыбочка его расплывалась всё шире, в глазах водили хороводы и высекали искры бесы, а голос становился ниже и ниже: — О, это будет невероятный день. День, когда твои стены падут, когда тебя соблазнят неизведанным, когда мир перевернётся с ног на голову, поверь мне, просто не терпится… Ну что же, давай укладываться, дорогуша! — резко сменил тон Майлз, остановившись менее чем в дюйме от рыжикова лица, и потолкал того с оттоманки. Рыжик, всё ещё в своего рода трансе от этой бессмысленной и странной тирады, сполз с кушетки, убрал табак и поплёлся в сторону постели. Под шебуршание чужих одежд достал запасное одеяло, отнёс обратно: — Спасибо тебе, милый! — сходил проверить газ, выключить свет, после чего вернулся к кровати, чинно снял и повесил халат, улёгся, укрылся… — Спокойной ночи, душа моя! — и провалился в сон без сновидений.

***

Они ступили на мост Мирабо, когда Майлз вдруг хихикнул. Рыжик, всю дорогу от дома шедший в думах, искоса на него глянул.

— Знаешь, я тут вдруг вспомнил чудную историю. Ты ведь помнишь, я рассказывал, как Мона Лиза стала хитом?

Рыжик кивнул.

— Мне просто это вспомнилось оттого, что этот мост особенно на слуху благодаря стихотворению месье Гийома Аполлинера, в котором он, кстати, сравнивает любовь с вечным течением Сены. Но я отвлёкся. Так вот, когда Мона Лизу украли, он попал под подозрение. Оказалось, его _близкий друг_ в это время крал из музея статуэтки, которые потом продавал Пикассо, представляешь? Поэтому, когда об этом прознали, Аполлинер тут же отослал своего дружка из города, а сеньор Пикассо же всю ночь бегал по Парижу от полиции с чемоданами статуэток, всё никак не решаясь сбросить их в Сену. Так экстравагантно, дорогой! Ну, конечно, потом всё успокоилось, за сеньора Пабло вступились покровители, статуэтки по-тихому вернули в Лувр, а месье Аполлинера отпустили как непричастного к похищению Джоконды. Но история прямо-таки плутовская, право слово!

Рыжик слегка ухмыльнулся:

— Пожалуй. Только знаешь, этот твой Пикассо, так его, да? Так вот, этот Пикассо — редкостный осёл, по-моему. Мог бы без суеты, прикрепив чемоданы на верёвке к чему-нибудь неприметному, да хоть к арке моста, сбросить их себе в реку, привязав пару мешков с солью: чемоданы бы так сгинули из виду, ну ты понимаешь, а та бы растворилась к утру, те бы всплыли — и спокойно бы он их вытянул. Да и вообще, откуда у скупщика краденного покровители? Одним скупщиком больше, одним меньше, какой смысл их так опекать?

Они сошли с моста и пошли по Золя. Майлз тяжело вздохнул:

— Вот почему я даже не удивлён, что ты и понятия не имеешь, о ком я сейчас рассказывал, дорогуша? Помнишь, как-то раз ты процитировал Шекспира со ссылкой на «Голубой Сборник Стихов»? Я тогда чуть сквозь землю не провалился, у меня всё в голове не укладывалось: неужели твоё образование на поприще классической литературы действительно ограничилось лишь сборниками Лэнга — даже обидно, между прочим, что он, человек с такими широкими интересами, потратил силы на все эти, без сомнений, восхитительные сборники, а в итоге вместо того, чтобы зародить в тебе интерес к своей и чужим литературным культурам, это только ограничило тебя, Эдди. Так вот, теперь я понял: ты такой не только в литературе, — он посмотрел на Рыжика серьёзно и опечаленно. Того передёрнуло от тяжести этого взгляда. — Мой бедный Эдди. Мне, правда, так жаль! — Майлз взял его под локоток и сочувствующе толкнул плечом.

Рыжику жалеть было не о чем. Какой уж уродился. Как будто на этом только мир и держался!

Он вдруг заметил, что они свернули с Золя и шли почему-то не в сторону центра, как он ожидал, а куда-то на восток. Они попетляли по паре улочек, каждая неприметнее предыдущей, пока не подошли к совершенно ничем не выделяющемуся зданию. Рыжик не преминул высказаться:

— Какое-то подозрительно тихое местечко. Или вы теперь так шифруетесь?

Майлз лукаво посмотрел на него:

— Совершенно не понимаю, о чём ты, милый.

Они прошли внутрь, поднялись пару лестничных пролётов, после чего уткнулись в дверь, за которой оказалась стоечка с низеньким администратором со слегка косыми глазками, с которым Майлз моментально вступил в диалог.

"Bonjour Émile! Vous êtes tôt aujourd'hui!"

_"Bonjour Monsieur Claude. Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui. Et Emma? Comment va-t-elle?"_

"Les médecins disent qu'elle se rétablit progressivement."

_"Je suis content de l'entendre!"_

"Et qui est-ce avec toi? N’est-ce pas votre ami aux cheveux roux dont nous avons tous tant entendu parler? Enfin, vous avez décidé de le montrer aux gens."

_"Ah, Monsieur, ne m'embarrasse pas!"_

"Désolé, désolé, c'est juste que nous nous inquiétons tous autant pour toi!"

Рыжик покраснел за Майлза. Что тот, чёрт побери, наплёл про «красноголового друга», если какие-то _все_ за них волновались?

Администратор между тем залопотал:

"Ok, retour aux affaires. Vous dirigez des cours dans la salle _Ré-dièse_ aujourd'hui. Les enfants d'une école voisine viendront, jouez à eux quelque chose de simple, mais intéressant, afin qu'ils puissent s'exercer plus tard. Voici la clé de la salle."

Рыжик понял только, у них какая-то сделка и не нужно было ничего усложнять. И ещё какой-то интерес и дети. Брови Рыжика от этой информации в очень большом сомнении изогнулись. Да, ему определённо не помешало бы подтянуть свой французский, особенно если он планировал здесь задержаться.

_"Merci Monsieur. Au fait, vous n’avez pas vu si j’ai laissé mes clés ici hier? Car je les 'ai perdues, pouvez-vous imaginer!"_

"Désolé, je ne les'ai pas vues."

_"Eh bien, merci quand même."_

"Je suis à votre service. Bonne journée du travail!"

 _"Et à vous, Monsieur, et à vous."_ [1]

Рыжик угрюмо кивнул улыбающемуся администратору, пожелавшему и ему хорошего дня, когда Майлз двинулся вглубь коридора. Далеко тот не прошёл, остановившись у пятой двери, на которой значилось «Ré♯». Рыжик беспокойно посмотрел на табличку:

— Это что за «касательно»[2] и «решётка»? Дружище, ты понимаешь, всё в этой конторке выглядит довольно мило, но вы что-то говорили про… делишки, а теперь это! Ты уверен в том, ну знаешь, чем занимаешься?

Так и не донеся ключ до замочной скважины, Майлз застыл, широко распахнув глаза и грозно изогнув брови, втянул в лёгкие непомерно много воздуха и выдохнул так тяжко, что Рыжик сам замер, словно настороженное животное.

— _Эдди_ , — с нажимом громко прошептал Майлз, желваки его заходили, — я, конечно, всё понимаю, но это уже за гранью. До тебя, серьёзно, не дошло?

— Не дошло что?

Майлз излишне резко повернул ключ в замке, распахнул дверь и волоком утащил Рыжика в комнату.

Рояль. Прямо по центру скромной залы стоял чёртов рояль.

Рыжик застыл.

— Я дурак?

— Ты дурак, милый. Самый невозможный дурачина на свете, — устало, но с улыбкой выдохнул Майлз. — Рад, что ты это признаёшь.

Рыжик достал портсигар, но Майлз подошёл к нему и забрал футляр из его рук:

— Я понимаю, что ты дорвался и теперь вовсю отрываешься, но тут нельзя курить. Скоро придут дети.

— Но зачем ты… Зачем было вводить меня, ну ты знаешь, в заблуждение?

— О, душечка, я никого ни во что не вводил! Ты вчера сам поставил под сомнение мою _занятость_ , и, признаться, это мне даже польстило, — он хихикнул, и Рыжик не сдержал лёгкой ответной усмешки, — ну и я лишь решил слегка подыграть твоим фантазиям хотя бы ненадолго, чтобы потом ты увидел, как же скучно я на самом деле живу, дорогуша. Ты же знаешь, я и по сей день порой такой негодник! Да и разве тебя самого не… интриговало получить ответ? Хотя бы чуточку?

Рыжик согласился. Такая, можно сказать, развязка его в любом случае радовала намного больше иных.

— Хотя, конечно, это твоё последнее предположение… Эдди, только не говори, что ты и вправду не знаешь, что такое ре-диез!

— Что-то слыхал, но в тот момент это точно было последним, что пришло мне в голову, — честно ответил Рыжик.

Майлз на это лишь изумлённо покачал головой:

— Ты никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять, знаешь?

Рыжик только смутился. Он отошёл от Майлза и стал оглядываться по сторонам. В зальчик зачем-то вели сразу две двери; рядом с этим тысячу раз благословенным роялем полукругом стояли несколько рядов стульев с маленькими складными столешницами. В углу против окна расположились проигрыватель и диванчик, а вдоль стен — пара шкафчиков с книгами по теории музыки, сольфеджио и всякие сборники. Простовато, конечно, но выглядело всё весьма практично и уютно.

Майлз прошёл к окну и приоткрыл его, после чего снял пальто и начал доставать из почтальонки ноты. Рыжик вдруг вспомнил:

— А что вечером?

— Что вечером? — несколько отстранённо спросил в ответ Майлз, увлечённый выбором музыкальной программы на день.

— Ну ты знаешь, где ты вечером-то пропадаешь? Не здесь же ты до ночи штаны просиживаешь?

— Ах, это. Я иду в бар.

Рыжик возмутился:

— Ну вот, а говоришь, что я всё неверно истолковал!

— Так и есть, дорогой, — Майлз стал перебирать пластинки. — Я там играю. Ты же не питаешь иллюзий, что одна лишь работа в небольшой местечковой музыкальной школе способна удовлетворить мои скромные запросы? Да и это весело! Не одно же старьё играть, в самом-то деле, — вальяжно бросил он.

Рыжик от переизбытка информации присел на диванчик, Майлз с пластинкой в руках приземлился рядом и принялся ею игриво обмахиваться, точно опахалом:

— Я теперь так скучно живу, дорогой?

— Мда уж, скучнее многих. Я могу хотя бы закурить в окно?

***

— А теперь давайте представим ископаемых! Останки доисторических существ, например, огромных динозавров, прекрасные завихряющиеся раковины аммонитов, зубы грациозных тигров, бивни мощных мамонтов, — в глазах ловящих каждый звук Майлза детей застыло восхищение. Они и вправду ощутили себя палеонтологами. — Вообразили? Сейчас мы с вами послушаем дальше чудесный «Карнавал Животных» Сен-Санса, композиция так и называется — «Ископаемые». Это непростая композиция: в ней вы услышите отголоски шести наверняка знакомых вам мелодий. В первую очередь, «Пляска смерти» — самое известное произведение его же собственного сочинения, — Майлз сыграл фрагмент. — Как вы понимаете, оно и так уже, можно сказать, о скелетах, — дети засмеялись, гревший уши Рыжик (с щедрого разрешения детишек Майлз кратко местами себя дублировал, чтобы его «милый, совершенно не смыслящий во французском друг тут не скучал») тоже не сдержался и хмыкнул. Майлз на секунду метнул на него взгляд, после чего вернулся к рассказу: — А чтобы достичь эффекта ударяющихся в танце косточек, эту партию отдают ксилофону. Затем звучат намёки на популярные, особенно в то время, народные французские песни, как-то: «J'ai du bon tabac» и «Au clair de la lune» на кларнете, — Майлз, а за ним и дети, снова напел, — а также «Ah! vous dirai-je, Maman», — начал напевать он, а в голове Рыжика моментально пронеслось родное «Ты свети, звезда моя», и он задумался, кто у кого слизал мелодию. — Кроме того, можно услышать отголоски неофициального гимна времён Второй империи «Partant pour la Syrie», — он сыграл ещё фрагмент, Рыжику понравилось — песня звучала по-армейски красиво, — только с инверсией в партии второго пианино, что вы скоро сами и услышите. Ну и не стоит забывать о небезызвестной каватине «Una voce poco fa» из «Севильского Цирюльника» Россини! — наиграл он в последний раз. — Почему же Сен-Санс выбрал эти мелодии? Ну так они же своего рода тоже ископаемые, просто для мира музыки! — Дети похихикали, и Майлз добавил уже серьёзно: — Да и к тому же, задумайтесь, это ведь именно то, о чём писал синьор Ферруччо Бузони[3] в своём «Эскизе новой эстетики музыкального искусства»: для создания новой музыки необходимо извлечь квинтэссенцию из музыкальной культуры прошлого.

Отведённая на пластинке пауза для комментариев преподавателя закончилась, и заплясали кости…

Рыжик не понимал, как Майлзу удавалось так просто разжёвывать такие неочевидные для него вещи. Он даже услышал всё перечисленное, уловил каждое изменение, хотя раньше бы просто прослушал как красивый набор звуков, не наделённых таким уж особым смыслом. Под конец он неосознанно стал отбивать ногой. Да, Сен-Санс, этот малый, определённо писал неплохую музыку.

В дверь просунулся Клод и постучал по наручным часам. Рыжик потянулся с дивана, приподнимая тонарм и останавливая пластинку. Дети начали собираться, наперебой благодаря Майлза за занятие и спрашивая советов. Тот улыбался, делал пометки в их нотных тетрадках, а на прощание гладил каждого по голове.

Минут через двадцать все разошлись. Рыжик прошёл к окну и, наконец, закурил. Он понаблюдал, как Майлз завозился у проигрывателя, переворачивая пластинку и сменяя прерывистую учебную запись сюиты на цельную, после чего устало, но довольно уселся на рояльную банкетку, прикрыл клавиатуру и улёгся щекой на крышку. Рыжик подошёл к нему. Поколебался, но всё-таки положил ему руку на голову и вплёл пальцы в шоколадные с неотвратимыми, но пока редкими проблесками молока кудри, массируя. Майлз испустил благодарный вздох.

Опять отквохтали куры, разбежались антилопы, прогулялись черепахи… На «Пианистах» Рыжик вспомнил боль на лицах детей, да и Майлза, во время обсуждения этой части. Тот упоминал тогда какого-то то ли Черни[4], то ли Анона[5], и в глазах абсолютно всех стоял священный ужас, источник которого так и остался для Рыжика загадкой. Вновь отгремели «Ископаемые». А потом зазвучало что-то, им ещё не слышанное, певучее.

— Это что?

— «Лебедь», — медленно протянул Майлз, — виолончель, два фортепиано. Чувствуешь рябь воды?

— Да, красиво.

— Ты знаешь, я встречал его, — Рыжик непонимающе остановился. — Ох, милый, пожалуйста, продолжай, голова просто раскалывается! Я про Камиля. Он частенько приезжал в Лондон. Как-то раз, когда я был ещё совсем мальчик, Марго сводила меня на частный вечер, где он исполнял в том числе и «Карнавал». Он так его стеснялся, представляешь, не хотел нигде играть, кроме вот таких частных вечеров и разве что салонов!

— Но почему? Интересная же музыка. Я достаточно сейчас прослушал, чёрт побери, ты так живо рассказывал о каждой композиции, друг мой, так много приоткрыл смыслов и отсылок!

— Он боялся… Боялся, что дальше эдакой музыкальной шутки никто не увидит. Вот ты бы увидел, если бы я, можно сказать, не снабдил тебя всем этим ворохом забавных фактов?

— Я бы не увидел в любом случае, пока ты не заострил моё внимание, — признался Рыжик. — Я бы даже не понял шутки.

Майлз рассмеялся:

— Да, с тобой вечно всё наперекосяк, — и долго посмотрел на него с зачарованной улыбкой.

Они побыли вот так ещё несколько минут. «Лебедь» сменился «Финалом» — Рыжик смутно различил яркие отголоски всего, что слышал до этого, — а потом всё стихло. Пластинка молчаливо пошурхивала, нужно было идти поднимать звукосниматель.

***

Призывно сияющий неоном полуподвальный бар в шестом округе, в который его привёл Майлз, только открывался, столпившихся посетителей потихоньку пропускали. Майлз направился к чёрному ходу, по пути расстёгиваясь. Рыжик помог ему с пальто, повесив то себе на локоть.

— Ах, как любезно, милый!

Внутри Майлза ждал нетерпеливый менеджер, неожиданно для Рыжика тарабанивший по-английски с явным американским акцентом:

— Я уж думал, ты не придёшь.

— Но ведь успел, ещё целых пятнадцать минут! — отшутился Майлз.

— _Всего лишь_ пятнадцать минут. А это кто?

— Мой друг, предложил меня проводить.

— Он может оставаться. Только в гримёрке. Если начнёт шататься по залу, пусть платит.

— Конечно, конечно, Луи! Ах, да, ты не видел случайно мои ключи? Я, наверное, забыл их здесь вчера.

— Смотри сам, я тебе не нянька. А в ваши музыкантские хоромы я не ходок.

— Ох, спасибо, Луи.

Тот удалился в зал. Рыжик не сдержался:

— Каков грубиян!

Майлз, хихикая, на него шикнул.

Они прошли в гримёрку, и Майлз принялся скоро шарить руками по захламлённому столу и ящикам. Рыжик решил не мешать и сел на продавленный диван, приземлившись на что-то острое. Повозился и достал злополучные ключи.

— Они? — спросил он, вставая и потирая ушибленную ягодицу через брючину.

Майлз радостно вскрикнул:

— Наконец-то! А то я уже распереживался.

— Давай они пока побудут при мне…

— Ты что же, не доверяешь мне сохранность моих же ключей?!

— Знаешь, после вчерашнего, да и сегодняшнего — как-то не очень, старина.

Майлз рассмеялся:

— Из нас двоих у меня тоже себе веры нет, — на что Рыжик приободряюще похлопал его по плечу.

Майлз удалился за ширму переодеваться, а Рыжик вернулся на диван, ловко поигрывая связкой. Это дело ему быстро надоело, и он убрал её в карман, достав картишки, и начал их перетасовывать.

Когда Майлз, в элегантном чёрном костюме-тройке, вышел обратно и начал пудрить нос, Рыжик без промедления предложил ему карту, и тот закатил глаза, но вытянул. Вернул. Начал шутливо топать ногой в ожидании, словно ох как торопился. Рыжик мастерски вновь и вновь тасовал колоду, с усмешкой тянув время, пока Майлз прихорашивался. Вытащил — всегда, конечно же, правильную — карту:

— Это Ваша карта, _мистер?_

Майлз прыснул, только больше закатил глаза и ушёл.

Рыжик честно просидел в комнатушке часа три, два из которых вполне удачно продремал на подлокотнике, но вот в последний весь извёлся от скуки. Он решился выйти. Плевать, что придётся платить, так хоть Майлза послушает. И перекусит. Ну и всё-таки позволит себе попозже немного выпить. В конце концов, меньше чем через час уже будет законная суббота.

Он прошёл в зал, обитый красным бархатом и сверкающий лакированным деревом, и поймал себя на мысли, что никакой это не бар, а вполне себе ресторанчик. Рыжик даже слегка отряхнулся. Аккуратно подошёл к забегавшемуся от обилия посетителей официанту и попросил столик. Его проводили к маленькой кабинке. Та располагалась несколько в углу, но по диагонали от рояля. Для Рыжика местечко было что нужно. Ему принесли меню, он заказал себе простенький овощной салат, попросил принести через полчаса классический виски со льдом и закурил.

К его приходу со сцены доносилось что-то крайне мудрёное и витиеватое: вот вроде бы только начиналась одна тема — и хаотично перетекала в совсем, как Рыжику казалось, другое. Но перетекала даже… логично, что ли? Гармоничный хаос, в общем. И как только это работает?

В какой-то момент саксофонист ушёл на перерыв. Потом трубач с ударником. Один только Майлз и остался. Заиграл тут же тягуче, но ярко, с какими-то замысловатыми, харизматичными трелями. Ещё и запел:

_Это начинается_

_Около полуночи, полуночи._

_Я в порядке, но только до заката._

_К ужину я ощущаю тоску,_

_Но по-настоящему худо_

_Становится около полуночи._ [6]

Принесли виски. В целом, песня была, конечно, печальная, но Рыжик не мог сдержать ухмылки при мысли, что в каких-то аспектах его друг ни капли не менялся. Например, по-прежнему любил эффектность.

Тот закончил петь и сошёл со сцены, уступив место под софитами вернувшемуся саксофонисту. Рыжик отсалютовал Майлзу ещё не пригубленным виски.

— Ну ты и бесчувственный чурбан, дорогой, — наигранно скривившись, выдал тот, когда приблизился и отобрал у него стакан. — Что за ухмылочки на такие серьёзные баллады?

— Песня о полуночи в полночь? Это ты называешь серьёзным? — насмешливо изогнул бровь Рыжик.

Майлз лукаво улыбнулся и присел рядом, закидывая одну руку на спинку диванчика. Помахал стаканом в другой и с нравоучительным тоном спросил:

— Это что такое, Эдди?

— Это виски, — ответил Рыжик бойко, — который я заказал к субботе, который пока не трогал и на который буду иметь полное право через пару минут.

— Н-да? — Майлз поставил стакан на столик и задумчиво провёл по кромке пальцем.

— Если хочешь, можешь выпить сам. Я закажу что-нибудь другое попозже, чтобы тебе было спокойнее на душе.

Майлз как-то странно на него посмотрел и пододвинул стакан. Кубики льда мелодично клацнули.

— Пей уж, ладно.

Рыжик подумал, что это может и подождать, и, когда Майлз попросил себе рататуй и воду, спросил:

— Что вы такое играли? Под это же танцевать совершенно невозможно!

Майлз прыснул:

— Дорогой мой, ну это же боп, под него не танцуют. И кто из нас в Америке жил?

— Так вот он какой… Я, ты знаешь, дальше Сан-Франциско носа и не казал. Ну, а там со своим диксилендом все пока не настолько прогрессивные и всё такое, — смутился Рыжик. Потом не сдержался и спросил ненавязчиво: — А заявки принимаешь?

— О, хочешь что-нибудь _личное_ , Эдди? — томно похлопал ресницами Майлз, придвинувшись и оперевшись подбородком на руку.

Рыжик кивнул. Он бы с удовольствием послушал ещё в любом случае, но для себя слушать было бы в разы приятнее.

— Хорошо, но услуга за услугу. Покажи мне, как делается тот трюк с колодой! Я давно хотел узнать, — загорелся Майлз.

— Этого не могу. Не в моих правилах раскрывать подноготную трюков, — строго посмотрел на него Рыжик, и Майлз надулся.

— Какой ты порой бываешь зануда, дорогой.

— Один раз тебе объясню — и магия разрушится, оно тебе надо? Да и конкретно этот, по сути, открывающий и на одну и ту же аудиторию второй раз уже не больно-то действует. Ты же знаешь, чего ожидать.

Майлз помолчал.

— Но было красиво, — мечтательно вздохнул он наконец.

— Хочешь, другое что-нибудь покажу? — предложил Рыжик.

Майлз махнул рукой, в ожидании скорого хлеба требуя скромных зрелищ.

Рыжик подумал и нарыл в кармане три монеты по десять сантимов. Хмыкнул:

— У тебя ещё одной не найдётся?

Майлз достал франк.

— Предупреждаю: я давно это не проворачивал, так что уж не обессудь.

Рыжик подвигал сантимы под картами. Те ловко, как в старые добрые времена, оказались вместе, после чего присоединились к франку. Ну слава Богу, всё-таки руки помнят!

— Повторить сумеешь? — с лёгким вызовом посмотрел на Майлза он, щёлкая собравшимися картами. Тот до неловкого долго пилил взглядом его ладони.

— Душенька, ты меня что, на слабо берёшь? — наконец отмер и тихо хихикнул тот, покачав пальцем у Рыжика перед лицом. Он всё ждал, что его привычно щёлкнут по носу, но этого почему-то не случилось, даже жалко как-то. — Вот тебе встречное предложение: не смогу сделать перенос — будет тебе песня. Щедро, не так ли, бессовестник ты эдакий?

— Согласен, — смело сказал Рыжик и протянул руку. Майлз элегантно её пожал. И они оба не сдержались и неприлично громко захохотали, благо саксофон визгливо их заглушил.

Конечно же, Майлз не смог. Уязвлённо надулся только больше и уткнулся в свой рататуй. Рыжик тихо посмеивался в усы.

— Не знаю, станет ли тебе от этого легче, но мне известны только трое, у кого это безукоризненно получается.

Майлз скептически поднял бровь, позволяя продолжать.

— Очевидно, я. Тот, кто меня научил, разумеется. Ну и Саймз.

Майлз приостановил свою трапезу и возмущённо охнул:

— То есть ты Адама учил, а _меня_ отказываешься?!

— Он и сам неплохо справился с первого раза, — безразлично ответил Рыжик, расслабленно поигрывая картами. — Саймз вообще тот ещё везунчик. Честно заработал свою тысячу. Мы тогда даже знакомы не были…

Майлз почему-то посмотрел на него неверяще и вдруг рассмеялся несколько истерично:

— Всё, забудь про колоду, — залепетал тот, икая, — теперь этот фокус мой любимый.

Рыжик подвинул ему воду. Майлз залпом её выпил, уткнулся ему в плечо лбом и, по-прежнему содрогаясь, весело добавил:

— Я тебе три песни сыграю, дорогуша! Сыграл бы даже тридцать четыре, но я определённо выдохнусь уже к пятой. А так хотя бы по одной за каждую твою монетку, которую я не перенёс.

— А я пойму?

— Ой, уверяю тебя, знакомого ты услышишь достаточно.

Хм, удачно. И чего этот малый так поплыл?

— Можешь пить, Эдди, — благосклонно проронил Майлз и, тряхнув головой, встал.

— А рататуй?

— Пусть с собой завернут. Ну или сам попробуй, — и Майлз пошёл обратно на сцену.

Поднявшись, тот неслышно переговорил с музыкантами. Те покивали головами. Рыжик поостерёгся рататуй трогать, попросил официанта положить его с собой, подымил слегка и подумал приняться уже за забытый виски.

Майлз уселся за инструмент и принялся призывать присутствующих модно одеваться[7], после чего сделал виртуозный переход и начал заливаться соловьём про то, как он в настроении танцевать и что пришло самое время целоваться под луной[8]. Рыжик изредка стучал пальцами по столу в такт знакомым задорным мелодиям.

Третья песня была, судя по тому, как все дружно стали перебирать ноты, новой. Но Майлз же говорил, что ему точно будет понятно!

Вступили все сразу, резко и громко, словно это был не какой-то маленький бэнд, а целый военный оркестр. Погремели пару раз, а потом Майлз затянул:

_Вот джентльмен дурачок, ошибок полон его счёт._

_Он неуклюж, где вальс, где румба сам не разберёт._

_Какой джентльмен простак! Не мог же мне вкус отказать?_

_Ну почему так дрожу я? Моим он не может стать._

_Какой же джентльмен болван, совсем ведь не сечёт!_

_Дай ему торт, он схватит кроху — вишни не возьмёт._

_У джентльмена ясный взгляд, но слепец не видит свет._

_Чего я так добиваюсь? Моим он не станет, нет._ [9]

Эдди, с каждой строчкой всё больше краснея от пят до самой макушки, залпом осушил стакан с замученным благородным напитком, разве что не давясь остатками льда.

Да, определённо, эффектности Майлзу было не занимать. Ну вот и нужно так паясничать?

Тот уже заголосил что-то новое.

***

После часа неспешной прогулки от бара они ввалились домой. По внутренним часам Рыжика было где-то три ночи, хотя полной уверенности не было. Ноги его чуточку заплетались, он был слегка пьян, но решительно наказал себе держаться, иначе всё это изначальное провожательство потеряет всякий смысл. Майлз на его упрямство глядел покровительственно и несколько восхищённо.

Протопав к своей двери, тот демонстративно вытянул руку открытой ладонью вверх. Рыжик стал полупьяно себя ощупывать. Майлз изобразил шутливое негодование:

— Ещё скажи, что потерял их. Мы уже через это проходили.

Рыжик на добрые полминуты с ухмылкой задумался и снова методично принялся рыскать по кармашкам и отворотам. Засунув руку особенно глубоко в карман брюк, он таки нашарил завалявшуюся в сгибе связку:

— Ты смотри, наконец-то отдохнёшь в собственной постели, старина!

Майлз схватил ключницу, словно долгожданное сокровище, и обернулся к двери, спешно расправляясь с замочной скважиной. Но так и замер, не отпирая. От этого его нежелания идти домой у Рыжика в голове слегка прояснилось.

— Что-то не так, дружище? — довольно чётко спросил он.

Майлз помолчал ещё, а потом повернулся и сказал:

— Знаешь, что мне нравится в тебе больше всего, Эдди? — Рыжик на это лишь заинтересованно повёл бровью. — Твоё простодушие. Ты мог столько раз по-лжеджентльменски промолчать о том, что волнуешься за меня, но ты ни разу этого не сделал. Когда я сегодня стал корить тебя дуболомством, ты просто согласился, потому что ты дуболом и есть. Ты мог выпить без моего ведома, но ты об этом и не подумал. Что от меня ни намёк, то от тебя прямота и честность. «Ой, оставь ключи у себя», даю я тебе шанс потерять их. Я же не слепец и не дурак, душа моя, во мне теплятся _надежды_. Но вот ты бросаешь мне этот шанс в лицо с искренне радующимся за меня: «Наконец-то отдохнёшь у себя». И это по-своему прекрасно! Чудесно! Волнующе! Эта своего рода игра даже приятна. Вот только игры могут и надоесть. И у меня к тебе поэтому вопрос: может, хватит мелочиться? А то что это ты честен по сущим пустякам, но так усердно таишь главное?

Рыжик заалел. Проморгался. Майлз решил с чего-то, что нужно ещё и уточнить:

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был честен с собой. Иначе ерунда какая-то получается, ты не думаешь?

— Я с собой честен. Да и не таю ничего, — уверенно сказал Рыжик.

— Правда что ли? — цыкнул Майлз.

— Я очень тобой дорожу, если ты это хочешь услышать, старина. Если это по каким-то причинам не очевидно. Сам же говоришь, что не слепец.

— И всё? — с улыбкой добавил тот.

— Ты делаешь меня лучше.

— Это, конечно, льстит, но мы о тебе сейчас говорим, а не обо мне, — сказал Майлз хмуро.

— А ведь грозы не обещали, ну и за что мне такая жизнь, — пробормотал Рыжик невнятно, чем заработал от того удивлённый смешок. Он смутился и сглотнул: — Мне с тобой чертовски хорошо. И тебе это прекрасно известно.

Майлз к нему приблизился с абсолютно шалым взглядом, словно выиграл все лотереи мира и готовился устроить по этому поводу неистовые гуляния.

— Я просто не знаю, зачем _тебе_ это, друг мой? Я имею в виду, зачем тебе такой, как я? Со мной может стать дьявольски скучно в какой-то момент и всё такое.

— Было бы скучно, ты бы, поверь мне, узнал об этом первым.

— Да я верю. Но ты же понимаешь, что больших надежд на меня во… во всём этом возлагать не стоит, старина?

— Я точно тебя сейчас от такой нервотрёпки слезливо тресну, родной мой, ты прямо-таки напрашиваешься.

— Да и полезь я к тебе, это было бы непристойно с моей стороны. Я имею в виду, ты со всеми милуешься, это да, но разве не оскорбительно думать, что тебе любой подойдёт? Я тебя уважаю, в конце концов!

— Нет, ну какой балда!

И Майлз впервые его по-настоящему поцеловал.

А Рыжику только и оставалось, что честно на эту обжигающую искренность ответить.

***

— Кстати, — сказал Майлз спустя не то минуты, не то часы, перебирая волосы у Рыжика на затылке, — а ведь та задумка с солью действительно интересная!

Запыхавшийся Рыжик, стянув с него чёртову кепку, расцеловывая очаровательное ухо и добывая звонкое хихиканье и охи, прерывисто ответил:

— Финны так перевозили контрабандный алкоголь: в случае облавы ящики топили с солью, а потом контрабандисты возвращались и забирали всплывшее.

Майлз рассмеялся:

— Радость моя, ты ведь мог побахвалиться, сказать мне, что сам придумал, я бы купился на всё что угодно.

— Но ты ведь клюнул на прямоту, Майлз.

— Твоя правда, Эдди.

* * *

  1. \- Доброе утро, Эмиль! Ты сегодня рановато!  
\- Доброе утро, месье Клод. Чудесно выглядите. Как Эмма?  
\- Врачи говорят, идёт на поправку.  
\- Рад слышать!  
\- А кто это с тобой? Уж не рыжий ли друг, о котором мы все так наслышаны? Наконец-то решил показать его народу.  
\- Право слово, месье, не смущайте меня!  
\- Прости, прости, просто мы все так за тебя переживали! Ладно, за дело! Занятия сегодня в зале «Ре-диез». Придут детишки из соседней школы, сыграй им что-нибудь несложное, но интересное, чтобы они смогли позже попрактиковаться. Вот ключ от зала.  
\- Спасибо, месье. Кстати, не видели, не оставлял я вчера свои ключи здесь? А то потерял, представляете!  
\- Извини, не видал.  
\- Ну, ничего, всё равно спасибо.  
\- Обращайся. Удачного рабочего дня!  
\- И Вам, месье, и Вам.
  2. re – сокр. regarding, обычно используется в документах.
  3. Ферруччо Бузони - итальянский композитор, пианист, дирижёр и музыкальный педагог, музыковед.
  4. Карл Черни - австрийский композитор, педагог; знаменит созданием огромного количества фортепианных этюдов.
  5. Шарль Луи Анон – французский музыкальный педагог; известен своими методическими пособиями.
  6. Телониус Монк, "’Round Midnight"
  7. Ирвинг Берлин, "Puttin’ On the Ritz"
  8. Гленн Миллер, "In the Mood"
  9. Ричард Роджерс и Оскар Хаммерстайн II, "The Gentleman Is a Dope" (немножко подправив текст)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dizzy Atmosphere" («Головокружительная атмосфера») – джазовый бибоп-стандарт авторства Диззи Гиллеспи.


	16. Too Darn Hot

Мы сентиментальны, когда уделяем какому-то существу больше нежности, чем ему уделил Господь Бог.

_Джером Дэвид Сэлинджер, «Выше стропила, плотники»_

Подразнивать и донимать Эдди всё-таки было одно удовольствие. Вот и сейчас, одним дивным летним утром Майлз старательно мешал Рыжику вникать в очередные унылые расчёты, докучливо залезая под ворот рубашки, когда тот ни с того ни с сего спросил его, не больно-то и отвлекаясь:

— Я могу до вечера занять твой балкон, старина?

Майлза слегка передёрнуло, но он не отступил и продолжил липнуть.

— Почему ты продолжаешь называть меня _так_ даже в такие моменты, душа моя?

— А что, ты резко перестал быть мне другом? — с ухмылочкой покосился на него Рыжик. В последнее время к тому возвращалась былая самоуверенность, да вдобавок Эдди приучался меньше волноваться по пустякам. Майлзу приятно было понимать, что он этому становлению на путь истинный способствовал лично: в конце концов, ему ведь плоды и пожинать. Рыжик же на одном этом замечании не иссяк и брякнул как бы между прочим: — Жаль, мне будет тебя не хватать.

Майлз возмущённо дёрнул наглеца за ухо, насладившись последовавшим раскатистым смехом и поцелуем в запястье, и побежал пальцами по столь занимавшим его рыжиковым ключицам. Восхитительные ключицы, которые так и манили совершить что-нибудь распутное! Да, фрукт Вы отхватили что надо, господин хороший.

— Если тебе не нравится, я могу перестать, — серьёзно сказал Рыжик, возвращая половину своего внимания бумагам. Другую же половину оставил Майлзу в подарок, легонько покраснев, но и не думая возмущаться. Бедняжка совсем истосковался по любящей руке. Как удачно, что у Майлза как раз найдётся парочка.

— Так уж и быть, называй как хочешь, но я бы на твоём месте добавил что-нибудь более разящее в свой арсенал, — снизошёл он.

— Хорошо, краса моя, — стрелой прилетел ответ, и Майлз удовлетворённо хмыкнул в растрёпанную макушку у себя под носом. Эдди был удивительно скор на исполнение его скромных желаний. — Ну так что?

Балкон был один, у Майлза в комнате. Небольшой, конечно, но он давненько подумывал что-нибудь там устроить, только руки всё не доходили.

— А Вам, голубчик мой, зачем, позвольте полюбопытствовать?

— Сюрприз хотел сделать.

Что же, что бы Рыжик там ни задумал, хуже бы вряд ли стало.

— А мне понравится?

— Кто ж тебя знает.

Майлз всё равно немного поизображал раздумье и сомнения, не прекращая ластиться. Эдди спокойно перевернул страницу и продолжил вчитываться в какой-то нагонявший откровенную скуку документ.

— Mi casa es tu casa[1], родненький мой, не забывай!

— Это было да? — поднял бровь Рыжик.

Майлз в ответ только поцеловал его в затылок. И посчитал, что раз уж готовится сюрприз, надо бы не томить душу и пока прогуляться.

Весь день в итоге его снедало жгучее любопытство, но Майлз всячески пытался отвлекаться и не спешить домой. До центра добрался на метро, что делал, в общем-то, нечасто; заказал шаржик у какого-то невероятно притягательно выглядевшего молодого художника, который — для такой-то формы искусства! — очень, между прочим, умело передал его нос; зашёл примериться в пару-тройку магазинов, благо там время вообще всегда бежало по-своему; заглянул на фотовыставку… Ближе к семи он неспешно брёл мимо цветочной лавки в паре кварталов от дома, когда оттуда гордо выступил свет его очей с двумя ящиками. Эдди решил притащить в дом бегонии. И это сюрприз?

Майлз старался идти следом как можно беззвучней и скрытней, однако, как выяснилось, не больно-то удачно. Встряв в дверях подъезда, Рыжик только громко фыркнул:

— Может, прекратишь баловаться и поможешь всё-таки?

— Милый, и как ты только заметил? Я же шёл тише мыши, — перестал изображать шпиона Майлз и поспешил открыть.

— Тебя не заметить сложно, — сдул со лба волосы Рыжик, поднявшись по ступенькам до лифта, и, не с первого раза попав по кнопке, стал ждать, притоптывая.

Майлз поднялся следом и любезно открыл ему дверь в шахту, когда лифт спустился. С ящиками они еле в нём поместились.

— Люблю старенькие лифты, знаешь, есть в них какой-то _особый шарм_ , — как бы невзначай заметил Майлз Рыжику в шею, пытаясь нашарить на панели нужный этаж.

— Ага, — смущённо сглотнул тот.

— Так всё же? — спросил Майлз, когда лифт, наконец, двинулся.

— Машины. Отражение, — коротко выдохнул Рыжик, стараясь не дёргаться, чтобы случайно не заехать ему в бок бегониями.

Майлз же просто наслаждался каждой секундой этой торжественно-медленной, скрипучей, интимной тесноты.

Войдя в тамбур, он с порога почуял богатый запах ужина. Ладно, это всяко лучше, чем просто цветочки на балконе.

— Мне уже можно к себе, дорогой?

— Пока нет, но я тебе в гостиной на кресло кое-какие вещи положил. Прости, что пришлось рыться, — потащился с ящиками к нему в комнату Рыжик.

— Это ещё зачем? — удивился Майлз.

Рыжик на него несмело покосился и выдал вдруг с безапелляционной улыбкой:

— У нас свидание!

Майлз, прикрыв рот рукой, рассмеялся. Какая романтика, вы только посмотрите!

Эдди его смех смутил:

— Ты же не против?

— Попробовать стоит, а там уж как дело пойдёт, душечка, — ответил Майлз лукаво, и Рыжик счастливо кивнул и скрылся внутри, продолжив оккупацию.

В гостиной Майлза ждала небольшая личная драма. Помимо того, что на кресло была свалена добрая треть его гардероба, Эдди ещё додумался переселить на кофейный столик часть постоянных обитателей его трюмо. Это он правильно позаботился, конечно, оставив выбор за Майлзом, вот только потом всё равно нагоняй получит: в конце концов, Майлз время и силы тратил на то, чтобы вывешивать да выставлять всё так, чтобы сочеталось, не мешало и ему не приходилось в нужный момент суетиться.

Он кропотливо изучал любезно предоставленную Рыжиком косметику, когда заметил бледно-фиолетовые тени и золотистую подводку. Очень давно похороненная идея как по щелчку пальцев восстала из мёртвых и о себе напомнила. Вопрос был лишь в том, при нём ли сейчас тот наряд и насколько кошмарно он будет смотреться теперь. Майлз полез в несчастную кучу и с облегчением обнаружил в ней брюки, о которых уже много лет как напрочь забыл. Он заботливо перебрал вещи ещё раз. Шёлковая рубашка тоже откопалась.

Да, кажется, Рыжик случайно вытащил именно ту треть, что в определённый момент стала чуть-чуть широковата в талии. Как удачно, что Майлз побаловал себя сегодня и прикупил неплохой кожаный ремень.

***

Рыжик деловито пришёл за ним в восемь. Постучался, точно в гости пришёл. Потерпел даже, пока ему кокетливо, не с первого раза откроют.

Майлз ждал, что тот, как обычно, влезет в костюм, но Эдди приятно его удивил, надев по-домашнему милый жилет с кофейными, светло-коричневыми, бежевыми и — серьёзно? — рыжими ромбами, накинув сверху лёгкий кардиган в диагональную полоску той же расцветки. Широкие, по американской моде, брюки цвета бистра чудесно с ними смотрелись, отдавая в голове живописной картинкой того, как почтенный джентльмен с колониальным прошлым вернулся на выходные в свой особняк после рабочих будней и сейчас вытянет ноги у камина почитать анекдотические истории да подремать.

А ведь именно таким его Эдди и должен был стать. Хозяином с камином, с буфетами, в которых бы хранились табакерки да серебряные ложки, с отдельной стеной для хвастовства трофеями и, быть может, с верной собакой вроде добермана. Майлз не сдержался и обнял Рыжика прямо на пороге, не дав и слова вставить. Упёрся носом в серовато-сиреневый воротник рубашки и шмыгнул.

— Ты чего, Майлз? Что-то не так? — осмелился-таки встревоженно спросить Рыжик.

— Всё прекрасно, родной. Просто посмотри, как мы с тобой удачно на пару приоделись, — сдержал он непрошеные и совершенно лишние сейчас слёзы и с улыбкой показал на свои старые тёмно-сиреневые брюки.

Рыжик хмыкнул, продолжая изучать Майлза в ответ и галантно одаривая временем прийти в себя.

— Выглядишь роскошно, как на праздник, — сглотнул он наконец с неподдельными нотками восхищения. — И несколько бесстыдно, правду тебе сказать.

— Для тебя стараюсь, милый, — игриво повёл бровями Майлз.

— Спасибо, мне очень приятно, — ответил Рыжик смущённо и колюче коснулся губами его щеки.

Майлз оглядел его ещё разок. Чего-то всё-таки не хватало… Точно! Он отлип от Рыжика и полез в пакет с сегодняшними покупками, достав горчичного цвета галстук.

— Это тебе, Эдди. Всё же грубовато с твоей стороны в одиночку сюрпризы тут устраивать! — Рыжик на это обвинение расплылся в скромной улыбке. Майлз между тем добавил: — Наденешь сейчас?

Рыжик без возражений накинул узорчатую атласную ленту себе на шею, и Майлз самолично галстук завязал.

— Теперь идеально, дорогой.

Рыжик ему очаровательно широко улыбнулся и предложил локоть, будто они собирались на долгую прогулку, а не должны были пройти всего несколько метров.

— Ну и что ты здесь учудил, разбойник? — спросил Майлз, только оказавшись в своей комнате — и тут же с любопытством потянув их обоих в сторону балкона.

— Да просто место обустроил слегка. Ну и ужин приготовил, — неловко почесал нос Рыжик.

Ограду теперь украсили цветастые бегонии. На скучный бетонный пол Эдди положил деревянные решётки, а ещё он как-то умудрился впихнуть в узкое пространство плетёную скамеечку и небольшой столик, на котором их поджидало так заманчиво пахнущее мясо, тушёные овощи и херес.

Пока Майлз любовался этими маленькими, но существенными метаморфозами, которые заняли-то всего несколько часов, Рыжик встал в проёме и решил пооправдываться:

— В ресторан тебя в таком шикарном виде водить небезопасно, я имею в виду, на свидания, мало ли что случится, ну, а каких-то специальных мест для этого и подобных вещей я не знаю. Извини, что так скромно.

— Радость моя, ты просто изумительный, я тебя сейчас поцелую, — предупредил Майлз, к нему обернувшись.

— На это я и рассчитывал, так-то, — улыбнулся Рыжик и сам его поцеловал, случайно наступив на тюль и неуклюже сдёрнув часть шторы с карниза. Нехотя от Майлза оторвавшись, Рыжик устало пробормотал ему прямо в губы: — Этот твой тюль, зараза, весь день мне мешает, в печёнках сидит, сил уже нет с ним бороться, вот честное слово.

Майлз только рассмеялся на такое откровение и погладил Рыжика по щеке:

— Дорогой мой, повесь обратно, как было. И так набег с разгромом мне тут устроил!

— А подождать не может? — уныло проканючил тот.

Рыжику ни в коем случае нельзя было давать поблажек и возможностей лениться в мелочах, поэтому Майлз быстренько придумал причину для возмущения:

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я споткнулся? — отчего тот пусть и без особого энтузиазма, но поплёлся на кухню за табуретом, закатывая рукава рубашки.

Майлз посмотрел на ужин, задумчиво оглядел скамейку и, спокойно отодвинув тюль, сунулся обратно в комнату, дабы поставить какую-нибудь пластинку да стащить с кровати парочку подушек и тонкий плед. Последствия злостного разбоя были налицо: туалетный столик ожидаемо на время обеднел, гардероб был неплотно закрыт. Майлз подошёл к патефону на комоде, начал перебирать пластинки — и скосил взгляд.

Рыжик же не заметил? Это уж вряд ли, он весь день здесь метался, наверняка ненавязчиво посовал везде свой нос. А если и заметил, то почему ничего не сказал? Майлз тряхнул головой. Какая, к дьяволу, разница? Эдди Литтлджон, в конце концов, был теперь _его_ мужчиной, и Майлз имел полное право держать на комоде любые напоминания. Даже те, что были старее, чем их _замужество_.

Он откопал пластинку подлиннее, добыл подушечки с пледом и потащился на балкон обустраивать себе тёплое гнёздышко, дожидаться компании, которую так до одури приятно было смущать, и замаривать вместе червячка.

***

— Почему всё-таки балкон? — спросил Майлз после ужина, навалившись боком на Рыжика, когда тот налил ему остатки хереса. — Мне бы и на кухне понравилась твоя стряпня, милый.

— Ну, а чего ему пылиться-то без дела? К тому же, тут, по твоим же словам, романтично, да и Башню эту освещают и всё такое, — дал простой ответ Рыжик, поглаживая перекинутой рукой майлзово плечо да покуривая. Свет улицы пикантно подчёркивал его чудесные черты и задумчиво опущенные ресницы. Майлз переплёл их пальцы, и Рыжик в ответ наклонил голову и щекотнул его лоб своей ухоженной щёточкой, вызывая смешок. — Ты, кстати, слышал? Говорят, туда недавно слона затащили. Как это вообще?

— Только на первый этаж подняли, в позапрошлую пятницу, кажется. Или в позапозапрошлую, — отвлечённо промолвил Майлз, любезно предложив обменять свой бокал на рыжикову сигаретку.

Эдди ухмыльнулся, пригубил херес — пока Майлз не решил, что хорошего понемножку, и не обменялся обратно — и продолжил курить:

— И всё? Эх, а разговоров было!

Майлз на это лишь хихикнул, возвращаясь со своим вниманием и лаской к прелестной грубой ладони. По-аристократически длинные пальцы отзывчиво поигрывали с его собственными в ответ. Из комнаты доносились романсы, и в целом было тепло и уютно. Как на море.

— Съездим на море?

— Когда?

Майлз немного подумал.

— В конце августа? Здесь фейерверки, салюты. Красивые, конечно, но я теперь…

— Терпеть не могу салюты, — продолжили за него.

Оба вздрогнули, и он невольно закутался в плед, а Эдди сжал сигарету и особенно крепко затянулся, что делал нечасто. Чтобы отвлечься, Майлз стал наблюдать, как билась жилка у того на шее и как тот время от времени сглатывал по привычке. Гипноз чистой воды.

— Хочешь апельсинов? — оживился через пару минут Рыжик. — Несколько осталось.

Эдди, как он сам похвастался во время ужина, раздобыл очень сочные апельсины и пустил добрую половину на то, чтобы индейка получилась «как шеф-повар готовил», с румяной кисло-сладкой корочкой. Волшебная была индейка. Да и очаровательный повар выше всяких похвал.

Майлз зачарованно кивнул. Рыжик потушил сигарету и полез под скамейку, добывая тарелку с тремя апельсинами.

— Ой, будь аккуратен, душенька, вдруг один разрежешь — а оттуда девица вывалится да неустанно пить начнёт просить[2], — не удержал насмешки Майлз, пусть его могли и не понять.

К его удивлению, Рыжик согласно хмыкнул:

— Насколько я помню, последняя принцесса не умерла от жажды только потому, что ей сказали пить из реки или чего-то такого, а там вода всё не кончалась? — Майлз улыбнулся: в пьесе было озеро. — Так что не проблема: ежели какая дамочка вывалится, отправим её в сторону Сены. Хотя я бы оттуда пить не стал даже под страхом смерти, — сказал Рыжик, с усмешкой разрезая кожуру и отделяя дольки, и Майлз прыснул. — Знаешь, старина, мне нравилась эта сказка. Особенно те моменты, где погибшие девушки превращались в апельсиновые рощи, чтобы потом путники, оказываясь в их тени, не мучились, как они, от жары и жажды, — Рыжик аккуратно скормил одну дольку Майлзу, отправил себе в рот другую и тут же приготовил следующую партию.

А вот рощ ни в пьесе, ни в опере не было. Девицы просто померли одна за другой, и их тела унесли. Какое упущение.

Проглотив последнюю дольку и поцеловав рыжикову руку в благодарность, Майлз хлебнул хереса:

— Когда-нибудь я потащу тебя на оперную версию этой сказки, Эдди.

— Боже мой, только без угроз, — сказал тот, откладывая тарелку.

— Там либретто на французском, — лукаво продолжил Майлз.

— Ну что же, хотя бы понимать происходящее буду, — ухмыльнулся Рыжик.

— А ты, я смотрю, уверен в своих силах, миленький мой? — вкрадчиво спросил Майлз, приподнявшись со скамеечки, и отставил бокал на столик. Рыжик аккуратно притянул его за талию и усадил себе на колени.

— Я уверен в том, что ты всегда подскажешь мне, если я что-то не так пойму, ну и всякое такое, — серьёзно сказал тот и, сдвинув плед, принялся неспешно, словно смакуя, целовать Майлза в шею и надплечья. — Просто великолепная рубашка, знаешь, — шутливо добавил Рыжик с загорающимися бесстыдством глазами. Кажется, опытным путём у того обнаружилась не то мания, не то слабость к плечам, а Майлз всегда отличался тем, что слабости и мании целиком и полностью поддерживал и поощрял, и теперь вяло осознавал, что слегка плывет, будто в чудной неге, пусть и было щекотно да немного чесалась кожа. — За какие такие грехи ты раньше её при мне не надевал?

— Надевал, ты просто не видел, — ласково перебирая каштаново-русые волосы, прошептал Майлз и игриво повёл плечом.

Рыжик вдруг прекратил его лобызать и, посмотрев в упор, отрывисто сказал:

— Не надевал, я бы заметил. Я всегда замечаю. Мне нравится, как ты одеваешься. Всё-таки за каждым нарядом, за каждым штрихом что-то стоит. Какое-то убеждение. Высказывание. У меня бы так никогда не получилось, впрочем, мне оно не больно-то и нужно, ну ты понимаешь. А тебе нужно о себе заявлять. О своих правах. Это то, чем ты живёшь. Ты даже сегодня это сделал.

Неожиданно. Майлз легонько улыбнулся и погладил его по шее, деликатно ослабляя галстук и забираясь пальцами под воротник. И как только Рыжик не парился под всеми этими слоями?

— О чём ты, дорогой?

— Я рассчитывал, что мы посидим дома, оделся по-простому, а ты всё равно добавил яркий галстук от себя. Добавил… _себя_ , если можно так сказать. Я имею в виду, для тебя важно было видеть этот галстук на мне. Словно мы и вправду планировали выход в свет. Ты точно так же всех помадой метишь, кто тебе приглянётся, — Рыжик прищурился. Ишь догадливый какой!

— Вот это анализ, милый. Не просто так у тебя такие большие глаза, — озорно вскинув бровь, Майлз умело проигнорировал последний намёк, коротко поцеловал его в веки и с хитрецой добавил: — И почему только ты такой слепой временами?

— Потому что уследить проще, если знать, куда или за кем смотреть, — ответил Рыжик. — Это потом смоется? — между делом поинтересовался он.

Майлз согласно угукнул и безмятежно добавил:

— А ещё временами слабоват на ухо, бедняжечка.

— Это ещё откуда взялось? — Рыжик залез руками под плед и принялся издевательски щекотать майлзовы бока, не больно-то прислушиваясь к его весьма, между прочим, серьёзным «негодяям», «чудовищам» и «подлецам», а потом всё-таки успокоился и сказал: — Не подумай чего, но эта рубашка тебе как будто немного великовата. Это фасон такой?

— Как я уже упоминал, я надевал её, когда ты не видел.

Рыжик откинулся назад и всерьёз задумался над его словами, и Майлз, воспользовавшись заминкой, напал в ответ. Окончательно стянув сослуживший верную службу галстук и поборов несколько тугих пуговиц, он полез показывать соблазнительницам-ключицам, кто здесь главный. Да и до господина Кадыка, который завлёк его самым-самым первым, было рукой подать.

Майлз понял, что Эдди созрел для очередного потока болтовни, когда кадык попытался предательски сбежать из-под его губ.

— Когда это было, Майлз? — спросил Рыжик хрипло и очень сосредоточенно.

— В сентябре, конечно же, — недовольно ответил он, пытаясь догнать мечущегося беглеца. Во второй раз его бдительность было не так-то просто усыпить.

— «В сентябре, конечно же», — по-детски передразнил Майлза слегка заалевший Рыжик и усадил ровнее, заставляя поднять голову. — Чёрт, знаешь что? Это не дело. Буду тебе теперь в эту вашу школу обед носить. Всё, что захочешь, любовь моя, — сказал Эдди, с восхитительной улыбкой поглаживая его по волосам.

Майлз почувствовал, что сейчас перегреется и лопнет, как лампочка, от нежности. Он буквально в Рыжика вжался и полез бездумно расцеловывать и лапать, где только мог достать. Тот от такого напора немыслимо чудесно покраснел во всех возможных смыслах и во всех видимых местах.

— Исполнишь тогда такое желание, душа моя? — томно прошептал Майлз, кое-как пробившись через баррикады одежд и теперь поглаживая Рыжика по пояснице. Тот трепетал своими прямо-таки пошлыми ресницами, как стрекоза крыльями. — Я хочу проснуться рядом с тобой поутру и наблюдать результаты своей работы: как чудовищно ты будешь измотан, что придётся пробуждать тебя к жизни, или, наоборот, будешь так бодр, что сам меня взбодришь… Ох, если ты сию же секунду не снимешь эти прекрасные кардиган и жилет, дорогой, я что-нибудь разобью, — процедил Майлз хищно ему на ухо.

Краснеть, казалось бы, больше было некуда, но Эдди как-то умудрился. Скромник какой нашёлся!

— Ты же видишь… — несчастно, прерывисто пролепетал Рыжик.

— Что вижу, Эдди? — Майлз понял, что помощи ждать смысла нет, и принялся стягивать чудный полосатый кардиган сам. Тот никак не поддавался дальше закатанных рукавов.

— Я не думал, что… Я же, ну, не готов, Майлз, — пробормотал Рыжик. Лицо его просто горело.

Майлза же это резко остудило. Разумеется. Разумеется, Эдди ещё не готов, они оба на это подписались с самого начала.

Он глубоко вздохнул пару раз в попытке успокоиться и тихонько погладил Рыжика по щеке и лбу, отодвигая растрепавшиеся волосы с его лица и сдувая чёлку со своего:

— Может, ты хотя бы ляжешь со мной сегодня?

— Конечно! — безропотно ответил тот со своей фирменной улыбочкой, всё ещё стыдливо дыша полной грудью, и легко поцеловал его в нос, будто пушинкой прошёлся. Ну и что это за смена настроения?

— Ох, мужчины, вот вечно вы мечетесь, вас не поймёшь! — не сдержался Майлз, слезая с рыжиковых коленей, и огрызнулся в никуда.

Рыжик беспечно рассмеялся, потянулся за ним и погладил по руке:

— Не знаю, к чему это, но, Майлз, ты же сам мужчина!

— Да я уже сам себя не понимаю, — ответил он, чтобы ответить хоть что-то, освободил руку и пошёл в комнату, на ходу бросая: — Оставь посуду, мне надоело, утром уберём.

Майлз апатично упал на кровать и завернул вокруг себя плед. Разбить что-нибудь теперь руки чесались по другим причинам.

— Да что ж за чертовщина! — Это Рыжик опять боролся со шторами.

Майлз тихо хихикнул. Ну и поделом подлецу!

Пробравшись в комнату, тот прилёг рядом и уткнулся ему в голову носом, обняв со спины.

— Раздеться не хочешь?

— Хотел, — сказал Майлз с лёгкой обидой, хоть обижаться на самом-то деле и не планировал. Не должен был. Но мало ли что он кому был должен!

— Прости, гроза моя, я не подумал… — Рыжик несмело поцеловал его в макушку.

— Не нужно извиняться, Эдди, это я был несдержан, — попытался утихомирить душевный шторм Майлз.

— Это уж точно! Боюсь, на мне живого места не осталось, — хмыкнул Рыжик, и Майлз не утерпел и лягнул его. Шута он себе завёл какого-то, а не _мужа_! Самого настоящего шута! — Разденься всё-таки. Хотя бы ремень сними, с ним же спать чертовски неудобно. Да и я не уверен, что сон в косметике так уж полезен для кожи.

Майлз, признавая правоту этого поганого недотроги, труса, монстра и крушителя надежд на приятное _времяпрепровождение_ , нехотя присел на кровати, скинул ботиночки и стянул брюки с ремнём, бросив на ближайший стул, обернулся и не сдержал довольного смешка: Рыжик был весь в помаде. Но лежал, наблюдал за ним и улыбался так счастливо и блаженно, будто его драгоценностями осыпали.

Майлз поспешил к столику и стал снимать макияж.

— Эта золотистая штука на глазах очень хорошо смотрелась, — посмел вякнуть длинноногий расхристанный негодяй, по-хозяйски развалившийся на его кровати.

— Конечно, хорошо смотрелась, она же была на мне, — вздёрнул нос Майлз.

— Ага, — протянул Рыжик. — А меня вытрешь?

— Нетушки, я ещё полюбуюсь твоим отвратительно чудесным лицом, дорогуша.

— Как скажешь, Майлз!

Он понаблюдал в зеркало, как Рыжик выпутался из кардигана. Самостоятельно снял жилет. Даже стянул рубашку. Сложив покрывало, стащил и брюки да забрался под майлзово одеяло. Как же по-разному воспринимаются такие вещи в разные моменты. Майлз теперь совсем остыл и просто хотел лежать и по-домашнему обниматься, утыкаясь лбом в чужую майку и колосящиеся на груди волосы.

Он выключил свет и лёг рядышком. Рыжик тут же в него вцепился и бережно, трепетно, тягуче поцеловал.

Так, наверное, целовались семейные пары, которые прожили в браке лет шестьдесят. А ещё это был поцелуй из тех, когда каждая секунда буквально становилась осязаемой, разум от которого не помутнялся истомой, а опустошался, становясь как вакуум, и начинал равномерно и стройно заполняться окружающими звуками, картинками, запахами, ощущениями, начинал работать с чистого листа, начинал анализировать.

Например, Майлз понял вдруг, что по факту-то знал Эдди всего ничего, но по ощущениям было, будто они были приятелями всю сознательную жизнь, и Майлз даже не был уверен, была ли это и вправду _его_ заслуга, как Рыжик сам неоднократно утверждал и по сию пору. Да и вообще, если с другой стороны посмотреть, а когда она, эта _сознательная_ жизнь, у него началась? Началась ли?

Оказывается, он со всеми этими треволнениями забыл снять замолкшую пластинку, но её тихий шорох даже умиротворял. Хотя Майлз всё-таки скучал по гомону. Гомон хорошо отвлекал временами. Сходить бы на вечеринку и от души гульнуть.

Рыжик, совершенно нелепо и прелестно выглядевший со всеми этими метками, осторожно притягивал его за плечи ближе и благовоспитанно расцеловывал его губы и щёки. От ладоней Рыжика шёл еле слышный аромат апельсина и табака. Глаза же тот закрыл и дрожал теперь ресницами. Хм, говорил ведь, что не знает мест. Вот, нужно как раз сводить — и повод для туши появится. Идея очень даже ничего.

Майлз прикрыл глаза и сам, как делал всегда, но это почему-то не избавило его от мыслей. Ему хотелось наблюдать, хотелось видеть всё, запомнить каждое изменение на родном лице и спрятать куда поглубже, как сокровище. Он собрался было снова глаза открыть, но тут Рыжик принялся перемежать поцелуй с нелепым бормотанием, невольно щекоча ему губы:

— Знаешь, весь вечер хотел сказать… Я тоже хочу твою фотографию куда-нибудь на столик, Майлз. Мне без тебя бывает так дьявольски одиноко. У тебя же наверняка завалялось что-нибудь эдакое, чтобы как из модного журнала? Я видел фотографии в газетах, очень красиво, но это всё не то, там же, понимаешь, с недобропорядочным умыслом было сделано. А у тебя в друзьях наверняка и любезные фотографы есть, как такую красоту-то не запечатлеть. Почему ты, кстати, манекенщиком не пошёл? Думаю, у тебя бы, ну, неплохо получилось…

Майлз улыбнулся в поцелуй и попытался заткнуть этот фонтан. Какой же Эдди порой становился невыносимый болтун!

***

Майлз опускал крышку фортепиано ровно в тот момент, как в дверь сунулась малышка Эмма и с лицом абсолютнейшей сплетницы выпалила:

— Эмиль, а почему Пряничек сегодня без усов? — отчего Майлз чуть не прищемил пальцы.

— Во-первых, почему это Пряничек, а во-вторых, как это _без усов_? Что за вольности? — в ужасе спросил он.

Эмма склонила голову и с девичьей непосредственностью пояснила:

— Ну, ты порой называешь месье Эдуара по-английски «имбирным», и я подумала, что он вечно собранный, застёгнутый на все пуговицы — как имбирный человечек. Поэтому Пряничек.

Поразительная логика. Неудивительно, что они с _Пряничком_ так спелись и теперь перемывали ему косточки вместе.

— А усов нет. Пропали. Исчезли. Сгинули. Ты что с Пряничком за выходные сделал, Эмиль? — возмутилась Эмма, будто это у неё тут сердечная потеря, а не у него.

Майлз погнал несносную девчонку из аудитории и сам пошёл следом. Рыжик обнаружился в холле. С зонтом. С, судя по всему, обещанным обедом. С умиротворённой улыбочкой. И без усов.

— Это ещё что? — воскликнул Майлз, подзывая Рыжика к себе и проходя в аудиторию. Тот поспешил следом и, закрыв дверь, коротко клюнул его в лоб. Было по-непривычному привычно. Хотелось больше.

— Обед! — радостно возвестил Рыжик. И оглянулся: — А здесь всего одна…

— Что одна? — спросил Майлз, разбирая любовно упакованную еду и изредка косясь на столь заманчивое родимое пятнышко. Спрашивал он, конечно, не об обеде, но внутри оказались кусочек вчерашней индейки с порцией тушёных кабачков, и эта парочка на время чуть больше завладела его вниманием. — Ты просто золотце, милый.

Рыжик стеснительно буркнул:

— Для тебя стараюсь, старина, — и добавил уже нормально: — Я про двери в залы. То одна дверь, то зачем-то две. Я пытаюсь понять.

— Это аудитория «Соль», если это о чём-то тебе скажет, душечка, — хохотнул Майлз, добывая вилку и нож и присаживаясь. Мда уж, эта игра в догадки могла надолго затянуться.

Рыжик кивнул, сунул нос в бумаги, которые Майлз не успел убрать, и спросил:

— Это что, какая-то сказка?

— Разбирали с одним мальчиком «Петю и Волка»[3]. Он всё не научится играть тему Дедушки в нужном темпе. Такая мука, деточка! — всплеснув руками и махнув приборами, вздохнул Майлз, жуя. Ребёнок никак не мог усидеть на месте, отчего Дедушка у него превращался в какого-то сварливого Юнца.

Рыжик покопался, достал один из листов и озадаченно принялся с него читать:

— _Вышел дедушка. Он сердился, что Питер вышел за калитку. «Места опасные. Если из лесу придёт волк, что тогда?» Питер не придал никакого значения словам дедушки. Такие мальчики, как Питер, не боялись волков. Но дедушка взял Питера за руку, увёл домой и крепко запер калитку. И действительно, не успел Питер уйти, как из лесу показался огромный серый волк._ Это же рисованный фильм такой был не так давно, разве нет? — оторвался от чтения он.

Майлзу оставалось лишь закатить глаза и ответить:

— Кажется, я однажды просто устрою тебе неделю Прокофьева, дорогой. Он и по нашему с тобой горячо любимому Шекспиру очень красиво прошёлся.

Рыжик на него тяжело посмотрел и слегка уязвлённо пробормотал:

— Вот вечно лишь бы издеваться!

— Конечно, миленький, ты ведь сразу нахохливаешься, как воробушек, просто чудо! — ласково пролепетал Майлз, вытираясь салфеточкой, убрал посуду обратно и поднялся. — Что, Эдди, домой?

— Тебе сегодня больше никуда не надо? — счастливо встрепенулся Рыжик.

— В баре сегодня запланированное выступление. В кои-то веки. Обещали ведь почаще, — пожаловался Майлз, — что, дескать, сам на них ходить смогу, а в итоге — шиш с маслом, только бы лишний раз там не показываться, так порой утомляет.

Рыжик посмотрел на него с сочувствием и помог собраться.

Заперев аудиторию, Майлз нашёл Эмму и отдал ей ключи. Та дёрнула Рыжика за рукав и сказала:

— Пряничек, если тебя обижают, ты только скажи!

Рыжик растерянно рассмеялся и ответил с акцентом:

— Вроде бы, нет, но скажу, если что, так уж и быть.

Майлз же на это миндальничество только фыркнул.

На улице от души накрапывало. Рыжик раскрыл зонт. Майлз, прячась от дождя, без зазрения совести прижался к тёплому боку, но всё-таки спросил:

— Ты не мог второй зонт принести, _Пряничек_?

— Я принёс, но Эмма отобрала и сказала, что лучше оставить там, чтобы у тебя, знаешь, был запасной на всякий случай.

Ладно, возможно, она всё же умница. Придётся купить этой лисе шоколада в благодарность.

— Знаешь, старина…

— Что, радость моя?

— Тебе бы когда-нибудь свой клуб заиметь. Впускай, кого захочешь. Приглашай, кого захочешь. Играй, если захочешь и что захочешь. Устраивай, что захочешь. Ну ты понимаешь.

— А ты у меня мечтатель, я смотрю, дорогой.

— Просто даю пищу для размышлений. Всё же что-то подобное как раз в твоём стиле.

— Тогда тебе нужен камин. И собака.

— Собака мне ещё на кой, Майлз?

— Чтобы грела.

— А камин тогда зачем?

— Чтобы грел.

— Если так подумать, грелка у меня пока есть.

— Вот спасибо, душенька!

Майлзу на локоть потекло с зонта, и Эдди сдвинул его поближе к центру, приобняв за плечо.

— Рыжик, миленький!

— М?

— Пойдём этим путём? — Майлз показал на проход между домами.

Рыжик пожал плечами и свернул в проулок. Пройдя немного, Майлз остановил их, театрально огляделся и поднял голову, намекающе похлопав ресницами. Эдди вмиг раскраснелся и выдавил:

— Ты думаешь, это хорошая идея?

— Ты что же, меня стесняешься?

— Боже мой, ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет, но до дома подождать не может? Всё же неприлично, я имею в виду, посреди улицы-то…

— Я не дотерплю. Я хочу поцеловать твоё пятнышко, Эдди. Оно такое чудесное. Просто чудовищно хочу. Прямо сейчас. Хотя бы немножко, — Майлз свёл брови, разве что не подпрыгивая от нетерпения, и Рыжик вздохнул.

— Господь, за что мне эти муки? И на что я только прельстился? — пожаловался он незнамо кому и попытался прикрыть их зонтом, отодвигая к стенке дома. — Если нас заметят, гроза моя, придётся убегать.

— Думаю, мы оба в этом что-то смыслим, душенька, — улыбнулся Майлз и полез одаривать безотчётной любовью очаровательно трогательную родинку на рыжиковой губе.

***

Майлз валялся поперёк кровати, время от времени любуясь прикрытыми от тёплого вечернего дождя бегониями через оконный проём, подсыхал после душа, листал фотоальбом в поисках чего-нибудь поудачнее и доедал апельсины под неспешную музыку, когда раздался еле слышный стук в дверь. Ох, и кто это только мог быть?

— Да-да, войдите, — с интонациями клерка протянул Майлз.

Рыжик сунулся к нему в пижаме и халатике, прошаркал до кровати и неуверенно уселся.

— Чем обязан? — продолжил в том же тоне Майлз, едва сдерживаясь.

Рыжик смущённо облизнулся и выдал только:

— Я, это, ну, вот…

— Ясно, голубчик, это Вам в другой отдел.

— Майлз!

— Ну что такое, родной? — спросил он с улыбкой, продолжая беспечно валяться и помахивать в воздухе босой пяткой под музыку.

— Я… Вот… Ты же, ну, хотел… — Рыжик опять потупился, положил руки на колени и смял пальцами халат.

Майлз хлопнул альбомом, отложил апельсины в сторонку и присел на кровати. С неверием изучил его.

Серьёзно?

Усы, серьёзно?

Майлз упал обратно и не сдержал раскатистого смеха. Господин Мэйтланд, Вы официально второй шут при дворе!

— Ах, Эдди, ты просто невозможен! И чудо! Чудесная невозможность! — пробормотал он сквозь смех и слёзы.

Рыжик, который всё это время молчаливо на него косился, скептически сказал:

— В самом деле? Тебе смешно? Сейчас?

— Душа моя, я дурак такой, ты не представляешь!

— Ну, дурдом мне тут точно обеспечен.

— Ох, сколько же упущенных возможностей, аж плакать хочется!

— Ты о чём? — красиво изогнул бровь Рыжик.

Майлз уселся и сухо проронил:

— Ну да, кто ещё бы тебе рассказал. Или показал, — он обречённо вздохнул, слез с кровати и встал перед Рыжиком. Тот поднял на него свои чудные карие глаза, заполненные стеснительностью напополам с откровенным незнанием, и расплылся в нервной улыбке. — Ох, дорогой мой, какая же восхитительная духота, и как ты только это терпишь, просто поразительная выдержка! — нежно взял Рыжика за руки Майлз и принялся ненавязчиво помогать стягивать сейчас-то уж точно лишний халат.

***

— Мне теперь лень даже пальцем пошевелить, не то что к себе идти…

— Ты и так у себя, радость моя.

— Хм… А ты, я вижу, рад до чёртиков. Своего добился, а? Совратил, понимаешь ли, глазами своими, речами да всем таким честного малого!

— Честных малых не знаю, милый… Ух, ты смотри, смотри, в неё молния ударила!

— Ага… Передай мне апельсин, Майлз, я его тебе почищу, сил нет садиться.

— Как галантно, дорогой! Ой, я тут подумал: ты такой высокий, Эдди, в тебя когда-нибудь ударяла молния?

— В последнее время всё чаще.

* * *

  1. "Mi casa es tu casa" - "Мой дом - твой дом" (исп.)
  2. «Любовь к трём апельсинам» - опера Сергея Прокофьева по мотивам одноимённой фьябы Карло Гоцци, которая, в свою очередь, основана на итальянской народной сказке и является пародией на творчество современников автора.
  3. Симфоническая сказка для детей, написанная Сергеем Прокофьевым на собственный текст в 1936 году. В 1946 студия Уолта Диснея выпустила анимационный фильм «Сыграй мою музыку», в котором один из эпизодов является экранизацией этой композиции.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Too Darn Hot" («Чертовски жарко») - песня, написанная Коулом Портером для мюзикла «Целуй меня, Кэт» в 1948 году.


	17. For Sentimental Reasons

Но, понимаешь, по-моему, есть только одна вещь на свете, от которой я бы сделался по-настоящему счастливым, и если бы это, ну… случилось, я бы, конечно, разбогател, но дело было бы всё равно не в богатстве, а — как это тебе объяснить — если бы я даже был очень богат, но у меня не было бы того, что могло бы сделать меня по-настоящему счастливым, я был бы ужасно несчастен. Вот в чём фокус.

_Ивлин Во, «Упадок и разрушение»_

Моток чёрной пряжи упрямо скатился с колен, и Рыжик ругнулся себе под нос. До праздников оставалось всего ничего (сияющие тоннами праздничных лампочек лавчонки и прилавки с каждым днём всё усиленнее — и надоедливее — призывали успеть расщедриться, а вокруг разговоров только и было что о выходных), и ему нет-нет да и начинало казаться, что он просто не поспеет к сроку, отчего вязал как проклятый при каждом удобном случае.

Стоило Майлзу единожды застать его за этим нехитрым занятием, Рыжику на голову сразу после лавины взбудораженных охов посыпались заказы. Завуалированные, конечно.

То возбуждённое: «Палантин на ярмарке приглянулся, разноцветный такой, ажурный, узорчатый — но выкупили, ну и где мне теперь такой же сыскать» с незамедлительно следовавшим гаденьким: «Ой, родной, а давай ты в следующий раз со мной пойдёшь, торгаш из тебя всё-таки недурной, насколько я помню». Эдди тогда здорово на Майлза за последние слова обиделся, но палантин таки связал. Только назло блёклый, серейший, скучнейший на свете, как он сам не без привкуса гордости считал. Но какой палантин, даже самый унылый, попортит такого-то эффектного малого!

То раздосадованное: «Нет, ты смотри, опять моль завелась, в прошлый раз берет да накидку поела, это какой-то ужас, Эдди, надо бы потравить», тут же перетекавшее в одухотворённое: «О, а я пока к тебе на недельку перееду, уж потеснись, мой милый». В итоге была проведена тщательная ревизия не только майлзовых, но и рыжиковых пожиток, приняты решительные меры — и Рыжик лишился пары весьма неплохих носков и вполне приличной полосатой футболки (причём он был абсолютно уверен, что на его территории моль никаких злодейств и не думала творить). Майлз к нему таки, как и грозился, перебрался. А когда пришла пора возвращаться в родные пенаты, пристрастившийся к вседозволенности Майлз попытался утащить Рыжика с его потасканным и потрёпанным жизнью чемоданчиком к себе, но Эдди сопротивлялся, насколько возможно: всё-таки, делить постель и делить комнату — это совершенно разные вещи, особенно когда вы два великовозрастных лба. Каждому мужчине всё же нужен свой угол в доме, отстаивал остатки своей условной свободы Рыжик как мог. Майлз за такое гневливо воротил от него нос целых четыре дня, будто говоря: «Ну и пожалуйста, не буду тогда тебе вообще мешать, дорогуша». Но Рыжик неукоснительно приходил к этой оскорблённой невинности ночевать, и его нехотя простили за _своеволие_. Простили же?

То жалобное: «Вот был у меня когда-то свитерок с чудесной горловиной, вот в нём я никогда не простывал» вместе с тихим: «Фу, не целуй меня, я же небритый», после чего сразу доносилось горячечное: «Я вот, кстати, слышал, что вязальщицы приморских деревень украшали ганзейские свитера уникальными узорами, чтобы могли опознать своих мужчин-рыбаков, погибших в море»[1]. Рыжик эти романтические восторги опроверг: просто в какой-то ирландской пьесе что-то такое понаписали, а Майлзу лишь бы верить. Тот расстроился и только больше растемпературился. Эдди же, конечно, за свитер без вопросов взялся, начиная потихоньку украшать символичными, характерными для Файли, зигзагами. Майлз прочитал это как намёк на молнии и прозвище, повеселел обратно и выздоровел даже быстрее, чем обещалось. Символизм был, правда, несколько иного рода, о чём Рыжик пока терпеливо помалкивал…[2]

Но сейчас свитер пришлось отложить. Его бы Эдди не успел доделать даже к Новому Году, поэтому пришлось взяться за что поменьше. А теперь вот и предательская пряжа настроилась против него, строптиво падая из раза в раз.

Мадемуазель Эмма отвлеклась от развешивания гирлянд и узорчатых стеклянных шаров да выставления раскрашенных деревянных фигурок в единую композицию (последних они настрогали огромную кучу, целый городишко, чтобы перед праздниками дети забрали понравившиеся с собой), подняла клубок, закатившийся под ёлку, и принесла обратно, захватив по дороге освободившуюся от игрушек коробку.

— Пряничек, может, всё-таки проще купить? — с сочувствием посмотрела она на рыжиковы потуги в который раз.

— Купить он и сам может, — упрямо поджал губы Рыжик, бесперебойно продолжая работать спицами. — Только индивидуальности не будет тогда никакой. В чём смысл?

Эмма присела рядом и начала задумчиво перекидывать пряжу из руки в руку, словно резиновый мяч.

— Я очень рада, что ты о нём так заботишься, Пряничек.

— Ты тоже заботишься, малышка, не умаляй своих заслуг, — ответил Рыжик, бойко ей улыбнувшись. И добавил серьёзнее: — Без вас он бы вряд ли тут долго протянул. Ему с вами очень повезло.

Эмма полукивнула:

— Когда могу, — и стала только сильнее мучить пряжу. — В прошлые годы Эмиль пропадал на всю неделю перед Рождеством и после ещё несколько дней мог не показываться. А когда появлялся наконец, был отвратительно бодрый. Вот именно _отвратительно_. Папа говорит, напивался, но я не думаю, что одним этим дело ограничивалось, — доложила она бесцветно, будто диктор новостей. Рыжик шумно сглотнул от таких резких слов, но руки продолжили спокойно вязать, к его собственному удивлению. — А сейчас вон крутится как белка в колесе, ему хорошо. Ты хороший.

— Спасибо, Шушу? — изогнув бровь, ответил Рыжик, не зная, что ещё можно на это сказать-то толком.

— Правда, подкаблучник тот ещё, — нравоучительно добавила она. — С другой стороны, ему такие и нужны. Чтобы можно было вертеть, как вздумается. Чтоб его капризам безропотно потакали.

На такую незамысловатую правду Рыжик только промолчал.

— Ты знаешь, будь ты дамочкой, а он — любителем дамочек, тебя бы давно уже окольцевали, Пряничек, — смешливо продолжила мысль она.

Рыжик хмыкнул. Со стороны, как ему казалось, виделся несколько иной расклад, но эта девушка, а это он уяснил давно, не по годам умело зрела прямо в корень. Он задумался. А что-то ведь, и верно, можно было и купить.

Эмма положила пряжу в коробку рядом с ним и ушла украшать холл дальше.

***

В Сочельник дел должно было быть невпроворот, и Рыжик запланировал встать пораньше, но был остановлен перекинутой через него мягкой недовольной рукой.

— Куда-то собрались, господин Литтлджон? — проворковал Майлз, нахально царапнув его по животу начавшими отрастать за предпраздничные выходные ногтями. — Оставляете своего _мужа_ совсем одного? А ведь только вчера Вы не были столь холодны! — прошептал тот, пройдясь губами по лопаткам.

Рыжика привычно бросило в жар как от прозвища, так и от бесстыдных посягательств даже по утрам, но он попытался отбиться:

— Нужно сходить на рынок, праздничный ужин — то ещё мучение…

— Нет, ты сегодня отдыхаешь, родной, раз в год можно, — беспечно продолжил экзекуцию Майлз, — а вечером мы идём кутить. На пароходик. Мои старые знакомые приглашают. Танцы, алкоголь, _всякое-разное_ , мне в подарок — твои растрёпанные на ветру волосы или возможность залезть руками под твой костюм в тесноте какой-нибудь каюты.

— А нас не задует? — уточнил Рыжик, вяло сопротивляясь. Если честно, вот прямо сейчас что-либо делать и вправду пропадала всяческая охота.

— А мы оденемся потеплее, ты — так вообще мастак в этом деле, радость моя, — усмехнулся Майлз ему в спину и по-хозяйски запрокинул на него ещё и ногу.

Рыжик задумчиво пожевал губы и развернулся.

— Совсем ты меня так разбалуешь, старина, — усмехнулся он и поцеловал Майлза в макушку, полусидя-полулёжа устраиваясь в кровати и растирая со сна веки. Тот важно прикрыл глаза, трогательно уткнулся ему в живот лбом и снова задремал.

Набив трубку, Рыжик послушал, как за окном щебетали птицы, облюбовавшие кормушку на балконе. Посмотрел немного на Майлза, который тихонько сопел, царапал ему живот теперь не ногтями, но едва проклюнувшейся щетиной и умудрялся притягательно выглядеть даже во сне, когда, казалось бы, не имел над собой и своими замашками обычной власти. Пришло время табак обновить, что Рыжик, позёвывая, и сделал. Достал из-под подушек небольшой роман, которым Майлз зачитывался на досуге, и полистал. В названии говорилось о подделке монет, но внутри всё было как будто и не об этом, ещё и повествование вечно прерывалось на какие-то письма да авторские заметки[3]. Он почитал немного, однако рассказ скакал от одного персонажа к другому как ужаленный, и через час Эдди это дело начало откровенно надоедать. Ну вот не разделял он майлзова пиетета к подобным современным навороченным историям. Даже пресловутый старина Шекспир — и тот Рыжику легче давался. Поэтично, порой патетично, местами очень даже хитроумно, всякая такая ерунда.

— …largamente[4], — пробормотал Майлз, лениво взмахнув ладонью во сне.

Рыжик потёр затёкшую шею, отложил книгу и трубку, аккуратно съехал обратно в лежачее положение и к этой выходной лени присоединился.

Где-то в три Майлз сам от него отцепился, сполз с кровати и, зевая и потягиваясь, пошёл бриться, по дороге, как обычно, покусившись на рыжиков халат, не удосуживая себя даже мыслью сколько-нибудь прилично одеться. Рыжик как-то в шутку предложил купить ему такой же, на что Майлз только обиженно фыркнул и упрямо продолжил халат воровать. Больше они эту тему не поднимали.

Рыжик так и валялся. После нескольких дней бесконечного вязания на пяти спицах всё то свободное время, что Майлз не видел, затёкшие плечи нещадно ломило. Да и поясница в последнее время оставляла желать лучшего. Кто бы ему раньше сказал, что может быть так тяжко в _семейной_ -то жизни? Хорошо хоть, обещали в январе командировку в Монако — кто знает, возможно, там время найдётся отдохнуть немного? На массажи походить по вечерам, в бассейнах поплескаться… Очень, на самом деле, для разогрева костей не хватало чего-то типа велосипеда. Да, купить бы к весне не помешало.

Он вернулся мыслями к командировке и вдруг усмехнулся в подушку. Может, и Майлза попробовать утащить с собой на пару дней? В конце концов, уж в тех-то местах Рыжик точно знал, куда можно сводить да где прогуляться.

— Ты чего там кряхтишь, милый? Как я уйду, так тебе сразу весело!

Майлз вернулся. Рыжик приподнял голову и обнаружил, что тот невозможно грациозной, лёгкой поступью нёс кофейник, молочник, чашки и круассаны, так и не удосужившись нормально халат запахнуть да завязать. Поставив поднос на прикроватный столик, Майлз уселся на кровать и полез целовать Рыжика в шею да любезно разминать ему спину.

— Что за ухаживания ни с того ни с сего? — только и мог что шутливо возмутиться Рыжик, часто хлопая глазами от щекотавших затылок нечёсаных кудрей. — Господь всемогущий, а можно чуть правее — и я просто умру на месте?

— Я в настроении, неблагодарное ты чудовище, — ответил Майлз, надавив посильнее там, где просили, отлип и налил ему кофе, разбавив сливками.

— Я ведь и привыкнуть могу, — сказал Рыжик с усмешкой, буквально ощутив себя посвежевшим, чинно уселся в кровати и принял чашечку.

— Тебе и не помешает, — начал с аппетитом уплетать круассан Майлз, пожав плечами. С одного поспешил съехать халат, и Рыжик в очередной раз за многие месяцы поймал себя на мысли, что всё это внимание должно было достаться кому-то достойному, а досталось почему-то ему. Он понимал, что мысль была откровенно ядовитая, однако избавиться от неё было той ещё нехилой работёнкой. Но Эдди всё же старался. Как мог старался такое хорошее отношение заслужить и оправдать.

— Выглядишь как пинап-модель, — заявил он.

Безбожно красивый Майлз хитро на него покосился, фривольно изогнув ухоженную бровь и бесподобно улыбнувшись:

— Меня тоже хочется прижать к стенке?

Рыжик поспешил запунцоветь и облизнул разом высохшие губы.

— Я не это имел в виду, старина…

— В самом деле? — прервал его отговорки тот, свободной рукой поглаживая по бедру. — Досадно, — цокнул языком Майлз и пожал плечами снова, отчего чёртов халат съехал и с другого. Интересно, и что только этот бесстыжий малый будет делать, если Рыжик вообще перестанет носить халаты?

Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от этого образчика распутства, Эдди о халатах и спросил.

— У тебя есть рубашки. Их ты точно будешь носить всегда. Да и кто в этом доме допустит, чтобы ты остался без своих чудесных халатов, душа моя? — без заминки повёл бровью Майлз, шаловливо хлопнул его по бедру и убрал руку, чтобы налить кофе и себе.

— Кстати, что мне надеть? — спросил Рыжик между делом.

— Что-нибудь, что легко можно снять, — ответил Майлз, вздрагивая и бодрясь от крепкого кофе.

— Я про теплоход, — уточнил Рыжик.

— Что-нибудь, что можно _легко снять_ , Эдди, — повторил Майлз с плотоядной улыбочкой и хитрым прищуром, и Рыжик хмыкнул.

— Ладно, давай так вопрос поставим: что _ты_ наденешь?

— А ты, что же, не хочешь подождать до вечера и развернуть подарок уже на месте, чтобы узнать? — подразнил его Майлз, продолжая соблазнительно водить плечами, тем самым скидывая халат только ниже, и принялся за второй круассан.

— Ну я же должен тебе хоть немного соответствовать, краса моя, — ответил Рыжик, и тот замер с набитым ртом и порозовел почему-то грудью.

Проглотив наконец круассан, Майлз махом выпил остатки кофе и метнулся к гардеробу, спешно балаболя:

— Какой же ты всё-таки душка, Рыжик! Я, право слово, ещё просто не решил, но сейчас мы что-нибудь выберем. Как тебе такое? — достал какой-то пурпурный пиджак он, приложил к себе и тут же отбросил: — Ой, нет, мне не нравится разрез, в нём моя грудь будет отвратительно выпирать. Может, это?..

Майлз вовсю копошился и болтал уже сам с собой, а Эдди продолжал молчаливо попивать кофе и доедать брошенные без внимания круассаны. И не мог налюбоваться. С таких людей, пожалуй, раньше любили скульптуры ваять, картины там рисовать. А теперь такая муза обосновалась у него под боком и тратила своё время и ласку на него. Да, кажется, Рыжик знатно кого-то обокрал.

Он усмехнулся, и запыхавшийся Майлз повернул в его сторону голову и защёлкал пальцами:

— Цвет, назови мне цвет!

— Красный, — бездумно ответил Рыжик моментально и, когда Майлз недоверчиво нахмурился, попытался надумать причину: — Рождество, красный, ну ты понимаешь. Не зелёный же, в самом-то деле?

Майлз кивнул, застыл в раздумьях, воодушевлённо охнул и полез в гардероб. Обратно на свет божий он вылез с чем-то золотисто-красным, чёрным и белым, бросил прямо Рыжику на ноги и уселся рядом, стягивая халат окончательно. Эдди благоразумно отставил чашку подальше — лучше даже не думать, что произойдёт, если на вещи Майлза что-нибудь пролить. Пожить ещё хотелось.

Майлз положил чёрные брюки на колени, набросил на плечи свою любимую шифоновую блузку, даже не удосуживаясь застегнуть, а сверху накинул свободное красное шерстяное болеро, словно специально к празднику вышитое золотыми нитками в редкие не то цветы, не то звёзды. Ну точно ведь модель!

— Пойду в шубке, конечно. Ох, точно, ещё короткая нитка жемчуга в два ряда на шею да по серёжке в ухо! И белые перчатки, чтобы руки холодом не портить, — гордо хлопнул в ладоши тот.

— А на голову? Ты наверняка захочешь пройтись по палубе.

Майлз задумался:

— Красный берет не подойдёт, зелёный, пускай и в цвет праздника, мы даже не рассматриваем — будет просто чудовищно…

— Как насчёт, ну, может быть, чёрного? — сглотнул Рыжик. — К брюкам, знаешь. Такой чтобы тёмный был, шерстяной, все дела.

Майлз внимательно на него посмотрел, прищурился и проронил:

— Я тебе рассказывал: чёрный в позапрошлом году поела моль вместе с меховой накидкой, _такая жалость_ , дорогуша.

— В самом деле, какая невосполнимая утрата, — ухмыльнулся Рыжик невольно.

Майлз сверкнул глазами и медленно к нему наклонился; подобно халату, болеро от такого действия поехало с плеча вместе с блузкой, будто фуникулёр по канату.

— Вот был бы Отец Рождество чуть посвободнее, я бы попросил добыть мне новый, но ведь у старика и так забот полно, столько непослушных детишек, это же тихий ужас, Эдди. Кто ж ему только поможет?

Рыжик согласно хмыкнул, погладив Майлза по руке, и тот ещё несколько томительных минут поизучал его лицо, вздыхая вдруг намеренно устало:

— Послушай-ка, у тебя прямо-таки какая-то невозможная _страсть_ раздавать рождественские подарки до Рождества, ты не находишь, душенька?

— Оно само так получается, старина, — улыбнулся Рыжик и уточнил вновь: — Ну так что?

— Ты сам предложил красный, радость моя.

— У меня была где-то красная бутоньерка. И галстук в красную полоску. Могу стащить твои подтяжки, но это надо уже решать по костюму…

— Ладно, понятно, я посмотрю и выберу сам, что ж с тобой ещё делать, — закатил глаза Майлз и утомлённо махнул рукой, отчего вся шаткая конструкция из одежды слетела с его плеч, откинул брюки в изножье кровати и полез вдруг обниматься: — Напомни мне раздобыть тебе наконец-таки что-нибудь положительно неприличное, дорогой, а то что это ты, можно сказать, как голый у меня ходишь, — возмутился Майлз, укладываясь прямо на Рыжика, отодвигая с его лба волосы и щёлкая по носу. — Право слово, да хоть бы боа какое!

Эдди рассмеялся. В чём мать родила тут сейчас щеголял точно уж не он, да и…

— Боа, Майлз? Серьёзно? — он неверяще усмехнулся. — Для этого, знаешь, какие красивые плечи нужны?

Тот на это глубокомысленно промолчал и лишь коротко коснулся губами его плеча, отчего Рыжик зарделся, но упрямо продолжил:

— И с чем мне, скажи на милость, его придётся носить? Какое ещё боа с моими-то пиджаками сочтётся?

Майлз поднял голову, призадумался и вдруг расцвёл:

— Ты прав, Рыжик, миленький, пиджаки я тебе тоже разные поищу, но вот одно боа точно можно носить в любое время дня и ночи да с чем угодно!

Эдди в недоумении изогнул бровь, и Майлз закинул руки ему на плечи, перебрал волосы на затылке и, услышав рыжиково тихое понимающее: «А!», с довольной миной стал страстно целовать его в щёки и подбородок, как и всегда, словно в первый и последний раз в своей нескромной грешной жизни.

***

Теплоход шумел задорной музыкой, пестрел говором и людьми. По тому, как Майлз беспечно и даже гордо курсировал по кают-компаниям да кубрикам и приветственно лобызался со знакомыми (да и, скорее всего, незнакомыми), всякую свободную секунду вальяжно придерживая Рыжика за талию, Эдди понял, что устраивал вечеринку кто-то из майлзовых _своих_. Глаза немного чесались от туши, которую Майлз неукоснительно на подобные сборища на него наносил, но постепенно привыкали.

Они вразнобой перекусили, немного поплясали. После того, как Рыжик отдавил Майлзу ногу в толкучке, а тот от эйфории с разгону заехал ему локтем в живот, было коллективно решено, что танцевать в паре они будут только что-нибудь медленное, чем Майлз полвечера активно пользовался, смущающе притираясь к нему в танце при всём честном народе. Особенно тяжело пришлось под разнёсшееся из джук-бокса модное 'King Size Papa'[5], потому что Майлз стал ещё и бесстыдно, с дополнительными _интонациями_ подпевать Рыжику в ухо.

Эдди вызвался принести напитки, и его нехотя отпустили, предупреждая:

— Смотри, дорогой, как бы твоё место не занял кто более поспешный!

Он на эту угрозу только угукнул. Сколько бы ветреным Майлз не был, тот с самого начала дал понять, что так просто от Рыжика теперь не отвяжется.

Пробравшись к бару, Эдди попросил бутылку шампанского, потом подумал и взял себе для разогрева горла колу. Бармен, разодетый Сантой, будто с рекламного плаката этой пресловутой колы, на такой выбор только с удивлённым смешком гакнул.

Побегав глазами по забитому залу, Рыжик обнаружил, что Майлз уже успел усесться на диванчик и начать игриво обхаживать какого-то совсем уж юного, строптиво выглядящего молодчика. Эдди лишь тихо усмехнулся, цинично сверился с часами — обычно Майлзу хватало меньше получаса, но тут случай был вроде как даже тяжёлый — и занял свободный диван вдоль другого борта, с интересом натуралиста наблюдая за этими словесными игрищами. Один раз пригубил содовую, но та оказалась такой горькой (а если уж говорить начистоту, откровенно дрянной), что пришлось снова вставать и идти отстаивать очередь на этот раз за водой, только бы избавиться от отвратительного послевкусия.

К его второму возвращению на облюбованный диван Майлз вовсю что-то интимно нашёптывал и поглаживал молодчика по волосам, словно кутёнка. Взятая крепость так потерянно хлопала глазами и теряла браваду, что Рыжик не сдержался и очень громко захохотал.

«Наверное, довольно неприлично так смеяться, Эдди?», спросил он сам себя между делом. И сам же себе ответил: «Да и ну его к чёрту!»

Майлз отвлёкся от щебетания, в изумлении повернул в его сторону голову и, судя по всему, попросив молодчика поухаживать и принести выпить, тут же рванул в рыжикову сторону, стоило зачарованному удалиться.

— Я столь же нелепо со стороны выгляжу? — так и посмеивался Рыжик.

Майлз продолжал на него ошеломлённо глазеть.

— Если и правда так выгляжу или говорю, то это чертовски глупо, слушай! И как ты только все мои бессвязные речи терпишь?

Майлз отнял у него шампанское и нюхнул бутыль.

— Я тебе говорил когда-нибудь, какой у тебя красивый нос? Так вот, под присягой бы даже свидетельствовал, что красивый. Особенно под таким углом, Бог мой! Если б умел лепить, я б его в первую очередь слепил! Он ещё так смешно и мило мнётся, когда ты в щёку целуешь или куда ещё. А когда ты его вот так морщишь, это просто искусство, говорю тебе.

Майлз шампанское аккуратно попробовал и непонимающе нахмурился.

— Знаешь, наверное, если говорить о внешности, первым я влюбился в твои глаза, такие разные постоянно, но шальные-прешальные! В улыбку и глаза, точно! Идеальная улыбка! Как бы только слова найти, чтобы её описать?

— Эдвард, что ты пил? — строго прервал его размышления Майлз.

Рыжик весело поднял стакан, который у него тут же отобрали и стали изучать и пробовать на язык.

— Содовая здесь откровенное дерьмо, не рекомендую.

— Твою же мать! — отплёвываясь, ругнулся вдруг Майлз басовито и непристойно, как какой-то разнорабочий, отчего Рыжика пробрало на смех только больше. — Пей ещё! — хмуро сунул ему под нос бутылку с водой тот, и Рыжик с наслаждением хлебнул, любуясь кипящими от неприкрытой злости и, что самое приятное, _беспокойства_ глазами напротив. Да, в этих глазах не грех было бы и сгинуть с концами! — Ты ел что-нибудь? — он на это отрицательно покачал головой, и Майлз расстроенно охнул: — Беда мне с тобой, горе моё луковое! Живо на свежий воздух! — схватил его за руку, взял воду и шампанское с собой и потащился в сторону палубы, как ледокол разрезая танцующую толпу. В своём сверкающем болеро и чёрном, как ночь, берете Майлз выглядел таким бойким комочком ярости, что Рыжик ощутил потребность прижать его покрепче к груди и расцеловать. И делать так всегда.

Они оказались на палубе, и Рыжик решительно освободил волокущую его майлзову руку от перчатки. Тот воспротивился и попытался протащить его поближе к борту, но Рыжик упрямо поцеловал ухоженную ладонь, расцеловал ласковые пальцы, тронул губами беззащитное запястье, еле заметно дрожащее, видать, от холода, натянул перчатку обратно и всё же сделал то, что так хотел, упиваясь тем, что имел право. И на глаза эти грозовые имел право, _и на нос, и на рот, и на покрасневшие уши, и на румяные щёки, и на точёную шею, и на элегантные руки с прелестными ноготками, и на стройные ноги, и на притягательно мягкие бока, на всё._ И Майлз, чудесно уложенные кудри которого трепало ударявшим Рыжику в голову речным ветром, желанно целовал его в ответ, но отчего-то еле заметно плакал.

Рыжик подумал, что ничто не взбодрит лучше хороших новостей, прекратил целоваться и радостно сказал, пусть горло и сводило от какой-то непривычной сухости:

— А я хочу тебя украсть на последние выходные января. И украду! Мне командировку обещали. В Монте. Там, знаешь, ралли снова проводить решили[6]! Понимаешь, как удачно? Что может быть лучше для проверки технологий? Все эти горные дороги, ухабы, крутые повороты, только представь!

Майлз посмотрел на него ещё замученнее и затрясся только больше. Рыжик опять полез его, такого удручённого, целовать, приговаривая:

— Как же я рад, что ты у меня есть, такой хитрющий, завлекающий, по-простецки красивый, по-сложному тоже красивый. Как калейдоскоп. Порой спесивый, порой вздорный, а порой взбалмошный. Такой учёный, но всегда готовый на откровенные глупости. И строгий, и ласковый, и напыщенный, и безалаберный. Никогда с тобой не заскучаешь.

— Ох, пожалуйста, родной, — освободился тот всё-таки из рыжиковой хватки, шмыгая носом, — тебе нехорошо, попытайся чуточку прикорнуть, — присел на ступеньки, что вели на нижнюю палубу, и утянул Рыжика сесть рядом, намекая, чтобы он положил голову Майлзу на колени. — И попей ещё. Только аккуратно. Медленно.

— Не хочу спать! — стараясь воду не расплескать, заверил Рыжик, хотя голова действительно несколько побаливала.

— Так будет лучше, поверь мне.

— А дашь мне ещё пять минуточек? — Рыжик вновь хохотнул, когда вспомнил песню с похожим припевом, и нестройно протарабанил ещё строчку: — _Ещё только пять минут дай мне, дай мне побыть в твоих объятьях!_ [7] Так ведь поётся, верно? Ты особенно восхитительно выглядишь сегодня. Такой праздничный! Мерцаешь, как монетка на дне фонтана в солнечный день! А эти украшения так тебе идут. Я бы ловцом жемчуга стал только ради того, чтобы видеть, как ты горделиво и важно носишь всё, что бы я тебе ни добыл!

— Конечно, счастье моё, делай всё, что душа просит, — грустно сказал Майлз, и Рыжик радостно впился в него ещё раз.

***

Рыжик приходил в себя под хиты ритм-н-блюза. Глаза болели, голова раскалывалась, как после попойки, в горле было сухо, как в пустыне, и ядовито, как после микстуры, да ещё и печень отчего-то покалывало. Совсем он что-то разваливается, конечно. Не дело это! Майлз так и сидел на ступеньках, бездумно массировал ему виски и мусолил во рту рыжикову трубку, временами придерживая ту рукой, чтобы не выпала, и снова ладонь возвращая.

— Какого дьявола это было? — невнятно прокряхтел Рыжик, ощупываясь.

— Я должен был догадаться, что «детские» напитки здесь и не подумают наливать и колу разольют по, как у нас любили грубо шутить, _«старому»_ [8] рецепту. Это толком-то и не содовая. Нужно совсем уж отчаянным быть и с головой не дружить, чтобы такое пить, но кто-то даже взахлёб может, сейчас вон соревнуются, — сказал Майлз безэмоционально. Откуда-то с верхней палубы, и верно, доносились подбадривания да улюлюканье. — Прости меня, Эдди.

— Я вообще сейчас ни черта не понял, старина.

— Скажем так, тебе _посолили_ сладкую воду.

— Чего? — Рыжик так ничего и не понял. Дунул ветер, и он спохватился: — Господи, Майлз, ты не замёрз?

Перед лицом пронёсся рукав шубки, отчего глаза разболелись только больше.

— Тот молодой человек оказался очень любезным, принёс одежду и тебе.

Рыжик осознал, что укрыт своим пальто.

— Это было очень страшно, душа моя, — немного помолчав и покурив, опять заговорил Майлз. — Казалось бы, ты произносил такие сердечные вещи, делал тоже восхитительные, но… Так смешно, но у меня на душе кошки скреблись. А ведь будь это не ты, мы бы уже ко всем чертям разгромили какую-нибудь каюту или подсобку. Вот что ты со мной делаешь, нахал? — печально усмехнулся Майлз и погладил его по голове.

Рыжик посмотрел на Майлза немного заторможенно:

— Если тебе так хочется, можем и разгромить, только потом прибрать за собой надо будет и всё такое, а то неудобно перед хозяевами как-то, дружище.

Тот вдруг коротко хихикнул:

— Я смотрю, тебя отпускает, милый мой. Давай уж в следующий раз, когда мы оба будем знать, что ты что-то примешь — _нормально_ примешь, а не вот так — и что тебе снесёт голову? Чтобы я не волновался от таких внезапных потоков сладострастных речей от моего прелестного скромника, — Майлз снова потрепал его по волосам. — Идём-ка приляжем в каюте. Мне теперь тоже не помешает прийти в себя. Да и тебе сейчас нужно ещё попить воды. Ты мне, в конце концов, пока что пригодишься. И желательно всё-таки насколько можно целеньким и здоровым.

Рыжик, по-прежнему просто пропуская мимо ушей всё непонятное, поднял тотчас же зашумевшую от боли голову с коленей Майлза, и тот встал, медленно подтягивая его за локоть и спуская на нижнюю палубу. Шубка при ходьбе скашивалась с Майлза в одну сторону, и Рыжик разглядел, что тот сунул бутылку с шампанским в карман, чтобы удобнее было идти вместе.

— Ты так вокруг меня хлопочешь, старина, это так приятно, я что-то плакать хочу, — неожиданно пожелал сказать Рыжик.

— Плачь, душа моя, это полезно, — просто ответил Майлз, затаскивая его в каюту.

Койки там не нависали друг над другом, как в морских кораблях, а располагались эдаким каскадом, будто кто-то обустроил спальные места на лестнице сауны. Ну что же, хоть нагибать чёртову голову не было нужды! Майлз усадил его на нижнюю:

— Но сначала ляг. Не спеши только.

Спешить и не хотелось: при резких движениях глаза болели знатно. Рыжик кое-как улёгся и блаженно растянулся. Глаза заслезились, и тушь наверняка потекла. Ну вот, вся майлзова работа насмарку. Тот между тем дрожащими руками налил ему ещё воды, попоил, отставил стакан, покопался в рыжиковом пальто, добывая табак, сбросил ботиночки, забрался на ту койку, что была повыше, полулёг, свесив ногу, достал шампанское из кармана и торжественно объявил:

— Сейчас я буду лежать, курить, пить, плакать и, возможно, поносить тебя на чём свет стоит, но я понимаю, что ты и не думал меня доводить, поэтому постарайся потерпеть и не встревать. Мне просто это нужно, дорогой, я и так еле держусь. Меня так колотит, что даже салют не отвлёк.

— Конечно, — недоумённо заверил Рыжик, не удержался и, стянув с того празднично-красный носок, пощекотал майлзову пятку, очень удобно свисавшую прямо над рукой.

Майлз легонько хихикнул:

— Ну и вот как на тебя теперь злиться, шалун? — и набил трубку свежим табаком. Попробовал, хлебнул алкоголя и тихо, прерывисто заголосил: — Ох, думал, хоть в этом году такого не произойдёт, но меня от твоей потери контроля сейчас словно разбередило. Опять. Как всегда. Вот ненавижу околорождественское время. И люблю. Мысли путаются. Всё это так сложно. Годы-то идут, столько воды утекло, а я всё равно каждый раз, снова и снова, позволяю себе отводить душу под Рождество и жалеть. Жалеть, понимаешь ли, что всё пришлось бросить, всех пришлось бросить, _Агату_ , в её-то состоянии, пришлось бросить… Ты такой жестокий, конечно! Башкой своей дырявой подумай! Да как я на ралли со спокойным сердцем смотреть буду теперь? Особенно в такое время года? В январе? Да ты знаешь, как я узнал о том, что единственная женщина, которую я всем сердцем _любил_ , умерла? Мои собственные мать и тётка обронили это мимоходом, когда я им, чёрт побери, прислуживал в какой-то дыре! Не узнали меня даже, представляешь, как же всегда душило их невнимание, стоило мне вырасти!.. Они в тот день говорили ещё, что это мы Эгги, бедняжку, довели, и я живу с этой мыслью, с этой очень даже вероятной ошибкой уже десятый год. Сам себя оправдываю, конечно, из раза в раз, мол, всё это плохой уход в больнице, потому что даже родственники не желали о ней заботиться, мол, и не такие аварии случались, и так далее, и так далее, но… Я так перед Агатой виноват! Если бы я не был так беспечен, если бы только один-единственный раз проследил… Да если бы я проследил, то и с Тигром бы всё прошло спокойно, останься мы вместе, нет ли, даже не важно. И бежать никуда не пришлось бы. Жил бы себе дальше в удовольствие, гулял, писал глупости в газеты да бед не знал. Или бы на меня упала бомба, и я бы счастливо отправился к праотцам, вместо того чтобы бегать по дырам в тряпье да греться у буржуйки.

Рыжик обещал молчать и молчал, хотя очень хотелось вякнуть. Майлз горько навзрыд плакал.

— Ещё и ты! — Рыжик нервно сглотнул и потянулся пригубить воды: Майлз грозился поносить, и, кажется, время настало. — Как же ты меня невозможно бесишь! Почему ты так ко мне относишься? Проклятье, ну неужели так сложно было мимо пройти? Проигнорировать? Ты же джентльмен, джентльменов учат молчком обходить неудобные препятствия, а не начинать разгребать завалы. Хотя нет, я понимаю, ты просто тот ещё идиот, и обучать тебя — себе дороже, вот ты и не выучился нормально, а как-то неправильно, урывками. Как бы было хорошо, если бы ты ко мне не лез, когда у меня были проблемы. Я бы, да и ты бы просто думали друг о друге: «Очередной беспечный малый, с которым не грех пропустить по стаканчику», и было бы удобно не только мне, но и тебе. Я бы так и жил себе от попойки до попойки, ты бы без задней мысли схватил Нину под локоток и укатил бы с нею куда подальше от цивилизации, чтобы она наплодила тебе свору маленьких Литтлджонов и стала такой же неулыбчивой и нелюбящей собственных _отпрысков_ леди, как моя маменька, а ты бы водил их на ипподром и щедро бросал им деньги, которые они бы даже не на скачки тратили, а на наркотики, которые бы я им любезно давал с ухмылкой и шепотками знающего дядюшки, если бы вообще дожил. Какой же ты невыносимый болван, я не могу! Всё-то у тебя идёт не по правилам! И кто тебя только учил, как вести себя в приличном обществе? Так вот, научили просто отвратительно, так и знай!

Рыжик всё-таки рассмеялся. Ну у этого малого и фантазии! Свисающая нога опасно качнулась в сторону, намереваясь его пнуть.

— А ну быстро голову поднял, я тебе сейчас в твой умопомрачительно чудный глаз заеду пяткой, он тогда быстро перестанет таковым быть. Хоть рожа твоя поганая станет бередить меня чуть меньше. Я тут душу изливаю, а этой сволочи весело! И плевать мне, что ты не в себе!

Рыжик приподнялся на локтях и бережно поцеловал косточку на бойкой стопе. Майлз продолжал хлюпать носом:

— Зачем ты вообще в моей жизни появился? Мне было бы так просто загнуться где-нибудь от скуки, от бессменности, от отчаяния, от скрытой ненависти к самому себе, а из-за тебя пришлось вертеться, добиваться чего-то. Оно мне, может, и не нужно было никогда на самом деле?.. Да и вообще, как ты только _посмел_ меня _тогда_ бросить, что бы я тебе ни плёл? Совсем с головой не дружишь? Доверчивый, как ягнёнок. А если бы я по рукам пошёл? Ты ведь не питаешь иллюзий? Я бы мог засунуть гордость куда подальше, растранжирить всё до последней монетки на духи, лак и что-нибудь _крепенькое_ и пойти по рукам. Без вопросов. Большие города не знают жалости, душенька. Кому я ещё сдался тогда, кроме тебя? Сейчас кому сдался?.. Если так подумать, ты даже более жестокий, чем те, кому было на меня плевать. Потому что им было наплевать, и с этим можно было жить, к этому мне не привыкать, такие люди меня только забавляют, а я забавляю их в ответ. Но нет, тебе никогда не было плевать, и от этого только тоскливее и больнее, потому что ты всегда серьёзно ко мне относишься… За что ты на меня свалился? Я не пойму, чем заслужил такое отношение? Я же ничего для тебя не сделал. Я если что и делаю, то только в угоду себе. Ты же не думаешь, что это я _тебя_ пожалел, когда сюда притащил? Нет, я, скорее, _себя_ пожалел, пользуюсь сейчас твоим расположением и радуюсь… Для тебя же вообще никто никогда ничего не делает, ты не замечал, кстати? Тебя словно никто и не любит. Не считается с тобой. Тебя самого это не раздражает? Не обижает такое? Никогда мыслей не возникало: «Неужели я так плох?», «Вот тут надо было быть осторожнее», «расторопнее», «решительнее», «деликатнее», «грубее»? Чёрт бы тебя подрал, Эдвард, почему мне за тебя обиднее, чем тебе за себя самого?

— Слушай, я, наверное, и вправду дурак, — всё же медленно сказал Рыжик, приподнимаясь ещё выше и укладывая голову на майлзову койку. Тот не стал его останавливать, только больше лил слёзы, и Рыжик понял, что может продолжать: — Я ведь стараюсь о прошлом подолгу не думать. Настоящее меня, как бы это сказать, больше беспокоит. Мне даже из-за Нины уже не так обидно, хоть она мне и дорога по-прежнему. А все эти страхи, множественные _если_ и _бы_ … Я имею в виду, в конце концов, ну было и было, что ж теперь поделаешь. Как какой-то просчёт исправишь? К чему-то пришёл — и Бог с ним. А тебе вон, оказывается, как тяжело, живёшь опасениями, так глубоко в себе копаешься, коришь даже! Наверно, не мне судить, виноват ты, не виноват ли. Судить такие вопросы вообще некому. Мне этой боли просто-напросто никогда не понять, однако же, как подумаешь, раз уж ты так копаешься, тебе, наверное, после этого становится, ну, полегче… Но, если ты разрешишь, я всё же спрошу?

Майлз шмыгнул красным, как болеро, носом:

— Ни единого слова назад не заберу, и не проси! Я предупреждал.

— И не думал.

— Валяй.

— Сейчас тебе плохо? В целом, я имею в виду. Конкретно сейчас тебе, очевидно, не очень, старина.

Майлз несмело усмехнулся и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ну, вот и славно. Значит, что-то у меня всё-таки получается, и не так уж я и плох.

Рыжик улёгся обратно, заложив руки за голову, и прикрыл глаза. Лёгкая качка и далёкий шум лопастей нехило убаюкивали. И даже не хотелось прочистить желудок, как это обычно с ним бывало на кораблях.

— А ты ведь и правда меня любишь, Эдди, — раздался почему-то удивлённый, глухой от слёз голос Майлза.

— Ну разумеется.

— Говорю же, дурачок, — Майлз помолчал и добавил: — А я тебя. Кажется, твоя дурость заразна.

— Да, я знаю.

Рыжик начал задрёмывать, мечтая о том, как проснётся в таком же приподнятом расположении духа и прополощет саднящее горло парой-тройкой коктейлей. Или бутылочкой хорошего бархатистого винца. Майлз шмыгнул, поскрипел кожей перчаток по стеклу шампанского несколько раз и ещё сказал:

— Я подумал над твоим предложением, и давай попробуем съездить. Это же всё-таки ответственное мероприятие. Но знай, что мне может стать невыносимо дурно, и, ежели что, готовься терпеть мои очень даже возможные слёзы.

— Хорошо.

— В принципе, готовься терпеть.

— Да, как скажешь.

— Как отдохнёшь и ещё попьёшь воды, мы опять потанцуем. Вместе. Мне надо взбодриться. Отдавлю тебе ногу в отместку. Только сначала я украду твой платок.

— Конечно, любовь моя. Ты здесь решаешь.

***

На следующий день, по приходу домой, Майлз первым делом бодро вручил ему клюшку для поло.

— С Рождеством, Эдди. Как увидел, так сразу тебя вспомнил. Я и себе купил. Будем играть в парке. Велосипеды только собрать нужно. Надеюсь, ты не растерял хватку?

Рыжик Майлза крепко обнял и обрадованно сказал:

— Точно, вот чего мне так чертовски не хватало! Спасибо, ты лучшее, что со мной случалось, друг мой.

Тот только лукаво хмыкнул:

— Согласен, тебе со мной вообще очень повезло, дорогой. Когда мне уже начинать рассылать приглашения на свадьбу? А то что это ты так хвалишь меня, а кольца я всё не дождусь? Непорядочный ты стал совсем!

— Да, действительно, надо исправляться, — Рыжик улыбнулся, стянул с кудрявых волос берет и начал изображать, будто в нём роется: — Странно, точно ведь где-то здесь оставлял.

Майлз на всё это представление смотрел с искрой откровенного безумия в глазах:

— Ты ведь шутишь, милый, правда? — недоверчиво сказал он наконец.

— Зависит только от тебя, — пожал плечами Рыжик.

Майлз вдруг встревоженно охнул. Потом перепуганно вскрикнул, нервно закачался на месте, потешно вырвал несчастный берет у него из рук и сам в нём разве что не закопался.

_Бедняга, так и не заметил! Чёрт, ну и знатно же этому малому нервы потрепало ночью._

— Нет ничего, Эдди, — несчастно заныл тот.

Рыжик еле удержал на лице серьёзную мину:

— Ну, так ты в перчатках, конечно, ничего не чувствуешь.

Майлз угрюмо кивнул, яро стянул зубами правую перчатку, в сердцах сплюнул её, белоснежную с красным разводом помады, на не больно-то сияющий чистотой пол и снова стал рыться. Рыжик разве что не смеялся, прислонившись к стенке, что от зоркого Майлза не ускользнуло:

— Ты издеваешься, и мне это совершенно не нравится, — оскорблённо выдохнул тот, нахлобучил берет и поплёлся восвояси, причитая, пока Рыжик провожал того насколько мог сосредоточенным взглядом: — На этот раз я тебя прощу, но больше так не делай! Никогда! Всем лишь бы шутить над беднягой Майлзом. Дожили, даже милый сердцу муж, родненький, собственная душенька! — Майлз стянул, наконец, вторую перчатку и продолжил экспрессивно махать руками: — И это после всего! Змеюку Вы, господин Мэйтланд, на груди пригрели — и всё ради чего? Ради этого? Ради вот таких жестоких шуточек? Так вот, ни капельки не смешно, так и знайте, господин Литтлджон! Как занозой под ноготь, как ножом в бок, как колом в сердце! «Сними перчаточку, любовь моя, ты же ничего не чувствуешь»! Это кто ещё тут бесчувственный! Ой!..

_И года не прошло!_

Рыжик лениво понаблюдал, как Майлз грозно притопал обратно, разве что не сминая паркет каблуками от негодования, так же угрожающе поднял палец к рыжикову носу и пророкотал:

— Да ты!.. — Потом замолчал и добавил: — Да я!..

— Ага, — только и ответил на это многословие Рыжик. — Честно, я думал, ты обнаружишь раньше. Теряешь хватку?

— Негодник! — восхищённо воскликнул Майлз.

Рыжик сказал:

— Я просто подумал, тебе ведь тяжело в такое время года, а так хоть что-то приятное сможешь вспомнить. Теперь-то я понимаю, что решение не лучшее, я имею в виду, все эти широкие жесты, конечно, не заглушат…

Майлз погладил его по щеке и, очаровательно сморщив носик, удержал очередной поток слёз:

— И когда ты только успел?

— Я же говорил, что не раскрываю секретов, — несмело ухмыльнулся Рыжик.

— На теплоходе?

— Где ж ещё.

— Вот это у тебя самообладание, конечно, Эдди, даже под солью такое провернул, — Майлз положил голову ему на плечо и пробормотал, сминая его пальто: — Но ты, как обычно, слушал вполуха. Я ведь говорил, что ещё и люблю это время. Мне всегда было что вспомнить приятного. Например, представляешь, один обходчивый высокий молодой человек с добрыми глазами и невыносимо чудными чертами лица очень мне в тяжёлую минуту подсобил. Такой душечка! — Рыжик клюнул Майлза в висок губами. Тот тихо продолжил: — Спасибо, радость моя, ты лучшее, что случалось со мной.

***

Рыжик, время от времени соскакивая на английские словечки, что ему всё ещё сходило с рук, с воодушевлением рассказывал чистившей яблоки к обеду Эмме про поездку, про гонки и про то, что теперь Майлз зачем-то загорелся накопить на какой-нибудь Гочкис, коли они такие проворные, когда она заявила:

— А ты ведь тот ещё мошенник, Пряничек. Обставил Эмиля в его же собственных играх.

— Ты о чём?

— Я назвала тебя подкаблучником, но была неправа.

— Как это?

— Ты не подкаблучник. Ты _позволяешь_ ему думать, что ходишь под его каблуком. Он ведь многого лишился, а ты взял и остался с ним, чтобы он не унывал. А Эмиль, глупышка, ностальгирует и не осознаёт, какой ты щедрый.

Эдди только усмехнулся. В кои-то веки она действительно была неправа. Его, да простит Рыжика Господь, _муженёк_ прекрасно всё понимал. И такое положение дел совершенно точно устраивало их обоих.

* * *

  1. Миф об уникальности вязальных узоров, вероятно, возник после выхода ирландской пьесы "Всадники на море" (1904), где женщина опознаёт брата по своей ошибке в узоре. 
  2. Традиционный для ганзейских рыбацких свитеров из Файли зигзаг называется "линия женитьбы" и отображает взлёты и падения в семейной жизни.
  3. «Фальшивомонетчики» - модернистский роман Андре Жида 1925 года. Автор использует ряд новаторских литературных приёмов, включая повествовательное многоголосье и технику «роман в романе».
  4. "largamente" - "протяжно" (итал.)
  5. "King Size Papa" - песня, впервые исполненная в ноябре 1947 года Джулией Ли с ансамблем Her Boy Friends. В 1948 песня вышла на грампластинках и долгое время занимала первое место по популярности среди произведений ритм-н-блюз. Один из примеров так называемого "грязного блюза", хотя песня и не столь похабна, как может показаться из названия.
  6. Ралли Монте-Карло считается полигоном для проверки улучшений и нововведений в автомобилестроении. Из-за войны не проводилось с 1940 вплоть до 1949.
  7. "Five Minutes More" - популярная песня 1946 года авторства Сэмми Кана и Джула Стайна; хит в исполнении Фрэнка Синатры.
  8. Намёк на то, что в XIX веке Кока-Кола содержала 9 мг кокаина на стакан (для сравнения, в "дорожке" - 50-75 мг).



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "(I Love You) For Sentimental Reasons" («Я люблю тебя по сентиментальным причинам») - популярная песня за авторством Уильяма Беста, выпущенная в 1945 году.


	18. April in Paris

Кожанка не спасает от ливня, да ещё и помадка смывается, превращая пряди в сосульки. Всё, хана причёске. Вот тебе и подарок на день рождения, Томас!

Как вернусь в Лондон, обязательно тресну зазнавшуюся милашку Эг — кто ж ещё это мог быть — за то, что стащила зонт и дождевик из торбы. Вот зонтом же и тресну. И попорчу как-нибудь скутер, чтобы неделю дома сидела и не шаталась ночами по своим излюбленным богадельням. В конце концов, то, что моды терпеть не могут рокеров (как в панике провокационно утверждают отцовские газеты[1]), ещё совсем не значит, что нужно — и можно — так мучить собственного брата, пускай и в шутку. И даже маменькино заступничество не спасёт эту проныру от кары.

Пыжусь издалека разобрать название улицы, но ни черта не видно. Стоит приблизиться — и прямиком на голову залпом прилетает чуть ли не вся собравшаяся на крыше вода! Сил не осталось даже ругаться… Вроде бы, сворачивал, где надо. Гляжу на бумажку с адресом вновь, но та успела погибнуть в неравном бою с водопадом. И вот понесло же на поиски именно сейчас! Никогда благородство не окупается! И как только найти теперь этого всезнающего мистера Э.?

Дождь лишь усиливается, и я, приметив серию стеклянных дверей, не выдерживаю, заворачивая внутрь. Вывеска без стеснения заявляет что-то об озорстве, но, судя по виду, это не то ресторан, не то клуб, не то концертный зал. Мне разницы нет, главное — хоть пообсохну.

На входе царит ленивая обеденная атмосфера, гардероб и не думает работать. Стягиваю торбу с курткой и шумно встряхиваю, и не планируя, конечно, оставлять на уложенном чёрной матовой плиткой полу некрасивую лужу. Так уж выходит, что после восхитительного уличного душа и неудивительно. Откуда-то из глубины доносится цокот каблуков и густой, точно варенье на патоке, голос:

— Эдди, а ты не больно-то спешишь в мои жаркие объятья, я смотрю? Обед без тебя стынет.

Чистейший английский в центре Парижа. Вот так номер!

Из коридора в холл ВЫПЛЫВАЕТ представительный, лощёный мужчина в светло-серенькой водолазке, синем приталенном пиджачке, белых чиносах и коричневых туфлях без шнуровки на босу ногу, однако, если говорить прямо, на какой-нибудь яхт-клуб местечко похоже в самую последнюю очередь (хотя яхта бы сейчас не помешала). В ушах, вопреки приличиям, мерцают серёжки. Лицо же мужчины я описал бы всего тремя словами: постаревший Джеймс Дин[2]. Если б тот, конечно, дожил до седин.

Неплохая рифма. Нужно потом записать.

Мужчина видит меня, замечает лужу и хмурится:

— Ох, что за грязища! — брезгливо бормочет он и говорит по-французски: — Птенчик мой, мы пока не работаем, — потом бегло оглядывает и добавляет уже мягче: — Там так ужасно, да? Проходи уж, ладушки, хоть отогреешься, мальчик.

— Я англичанин, сэр, — решаю облегчить жизнь обоим я, когда мужчина разворачивается на каблуках.

— От этого ты не перестаёшь быть мальчиком, мой мальчик, — отвечает он и идёт внутрь. Благодарно шлёпаю за ним, пытаясь не пачкать опрятному мужчине пол только больше.

— Вы управляющий, сэр? Это ничего, что я так?..

— Я владелец, миленький. И ничего, но, как отогреешься, готовься к знакомству с мадемуазель Шваброй. В конце концов, уборщик мог гордиться честно выполненной работой, пока кое-кто не наследил. Надеюсь, достопочтенный ДЖЕНТЛЬМЕН знает, как с такой леди обращаться? — тянет мужчина вполоборота и подмигивает.

Мне остаётся только кивнуть.

По залу, освещаемому сейчас лишь приглушённым интимным сиянием настенных ламп, разносится чарующая Элла. За одним из столиков перед сценой играют в карты, судя по разнобойным униформам, местные работники. Заприметив мужчину, кто-то кричит по-французски:

— Явился, месье? Мы уже заждались.

— Придётся потерпеть мою бестолковую компанию ещё немного, дорогие мои, — на что кто-то другой разочарованно стонет. Ну и фамильярная же обстановка! Владелец продолжает: — Тут какой-то птенчик вывалился из гнезда, попал под ливень и решил спрятаться под нашей крышей. Но мы же его пустим по доброте душевной, верно? Как хоть тебя, деточка? — спрашивает он, опять переключившись на английский.

— Томас.

— Эмиль, — протягивает руку мужчина несколько женственно. Крепко жму. Может, свезло, и я попал, куда нужно? Владелец улыбается: — Что же, Томас, располагайся, — указывает он на диван, что изгибами протянулся вдоль всей стены. — Кофе, чаю?

— А у вас какао не найдётся?

— Сделайте кто-нибудь мальчику какао! — кричит мистер Эмиль, и какой-то официант моментально бросает карты и убегает.

Замечаю своё откровенно поганое отражение в одном из настенных зеркал, перемежаемых рамками с пластинками, фотографиями, записками и прочими надёжно упрятанными за стеклом приблудами. Да, стыдновато в таком виде тут рассиживаться.

— Простите, сэр, а можно мне в туалет?

Мужчина машет рукой на одну из дальних дверей, и я спешу туда смывать остатки помадки с липких волос.

Когда я, наскоро вытершись бумажными полотенцами и поприличнее зачесавшись пятернёй, возвращаюсь в зал, чарующую Эллу успевает сменить старина Элвис, на кофейном столике меня уже ждёт какао, а мистер Эмиль сидит элегантно за столиком вместе с картёжниками и без перерыва причитает, какой он старый греховодник и что лучше бы поставить бильярдный стол или вообще сделать всех шахматистами. Те лишь гогочут гусями и продолжают снабжать владельца картами, планируя оставить в дураках.

Я скидываю с плеча торбу и кожанку, поправляя шейный платок, аккуратно усаживаюсь, стараясь не портить мокрыми джинсами кожу дивана, и тянусь к горячему какао. Приметив моё возвращение, мистер Эмиль отвлекается от игры и с какой-то странной улыбкой вдруг застывает. Отмирает он, когда со стороны входа доносится:

— Ах ты сын собаки, что за чёрт?!

Владелец вздрагивает, оживляется, и улыбка из странной перетекает в нежную:

— Нет, вы только подумайте, кто явился! — грациозно встаёт он и идёт туда, поправляя причёску и пиджак и разве что не переходя на бег, словно ему пятнадцать.

Работники тут же начинают наперебой галдеть, мол, наконец-то эта пытка закончится и можно будет нормально сыграть партейку.

Я же чувствую себя неловко. Очевидно, нужно было за собой вытереть, прежде чем начинать рассиживаться как у себя дома.

Из холла доносится перебранка:

— Мы не для того, чёрт побери, платим, чтобы…

— Ну-ну, милый, всё было чисто. Ты же знаешь, за этим я слежу лично. Не в моих интересах падать в грязь лицом. Просто тут один молодой человек к нам забрёл, ГЛАЗ НЕ ОТОРВАТЬ.

— Водонос, что ли? Зонты для кого придумали? Где я теперь найду сухие туфли? А носки?

— Дам я тебе носки, не переживай. Туфли немного подсушим — газетки внутрь напихаем. Тебя же я, так уж и быть, согрею лично, радость моя! Хотя, знаешь, ты сейчас не больно-то лучше этого птенчика выглядишь.

— Да до парковки бежал — как ливануло. И спасибо за комплимент. А я-то думал, меня тут любым любят и всё такое.

— Уф, Эдди, ты мокрый!.. Ой, отстань, душечка… Ну вот, точно ведь пиджак попортил.

— Хочешь, другой купим?

— Тот бордовый, бархатный, с золотыми пуговицами!

— Бордовый — так бордовый, краса моя. Надевать с ним ещё будешь свою гранатовую печатку. Чтоб уж совсем по-пижонски было, ну ты понимаешь, как я люблю.

— Я подумаю. Идём уже, я разогрею жаркое.

Роскошный мистер Эмиль за локоть тащит в зал остролицего каланчу в сером костюме в едва различимую издалека полоску и тёмно-фиолетовом галстуке. Волосы у того потемнели от влаги. Видно, тоже попал под дождь, но успел где-то слегка пообсохнуть. Меня при виде него никак не покидает смутное чувство дежавю.

Знакомо выглядящий незнакомец замечает меня не сразу, но тоже вдруг странно таращится. Потом поворачивается к владельцу, невозможной дугой изгибая бровь. Тот складывает губы в заговорщицкую улыбочку и пожимает плечами в ответ.

Лишний раз себя оглядываю. И что их обоих так смутило? Понятное дело, тут далеко не каждый так одевается и стрижётся, ну так я и не местный.

За стариной Элвисом спешит виртуоз Эрик. Каланча усаживается на диван напротив, стягивая промокшие туфли и носки. Мистер Эмиль их хватает и спешно уносится. Остролицый же продолжает время от времени на меня коситься.

Наверняка, злится из-за лужи. Кричу через весь зал:

— Простите, сэр, я не хотел. Ливень такой, сами понимаете!

Мужчина дёргается и неясно машет рукой.

— Забудь, сынок, — только и говорит он.

Владелец уже мчится обратно. В руках умело и оттого ловко несёт жаркое и вино, подмышками удерживая чёрчварден и газету, из кармана пиджака же торчат до отвращения яркие канареечного цвета носки. Когда он ставит перед каланчой еду, кладёт трубку с газетой рядом и протягивает носки, тот хватает его за руку, вновь хмурится и неясно шипит:

— Поговорим?

— Ой, ты знаешь, меня заждались, душечка! — освобождает руку мистер Эмиль и спешно ретируется к картёжникам. Те разочарованно галдят. Остролицый же следит за этим бегством, расплываясь в ухмылке, осуждающе смотрит на носки, но неуклюже натягивает на непомерно длинные ноги, после чего голодно принимается за жаркое.

Я продолжаю пить какао. Виртуоз Эрик уступает место красотке Этте.

Расправившись с жарким, мужчина набивает чёрчварден и разворачивает газету. Скрывается за нею, но мне всё равно кажется, будто меня скрупулёзно изучают, точно бабочку на иголке. Решаю спрятаться и сам — копаюсь в торбе и добываю книгу, с которой все мои сегодняшние злоключения и начались…

Отец услышал, что мама в качестве подарка отправляет меня в Париж, и попросил разыскать Сартра, чтобы тот подписал ему экземпляр «Тошноты». Мама потом и сама подключилась. Начала клянчить автограф Бовуар. Легко им говорить со своей верхотуры, конечно, они-то в таких кругах варятся да варятся себе в Лондоне, а здесь я что сделаю? Я не студент, не журналист. Пришлось, обосновавшись, спрашивать всех в округе да безрезультатно бегать по завсегдатайским литературным кафе, пока какая-то хорошенькая мадемуазель из музыкального магазина, в который я забрёл в поисках чего-нибудь свеженького для себя, не услышала моих вздохов и не написала мне адрес «месье Э., которого знают немногие, но который знает всех». Сбагрила мне ещё за такую услугу пару новомодных кассет по завышенной цене. С шансоном. Мне! Как возьму да как продам по приезду домой втридорога! Могла ведь ещё и что другое написать… Этих француженок не поймёшь.

«…Карты падают на сукно по кругу. Руки с кольцами на пальцах подбирают их, царапая коврик ногтями. Руки ложатся на сукно белыми пятнами, на вид они одутловатые и пыльные. На столик падают всё новые карты, руки снуют взад и вперёд. Странное занятие — оно не похоже ни на игру, ни на ритуал, ни на нервный тик. Наверно, они это делают, просто чтобы заполнить время. Но время слишком ёмкое, его не заполнишь. Что в него ни опустишь, всё размягчается и растягивается. Взять хотя бы движение этой красной руки, которая, спотыкаясь, подбирает карты: оно какое-то дряблое. Его бы вспороть и укрепить изнутри.

Мадлена крутит ручку патефона. Только бы она не ошиблась и не поставила, как случилось однажды, арию из «Cavalleria Rusticana». Нет, всё правильно, я узнаю мотив первых тактов. Это старый РЭГТАЙМ, с припевом для голоса. В 1917 году на улицах Ла-Рошели я слышал, как его насвистывали американские солдаты. Мелодия, должно быть, ещё довоенная. Но запись сделана позже. И всё же это самая старая пластинка в здешней коллекции — пластинка фирмы Пате для сапфировой иглы.

Сейчас зазвучит припев — он-то и нравится мне больше всего, нравится, как он круто выдаётся вперёд, точно скала в море. Пока что играет джаз; мелодии нет, просто ноты, мириады крохотных толчков. Они не знают отдыха, неумолимая закономерность вызывает их к жизни и истребляет, не давая им времени оглянуться, пожить для себя. Они бегут, толкутся, мимоходом наносят мне короткий удар и гибнут. Мне хотелось бы их удержать, но я знаю: если мне удастся остановить одну из этих нот, у меня в руках окажется всего лишь вульгарный, немощный звук. Я должен примириться с их смертью — более того, я должен её ЖЕЛАТЬ: я почти не знаю других таких пронзительных и сильных ощущений.

Я начинаю согреваться, мне становится хорошо. Тут ничего особенного ещё нет, просто крохотное счастье в мире Тошноты: оно угнездилось внутри вязкой лужи, внутри НАШЕГО времени — времени сиреневых подтяжек и продавленных сидений, его составляют широкие, мягкие мгновения, которые расползаются наподобие масляного пятна. Не успев родиться, оно уже постарело, и мне кажется, я знаю его уже двадцать лет.

Есть другое счастье — где-то вовне есть эта стальная лента, узкое пространство музыки, оно пересекает наше время из конца в конец, отвергая его, прорывая его своими мелкими сухими стежками; есть другое время.

— Месье Рандю играет червями, ходи тузом…»

— Ох, всё, голубчики, мне надоело! Эдди, лапушка, ты доел? Смени меня! — раздаётся развязный голос владельца, легко перескакивающего посреди фразы с французского на английский, и гомон вздыхающих с облегчением игроков.

Каланча откладывает газету и по-хозяйски неспешно бредёт прямо в носках к столу. Мистер Эмиль уступает ему место, отбирает трубку и, облокотившись на него с кошачьей грацией, пробует табак.

— Вот это ты мне подарок оставил, конечно, старина, — с восхищённым ужасом смотрит на карты каланча.

— Тем приятнее будет наблюдать, как ты выпутаешься, дорогой, — отвечает владелец, треплет его по голове совершенно точно не дружеским жестом — в принципе, чему тут удивляться: в Париже всегда свои порядки — и идёт сменять затихшую пластинку.

— Трубку верни!

— Когда ты вернёшь мне моё сердце, душенька!

Мистер Эмиль ставит другую музыку и хищной походкой направляется ко мне. По залу разносится бархатный голос госпожи Симон. Окончательно отвлекаюсь от книги и прислушиваюсь: «Я тебя околдовываю» из её уст — это что-то новенькое.

Франтоватый владелец грациозно плюхается рядом. Мы дослушиваем песню в почтительном молчании, и я нетерпеливо спрашиваю:

— Простите, сэр, а что это за пластинка? Я эту песню в исполнении Симон впервые слышу.

— Потому что она ещё не выходила, — отмахивается свободной рукой мистер Эмиль, выглядя при этом приятно удивлённым. — Целиком выйдет через пару-тройку месяцев, но мне по старой памяти прислали черновую запись, со всеми сочнейшими комментариями да внутренними перебраночками, — мечтательно бросает он как само собой разумеющееся и переводит разговор: — Что читаем, МАЛЫШ ТОММИ? — владелец элегантно прикладывается к трубке. Со стороны стола раздаётся хохот работников: это остролицый что-то проворонил.

— Да Сартр, сэр. Я, правду Вам сказать, его ищу. Мой крёстный хочет его автограф.

— Ой, миленький, это тебе сложно придётся. После того, как его квартиру во второй раз взорвали, Жан-Поля не так-то просто достать, не будучи с ним знакомым.

Мистер Эмиль вновь прикуривает и с чарующей улыбкой хитро косит на меня глаза. Я улыбаюсь в ответ:

— И Вы, конечно же, знакомы? Это о Вас я наслышан? Тот, кто знает всех и вся…

— Да, это тебе здорово повезло, мальчик мой, — вальяжно отмечает он. — Всем бы твоё везение.

— И Вам, конечно же, не составит труда раздобыть автограф, сэр? Вы бы мне очень подсобили, да и крёстный мой будет Вам по гроб жизни обязан.

— В самом деле? — ухмыляется мистер Эмиль. — Это хорошо, конечно, но вот незадача: я совершенно не знаю ни тебя, ни твоего крёстного, птенчик. Что мне будет оттого, что я надену на вас кандалы обязательств? И да, на меня твои светлые глазёнки, может, и производят эффект, но… — добавляет он с прямо-таки женским кокетством и, не закончив, хмыкает.

Поникаю, но он продолжает смотреть на меня лукаво. О, понятно!

— Я Томас Фенвик, сэр. Мне двадцать четыре… Ой, нет, уже двадцать пять, не привыкну никак. Живу в Лондоне, работаю в музыкальном магазине. Продаю всякие пластинки, кассеты, но больше чиню патефоны, проигрыватели там. Вот, если захотите, могу Вам что-нибудь новенькое прислать, из нашего, знаете. Музыка у нас разная продаётся, Вы не подумайте! И простите уж, если смутил Вас своим внешним видом, — на это мистер Эмиль лишь отрицательно качает красивой головой и улыбается. — Только Вы мне адрес напишите, а то тот, что мне давали, сгинул под дождём, еле Вас разыскал. Вот! А мой крёстный, кстати, ведёт литературный журнал. И сам пишет иногда. В основном сатирические очерки. Может, Вы заинтересуетесь? Ну и он очень большой поклонник Сартра. Зачитывался его «Тошнотой», ещё когда она только вышла. Сам я пока в своём отношении не определился, может, не дорос ещё.

— Последнее было весьма честно, Томми. Мне такие НРАВЯТСЯ, — смеётся мистер Эмиль тягуче. — И, я смотрю, ты сильно любишь своего крёстного, раз попёрся в такую погоду незнамо куда.

— Конечно, сэр. Я ради своего отца что угодно сделаю.

— Так крёстного или отца? — прищуривается франт, будто подловил: — Что-то ты пошлишь, деточка.

— И крёстного, и отца, сэр. Это сложно, — смущаюсь я.

Скучающий мистер Эмиль на это только со шлейфом заинтересованности облокачивается на спинку дивана и изгибает тонкую бровь, намекая, что без разъяснений автографа мне не видать.

Я раздумываю. Странно такое рассказывать пусть и участливому, но незнакомцу. С другой стороны, а что ещё делать? За всё в этой жизни приходится платить. Когда ещё щедрость такая встретится? Да и не большая уж это и тайна — просто семейная глупость.

— Моя мама была замужем за другим человеком, когда я родился, сэр, и решила, что будет неплохо хоть как-то показать, что мой отец может смело называться моим ОТЦОМ даже в такой ситуации. Сделала его крёстным. А потом она с тем мужчиной разошлась. — На этом месте всякий раз, как я обдумываю эту ситуацию, мне становится смешно: — Самое глупое, что в итоге мама так за отца и не вышла. Понимаете, сэр, есть какие-то церковные правила, мол, не должен духовный наставник быть связан узами брака с плотским, всякая такая ерунда, и им стало лень разбираться. Отец только и говорит: «Волокита». «Морока», тянет за ним мама. Так что формально он мой крёстный. Но и я, и моя сестра всё равно используем его фамилию. Отец же. У него фамилия двойная, и это очень удобно: я ношу первую половину, а сестра — вторую.

Я устало выдыхаю, закончив. Мама вечно мудрит на пустом месте.

Владелец же начинает хохотать. И вдруг бормочет:

— Ах, Нина, как всегда, нашла же время…

Я замираю, поражённый. Правду сказали, неужели этот странный мистер Э. знает ВСЁ?

— Откуда Вы знаете, как зовут мою мать, сэр?

Мистер Эмиль смеряет меня чудаковатым взглядом и говорит:

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, миленький. Просто прислушайся.

Под насвистывания госпожа Симон поёт:

Брак для стариков,

Мертвяков,

Вот муж, вот жена,

Что получишь? Два узника!

А! Действительно, это она вовремя начала.

Из-за стола раздаются мученические стоны и французские ругательства. Там каланча выиграл и теперь гордо облизывает губы. Они у него несколько странной формы, замечаю я оттого, что сидит он сейчас поближе.

— Такое дитя порой, право слово, — ласково лепечет себе под нос мистер Эмиль. Потом поворачивается ко мне: — Ох, слабый я человек. Ну как я могу отказать такому прелестному юноше! Ладно, давай сюда свою «Тошноту».

— Очень Вам признателен, сэр, — учтиво говорю я и смущённо улыбаюсь от уха до уха.

— Да-да.

Книжка кочует из рук в руки. Я набираюсь смелости:

— Может, Вы ещё и маме моей автограф Бовуар раздобыть сможете?

— А ты, сынок, наглец, не так ли? — раздаётся скрипучий голос над моей головой. Долговязое дежавю стоит у меня над душой и сверлит широкими глазами. Губы, как я теперь вижу, у него обычные, тонкие — просто родинка неудачное место выбрала, будто его кипятком ошпарили. Под его серым пиджаком виднеется лимонный жилет, перемежаемый сиреневыми и серо-голубыми полосками, и я понимаю, что отвратительные жёлтые носки неожиданно даже к месту, хоть это, на мой вкус, и дерзковато для столь чопорно выглядящего человека. Впрочем, не мне судить чужой вид.

Он продолжает на меня глазеть, будто и впрямь ожидая ответа на, казалось бы, риторический вопрос. Мистер Эмиль безмятежно покуривает и наблюдает, словно включил телевизионный сериал. Картёжники разбрелись: видимо, готовятся к открытию.

— Простите, сэр, — нервно поправляю платок я.

— Душа моя, ну ты чего, мальчик же так просит! И не для себя — для МАМЫ, — роняет мистер Эмиль несколько скользко.

— Это хорошо, — говорит вдруг каланча спокойно. — В меру наглеть полезно. Ловить момент, как некоторые говорят, и все дела, — он смотрит на владельца, расплывающегося в довольной улыбочке, наклоняется, чтобы отобрать трубку, и щиплет того за бок. Мистер Эмиль игриво шлёпает его по руке чёрчварденом и отдаёт, вставая с дивана и поправляя пиджак.

Мне же резко становится неловко. Как когда родители легкомысленно и нежно воркуют, напрочь забывая и обо мне, и об Эг.

— Душенька, ты ведь совершенно не спешишь, — заявляет мистер Эмиль между тем.

Каланча сверяется с наручными часами:

— Мне так-то нужно через полтора часа обратно на работу.

— Отвезёшь меня, как разберёшься со сметой. Это недалеко, — уверяет его мистер Эмиль. — А потом мальчика. Куда тебе, Томми?

— Ой, не нужно, сэр! — встреваю я, но понимаю, что моего мнения тут не спрашивают. — Мне бы в Марэ попасть…

— Так и быть, только сходим-ка обуемся пока, оденемся да вместе на бумаги посмотрим. У меня пара вопросов есть, ДОРОГУША, — цедит сквозь зубы последнее остролицый, крепко хватает владельца за локоть и тащит прочь из зала. Тот для виду упирается и посмеивается. — Что за шапито ты тут устроил, а? — начинает бормотать он. — Ты со мной так не балуй.

— Я сам удивился, родной, спроси кого угодно! — отвечает мистер Эмиль, — Ты — так вообще под конец злорадствовал, гадкий ты человек, — хмыкает он.

— Вот уж неправда! — возмущённо вякает каланча, и они удаляются, тихо переругиваясь.

Ложусь на диван. Песни и говор сменяют друг друга. Композиции сильные, сбитые, но почему-то убаюкивают, словно шум волн на пляже. Скорее всего, из-за тепла после дождя. Госпожа Симон заявляет, что чувствует себя прекрасно. Я, в принципе, тоже неплохо.

**— Не буди прямо так. Он как бы резкой встряски в такие моменты не выносит. Его сначала приподнять да усадить лучше. Он тогда, ну, сам проснётся. А иначе у него голова болеть начинает и пальцы могут ещё с полчаса подрагивать. Бедный мальчик. Совсем ведь взрослый стал, а как знать, вдруг не прошло по-прежнему?**

_— Какие сантименты, месье, я, кажется, сейчас влюблюсь. Как Вы оправдаетесь перед моим мужем, что посмели меня увести?_

**— Тебе лишь бы острить.**

_— Надо же как-то бередить твою кровь._

**— Что-то ты сегодня на радостях совсем распоясался, честно тебе скажу. Так, ну и куда этот шайтан алжирский опять сунул ведро? Вечно всё не на своём месте!**

_— Посмотри у гардероба, в стенном шкафчике._

**— Господи, это шкафчик для химии, как этот идиот вообще его сюда впихнул? Мда, рукастости ему не занимать…**

_— Знаешь, я тут вспомнил, что хотел тебе сообщить уже несколько дней как._

**— М?**

_— Мне было с тобой хорошо, миленький, но нам придётся расстаться._

**— Ну и куда тебя понесло на этот раз?**

_— Ты хоть бы удивился для приличия, злодей!_

**— Я перестал удивляться, когда в пятьдесят первом ты с теми же словами на неделю укатил в Буэнос-Айрес отдыхать.**

_— Всё ты врёшь, я тогда вымотался как собака! Сколько тебе повторять: никто из тех, кого я знаю, лучше старушки Марго с её южноамериканскими увеселительными заведениями и прочей мишурой в подобных делах не разбирался. И не разбирается. У кого ещё мне в те времена оставалось просить совета по поводу организации клуба? Да и кто ж знал, что она решила лавочку прикрыть окончательно? Ох, как вспомню о допросах, так дрожь пробирает!_

**— Мишурой, так это теперь называется? Это были чёртовы бордели, старина, не подменяй понятия! Серьёзно, тебе порой так не хватает подзатыльника или чего покрепче. И тогда, по возвращении, тоже дьявольски не хватало! Напорись ты на что, как бы я узнал? Господи, как же иногда тяжело быть единственным в доме благоразумным человеком! И как я только терплю твои выходки?**

_— О, но тогда ты был очень даже… неблагоразумен, душа моя. И ох как нетерпелив. Вёл себя как животное… Думается мне, покрепче я точно получил сполна._

**— Нет, ну ты просто адски невыносим!..**

_— О, не беспокойся, mon cher, всё в порядке, твоя шея пока не переломилась меня носить._

**— Ну и что ты теперь-то задумал, грех мой?**

_— Подумываю выкупить обратно ту твою квартирку._

**— Это ещё зачем?**

_— Там, говорят, сейчас стало повеселее. Молодёжь собирается, а за её бурно кипящей жизнью так приятно наблюдать. Хочется иногда ездить. Отдыхать. Чтобы ты готовил мне завтраки и мы всё-таки навернулись с Мёрфи…_

**— Я и здесь их тебе прекрасно готовлю. И- Чёрт, ну ты и пошляк!**

_— А ты так уж против?_

**— Бог мой, нет, конечно же!**

_— Да и ты только представь, как потом этим можно хвастаться! Все обзавидуются._

**— Почему я не удивлюсь, если ты намеренно заранее подпортишь кровать? Только ради хорошей истории.**

_— Спасибо за идею, золотце._

**— Зараза!**

_— А насчёт завтрака… Ты его в наш первый день там так особенно поэтично готовил. Разве что не светился, был такой чудной, всё метался, чай найти не мог, бедняжечка. Так старался мне угодить. Я, наверно, в те минуты тебя сильнее обычного любил._

**— И этот человек называет меня сентиментальным.**

_— А мне можно, душенька!_

**— Конечно, любовь моя. Тебе можно всё.**

Просыпаюсь под то, как госпожа Симон бодро сваливает все дела на своего мужчину. Мистер Эмиль стоит у проигрывателя, притаптывает и тихонько ей вторит. Волосы у него слегка влажно кудрявятся.

— Проснулся, птенчик мой? — спрашивает он, не оборачиваясь.

— Простите, сэр, я…

— Собирайся, тебя заждались, — бросает мистер Эмиль тоном, не терпящим пререканий, и снимает пластинку.

Я спешно встаю и на ходу влезаю в куртку, накидывая на плечо подсохшую торбу.

Недалеко от входа стоит красно-чёрный праворульный Гочкис, мигая жёлтыми фарами. От подобных модников, если честно, ожидаешь чего-нибудь поновее. Разве что белые боковины на шинах спасают положение.

Мистер Эмиль, прячась под зонтом, пусть дождь и не льёт уже так сильно, быстро пихает меня на заднее сиденье и протягивает две книги. «Тошнота». «Воспоминания благовоспитанной девицы» в мягкой обложке.

— Передай родителям, что я очень старался.

— Конечно, сэр. Спасибо Вам!

— Скажешь Эдварду, где тебя высадить. Не стесняйся выбрать маршрут посложнее да полюбоваться видами — никуда этот упрямец не спешит, — мистер Эмиль подмигивает, захлопывает дверцу и сдвигается к передней. Протягивает через опущенное стекло пакет. — Ты же осознаёшь, что тебе придётся чем-то восполнить мою утрату?

Остролицый мистер Эдвард хмыкает:

— Купить тебе груш?

— По-твоему, одними лишь грушами такое окупишь, скупердяй?

— Хочешь, тюльпанов из Марэ привезу?

— Лучше уж кактус. Им хотя бы можно отбиться от кое-кого настырного, когда я не в духе.

— Колкостей мне и так достаточно, обойдёшься тюльпанами. Сводить тебя завтра в Гран-Рекс? А потом в Ротонду?

— Вот это другое дело, голубчик! Выбери только фильм поунылей, — мистер Эмиль долго треплет его по руке на руле и уходит.

Мистер Эдвард поднимает стекло и отъезжает.

— Мне бы до рынка, сэр.

Тот неопределённо согласно мычит и включает дворники. Мне опять становится неловко, и я пытаюсь хоть как-то разрядить обстановку:

— Вы знаете, сэр, а мы с Вами немного тёзки, — замечаю я шутливо, на полпути понимая, что делаю только хуже.

Тот тяжело смотрит на меня через зеркало заднего вида.

— Знаете, мне порой приятно думать, что у меня часть имени, как у Грига. Вы знаете Грига, сэр?

— Если это тот, который терпеть не мог кавардачную музыку и сатиры ради написал ту пугающую штуку, будто ты медленно спускаешься в пучины Ада вести разгульный образ жизни, а эта ненавистная ему мелодия всем вдруг взяла и особенно пришлась по нраву… То да, доводилось слышать, — коротко кивает мистер Эдвард с таким самодовольным прищуром, будто имел когда-то счастье получить от Анитры приватный танец, а та в довесок исполнила ему фортепианный концерт, солируя.

Кажется, ЭТОТ мистер Э. тоже не лыком шит…

— А основная часть — в честь какого-нибудь писателя, скажем, Вулфа или Манна, — нервно перебирая страницы книг, продолжаю делиться мечтами я. — Я бы ещё подумал на Харди, но вряд ли бы мама стала такого вспоминать.

Каланча вдруг разражается по-своему чарующим смехом.

— Почему не просто Томми Аткинс[3]? Я имею в виду, ну:

«Эй, Томми, так тебя и сяк, ступай и не маячь!»

Но: «Мистер Аткинс, просим Вас!» — когда зовёт трубач.

— по-армейски бойко цитирует Киплинга он.

Об этом я не думал.

— Знаете, не вяжется, сэр, — возражаю я чуть позже. — Почему тогда мою сестру зовут, как Кристи? Чем я хуже?

Мистер Эдвард резко тормозит. Красный.

— Да, наверное, это я не прав, — нетерпеливо отстукивая пальцами по баранке, сглатывает он с пространной ухмылкой.

Дорога до рынка проходит в молчании, но вроде бы мистер Эдвард уже не так недоброжелательно ко мне настроен. Когда он останавливается, я аккуратно укладываю книги в торбу, сдуваю со лба волосы и поправляю кожанку. Лить почти перестало.

Вылезаю и подхожу к водителю: тот опустил стекло.

— Спасибо большое, что отвезли, сэр.

— Пожалуйста, сынок, — говорит мистер Эдвард с улыбкой. Удивительно беспечная улыбка для такого сосредоточенного лица. Потом протягивает мне пакет, который я с недоумением принимаю: — Это тебе. Хоть какой-то подарок, все дела. С днём рождения, Томми.

— О, не стоило, сэр! — тотчас теряюсь я.

Тот легко машет рукой и отъезжает.

Я бреду к отелю и, не сдержав любопытства, лезу в пакет. Там оказывается пластинка Симон. Вот же привалило! Кто знает, может, и кассеты те шансонные окажутся не так уж и плохи на деле.

…Заболтался и забыл выпросить адрес. Чёрт, неудобно-то как!

…А ведь лужу я так и не вытер. Она вообще была, когда я уходил?

…Я разве упоминал, что день рождения у меня сегодня?

Ну и дела, до чего же странная парочка.

* * *

  1. Моды и рокеры были конфликтующими британскими молодёжными субкультурами в 60-е годы. То, как в медиа представляли их конфликты и стычки в резко отрицательном свете (приплетая для приукрас дела, не имевшие к их столкновениям никакого отношения, да намеренно продолжая придумывать громкие заголовки, даже когда столкновения между этими группами прекратились), посеяло по стране моральную панику.
  2. Джеймс Дин - американский актёр.
  3. «Томми Аткинс» - прозвище простых солдат ВС Великобритании, особенно часто используют по отношению к солдатам Первой Мировой войны


  * Из музыкантов и исполнителей упоминаются:  
Элла Фицджеральд  
Элвис Пресли  
Эрик Долфи  
Этта Джеймс  
Нина Симон (и её альбом "I Put a Spell on You" 1965 года)  
Эдвард Григ (и его музыка к постановке пьесы Генрика Ибсена «Пер Гюнт» (1875), а также «Концерт для фортепиано с оркестром ля минор op. 16» (1868))  
  

  * Из писателей:  
Жан-Поль Сартр (и его роман «Тошнота» 1938 года в переводе Ю. Яхниной)  
Симона де Бовуар (и её мемуары «Воспоминания благовоспитанной девицы» 1958 года)  
Томас Вулф  
Томас Манн  
Томас Харди  
Редьярд Киплинг (и его стихотворение «Томми» в переводе И. Грингольца)  
Ну и Агата Кристи



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "April in Paris" («Апрель в Париже») - популярная песня, написанная Верноном Дюком на слова Йипа Харбурга для мюзикла "Иди чуть быстрее" (1932).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Благодарю за чтение!

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Майклу Шину и Дэвиду Теннанту.


End file.
